


强强相爱【ABO】

by gukeyishi_uncle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 127
Words: 184,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukeyishi_uncle/pseuds/gukeyishi_uncle
Summary: 一篇爽文，爽文，爽文，重要的话说三遍。看虐移步各种名著
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1953





	1. Chapter 1

北山集团，军火制造以及贸易起家，其总部坐落在美丽富饶的阿伦戴尔星，旗下军火，娱乐、贸易、赌场、星舰制卖，遍布各个星球，宇宙空间联盟‘亲切’的称之为，帝国财阀集团。

而最受各种渠道瞩目的莫过于集团副总裁，公开了Omega身份并且顺利站在高位上的女性，艾莎，一个本来可以靠外貌征服帝国却偏偏要靠才华的女人。

二十五岁荣获银河奖，研发了最先进的便携式光粒子微冲炮，将北山集团再次带上另一个高峰的天才。

二十七岁的艾莎，在宇宙人的心目中，已经是默认的下一任的帝国女王，因为分化和科技进步，大家都能活个一百多岁，三十岁简直还是青少年时期，艾莎的前途自然不可限量。

想追她的各界名流几乎可以从阿伦戴尔排队到邻星了。

可是这位副总裁却对人相当冷漠，浑身带刺，总是会被她无形带来的威压压迫的不敢与她直视，虽然阿伦戴尔的性别尊重已经做的非常均衡，但是还是会有不少人觉得她重新定义了世人眼中的O，一个Omega到底是怎么办到可以让无数Alpha俯首称臣的。

哦，你要问那北山集团的总裁是谁？

是艾莎的老爸。

所以那些对总裁爱女有着非分之想的各种冲动Alpha基本上也只是想想，毕竟，在军火大佬手下娶女儿，腰带上得多挂几个脑袋才行。

这个获得了无数眼球和荣誉的女人此刻正坐在沙发上看文件，老爸去联盟会谈当甩手掌柜，乐得清闲，自己却在受苦受累。

安静的总裁办公层突然被一阵通话请求打破宁静，“您有一个内线语音请求连接，拨打线来自军方，无法准确定位。”机器人助理提示道。

艾莎头都没抬，直接伸手在空中展开的电子板上轻轻点了一下，直接挂了，继续看文件。

此时大摇大摆把军用车停在北山集团总部大门正中心，正合上车门的棕红发高个女人听到从耳麦里传来的嘟嘟声，皱了皱眉头，似乎很不愉快的说了一句，“嗯？居然挂了？”

为她量身制作的宇宙特警部队“冰封”总指挥长专属的一身黑色特战军装，左臂的队徽无人不晓，蹬着一双锃光瓦亮的黑色皮靴，裤脚扎进皮靴里，外套被她松松垮垮披在肩上，里面是一件黑色的宽松短袖，露出肌肉线条美好的小麦色手臂，听起来名字极为柔弱淑女的人，杀穿当年动乱的十二个异星球反叛军毫不留情的场面家喻户晓，冰封总队建队以来从来就没吃过败仗，这位从万人质疑的“后门”插队领导打起仗来那惊人的天赋不得不让人敬佩，既狠厉又聪明，生生把关于自己的流言蜚语用六年时间生生打成了万人称颂，拿军功对她来说简直如吃饭喝水一样简单。

她从来没否认过自己走后门上位的事实，但是这是宇宙防卫部部长生拉硬拽求她爸爸务必要让她走的，为了保住政方的面子，简直受尽委屈。

这么一位令人敬仰的英雄，今年也不过二十四岁。

要说哪位Alpha或者Beta能配得上那位集团副总裁，不知道他们关系的人可能会说，只有那位冰封指挥长了吧？

现在这位不可一世的高傲军人吃了个闭门羹，简直是她多少年都没有享受过的待遇了，真是难以相信这个宇宙居然有敢挂她安娜电话的人？

她抬脚一阵风一样走进了总部大楼，一路在各种惊诧的注视下走到了前台，英气又热火的女人用右胳膊撑在台子上，左手插着口袋，盯着那个已经脸红成了番茄酱的女孩道：“你们副总裁的办公层在几楼？”

前台小姑娘张着嘴巴用了近乎一分钟才调整过来，结巴着说：“在在在三十二楼，您有预……预约吗？我可以帮您……”

“OK，十分感谢。”安娜抬手打断了小姑娘的话，转身走了。

安娜一路长驱直入根本没有受到任何阻拦，智能身份识别已经无条件地对她放行，而对外系统她的身份显示是贵宾，天知道可以这样进入总部腹地的贵宾只有三位。

整座北山集团总部都因为安娜的到来陷入了不小的轰动：天呐，那位只会出现在新闻里的传奇居然出现在了这里，她，她是来找我们副总裁的！

这个新闻一下子炸开，各类社交软件上的讨论直接被全部置顶。

确实，因为自己的特殊身份，北山集团的总裁对外只有一个女儿艾莎，而另一个在很小的时候就被送去了军区培养，因为她的完美Alpha基因注定了她是个战争天才。

这样庞大的财阀集团怎么可能没有什么软肋或者把柄被攥在政方手中呢？

而安娜，这个天生发光的宝藏，就是北山集团的诚意。

安娜的身份被做的很干净，除了他们一家和政界首脑知道以外，她一直都是一个与北山集团没有什么联系的“外人”。

现在，这个外人已经顺利的推开了副总裁办公室的大门。

嗯，多少年没有见过了，大约是，十三年？

平时互相都是从社交网络上关注彼此，此刻突然相见显然让艾莎没有预料到。

“安娜？”副总裁终于抬起头，有些意外。

两双相似的眼睛互相看向对方的时候，安娜突然听到了自己心脏鼓动冲上耳膜的声音。

这个女人，真美。

安娜将外套脱下扔在椅背上，双手撑着艾莎的办公桌，身体前倾凑到艾莎面前，扬起一个十分灿烂的笑容，“看来你没有忘了我，好姐姐。”

艾莎本该凭借自己的下意识躲开这个突然的接近，但是她就像是身体被钉在了那里一样，没有动弹。

安娜长大了，英气，自信，带着阳光，带着热意。

那声饱含着深意的“好姐姐”……

堂堂财阀副总裁那平时冷若冰霜的脸微不可见的红了。


	2. Chapter 2

不要误会，艾莎的脸红单纯是因为太久没有听过有人喊她姐姐了而已。

艾莎很快便将惊讶的表情收回，抬手将手掌按在安娜的额头，轻轻一推，自己的身体也向后靠近椅背，手中的文件终于放回了桌上，拉开一个微妙的距离，她轻轻笑道：“看看，这不是赫赫有名的指挥长大人么，突然驾临我这小小的办公室，当真蓬荜生辉，不胜荣幸。”

指挥长大人猛地站直了身子，迅速离开了姐姐的手掌，那漂亮的手伸来时带来的温软馨香已经让她有些口干舌燥，此时那个罪魁祸首安静的坐在沙发椅中，眼波流转，似乎要把她看出朵花来。

“姐姐过誉了”安娜咽了一口口水，又好死不死的突然来了一句，“你真漂亮。”

艾莎像是赢得了胜利一般轻轻笑了一声，随即站起身来，慢悠悠抱臂走到安娜身前，似是在回应安娜的夸赞一般，毫不吝啬的展示自己的美丽，一身优雅的淡紫色工作正装，金色大波浪长发在她的胸前停留，短裙包裹着细腰和圆润的臀部，那大腿处的开衩不偏不倚就正正好在春光乍泄和正经之间，露出的洁白大腿和修长的小腿配着高跟鞋，高贵优雅却又那么的、不近人情。

可是这一切在安娜眼里就自动翻译成了，性感，美美美，好看，心跳加速等等等等……

艾莎前进一步，安娜后退一步，她再向前，安娜再次后退，这让艾莎唇角勾起的笑意越来越浓，她像是恶作剧一样不停接近安娜，直到她那笔挺的背贴上了墙壁。

安娜背后的汗都出来了，面对坏心眼的姐姐，她能怎么办？一把抱住不让她散发魅力吗？

“怎么了，你怕我？”艾莎捏了捏安娜的鼻子，“指挥长大人？”

我错了，我不应该挑衅姐姐，她的姐姐怎么会是个好惹的人呢？

怕你？我这是好A不与O斗好吧，安娜不甘心的在心里重复了几遍自我安慰。

安娜像是泄气了一般，弯身迅速逃离这个压力倍增的小地方，重新拿起自己扔在会客椅上的外套，有些不自在的说：“好了，艾莎，别玩了。”

“叫我姐姐，没大没小。”一脸得意的艾莎坦然接受了安娜的投降，走到咖啡机前冲泡咖啡。

安娜站在姐姐不远处老实报告，“爸爸叫我回来休假，我的升迁年假有一个月，我又不想呆在军队，你知道我基本上都在军部，也没有买房子，所以拜托姐姐你照顾我一阵子了。”

艾莎等待智能咖啡机做好一切后，将一杯送到安娜手上，自己倚靠着办公桌喝了一口，叹了口气道：“我以为爸爸会心疼我一个人上班，结果他没有，下班时间也没了。”

两个人之间的交谈十分自然熟稔，似乎分别了十三年的时光被压缩成了几天，并不会让人感觉到不快。

其实两个人几乎天天从各种新闻里相见，虽然为了避嫌没有其它联系，但是并不是那种生死离别的感慨，身为大家族，这是必要的牺牲，大家心里都十分明白。

既然分别许久，为什么不笑着相对呢？

“我很省心的，一定会让你感觉到愉快。”安娜朝姐姐眨了眨眼睛，“爸爸告诉我你是工作狂，让我管着你，带你去休两天假，克维斯会打理好一切。”

艾莎对于安娜说的话不可置否，休假，好像已经遥远到去年了，主要是一停下手边的事情，她就觉得人生似乎失去了意义，宝贵的时间正在被她浪费。

“我才是姐姐，怎么爸爸好像安排的你是家长了一样？”艾莎耸了耸肩表达不满。

“用过午饭了么，我亲爱的姐姐，如果没有的话，介意我邀请您去共用午餐吗？”安娜边说着边套着自己的外衣。

艾莎放下咖啡，逐一将管理权限下放之后才抬起头来，“没有，这个邀约正合我意。”

“我的车在楼下，不用管理通道了吧，不然我们好像要绕路？”

“我不介意指挥长大人带我兜风，不过，稍等我一下。”

安娜对于姐姐叫她指挥长大人十分受用，她眯眼看着眼前的女人套上风衣，整理长发和补妆，这长达二十分钟的时间，两个人都没有说话，艾莎始终感觉来自安娜的灼热视线一直没有从自己的身上离开。

坏家伙，她心里这么想到。


	3. Chapter 3

当美艳动人的艾莎出现在总部一楼大厅时，感觉本来人声鼎沸的大厅瞬间沉默，大家似乎都屏住了呼吸，副总裁大佬，居然没有走管理通道？

身后戴着墨镜，双手插口袋，表情严肃跟着艾莎出现的，不是安娜指挥长吗？

玻璃门打开，安娜长腿加快了几步，与艾莎并肩而行，脖子上挂着艾莎的包。

众人看看艾莎，再看看安娜，不由得将屏住的呼吸变成了倒吸冷气。

下电梯的时候，因为出言不逊被姐姐惩罚背包的指挥长。

安娜已经尽量使自己的表情看起来正常一些，太丢人了，鬼知道她出电梯的时候花了多么大的勇气，姐姐淡蓝色的包包就挂在自己胸前，她还不能抗议，安娜简直想一头撞死。

她真是脑子抽筋了，为什么要话多，为什么要说：“你不会还没谈过恋爱吧？！”

那个电梯突然跟冷库一样，有人似乎咬着牙说：“闭嘴。”

……自作自受。

当安娜一脸讨好的将车门拉开，做出请的动作时，姐姐并没有行动。

“你就开这个车？”艾莎皱着眉头。

安娜点了点头说：“是啊，这车不错！”

艾莎一脸被你打败了的表情，语音唤醒了智能助手，“吉米，帮我提辆车过来。”

一分钟后，一辆极为风骚的蓝色悬浮超跑就停在了安娜的军车旁边，她那辆车在超跑面前简直黯然失色被鄙视到了地里。

啧，这就是有钱人的生活吗？

“发什么愣，指挥长，去开车。”艾莎已经坐进了副驾。

安娜跟着坐进去，她取消了自动巡航功能，笑着说：“你不怕我给你把它刮了蹭了？”

“随便你，反正我正好打算买新车，这个送你吧。”艾莎毫不在意。

“真是痛恨你们这些把钱当废物的资本主义。”安娜一脚踩上动力，超跑迅速开上了车道。

艾莎侧过身来，打算从安娜的脖子上将自己的包摘下来，正好对上安娜侧头看她，两个人突然距离变近，鼻子相蹭而过，然后同时触电一样躲开。

“怎么？”安娜有些局促。

“我的包。”艾莎抬手摘下，“谢谢。”

还好有墨镜可以遮挡一下安娜自己瞪大的眼睛，感觉自从和姐姐见面以后，总是有哪里不太对劲。

“专心开车！”艾莎好心提示。

鉴于安娜对这些机甲车载之类的天赋，她只用了一小会儿便开起来得心应手，一路狂飙，自动巡航需要半小时到达的地方她愣是开的缩短了一半时间。

“慢点！安娜！太快了，别这样，慢点。”这是艾莎在这一路上说的最多的话，就不应该让安娜开车的，简直心脏病快被吓出来了。。

但是安娜乐的不得了，报了刚才的挂包之仇一样，再加上从艾莎嘴里说出来的这些单词，总容易让她的心像是有什么在挠痒痒一样，握着方向盘的手都有些发麻，忍不住就想听她再说几句。

所以艾莎越是这样说，车速就会越快，也不知道这是安娜的什么恶趣味，她挂着不羁的笑容安抚姐姐，“不要怕，我的小公主。”

然后就被狠狠瞪了一眼，“叫姐姐！”

这两平时龟速爬动的超跑好像千里马终于有了主人一样，完全脱缰，发挥了它的本色，一路上简直就差火花带闪电了。

超跑终于停在车位上的时候，艾莎将脸上的头发拨到耳后，做了好几次深呼吸才从车上下来，飙车太刺激了，不适合她。

安娜毫不掩饰自己的得意，她过去揽着姐姐的肩膀，从她手上拿过包，关心道：“没事儿吧，好姐姐？”

艾莎摆了摆手，两人一起进了餐厅。

这是一家十分高级的私人花园餐厅，服务生将她们请进私人专座，并且播放了艾莎最常听的音乐。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老福特和微博已经容不下我了！

点过餐后，两个人先是短暂的沉默，又不约而同的伸手去拿桌上的水杯，同时喝了一口水。

“呃……这里的东西看起来应该很好吃的样子。”安娜没话找话。

艾莎点了点头，她有话想问，但是又觉得不好开口。

安娜用手指搓了搓桌子，心里估摸了一下，她撑着下巴笑眯眯问欲言又止的姐姐，“你是不是想问我，爸爸怎么跟我交代如何对外我们的关系？”

“嗯，啊？不是！”艾莎被猜中了心思，又连忙否认，她捏了捏眉心道：“好吧，确实是想知道，老爸走的时候没有跟我打招呼说你来的事情。”

安娜更开心了，连忙说：“认识我的人也很多，为了不给你造成负担，所以爸爸说为了掩人耳目，打算让我们凑合凑合假装情侣，我们一个A一个O，顺理成章。”

职业坑女儿是吗！！！？什么不给我造成负担，我这负担简直太大了！靠谱一点行吗，你是我亲爹吗？等他回来我是不是要去跟他做个亲子鉴定？

一连串的问号在艾莎的脑子里徘徊，她现在只觉得脑仁疼。

现在，艾莎终于知道为什么老爸出差之前没有跟自己说妹妹要来的事情了，原来是不敢，害怕自己跟他翻脸吧？

艾莎双手交叉抱臂，靠在椅背上，一脸的生无可恋，自己脑子里想过很多其它方案，但是思虑一圈下来，竟然只有这一个办法看起来最为合理，不然，军区冰封特警队指挥长进了北山集团总部，又一起外出再一起回艾莎的住处，她就是解释她们只是喝茶聊天也没人会信吧？

“不过我个人不赞同老头子的想法，这样对姐姐你很不公平。”安娜摊了摊手，虽然她有点想。

“嗯？”艾莎抬头看向安娜。

安娜继续笑眯眯道：“你忘啦，我可是特战，我只要绕过那些狗仔就行了，你放心，反侦察我很在行，如果你愿意给我你的门禁权限的话，我们之间的见面不过是商业合作而已，反正军方和北山一直有往来，我保证一切滴水不漏。”

艾莎挑了挑眉，“看来你早就想好了。”

“我怎么舍得我的好姐姐受委屈，我们这么久没见面，应当好好珍惜这段时间，不是吗。”安娜不以为然，“怎么还不上菜？”

“谢谢你。”艾莎突然伸手，捏了捏安娜的脸蛋。

安娜愣了一下，对于姐姐突然的亲昵让她想起小时候，姐姐也喜欢这么捏她的脸。

一道道菜放上桌，艾莎总是没吃几口，就被各种信息叮叮当当的打断，放在桌上的智能投影电脑搁在手边，她离开总部一个小时不到，各种请示就接二连三的来。

安娜嘴里嚼着牛排，一边皱着眉头看艾莎吃饭，这个工作狂，直到第七个内线结束之后，她伸出手，一把将桌上的小智能机抢了过来，按掉电源，“好好吃饭！”她的口气不容置疑。

艾莎想伸手抢，安娜一下把抓着微型智能机举过头顶，“不吃完饭，你别想碰到它。”

“可是我饱了。”艾莎皱了皱眉头。

安娜：？？？？鸟儿都比你吃得多吧？

“你自己吃，还是我喂你吃，好姐姐？”安娜眯了眯眼睛。

艾莎安分的低头开始吃饭，没有再说话。

对于这种过于直接的关心，艾莎似乎没有任何抵抗能力，主要是好像除了安娜这么大胆的威胁自己以外，没人敢这么跟她说话。

在安娜的注视之下，艾莎觉得自己简直就是填鸭式被动吃饭，只要她稍微表露出来不想吃的表情，安娜就笑眯眯的开始拿刀叉准备给自己喂饭，再次吃下一小块鱼肉之后，她将刀叉往桌上一放，露出一副任你处置反正我不吃了的表情，“我快要撑死了，真的吃不下了。”

安娜满意的点点头，“这还差不多，看来我这一个月有事情干了，改掉你这个工作狂不好好吃饭的毛病。”

艾莎心里默默翻了个白眼，“你是第一个敢这么威胁副总裁的人。”

安娜嘴角一勾：“我感到十分荣幸。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我下午要回集团开会，你呢？”艾莎坐直身体，表情又恢复了往日的端庄冷静。

“我自己去逛街买点休闲衣服什么的，我都是穿军装，之后可以早点回去等你，给我门禁权限好吗？”安娜眨巴了两下眼睛。

艾莎起身往外走去，一边有些歉意道：“我觉得我可以一起陪你逛街，下班之后。”她们好像还没有一起去逛过街。

安娜噗的笑出声，她摆了摆手道：“算啦算啦，你是不是想商场里面全是各路记者，我们一起逛街，这是多大的轰动啊！”

艾莎抿住嘴唇，没找到有力的语言反驳妹妹，确实，这好像很难。

她唤醒智能AI，“吉米，给安娜家里的所有权限。”

“好的艾莎，安娜小姐的生物特征已经获取完毕，权限设定结束。”

“哦对了，艾莎，下次不要挂我的语音好吗？”安娜想起来早上吃瘪被挂了电话的事情。

“是姐姐！”艾莎一边纠正妹妹的用词，“好的，抱歉，我不知道那是你，下次不会了。”。

设置好后，两人走出餐厅，安娜的那辆军用车已经通过自动巡航到了餐厅前，两人告别之后各自上车，向相反的方向开去。

安娜先是去买了几身休闲装和换洗衣物，直接在试衣间将军装换掉，这样就不会过于引人注目，不然走到哪里都是肃然起敬的眼神让休假的安娜十分不舒服。

她换了一件白色的T恤和热裤，然后找了个发型师收拾了一下头发，稍微修剪一番，然后发型师给她编了个漂亮的辫子，两侧鬓角编成的小辫儿在后脑成为一股，顺着长发垂落下来。

盯着镜子半晌的安娜感觉自己好像换了个人，少了军装的肃穆多了几丝俏皮。

这才像一个女孩正常的生活啊，不是吗？

她拎着各种大小袋子扔回车上，想了想，带上耳麦唤醒了AI助理，给艾莎拨打了语音通话。

语音被很快链接，艾莎的声音出现在耳边，周围人声环绕，似乎是在开会，“安娜？”

安娜咧嘴一笑，“嗯，在忙吗？”

那边传来关门的声音，“不算忙，有事吗？”艾莎的声音软了几分，特意找了个没人的小房间来和安娜讲话。

“没事，你今天会早点回家吗？”安娜笑着问。

“……，我会尽量早点回来，好了，我要去主持会议了，晚上见。”

“晚上见。”

安娜收了语音线，又开车到超市买了一大堆的零食，然后路过器材区域的时候，伸手抱了个篮球过来。

一切买好以后，她才回到车上，车窗升起，她在操控台按了一下中间的按钮，那台看起来普普通通的越野车外观迅速改变，开上悬浮车道的时候，已经是一辆纯黑色的反侦察机甲车。

一路狂飙，特意绕城半圈，最后打开了‘流光’隐形，驶入了艾莎的车库。

艾莎的车库里还停着三两豪车，安娜又心里赞叹了一下有钱人真的可以为所欲为，而她只能开姐姐眼里的破机甲。

当然，她的机甲车也不是真的破，军部送给她的这辆车造价起码值二十台姐姐的豪车，除了不能跃迁以外，基本上干什么都很方便，但是姐姐的车看起来花样百出，太酷了。

爸爸的住宅离艾莎的不远，不过艾莎的小别墅跟她的人一样，看起来秀气又端庄，从里到外，哪里都是白色，或者蓝色，干净的令人发指又带着各种文艺气息。

安娜撇了撇嘴，这跟医院一样的房子看起来太冷了，也不知道姐姐是不是天生就不怕冷，连带自己也跟冰雪一样，冷傲又不染尘埃。

嗯，她要是出现在神话里，一定是冰雪女王之类的，操控冰雪冰封一切，安娜心里暗暗的想，一定是这样。

女王，多么适合艾莎啊。

她连续推开了两间客房，瞬间觉得客房这个东西在艾莎的别墅里简直多余，完全没有被使用过的痕迹，她想了想，转身去了姐姐的卧房，我不管，等她回来拎我出来睡了再说。

安娜一边哼着歌一边去洗了个澡，她决定好好补觉，其实之前的星际检阅结束她便火急火燎飞车回来，昨天就因为要见到姐姐而兴奋的一晚上没有合眼，现在倒是困意席卷而来。

整个别墅里都有Omega留下的气息，这对Alpha来说是天生的安定剂，使得安娜在床上倒头便睡。


	6. Chapter 6

晚上十点，艾莎回家的时候房子里还是一片漆黑，智能助理打开了灯，她一边将手中的电子文件翻阅完毕签字，一边推开卧室门的时候，吓了一跳，床上怎么躺了个人？

有那么几秒精神恍惚，习惯了独处的她突然想起妹妹回来了。

指挥长大人睡的很熟，连她停车开门开灯等一系列动作都没吵醒她。

这是什么睡姿？身上长刺吗？

艾莎目瞪口呆看着自己的床被睡的乱七八糟，被子也垂了一半在地上，那个只穿着一条内裤和睡衣短袖的安娜四仰八叉地横在床中间。

平静又繁忙的生活中突然多了一个人，这似乎一下就打乱了艾莎的生活节奏，现在的她站在床边，看着安娜，不知道该怎么办好。

熟睡的安娜身上散发着一种淡淡的暖香，有点像沉香，但是要柔和淡雅许多，歪着头，棕红色的长发盖在侧脸，使得她姣好的脸庞半遮半掩，常年的军队生活使得她的身上没有一丝多余的脂肪，露出来的腹部腹肌若隐若现，修长笔直的双腿正一左一右霸占着床角。

以前每天从新闻里看到的人现在就这么躺在眼前。

艾莎觉得自己的心脏咚咚咚直跳，一个成年的漂亮女性Alpha躺在自己床上，霸占着自己的地盘，自己却毫无办法。

怎么办？睡客房去吗，不不不，不熟悉的地方她可能今天一晚上都别想睡着了，难道我要和安娜睡一张床吗，这个睡姿她实在是……。

似乎是空气中Omega的味道渐浓，也可能是姐姐的视线带着杀气，让安娜从睡梦中渐渐苏醒，睁开了眼睛。

艾莎正坐在一旁的椅子上，双手交叉放在小腹前，幽幽看着自己。

自己怎么了？居然睡沉的连有人接近她都没有醒来？

安娜猛地从床上坐起来，翻身下床，笔挺的站了个军姿，冰雪女王来了！

“对不起女王啊不对姐姐，我不小心睡过头了，我去客房！”她胡乱的丢下几句，就要夺门而出。

有人拦腰一把抱住了她，姐姐从椅子上站起来，顺便将抱着细腰的胳膊收紧，“上了我的床就想走？”

安娜的心脏嘭的跳了起来，脸上开始跟烙铁似的开始发烫，这要是别的Omega她一定认为这是在调情，但是这是艾莎，这是死亡宣告，她的内心狂喊，安娜一下将双手举过头顶投降，好像做了坏事被发现的小孩。

“指挥长大人，麻烦你帮我把床整理好，你睡的时候什么样我想你不会忘了吧？”艾莎的嗓音冰冷，双目之间杀气腾腾。

“是！”指挥长逃一样迅速转身撅着屁股收拾姐姐的床，自己的头发正顽强在头上扩散，看起来更手忙脚乱。

艾莎有点想笑，但是忍住了。

“吃过晚饭了吗，安娜？”艾莎扫了一眼被铺的整整齐齐的床，才打算放过指挥长大人。

安娜挠了挠头说：“没有，你呢？”

“没有，我还以为我妹妹会做一桌丰盛的晚餐等我回来，我就没吃。”艾莎揶揄安娜。

“那姐姐的厨房可能现在已经被烧掉了。”安娜吐了吐舌头，她哪儿会做饭啊。

五分钟后，姐妹两个人坐在沙发上吃着安娜买的零食。

因为家里多了一个人，似乎连空气都变得活跃起来，艾莎换了一身淡紫色的露肩睡裙，长发随意的挽了个髻，优雅极了。

安娜的眼光被这个一直闪耀的人牢牢抓住，她突然想起被送去军区时，姐姐抱着自己不肯松手的样子，她只是哭，安静的将一切包含在泪水里面，天各一方，她想起姐姐说的：“我会永远爱你，安娜。”

“艾莎，能和你一起度过假期，我觉得很幸福。”安娜突然正经极了。

艾莎坐的离安娜更近一些，她抬手摸了摸安娜的脸颊，笑道：“我也是。”

安娜闭起眼睛，将脸在姐姐的手心中蹭来蹭去。


	7. 踩油门儿了啊

两人互道了晚安之后，安娜先起身去了客房，艾莎洗漱完躺在床上，安娜的淡香还没散去，她窝在被子里，奇迹一般什么都没想，安稳的睡着了。

第二天艾莎离开别墅时，安娜都还没有睡醒，艾莎也没有叫她，将早餐放在楼下便出门去了。

到下午都没有收到安娜消息的姐姐终于忍不住了，她主动回拨了安娜的语音，铃声只响了两下就被接起，电话那头是安娜粗重的喘息声，“姐姐？”

艾莎瞬间将公放接到耳麦，站起身来，迅速问道：“你怎么了，在干什么？”

“我？我在打篮球啊！离你不远，你忙完要来接我吗？”安娜回答。

艾莎刚才突然握起的手慢慢松开，松了口气一样，“给我定位。”

她居然想歪了？安娜长大了，她是个优秀的Alpha，就算是……就算是去解决生理需要，也是很正常的事情，自己刚才为什么这么失态？

艾莎抬手将耳麦摘下，坐下深呼吸了两口，拿起文件继续翻看，可是翻来覆去脑子里都是安娜电话里的喘息，文件根本看不进去。

艾莎深深吸了口气，觉得自己的状态有些奇怪，但是也不知道这个奇怪从何而来。

脑内天人纠结了半晌，她将权限下放，文件交给秘书，自己去了车库。

定位很快发了过来，她开车到那个篮球场只花了不到十分钟，露天篮球场里轻而易举就能看到正在投篮的安娜。

她正在跟一伙男生打球，虽然身高不占优势，但是凭借敏捷和足够的爆发力，毫无疑问成了胜利女神，篮球在她手里就像是稳定的得分器一样，将另外一队打的落花流水。

艾莎坐在车里，隔着一条马路看着球场里的安娜，扎着马尾穿着一身宽大球服的安娜活力四射，小时候一度被自己怀疑有多动症的妹妹现在如同小太阳一样，阳光又美好。

安娜扣了最后一个篮板，在欢呼声中将篮球夹在腋下，跟男生们一一握手离场，一边捞起自己的衣摆擦汗，一边向马路这边走来。

这个女人，还要把自己风骚的车停在对面多久？事实上那辆银色的超跑一停在那里，安娜就注意到了。

她走过去拉开车门，坐上副驾，将篮球扔进袋子里放在后座，转头看姐姐，“你今天怎么这么早就下班了，工作狂？”

黑色的西装裙，金色的头发一丝不苟的盘起，脸上带着一抹淡红，安娜喜欢极了，冷淡又性感的感觉。

艾莎被安娜进车那股浓浓的Alpha信息素包围，皱了皱眉头，她抽了几张纸帮妹妹擦去额头上还在往下滴的汗液道：“怎么流这么多汗？”

安娜清晰的感觉到姐姐的手在发抖。

她一把握住了艾莎的手腕，关心道：“你的手在发抖，姐姐。”

艾莎想将手抽回，却没有力气，她闭上眼睛，似乎是极为纠结的说了一句：“如果你收回你甜死人的味道的话我想我会好一点。”

安娜猛然意识到自己因为运动而散发出来的信息素影响到了姐姐，跟一帮Alpha和Beta打篮球，信息素也在这期间自行发散，企图引起路过的Omega注意。

“我……对不起！”安娜按下了车窗，迅速平静呼吸，不让车里的味道越来越浓。

可是艾莎的脸色越来越不对劲，她本身就白皙的皮肤逐渐蒙上一层粉色，呼吸也快了起来，温热又带着几分欲念。

发情期到了么？安娜心下一慌，她赶忙打开了自动巡航回家，车子上了车道，安娜用手摸了摸艾莎的额头，“你的抑制剂呢？”

“车……车上没有，不应该是今天的。”艾莎尽量控制自己的呼吸，从早上就一直不对劲的感觉终于告诉了她是因为什么。

难道因为身边多了个Alpha就会让自己发情期提前吗？

不可能，她接触的Alpha太多了，不可能。

还是因为这个让她发情的Alpha是安娜？

不不不，她不敢再往下想下去了，这太不可思议了，安娜只回来了一天而已！


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的我被屏蔽的好惨QAQ

“我带你回去！”安娜想将超跑的速度加快。

“不……我的车，太显眼了，这样在市中心，会……嗯~”艾莎无力的将自己的额头贴着安娜的手降温，她的手冰冰凉凉，靠上去舒服极了。

“那就坐我的！”安娜将自动驾驶地点改到球场后面的窄道，自己的座驾也迅速赶来，在距离两人百米时，自动启用流光反跟踪，一辆外观极为酷炫的黑色机甲悬浮车稳稳停在两人面前。

安娜拽起衣领将自己的球服脱下来，只穿着紧身背心，抬手用衣服罩住艾莎，接着从副驾下来，拉开主驾车门，两手一揽就将艾莎打横抱起，安安稳稳放进自己车里。

接着她坐进主驾，直接拉升操纵杆，动力向下喷去，整辆车离开地面，直冲空中紧急避让高速道而去。

没人敢拦冰封指挥长的车，反而还任由这辆车横冲直撞，甚至车道上的车主动避让，留了主路给这个冰封队标显眼的黑色豹子。

安娜只花了十分钟便抱着姐姐回到了别墅。

艾莎的脸已经从淡粉变成了通红，整个人都在发烫，双手圈着安娜的脖子，侧脸紧紧贴着她的胸口，闭着眼睛，已经被泪水打湿的睫毛在微微抖动。

“姐姐，我们回来了，告诉我抑制剂在哪里？”安娜焦急的说，她看得出来姐姐现在非常难受，阻断剂肯定已经没有用了，发情期已经来了。

“床头……”艾莎只说了两个字，灼热的气息便喷在安娜的胸口，让安娜不由得想打哆嗦。

不行，再这样下去，两个人的信息素变浓，会一发不可收拾的。

她将艾莎轻轻放在床上，失去了怀抱的艾莎紧紧皱起了眉头，蜷缩起来。

安娜迅速拉开了床头柜，快速配好药水，用特制的药剂针管注射静脉。

注射好抑制剂之后，她坐上床，满眼都是心疼的将姐姐揽进怀里，她盘起的金发已经散落下来，整个人烫的不像话，这样下去身体内的水分迅速减少，可能会脱水。

她想起身去拿水，可是艾莎紧紧抱着她不放手，她只好抱着艾莎去客厅，然后再单手托着已经快要失去意识的姐姐，开冰箱拿水。

“喝点水，艾莎。”安娜坐在沙发上，让艾莎可以伏趴在自己身上，想想这样又容易呛水，又干脆翻了个身将她压在身下，两个人保持着拥抱，紧密相贴。

每次喂进去的水只有一点点，这让安娜越来越着急，她顾不得许多，仰头灌了一口水，贴近姐姐的嘴巴，用舌头撬开牙关，将水渡进去。

散发着高热的口腔接触到了大面积的凉水，艾莎的眉头终于舒展了一些，她不禁想得到更多，甚至探出舌尖舔舐了一下安娜湿润的唇瓣。

安娜轰的一声觉得脑子里有什么东西炸开了，她深深吸了两口气，贴在姐姐的耳边道：“这样可能不行，姐姐，你有固定的床伴吗？我帮你联系。”

安娜感觉姐姐的身体僵了一下，接着埋在自己脖颈的头摇动起来，依旧不肯睁开眼睛，她的嗓音带着一种奇异的魅惑和颤抖，像小猫似的轻声反驳安娜，“没有……没有！”

老天，这么多年姐姐到底怎么忍过来的？在部队里听他们讲过Omega发情时的生理痛苦，虽然她不能感同身受，但是想想也知道这是什么折磨。

没想到这个年代，还有像姐姐这样守身如玉的Omega。

智能AI已经将整栋房间密闭，只留了中央处理器运作，保证发情的信息素不会传播。

怎么办？安娜如同热锅上的蚂蚁一样，跟姐姐一同备受煎熬，她真的见不得姐姐皱眉，好像那眉头会将自己的心揪紧一样。

“安娜……”

热气喷洒在安娜的脖颈，她安抚似的摸了摸姐姐的头，“没事，没关系，我在呢。”

“抱……抱我。”艾莎痛苦的仰起头，喘息着，“抱着我，就好。”

发情期持续三天，这三天里伴随的高热如果得不到解决其实对于Omega是伤害很大的一件事，但是只要挺过这次的发热期，就可以先用药物控制，安娜也不知道艾莎的发热期会持续多久，但是她的AI刚才提示，姐姐明天有个很重要的会议要开，她不可以在今天倒下，这对于一样自傲的艾莎来说一定是个打击。


	9. 你们放心真的很清水

“姐姐，怎么样你会再舒服一点？撑过去，可以吗？”安娜用手轻轻在艾莎的手臂上抚动，另一只手将姐姐紧紧环抱。

自己真是该死，肯定是自己的信息素坏事了，安娜在心中骂了自己一百遍，才刚见到姐姐一天，就发生这种事，以后怎么办，自己是不是还是要和以前一样，在远处看着她就好了？

“脱。。帮我脱掉。。外面的……”艾莎的脸色更为艳红，似乎是下了巨大的决心一样，与本能对抗的痛苦正在逐渐加深。

艾莎难耐地将安娜的腿夹起，轻轻磨蹭，双手环着她的脖颈怎么都不肯松手，渐渐地，安娜也感觉到了小腹的灼烧，这感觉让她头脑发昏，口干舌燥，迷离的姐姐是这个世界上最美的存在，而这个美人现在就在自己的怀里，怎么可能不心动，忍到现在，已经是极限了。

双腿间的分身已经撑起了宽松的篮球裤，安娜没有什么时候比现在更希望这根东西消失了。

她被姐姐淡淡的馨香信息素冲的脑子里全是不该有的画面，本来是安抚的手力道也渐渐加重，直到自己的手掌贴上了姐姐的左胸，隔着软软的衬衫布料和内衣抚摸，艾莎也似乎对于这种安抚十分受用，微微挺着身体，将胸前更多地方放进安娜的手里。

不！不行！安娜狠狠甩了两下头，将手放回艾莎的腰间，姐姐因为自己混乱了发情时间，你现在要是对于陷入了困难之中的姐姐做过分的事情，你他、妈、禽兽不如！

安娜狠狠告诫自己不可以越界，绝不可以，你想念了十三年，心里最重要的人，不可以亲手毁了她。

她低下头，轻轻吻了吻姐姐的额头，将身下的人抱紧，汗液不断滴落在艾莎的身边，“姐姐，你放心，我会保护好你。”

“安娜……呜……热”艾莎将双手放松，回抱住了安娜的腰，她太热了，只想索取更多可以让她降温的东西。

掀开贴着安娜身体的背心，她抚摸着安娜的背，将小臂也贴了上来。

“嘶！”安娜倒吸了一口气，她伸手开始解开姐姐的衣服，两手颤抖，还要随时扒开姐姐又要缠上来的手，脱衣服就显得极为漫长，她紧紧咬着牙，双眼都染上了红色，外套，衬衣，接着是裙子，丝袜，高跟鞋，她将艾莎从衣服中剥离，不过已经没有什么心思去欣赏半裸的人，再次让她伏趴在自己身上，刚松了一口气，艾莎又再次呜咽着贴了上来。

似乎是对于繁衍后代的无师自通，艾莎的手一点点从背后抚摸到了安娜的腹部，接着，越来越往下。

抑制剂怎么还不生效？安娜的头发都几乎要被自己的汗液打湿，没到姐姐脱水，自己可能就因为紧张过度脱水而亡，她不断深呼吸调整自己的心跳，下一秒就瞪大了眼睛。

艾莎的手已经捏上了高高翘起的东西，上下摩挲，大腿也蹭了上来。

不不不不，安娜心里一连串的不，她宁可现在自己面对的是叛军轰炸都不想被这种事情折磨。

“我……呜……”艾莎的声音越发颤抖，她的神志快要被欲念占领，要控制不住自己了，她竟然正在散发本能勾引自己的妹妹，多么恶心的事情。

安娜猛地将姐姐的头按向自己的胸口，她坚定地说：“姐姐别怕，我在，不会让你出事的。”

她从沙发上再次将艾莎捞起，她从冰箱里拿了一些冰袋，回到房间，将自己的上身衣物完全脱掉，伏趴在艾莎身上，让身体尽可能的和她重叠，她一只手钳着艾莎的双手手腕，另一只手将冰袋放在一边，用毛巾裹起来，才放在姐姐的额头上，接着唤醒智能助理，将室内温度调成十五度。

这样不断有冷源使得艾莎舒适了很多，安娜小心盖好被子，将两人裹起来，她几乎是俯卧撑式压着姐姐，因为她实在不想自己胯下的东西跟姐姐接触，这是一种亵渎，对于安娜来说。

凉快的房间，裸露着上身的安娜将怀里的艾莎护的死死的，有她的体温贴着，使得被窝里的温度刚刚好，似乎是累极了，抑制剂终于逐渐发挥作用，艾莎的动作越来越小，直到沉沉睡去。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emmm··又被屏蔽了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QAQ··苍天呐··我这么清水为什么要屏蔽我，老福特你是不是对我有意见？

艾莎是被自己的生物钟叫醒的，今天有个大型商务洽谈，自己为了这个会议准备了半个月，一向自律的她很少睡过头。

眼皮非常重，艾莎动了动，圈着她身体的手下意识抱着她往回缩，接着她的脸贴上了一个温软的胸膛，安娜的下巴抵着她的头顶，似乎不满艾莎的小动作，鼻间轻轻哼了一声。

我……这是？

一切回忆犹如浪潮般涌来，艾莎猛地睁开了眼睛，自己的手抵着安娜的肩膀，整个人埋在她的怀中，两个人的上半身都是光裸着的。

几乎是同时，安娜也睁开了眼睛，她松开了一直抱着艾莎的手臂，抬手摸了摸她的额头，热度没有再起，她伸手拿过一旁的抑制剂，注射在艾莎的手臂上。

艾莎一直愣愣的任由妹妹探查和打针，她紧紧咬着唇，一句话都说不出来。

“感谢老天，你挺过来了，穿衣服吧，我等会儿在客厅等你，你今天有个很重要的会议，还记得吗？”安娜长出了一口气，她低头在姐姐的额头上轻轻吻了一下，接着翻身下床，光裸着上身，一直没有脱的篮球裤还撑着小帐篷，确定了姐姐没事，她得赶紧去解决一下了。

艾莎掀开了被子，身体很清楚的告诉自己，该发生的一切都没有发生，她在一个成年正常的Alpha面前，没有被标记，也没有被侵犯，安娜将她，好好的，完整的，还给了她自己。

没来由的信任，就是姐妹之间的羁绊吗？

如果是个陌生人，艾莎根本不会给他接近自己的机会，或许在被得手之前自己便自杀了，可是，偏偏就是安娜，她选择了无条件的信任她，如果昨夜真的发生了什么不可挽回的错误，她也不会责怪安娜，这一切甚至都是她因为发情一直在主动，她在引妹妹犯罪，她先放下了心中的羞耻顺从了欲念，只想与她贴近，近乎是双手将自己送了出去，可是，她又心安无比。

艾莎抬手捂住了眼睛，眼泪从指缝滑出，她哭了，内心却很温暖。

短暂的情绪爆发以后，艾莎起床去洗澡，收拾，化妆，再打开门时，又是那个翻手云覆手雨的北山集团副总裁了。

金发编成了鱼骨辫垂在脑后，额前的头发梳起，一袭淡蓝色的长裙包裹着优雅的身段，她的妆容淡雅精致，脸上是一贯的礼貌性微笑，带着几分冷漠。

安娜正在将吐司放进加热机里，准备两人的早餐，桌上放着两个歪歪扭扭的煎蛋。

“姐姐！”安娜看到艾莎站在门口，便叫了一声，指了指餐桌，“可以吃早……”

艾莎的眼光将安娜上上下下扫了一遍，搞得安娜也有点奇怪低头打量自己哪里出了问题，没问题啊？小帐篷也没有了呀？

只见她姐姐一下脸烧的通红，百米冲刺一样跑出了大门，也不知道她到底怎么办到穿高跟鞋这样跑动毫无阻碍的。

“诶？”安娜被关门带来的风吹的有点懵逼，反应过来之后，她迅速冲过去打开门，“吃过早饭再走啊！我送你，艾莎！”

门口哪儿还有姐姐的影子，一旁的车库里面引擎声轰鸣，一辆紫色的跑车跟离弦的箭一样冲了出去。

？？？？

这不是会飙车吗？

安娜明白了姐姐好像是害羞或者什么的不敢跟自己交流？

“吉米，今天艾莎的开会地址在哪里知道吗？”安娜一边吃自己做的早餐一边问助理，她皱着眉头，还好姐姐没吃煎蛋，怎么这么难吃啊？

“知道的，安娜小姐，就在威尔街六十三号启明馆。”

她还是不太放心姐姐的状态，发情期持续三天，时时刻刻都是危险的，就算是打了抑制剂，一旦Alpha信息素过浓或者有别的意外也会导致抑制剂失去作用。

想到这里，安娜哗的站了起来，她快步走进姐姐的卧室，拉开了床头柜，顺便查看了一下垃圾桶，果然，这个死要面子活受罪的女人，她冒然给自己又多添了两只抑制剂和一只阻断剂。

安娜从心里燃烧的怒火蹭的冒了上来，这种药的副作用她早上查过了，过量注射会一定几率影响代谢，导致器官衰竭，甚至不孕，这个女人真的一点都不会爱惜自己！接着她转身回卧室，换了身休闲装，捞了一顶棒球帽带上，出门去了。

市中心主道的威尔街很显然因为这次的大型会议而重新装扮过，看旗帜和标语，应该是阿伦戴尔与邻星的商业合作。

启明馆外的数字投屏已经开始直播，主持人在邀请一位男士致开幕词。

将车停好以后，安娜带上了口罩，懒洋洋地躺在不远处的公园躺椅上盯着数字投屏。

百无聊赖到快睡着的时候，她那个光鲜亮丽的姐姐上台了，在外面能听到不少口哨和喝彩声，艾莎的人气真是居高不下，她的自信和美艳，让整个世界为之倾倒。

这里是属于艾莎的主场，她开口说第一句话的时候，就像阿伦戴尔迎来了期待许久的女王，总让人忍不住想臣服与她。


	11. Chapter 11

正式会议在下午举行，早上的时候都是各路商业豪强的演讲，所以启明馆会在中午十二点半之后正式对外闭馆，没有姐姐看了，安娜正在想自己要不要溜进去，然后余光撇到了启明馆一旁的一排车上。

嗯？冰封总队的车怎么会在这儿？

安娜从椅子上翻起来，双手插着口袋就往那边走去，快到时，她看到副队汉斯正在和一位西装革履的男性Alpha讲话。

她出现在不远处，冲汉斯摆了摆手，汉斯一脸见到鬼的表情，匆匆和那位Alpha讲了几句就走了过来，“指挥长，您不是在休假吗？”

安娜点了点头，不以为然，“我确实是在休假啊，正巧看见你们的车在这里就过来看看，发生什么事了吗，需要冰封队来负责安保？”

汉斯凑近安娜的左肩低头嗅了嗅道：“看来我们指挥长过的很愉快，这个Omega的味道真好闻。”

安娜赶忙把汉斯推开，拉下脸道：“少放屁，你上司问你话呢。”

汉斯挑了挑眉头，冲安娜敬了个礼，“是的长官，我们收到线报，启明馆内可能有战败星的战犯潜入进行刺杀或者其它袭击活动，为了保证各位贵宾的安全，我们来排查嫌疑犯。”

安娜的表情非常严肃，汉斯说的很轻松，但是冰封特战是什么队伍，能被派来这里执行任务，面对的凶犯自然不是普通的刺客之类。

“给我准备一套武装，通行证搞一张给我，别废话，快去。”安娜转身上了军用指挥车。

“是，长官！”汉斯拿了麦通知后勤，小霸王回来了，本来不打算打扰指挥长的休假，不过老大不请自来，就像有了主心骨，自己面对的压力就小了很多，就忙不颠准备去了。

开玩笑，我姐姐可在里面！

安娜在总指挥车里打开了全部监控，一边安排便衣小队从各个门先行进场，汉斯已经将她要的东西送过来，正准备出门的时候，安娜叫住了她，想了想道：“光剑拿一把给我再。”

穿好了黑色的特制防弹防毒队服，皮靴一踩，长发收进特战贝雷帽里，捞了一副夜视战术眼镜过来戴上，镜片自然变黑，看起来与普通的墨镜没什么两样，腰间跨着两把手枪，一把实弹，一把激光，腰后收着光剑柄，露指皮手套包裹住手掌，露出纤长的手指，她弯身从指挥车下来的时候，各路负责人和队员已经列好了队等她指示，穿了两天休闲装的安娜觉得还是穿军服更舒服一点。

“里面进行到哪一步了，有锁定异常表现的可疑人物吗？”她一边接过汉斯递过来的报告，一边问。

“现在是北山集团副总裁艾莎的新闻采访准备期间，初步锁定了两位嫌疑犯，长官。”一旁的参谋长报告。

安娜抬头看了一眼投屏，艾莎的脸色怎么看起来不太对劲？她当即抬手道：“我们现在进馆，尽量不要引起混乱，就说是安全排查，把队标都给我摘了，对了，派两个技术人员去中控台，有必要时切断一切电源。”

“是！”众人整齐划一的敬礼。

安娜从正门走进去，推门进了采访厅，她在不远处盯着台上的女人，而她的目光也落在了自己身上，这一瞬间，她看到姐姐的身体细微的歪了一下，双手紧紧扣着演讲桌，双鬓有薄汗，这可不是什么好兆头。

是的，这确实不是什么好兆头，一再被压抑的发情期一旦正式到来，几乎是摧毁式的在折磨艾莎，没有得到满足，单纯靠药剂已经不能再欺骗自己的身体了。

艾莎刚演讲完毕，走进采访厅时，就明显感觉到了小腹的异样，下面的穴口开始不断张合，分泌的液体很快濡湿了内裤，她的身体在渴望抚摸和进入，但是理智告诉自己她现在在工作。

很明显，艾莎的理智战胜了她的身体。

她脸上维持着一贯的表情，没有一丝破绽，身体的热度在逐渐增加，很快，她身上的信息素就会蔓延，然后，在这个众人瞩目的地方倒下吗？从心底泛上来的绝望逐渐淹没自己。

在她即将溺水的时候，她不远处的厅门被缓缓推开，那个英气非凡的人，一身军装，笔挺的站在那里，正静静的凝望她。

一瞬间，她觉得自己看到了光，可以将一切虚弱展露给她看的人。

指挥长耳麦里是参谋长的声音，“老大，身后三点钟方向，有危险金属反应。”

安娜勾起嘴角，冲艾莎笑起来，接着她抬起手，冲着监控的方向点了两下手指。

“啪”的一声，所有的灯光全部熄灭，周围陷入了一片漆黑，电源全部被切断导致摄录器材也黑屏了。

在尖叫和疑问声中，台上的艾莎落入了一个熟悉的怀抱。

安娜一把扣住了艾莎的腰，将她揽进怀里，右手拔枪，一道冰蓝色的激光猛然击中了角落的黑衣女人，一击毙命。

艾莎被揽着到了采访后台的帷幕之后，极度的黑暗和混乱之中，她被枪口挑起了下巴，安娜低头吻上了艾莎的唇。


	12. Chapter 12

安娜的吻很热烈，勾过艾莎柔软的舌尖不断吮吸，挑弄，艾莎微微皱着眉，推了两下安娜的肩膀之后，便放弃了抵抗，来自安娜的气息安抚了她的躁动，她的唇好像带着解药一样，只要与她触碰，就能得到救赎，一直躲闪的舌尖渐渐开始与安娜的相触，试探式的舔舐了一下对方，安娜护在她后脑的手再次向内收紧，姐姐的味道太过美好，使得她原本笨拙的吻技逐渐得到升华，时而温柔缠绵，时而放浪不羁，偶尔出现在耳边细碎的呻吟简直就是这场深吻里最好的伴奏，她放在艾莎腰间的手渐渐下滑落在了浑圆的臀部，艾莎贴的很紧，两人的胸互相挤压，而小腹却牢牢的顶着安娜的。

直到耳麦里传来参谋师的声音：“老大？”

安娜挑了一下眉头，深深吸了一口气，接着轻轻退出来，眷恋不舍的舔弄了一下艾莎已经变成艳红的双唇，她们额头相抵，唇瓣磨蹭唇瓣，呼吸的热气喷洒在对方的鼻尖，安娜才半磕着眼睛按了一下耳麦，懒洋洋说：“没事，你们按计划行动，我稍后就来。”

“是，长官。”参谋长摘下了耳麦，心里有些奇怪，怎么感觉自己好像打断了老大干什么事一样？

艾莎如梦初醒一般，一巴掌拍上了还在自己屁股上揉捏的手，离开安娜的怀抱，向后退了几步，咬了咬唇，她想了很多话，最后脱口而出的只有一句，“你！”

安娜被拍掉的手不自然的抠了抠脸颊，还好没有灯光，不然指挥长大人一脸奇怪的潮红到底算怎么回事儿？

“你身上的Omega味道太浓了，我帮你中和一下，不然等会儿会引来很多发疯的Alpha，你知道的，Alpha没一个好东西！”安娜赶忙安慰姐姐，虽然这个吻掩盖气味的成分占大部分，但是还是有那么，咳咳，那么几分，发自内心想吻这个漂亮的女人。

艾莎轻轻笑了声，用手推了一下安娜，“那你呢？你不也是Alpha？”

我？我当然也不是什么好人，不然怎么会强吻了你啊！？安娜心里这么想，嘴上却不服气道：“除了我以外！”

“那我可真荣幸，认识了世界上唯一个最好的Alpha。”艾莎跟着打趣道。

安娜的脸更烫了，半投降式的喊了一声：“艾莎！”

“叫姐姐！”艾莎感觉自己心里好像冒出了什么五颜六色的泡泡，尽管周围危机四伏，但是好像在这里，她的心里，全部是甜甜的味道，一种可以让她极度放松的安全感始终包裹着她，而艾莎清楚的知道，这种感觉来自安娜。

因为信息素的到来，她即将迎来的发热也渐渐被压制，除了腿间的粘腻以外，刚才的不适的确消退了很多。

“嗯，艾莎，你还能坚持吗？我先把那帮杂碎处理了，不然打扰你下午开会。”安娜跟着问她，姐姐的身体不知道能不能撑到会议结束，打了那么多抑制剂也不知道打到哪儿去了。

艾莎深深吸了一口气，缓缓道：“我没事，你先去吧，指挥长大人。”

安娜拍了拍她的肩膀，“两分钟后，你再出来，知道吗？”

“你当我是什么都不会的小女孩吗？”艾莎没好气的反驳安娜，“快去忙你的吧，啰里吧嗦的指挥长！”

罗里吧嗦的指挥长大人再次握紧了枪，打开了耳麦，“开灯。”

“是！”参谋师上推控制杆，整个启明馆重新恢复了光明。

安娜巡察了一圈周围，队员们已经将场面控制住了，安娜再次寻找艾莎的身影的时候，发现她的身影已经倒在了角落！

“艾莎！”安娜叫了一声，感觉心都坠入了谷底，她迅速扑向了艾莎，揽在怀中将人上上下下都检查了一遍，万幸没有受伤，而是……而是发情，安娜的手碰到她脸颊的时候，简直烫的惊人，刚才黑暗中虽然有夜视，但是也无法看的这么清晰，这时候才意识到，从刚才开始，她就在强撑了，甚至还把自己推走。


	13. 发车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，明天更新吧~今天没了

“汉斯，A口一分钟帮我调辆车过来，放门口，大一点的，我有用。”她接通了频道迅速说完之后，将这个倔强的人打横抱起，又冲着麦大吼了一声：“参谋长，中控关灯！！！”

参谋长整个人一哆嗦，回了一句，“是长官！”接着什么都来不及想，啪的一下把刚刚拉起没有十分钟的电源又拉了回来。

安娜抱着艾莎迅速冲向门口，汉斯已经将车的后箱打开倒在那里，看到自家指挥长怀里抱着一个女人已经很让他震惊了，接着，安娜冲进车里，“砰”的一声将后箱的门拉上，马上启用助手将所有的窗户密闭，打开流光反追踪，随便设置了个什么地方，军用装甲车迅速绝尘而去。

汉斯的嘴巴张的不能再大，他是不是眼花了？老大怀里抱着的是北山集团的副总裁没错对吧？

他手忙脚乱再次接通专线，安娜耳麦之中响起了汉斯的声音，“老大！你不能就这样抱着人就走了！”

“你忘了我本来就在休假吗副队，我要求你一个小时内给我把这里的杂碎全部找出来清理干净！”安娜说完一把将挂在耳朵上的麦摘下来，按掉电源扔到一边。

汉斯听到闭麦的声音，一手拍上了额头，认命一样的转身处理现场。

如果一定要谁来当罪人，那就由她来吧。

安娜将后座的座椅全部放平，这辆装甲车十分宽敞，可以当做临时的指挥室用，所以后座伸展开之后便是一张一米八左右的大床。

确定了周遭一切都非常安全的情况下，她将一直紧紧揽在怀中的艾莎放平，将她的长裙撩起，从后面拉开拉链，双手颤抖着脱下了艾莎的裙子。

车内的温度控制的很好，不会觉得冷，接着安娜将自己的帽子手套眼镜连带着耳麦一起丢在一边，开始解自己的上衣，棕红的长发散落在艾莎的胸口，安娜双手撑在艾莎的身体两侧，看着身下的姐姐。

低头从额头开始，慢慢亲吻艾莎，就像是小心翼翼地对待一件珍宝一般，小巧精致的耳垂被温热的唇包裹，“嗯~”艾莎轻轻哼了一声，抬手揽住了安娜的脖颈。

因为发情而格外浓烈的信息素很快和年轻的Alpha的信息素互相交融，使得本就狭小的空间里瞬间充满了情欲的味道。

安娜的呼吸越来越急促，从开始的浅吻，到最后让艾莎光滑洁白的身体上添上了粉色的花。

“热……”艾莎在迷蒙中睁开眼，终于意识到了她现在在哪里，又在干什么。

周围有车流声，她正全身赤裸，躺在安娜的身下，环着她，难耐的贴上妹妹的身体。

“不！安娜！”她慌张的要推开身上的人，却被蛮横的捏住手腕压在头顶，接着被吻住了嘴巴。

直到快喘不上气，安娜才离开了她的唇，她红着眼睛，看着艾莎，“你在发情，下午的会议还有两个小时就要开始，你撑不住的。”

艾莎慌乱的摇头，身体里一波又一波情欲浪潮正在不断攻击自己的神志，想要，想要极了，双腿间的花穴再次吐出蜜水，已经为了接下来要发生的一切准备就绪。

“不要，安娜……不要，我们……”艾莎紧紧咬着唇，誓死不让呻吟声脱口而出，安娜在揉动她的胸前，甚至低头将变硬的红豆含进嘴里吮吸。

被彻底激发征服欲的安娜此刻觉得下面的那根东西要炸开了，她跪坐起来，解开了裤子，压抑了很长时间的腺体终于得到解放弹了出来，肿胀的顶端已经开始分泌湿滑的液体，需要 有个紧致温暖的地方让她一次吃饱。

安娜用快要被情欲冲刷殆尽的理智捏过了艾莎的下巴，强迫她看着自己，双方都剧烈的喘息着，她舔了舔嘴唇说：“你想说，不行，我们是姐妹是吗？”

艾莎的眼泪突然从眼角滚落，那冰蓝色的眼里尽是哀伤。

是啊，我们是血浓于水的亲姐妹，如果上天将她们分为两个不相识的陌生人多好，安娜，哪里都值得喜欢，她那么优秀，自己从不知道什么时候开始，满心满眼里都是这个人，虽然只能从网络上看到她的样子，甚至连电话都不能打，但是不妨碍她在自己心中的位置逐渐变多，这是一个女孩，独有的心事，她不是什么副总裁，在这方面，她更像是情窦初开的少女，怀着满心情愫，却永远不可能说出口。

安娜再次眯起眼冲她笑了，就像第一次见面时，那带着暖意的笑容。

她低头吻去姐姐眼角的泪水，极尽温柔。

接着，艾莎觉得眼前一黑，是安娜将自己的队服蒙在了她的眼睛上。

她听到耳边安娜低沉又带着情欲的嗓音，“现在我们不是了。”

安娜脱去了艾莎身上最后一层薄布，将那个已经湿透了的内裤向后扔去，她发红的双眼看向姐姐的腿间，那里已经极度湿润，等待着自己的到来。

“安娜……安娜……”艾莎无措的叫着安娜的名字，眼泪不断落下，打湿了蒙在眼前的衣服，那衣服只是松垮的盖在眼睛上，只要她想移走，随时都可以，但是巨大的背德感和羞耻感让她始终不敢去移开。

唇齿中被呼唤的人轻轻压上了艾莎的身体，滚烫的性器抵在花瓣中间，安娜握住了艾莎的双手，与她十指交握，她深深吸了一口气，挺腰探进了那片为她湿润的桃源。


	14. 我好怕被抓去喝茶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高速警告

即便这是发情期间，穴道内已经有了充分的湿润，但是当肉刃缓缓推进时，依然感觉到了不小的阻力，嫩肉在争先恐后包裹自己，想要它进入的更深，咬的安娜感觉快感正从头皮开始炸起，狠狠击穿了她的四肢百骸。

太紧了，粗大的肉棒不得不停下进犯，艾莎始终咬着唇，没有发出任何声音，下唇被她折磨的快要滴出血来，安娜再次低头，厉害的指挥长大人当即制止了艾莎的自虐过程，她用舌尖强迫艾莎张开了嘴，解放了红肿的下唇，心疼似的吻了两下，牙关被攻下，一再被压抑的声音就再也关不住了。

“嗯……”从喉咙深处，轻轻地，带着悠长颤音的绝美声调在跟着指挥官的攻城略地，下面紧致的穴道因为这个热吻不自觉再次用力吮吸了一番只进入到一半的硬挺。

“唔。。”安娜被夹的闷哼了一声，额角的青筋都浮现出来，她感觉自己的两边太阳穴在突突突的跳动，她想狠狠贯穿身下的这个人，却一再被理智拉了回来，会弄疼她的，安娜并不想给姐姐的第一次带来不愉快的回忆。

生涩的指挥长大人在片刻的不知所措以后便拿出了解决方案，松开握着艾莎的右手，握住了她胸前傲然挺立的软肉，而舌尖不仅仅只在唇舌流连，把阵地扩大到了脖颈，胸口，小腹，灵巧的舌头打着圈儿，一寸一寸将欲望挑起，直到姐姐已经完全忘了再次咬唇，毫不吝啬的将每一次吻下产生的美妙呻吟送进安娜的心里。

安娜缓缓抽身，一大股湿滑的液体便跟着涌出，热浪始终刺激着她，而被饱胀感迷惑的肉径被突然而来的撤军吓得慌了神，挺腰想要再次去追逐它的保护和占有。

她的右手轻轻捏住了艾莎的腰，而腺体只抽离了片刻，便再次进入了温软湿润的花径内，这一次，因为大量的润滑和花穴逐渐习惯肉棒的大小，导致进入的无比顺利，安娜紧紧握着那纤细的腰肢，缓慢坚定地一插到底。

“呜……啊……”艾莎将相扣的手猛地收紧，挺腰将身体悬起形成了一个美妙的圆弧，饥渴不已的地方终于迎来了解放，前所未有的满足感正在席卷着她的一切。

安娜在暂停了片刻之后，便被原始的冲动教会了一切，她缓缓的抽插，一次又一次将硬挺滚热的肉棒送进饥渴的深处，每次抽出的时候，都会有一些热浪再冲击自己的前端，结合的快感让两个人在此刻都丧失了理智。

安娜几乎是颤抖着下唇，伏在迷离的金发美人耳边，竭力讨好她，甚至忍不住想臣服于自己身下正在被欲望折磨的人，她深沉的喘息，咬着爱人的耳垂，难耐又带着讨饶的轻轻说着：“艾莎、好姐姐，你咬的太紧了……我……嗯……”

第一次经历情事的两人完全靠着原始基因里刻着的天性在互相交融，哪里听得起正在胡作非为的安娜带着撒娇意味的撩拨，艾莎抬起手臂，紧紧抱住了安娜的脊背，几乎要将指甲嵌进她的皮肉里，她深深皱着眉头，身体因为拥抱而变得更为敏感，让交叠紧密的身躯被对方的热度点燃，曲起双腿蹭在了安娜的腰间，不够，还不够，她想被未知的什么东西冲昏，想要被霸道的占有。

这一切，被身体迅速的掌握了，腰肢缓缓的抬起，迎接每一次攻击，热意将她美丽的脸庞染的春情满满，嘴间的吟哦一次比一次清晰，她睁开眼睛，在铺天盖地的黑暗之中，寻求帮助，“呜…啊…安娜……要我……”

安娜脑子里一直绷紧的兽念被这一声请求完全烧断了，她双手将那修长的双腿撑开，再也不是轻轻的戳刺，而是狂风暴雨般的抽递，每一次进入到深处，都能听到两人结合处传来的水声，肉体的交融带动了情欲的巅峰，那个冷静自持又充满着禁欲感的女人正在她的身下散发着春情，等待着自己的爱怜，这莫大的征服感简直要冲爆安娜的心脏，这一刻，她的天分再次给两人带来了欢愉，所有的战争，一切的攻城略地，没人比这个战争天才更在行。

爱莎觉得腰间带来的酸麻和结合地带逐渐攀升的快感已经快让她自己变得不是自己了，那种隐忍又欢愉的婉转呻吟竟然从自己的嘴中冒出，嘉奖着身上的人。

快速的冲击让她紧紧握住了手，深处的某一点正在被无情的反复冲撞，一点一点剥夺自己的感官，她沉沦在从未有过的快感之中，安娜的每一次进攻都像是要将自己贯穿一样，不行……不行……从心底泛上的羞怯告诉自己有什么东西正想从穴内涌出，她不断收缩着软肉，不让那东西出来。

可越是这样，就会得到越来越深沉的贯穿，她感觉到肉棒似乎还在胀大，将自己填的满满当当，整个身体被顶动的上下起伏，像极了在欲海中沉浮的小船。

艾莎难耐的抵住了安娜的肩膀，太快了……她心里不断的乞求慢一点，但是却始终没有将这个简单的请求说给她的指挥长听。

挺立的乳尖跟着浑圆的乳肉来回跳动，雪白的身体灼烧着安娜的意志，她的分身被姐姐紧紧的绞弄，这一切都太过刺激，就像是自己在军队每次自己解决需求时脑海里出现的那样，自慰的对象一直未曾变过，只有她才能让自己忍不住情动。

安娜猛地俯身，雨点似的亲吻着艾莎，身下急速的挺动，让那极端的感觉顺利到达。

“安娜……安娜……啊……”艾莎被顶的不断摇头，这快感的狂潮快要承受不起，不断被顶弄的敏感地带终于带来了无上的快感，艾莎浑身战栗起来，再次攀上安娜背部的手紧紧扣住她，指甲刮过的红痕出现，蜜穴之中大股爱液涌出，不断击打着肉棒脆弱的顶端，两个人同时到达顶峰的快感让她们不约而同发出了满足的叹息。

当身体的颤栗逐渐消失时，安娜骤然抽离了那个给她带来快感的地方，右手握住分身快速套弄了两下，白浊从顶端泄出，与花穴中涌出的热液结合在一起，在两人身下融合。

接着，艾莎蒙在眼睛上的衣服被拿走，安娜有力的怀抱将她抱紧，按着她的头使她安稳的靠在自己胸前。

剧烈的呼吸平静之后，剩下的只有无声的拥抱。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> = =··也不知道补更到底行不行

安娜轻轻拍着艾莎的背，当情潮褪去之后，情欲的味道逐渐被两人不断互相吸引的信息素覆盖，甜腻又舒适，让人忍不住想闭上眼睛好好睡一觉，安娜将姐姐稍显凌乱的鬓角碎发整理到耳后，再次抱紧了她。

艾莎一动不动，内心却在极度翻涌，这一切，终究还是发生了，安娜不过回来了三天，自己就把一切，献给了这个十三年未见的血亲，告诉自己多么肮脏，多么自私，又多么卑微，从那个既熟悉又陌生的味道出现在在鼻间的时候，她就不可抑制的心动了，她一定是疯了，她从来没有像现在一样厌恶过自己。

怀中的人微微的颤动起来，几滴热液滴落在揽着安娜的臂膀上，越来越多。

安娜撑起胳膊，慌乱的捧着姐姐的脸帮她擦眼泪，可是泪水却越来越汹涌。

“别哭，别哭艾莎……”安娜觉得自己的心都要碎了，“姐姐，我会永远在你身边，别怕，我在，我在。”

我怎么可能会将你绑在身边？艾莎摇着头，一边要从安娜的怀中脱离，却一遍一遍被抱紧，无论她怎么挣扎，怎么反抗，甚至咬上安娜的肩头，使出全力咬住皮肉，发泄着自己不知从何而来的悲伤，安娜就是不肯放开她。

“或许你觉得这是一场意外，一次需求的解决，对于我来说，不是，姐姐。”安娜看向情绪激动的艾莎，手指靠近她的眉间，想抚平她的皱褶，“你知道吗，当我知道我可以和你共度一个月假期的时候，我觉得我这辈子都不会有遗憾了，不仅仅是在网络上看到你，我想抱着你，我想得到你，这一切，都是我，一个妹妹对姐姐不该有的想法。”

“厌恶我吧，唾弃我，我从小就喜欢你，我该死的纵容自己趁虚而入，我强吻了你，我玷污了你。”安娜翻身压住艾莎，使两人的身体再次相贴，她的指节再次帮姐姐抹去眼泪，“即便你可能不会想再见到我，我也甘愿看着你，守护你，你是我心中至高无上的女王，我愿意任何时候，为你战死。”

艾莎突然不动了，她愣愣看着正在深情跟自己告白的安娜，她从来不敢想的事情居然一个字一个字被安娜说出口，安娜说她，喜欢自己。

像是心事被翻开，她正在等待审判，却被人先入为主的无措。

“你……你在说什么？”艾莎的眼里又蒙上了一层水雾。

安娜笑了笑，亲吻了她的眼角，“我走的时候，是个冬天，你跟我早上四点爬起来去外面堆雪人，你还记得我跟你说过什么吗？”

“爸爸说我的离开只是为了变得强大，以后才能更好的守护你，姐姐，你不要忘了我，我会快速变强，我会回来你身边的！”

十一岁的小安娜握着姐姐的手，眼里全是星光，为了这一句承诺，为了姐姐当时的热泪和拥抱，为了让自己变得完美，一个养尊处优的小女孩，经历了残忍的训练，她什么都要做到最好，经历了无数次在生死边缘徘徊，最后的时光回忆里，全是姐姐，这坚固的精神支撑让她一次一次爬了起来，如果现在倒下，艾莎就孤身一人了，安娜从来都不是失信的人。

星河小霸王的名号传遍各个星球，她无情，残忍，每一次战役都是将数万条人命付诸谈笑之中，她没有输过任何一场战役，换来所有无上荣耀，都只为了兑现承诺。

大家都忘了，印象里她是不败的战神，是最好的武器，什么都是，剥去了冰冷和权谋之后，独独一个妹妹的身份，胜过一切，她仍是少女，她有自己所爱。

她死过无数回了，还有什么好怕的。

安娜的鼻尖轻轻蹭着姐姐的脸，她轻声问姐姐，“你可以，把你当时回应我的话，再说一遍给我听吗？”

艾莎抬手捂住了自己的眼睛，泣不成声。

“我会永远爱你，安娜。”

这句话，十三年来，无数次在她的脑海里回荡。

安娜等了很久，艾莎直到停止了抽泣，也没有说出那句她想听的话。


	16. Chapter 16

艾莎听到安娜轻轻的叹了口气，她亲吻了自己的捂着眼睛的手指，温热的身体离开了自己，她想伸出手拥抱安娜，却又忍住了。

“我送你回去，自动驾驶太慢了，还有半小时。”安娜迅速穿好衣服，然后将姐姐的裙子叠放好放在她身边，接着弯身撅着屁股把扔的老远的内裤捡了回来……

额，这浓烈的姐姐的味道一下把才冷静下来的Alpha又差点点着，这太湿了，不、不能再穿了吧？

她扭头，偷偷摸摸看了一眼艾莎，用毯子将姐姐盖好，翻到主驾去，一脚动力踩下，七拐八拐才找到了一家内衣店，做贼一样戴着口罩进去，帮姐姐买了一条新的回来。

“穿这个吧。”安娜红着脸把小纸袋放在姐姐身边，迅速扭头开车去了。

也不知道这一切是不是太过滑稽，艾莎摇了摇头，在毯子下轻轻勾了勾嘴角。

安娜心不在焉的开车，时不时就想往后看，却又不敢，刚才自己说了那么多表白的话，姐姐又没接茬，自己真的想找个地缝里钻进去。

装甲车再次开回会馆的时候，艾莎已经穿戴好了，唯一不同的是金色的长发披散了下来，因为早上编了辫子而微微卷着，垂在肩膀周围，看起来多了几分知性和成熟的韵味。

艾莎，真正意味上的成为了……女人？或者说，真正意义的Omega？

安娜的心里这么想着，侧头看已经坐在副驾上的姐姐，一种从心底里泛上来的归属感让她握着方向盘的手微微发抖，这个女人，现在属于她了，但是她只敢从心底里小小庆幸一下，巨大的负罪感又跟着袭来。

“咳……艾莎，我送你进去？”安娜左手握拳假模假样的挡在嘴边咳嗽了一声。

艾莎直接推开门下车，嘭的一声关上了车门，红着耳朵，踩着她的高跟鞋头也不回的进了会馆大门。

安娜迅速把车内的一切恢复原样，刚准备下车的时候，发现汉斯和参谋长就站在车前，安娜顿时想一脚踩下动力迅速远离这里十万八千里。

偏偏汉斯还敲了敲她的车窗，做了个下来的手势。

安娜一脸严肃的下车，负手站在两个人面前，有些底气不足的问：“怎么了？”

汉斯抬手敬了个礼道：“报告长官，在您远走泡妞的时候，场馆内的叛军已经全部落网，现在关押在车里，等候您的指示。”

参谋长冲着汉斯比了个大拇指，随即也敬礼报告道：“场内所有危险金属反应区域全部排查完毕，保证您的妞儿下午开会安全无险！”

安娜刷一下脸红到了脖子，抬手狠狠在两个人的帽檐拍了两下，咬着牙说：“少他妈放屁，什么谁的妞！给我把嘴闭紧，让我知道消息泄露，我拿你们两个试问！”

汉斯双手抱胸十分害怕的往后退了一步说：“指挥长，您知道您现在身上的味道代表着什么吗，大家又不全都是鼻炎，您是要灭口吗，别这样，刚才您的那位副总裁从车里下去，全队的兄弟们可都看见了。”

fuck！安娜心里警铃大作，一甩头，果然看到左手边冰封总队所有到场士兵摇帽子的摇帽子，吹口哨的吹口哨。

“都没事情干了是吗！”指挥长横眉冷目吼了过去，众人都嘘了安娜一声之后作鸟兽散，回到了集合点。

“天呐，我说我们指挥长为什么这么多年别的Omega看都不看一眼，原来是把高冷的副总裁潜移默化了，您真是了不起，支持你们两人的粉丝一定快乐死了。”汉斯一脸不知死活飞快的说道。

安娜叉着腰转过身来，冷笑了一声，“副队，下午的任务都安排好了吗？”

“安排好了，长官，参谋长在这里待命就行，我回总部值岗。”汉斯诚实的说着。

安娜点了点头，接着一把拽过汉斯的领子就把他拖上了车。

“长官！长官你不要！这样不人道！我也是个Alpha，你不能对我……”汉斯一脸紧张的大叫。

安娜一把将他按在副驾车窗上，恶狠狠道：“哪里的话，副队长，我只是邀请你跟我一起去一趟训练馆，我们很长时间没有对练过自由搏击了。”

装甲车绝尘而去，直冲冰封总部，安娜一手把着方向盘，一手按着汉斯的头，心里想着等会儿回去先叫人把车好好清理一遍。


	17. Chapter 17

安娜收回手，继续开车，汉斯在一旁扭着自己快要掉了的下颌。

“汉斯，我做了一件不好的事。”安娜叹了口气，心情又低落起来，艾莎已经那么伤心难过了，自己当然不能在姐姐面前表露出自己巨大的负罪感。

汉斯再次跟见到鬼一样看着自己的上司，完了完了，这个人一谈恋爱，就没有脑子了。

汉斯左想右想，只想出了一个可能，他偏头问安娜，“老大，你是不是怕北山集团的总裁把你宰了？”

爸爸……安娜一脚把动力踩到底，不去管汉斯的鬼叫，天呐，把自己亲姐姐睡了，老头子还真有可能把自己宰了。

一路畅通无阻的机甲车停在了训练馆前，安娜特意叫了几个教练，扯着不情不愿的汉斯进了搏击馆。

她换上了运动背心和短裤，健美的身姿引起了一片赞叹，长发扎起，挺翘的双峰，拥有腹肌和马甲线的美好线条，肌肉匀称的长腿，配合她的小麦色肌肤，真是个完美又使人沉醉的优秀女性Alpha的身体。

汉斯吹了个口哨，看着在戴搏击手套的安娜说：“老大，你们也太激烈了吧？”

安娜歪头看汉斯，不解道：“什么？”

汉斯指了指她的背后，“指甲印这么深这么长，你可一点没有怜香惜玉啊！”

安娜一拳就打了过去，汉斯躲过这一拳，转身跳上了搏击场，“来，老大，让我看看今天我能坚持几分钟！”

安娜长腿一跨，就走了进去，汉斯的体能在特战里算中上等，以前也经常和安娜对练近身战斗，对于老对手的套路十分熟悉，但是今天沉着脸的安娜明显不在状态，攻击欲望低了很多，大部分是在防守。

可即便是这样，三分钟后，汉斯还是被踢飞出了搏击场，安娜喘着气，叫教练们上来，“来吧，一起，除了别打脸以外没有限制，不准留情面，这是命令。”

教练们面面相觑，三打一，三个年轻力壮的男性Alpha似乎觉得这很不对等，但是又不敢违抗军令。

计时板再次亮起，五分钟的常规搏击时间，台上拳头击打在身体上发出的闷声不断响起，安娜是属于灵敏爆发型，真要论体能，和男Alpha还是有些差距，但是已经够惊人了，她先是鞭腿将一人踢到一边，肘击另外一个，任由另一个人的拳头打在自己侧肋，柔软的身体向后翻，双腿夹住刚刚攻击者的脖子，单纯靠腿部爆发力量将人甩出了擂台。

开始一直是安娜占着上风，但是随着时间的推移，体能的不断消耗使得另外两个还没有被击出擂台的教练拿到了主动权。

重拳不断落在自己身上，但是似乎已经失去了痛觉，她的脑子里都是自己伏在姐姐身上的场景。

肮脏又堕落，前一天还发誓自己会好好守护她，第二天就亲手毁了她。

军队里的搏击规矩一向是打满五分钟或者将对手击出擂台，安娜双手护着前胸，任由拳头将自己逼到角落，却始终不肯自己放弃抬手结束，还不够，自己还不够清醒。

汉斯一手揉着自己的腰一手不停拍着擂台地面大喊：“老大，老大抬手啊！认输啊！你会被重伤的！”

时间还有一分钟，安娜的防御空档越来越大，特战搏击教练都是万里挑一的体能强健Alpha，虽然两个打安娜可能都不一定打得过，但是三个应对就有些吃力了。

她一次又一次被击退到围栏前，借助弹力站回擂台中心，体力的的急速消耗也没有使她倒下。

这漫长的一分钟终于被铃声打破，两个教练同时收手，上前查看安娜的伤势。

汉斯爬上擂台，双手一手一个把人推开，怒吼：“她说不留手你们就真不留手？她今天有病你们也跟着发疯吗？出个好歹怎么办！我艹！”

安娜顺着围栏角瘫坐下来，低着头，一边解自己的手套，没好气的说：“放一百个心，死不了，你才有病，汉斯！”

汉斯捶了一下地面，爬着凑上去看安娜，“要是跟人家在一起让你这么痛苦你为什么要作死啊？”

安娜扬起了头，她一巴掌把汉斯的头推远，灿烂的笑了笑道：“我乐意！”

汉斯气的一个人走了，说不通，这个人已经疯了。

换衣服的时候，安娜特意看了看镜子，还好真的没打脸，身上大片青紫的伤痕倒是无关紧要，这种程度的疼痛她早就习惯了，发泄过后的她觉得自己可能又有勇气去面对艾莎了。

看了看表，艾莎应该要开完会了。


	18. Chapter 18

启明馆会议厅里，艾莎正在看刚从宇宙空间联盟手里买下星球的军方代表送上来的报价表，对于一个曾经被安娜带队打穿挂牌出售的战败星来说，新的统治者稳固地位的唯一方法，只有先买军备，依靠投诚政方联盟，才有资格在北山集团手下拿到军火购买许可。

“副总裁，我们这个报价真的很有诚意了。”代表松了松自己的领带，有些紧张的等待艾莎给那张报价表签上字。

艾莎将报价表放在桌上，看了代表两秒，右手食指摇动了两下道：“先生，我看您的报价并没有如您所说的那么有诚意。”

高大的男性Beta代表惊愕道：“这是渠道正常价格，我们甚至每笔都加了百分之二，怎么没有诚意？艾莎小姐，请不要开玩笑。”

“您知道北山集团一向对于战败星球的军火比价都高于百分之二，您的报价表里，前后无关紧要的物资加百分之二，但星舰不一样，各个组合报价的总和，我算了一下，只有百分之一的溢价，我们北山集团做不了太亏的买卖。”艾莎靠在椅子上，双手交叉，看着那位额头逐渐滴落汗液的代表。

“这……这怎么可能，我们都是按百分之二算的。”那代表欲言又止。

“那么抱歉，您自己拿回去再算算，明年再将申请表给我吧。”艾莎将报价表摇了摇，一旁的机器人助手将文件重新送回代表的手上。

“这算法用电脑算无论如何都是百分之二的溢价啊，艾莎女士。”代表再次不死心的说道。

“电脑常规算法不能代表一切，如果非要我现在将公式写出来现场算给您听，我怕您下不了台呢。”艾莎有礼貌的冲他笑了笑。

秘书将其他文件和报价表一一给艾莎过目之后，由各个星球的北山分部领导给自己汇报工作情况，军火交易已经在刚才结束，政方旁听之后将所有数据一一和艾莎核对签字后，毕恭毕敬的感谢副总裁给他们又带来了一笔财富。

联盟军事外交部部长在下午到达，出席了这次会议，怪不得能动用冰封总队来提前执行安保，不过在休假期的安娜并不知道情况。

部长看向艾莎也是带着敬佩的目光，真的再没有比她更聪明的人了，天生商业头脑，极强的逻辑能力，与政方的合作也是滴水不漏，这次为冰封总队更新军备也是刚刚议价结束，双赢的情况下互相签字握手了。

之前还以为有些难度，不过艾莎似乎对于冰封总队有点特殊偏爱，报价表测算之后，甚至没有讨价还价便爽快的签了字，握手时还夸赞了一句指挥长表示敬佩，之前在北山集团见面的洽谈很成功。

一脸受宠若惊的联盟外交部部长赶紧连了语音给冰封总队指挥长安娜，也不管她是不是在休假，叫她赶紧滚过来一起吃饭，谢谢副总裁的青睐，给他们省了几千万。

正在车上龇牙咧嘴喷药的安娜一听上司叫她快去见艾莎，问都没问就直接答应了，恨不得脚下多踩几个动力，赶紧冲到场馆里来，一路小跑去跟部长报到。

部长正在跟几位业界巨头喝香槟聊天，一看到风尘仆仆的安娜过来找他，忙笑着说道：“哦，安娜指挥长来啦，快坐坐坐，你这次可是给我们军部立了大功，快说说怎么跟北山副总裁接洽的？今天的商谈居然异常顺利，你是我们的功臣啊！”

接洽？自己当是好像就只记得喊好姐姐了啊？

安娜左看右看，没有接部长的话，而是问：“副总裁呢？”

部长摆了摆手说：“人家副总裁是随随便便就能见的？她去见海狮星的首相了，听说耍小花招没通过报价，只能等明年，首相亲自来道歉。”

“哦！”安娜答应了一声就要开溜，被部长眼疾手快一把拉住了。

“嘿，我说你个小兔崽子怎么就要开溜了？我好容易跟副总裁和几位巨头约了感谢宴会，六点开始，你记得换身衣服来，刚才副总裁专门夸了你的，知道吗！”部长吹胡子瞪眼的交代安娜。

安娜点了点头，想想自己今天来的时候的休闲装还在军车上，就先回去换衣服了。

那个金发女人和身旁的商业巨头谈笑风生出现在宴会厅的时候，所有人的目光都集中在了她的身上，安娜站在部长身边，远远看着这个完美的女人一步步走近，气质冠绝全场，艾莎，真适合当女王啊，安娜再一次确定了心中的想法！

女王道别了身边的男士，向部长这边款款走来，握手寒暄之后，才将目光停留在安娜身上，她向安娜伸出手，笑意盈盈地说：“又见面了，指挥长大人。”


	19. Chapter 19

安娜也伸手握住了姐姐的手，几个小时前，她们还十指交握，那一幕幕画面再次冲上了她的脑海。

艾莎的手在被握住的瞬间，轻轻捏了捏安娜的掌心，然后就看到指挥长大人深深吸了口气。

“很幸运再次与您相见，艾莎副总裁。”安娜说着客套话，一边缩回了手，她感觉自己的脸特别烫，眼光也不敢落在艾莎身上，干脆转身拿过服务生托盘上的红酒，一口灌了下去。

部长一脸我都懂的样子，跟艾莎说：“哎呀，这个年轻人嘛，喜欢您这位才貌双全的美人是正常的，我们指挥长血气方刚，看起来也被您的魅力所倾倒了，哈哈哈。”

艾莎也笑着点头道：“哦？是嘛，看来部长很了解您的手下。”

艾莎看着被打趣的面红耳赤的安娜，心里忍不住吐槽，之前不管是强吻还是在车里指挥长大人您不是威风八面吗？

部长一脸恨铁不成钢的瞪了安娜一眼，怎么平时天不怕地不怕的，见了艾莎就跟老鼠见到猫一样，一点指挥长的样子都没有。

“还是感谢艾莎副总裁对我们一贯以来的支持，我特意叫她过来给您致谢，毕竟更新武装受益的是她的部队。”部长一边说着，一边给安娜使眼色，“指挥长，怎么一个人喝起来了，艾莎副总裁卖了我们这么大的面子，你不跟副总裁喝一杯？”

“是，部长！”安娜听话的又拿了两杯酒过来，她伸手递给艾莎一杯，自己与她轻轻碰杯，颇有些腼腆地说：“谢谢副总裁。”

艾莎忽然就被安娜这样子逗乐了，她优雅的勾动唇角，盯着眼前这位棕色头发的女孩，轻声道：“不用客气，你值得嘉奖。”

嘉奖两个字说的非常轻，只有盯着她红唇的安娜才看到和听到了。

这是什么？为什么感觉被艾莎一本正经的调戏了？

热血再一次把这位指挥长大人冲的脸红脖子粗，心里七上八下慌得简直可以去坐过山车，小腹一热，她感觉好像有什么要站起来了。

不不不不，你是我大哥我求你别玩我！安娜的心里狂喊，只求自己的分身不要这么诚实，见到梦中情人就忍不住暴露原形。

“多谢您的夸赞，那个，诸位先聊，抱歉我先离开一下。”安娜迅速的放下酒杯，冲上司和艾莎告假，逃一样地去洗手间了。

部长摇了摇头叹道：“现在的年轻人呐，就是稳不住，副总裁您别介意啊，这个混世小魔王之前不这样的。”

艾莎笑着摇了摇头，看着安娜逃跑的身影，心里很清楚这位指挥长是为什么没稳住阵脚，真是太可爱了。

啊——————！！！！丢死人了！！！！

安娜哭丧着脸，坐在外面的凳子上，双手抱头，简直恨不得把头埋到胸里去，太丢人了，实在是太丢人了，自己怎么在这种地方一见到艾莎就傻了啊，天呐，她的自信去哪里了到底？人家不过是说了两句话，你就自己丢盔弃甲认怂的跑了，万一艾莎并没有调戏自己的意思呢，人家就真的只是说说而已呢？真是把这二十几年的脸面全丢光了。

助理提示她收到了一条短信，她绝望的靠着椅子，打开来电子屏一看，只有一行字，等我回来——艾莎。

安娜刚平静下来的心又开始了快速跳动，就像是突然之间坠入了甜蜜的海洋，下午的惴惴不安被艾莎轻轻几个字和几个眼神就完全化解了，她一定拥有魔法。

信息又跳了一条出来，喝了酒不许开车。

安娜突然开心的干脆从椅子上蹦了起来，突然扯动了身上的淤青，又龇牙咧嘴的坐了回来，做了几个深呼吸后，她再次回到宴会厅，跟部长说了一声就打算开溜，宴会上各种名流比比皆是，大家都正装晚礼的，自己一身休闲衣裤也不太合适，站在里面浑身不舒服。

安娜的眼睛又来回看了一圈，那个优雅的女王正捏着酒杯，背对着她跟几个人聊天。

正准备撤军的时候，有个白色裙装的女人拦住了她的去路，安娜看着她，这个Omega为什么用一种怪怪的眼神看着自己？

“嘿，您就是安娜指挥长对吗？”女人双手握拳在胸口，看起来很激动的样子。

“啊，您是？”安娜一脸你哪位不要挡路的表情，瞬间恢复了她正常严肃冷漠又稳重的样子。

“非常开心见到您！我是您的忠实支持者！您太酷了！”女人眼里的星星都快冒了出来，“太幸运了，我们一家都很崇拜您，能不能一起喝杯酒？”

这位女性Omega想将手里的酒递给安娜，安娜推了一下杯口冷漠道：“不好意思，承蒙喜爱，我有事，先走了。”

她转身就走了，一点儿面子没给她的粉丝。

“WOW，她好酷，我更喜欢她了，她拒绝我的样子简直击中了我的心脏！”Omega一脸受不了的样子，花痴的看安娜无情的远去。

要说大众Alpha梦中情人非北山集团副总裁艾莎莫属，那么安娜也确实是大众Omega的喜爱对象之一，长的好看又能打，甚至比更多的男性Alpha更有魅力。


	20. Chapter 20

安娜十分听话的改用了自动驾驶回了艾莎的别墅，她躺在沙发上，回想今天一天所经历的事情，就像是做梦一样。

既开心又内疚，人真是贪心的生物，从能看到她就好，变成能在她身边就好，到能抱着就好，再到——能拥有她该多好。

她们本该有各自的生活，是自己生生插足了她的世界，艾莎之所以没有对自己冷漠，是因为这层根本甩不掉的血缘关系吧？

家丑，那个当姐姐的一定会想办法帮她揽下来的，她舍不得自己受伤，所以选择了代她吞下苦果。

但是安娜已经长大了，她不再是几岁的孩子，她已经很强了，强到真的可以保护姐姐了，所以有什么，也是她来担着，姐姐……不过是个受害者罢了。

在安娜在沙发上翻来覆去思考人生哲理的时候，车库的门响了，接着是别墅的大门。

安娜忙跑到门口去，艾莎此时刚好走了进来，她的脸上带着红晕，身上淡淡的酒气混合着浓烈的信息素的味道，漂亮的眼睛看到安娜便露出笑意，下一秒，高贵的女王就软软的倒在了她的怀里。

“艾莎！怎么了？喝太多酒了吗？”安娜吓了一跳，赶紧将她圈好，关上门打横抱起来一脸紧张的就要将她抱进房间。

艾莎微凉的手指在安娜的脸颊上抚摸，她的眼里带着几分迷离，涂着口红的漂亮薄唇微微张着，她任由妹妹将她抱起，双手贴上她的脸，让安娜低下头来看着自己，她抿了抿唇，轻声说道：“安娜，我会永远爱你。”

正在移动的安娜突然停下了脚步，她有些不敢相信一般，看着那双湛蓝的眸子，清澈又柔情，她抱着艾莎的手臂紧了紧，颤声问：“什么？”

艾莎将双手放在安娜的脑后，借力抬起自己一些，与她更近一点，她笑着说：“你中午不是想听这句话吗？”

“我……”安娜的脑中正在被一片空白侵占，什么，她到底知不知道这句话意味着什么？

一瞬间她有些逃避式的自言自语，“你怎么喝了这么多酒，醉的不成样子。”

浓烈的信息素在两人贴近的时候就在告诉安娜，这个Omega的情潮又来了，她在发情。

发情时候说的话，算不得数的吧？

可艾莎却再次坚定的说道：“我没有醉，安娜。”

我只是借着酒劲和发情在放纵自己罢了……

安娜腿一软，差点就要跪倒在地上，还好作为一个坚强的Alpha，她忍住了，只是内心的澎湃到达了新的高度。

安娜深深吸了两口气，一瞬间胸腔里涌出的复杂情感很快化成了鼻尖的酸意，她好像被这句话打开了泪闸，眼泪不断的滴落下来，却又倔强的不肯再低头去看姐姐。

她甚至不知道该如何回应姐姐，她对艾莎的愧疚无以复加，可是明明谁都没错，却因为血缘，变成了滔天大罪。

艾莎从她的身上下来，紧紧拥抱住了正在哭泣的安娜，这样被她一句话就弄哭了的妹妹让艾莎的心疼开始加剧，她的本意是想看到安娜笑的啊……

她干脆凑近安娜，帮她吻去脸上的泪珠，捏了捏她的脸，“怎么还哭鼻子了？”

安娜马上反驳道：“我没哭，谁说我哭了！”

艾莎屈起手指在妹妹高挺的鼻梁上刮了一下，“就是你。”

接着，艾莎再次被抱了起来，某个被信息素诱惑的七荤八素的还红着鼻头的指挥官居然威胁了她，“你这是在勾引我。”

艾莎好心情的笑了一声，将头后仰，头发垂在空中，像是精灵一样，她闭上眼睛轻声说：“你觉得是就是吧。”

安娜抱着艾莎走进卧房，慌乱的想去找抑制剂或者什么东西阻止气味的交融，这种感觉让她快要失去理智，但是她不想再看到姐姐哭了。

她的原始本能在不断告诉自己，上了她，要她，占有她，你们已经有过肌肤之亲了不是吗？


	21. 这是高速

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懒得更之前的了，有空了再补上，想看的可以移步老福特或者微博。

可是艾莎却没有再给安娜思考的机会，一声带着妩媚的呼唤，仅仅是两个字，简单的，“安娜……”

她被扔在了床上，她被暴力的撕开了裙装，她扬起脖子接受雨点一般的吻，她热情的回应着伏在她身上的人。

她知道，这个人是她的妹妹，是一个优秀到无以复加的Alpha，事情已经发生了，总要去解决不是吗？刚才安娜的哭泣完全让一贯理智的艾莎头一次有了抛下一切什么都不想管的想法，她当然知道这番话里安娜对她的心意，两个拥有最亲近血脉的人，竟然……互相喜欢，真不知道是可叹还是可悲，我是她的姐姐，我默许了这件事情发生，不能再让安娜难堪下去了，怎么会是她一个人的错呢？

她的身体也在渴望着被这个Alpha占有，想重复中午那种蚀骨的快感，她的整个身体被狠狠压住，却快乐的战栗。

中午才买的全新的内裤已经被扯坏扔在腿边，她的高跟鞋被脱下扔在床下，那个站在万人之上的女王此刻正在娇喘。

她是清醒的，她愉悦的接受了一切，即便发情即将剥夺她的理智，那就，随它去吧。

艾莎从安娜的短袖下方将手伸进去，抚摸着她的身躯，灵巧的手指拨弄，简单的就解开了她的内衣，右手揉捏着安娜的胸，让指挥长完全陷入了情欲的泥潭。

她被强硬的捏过了下巴，被霸道的吻上了唇，舌尖已经不由自主的去贴近入侵者的，相互纠缠，任由对方的唾液交融，她追逐，吮吸，轻咬，霸占着她的唇舌，而她的主动回应，让深吻化成了激吻。

她的耳垂被再三含入温热的口腔戏弄，那双带着高热的手在她身上流连，她像是一件极富美感的雕塑，正在被第一个看到她的人记录一切。

安娜的腹肌手感真好，安娜的胸前跟她一样柔软，安娜的手臂、安娜的背……安娜的一切她都想要一同拥有。

两个彻底沉沦在情欲之中想要完全得到对方的人就像是互相的救命稻草，必须紧紧的抓在手中。

安娜关掉了卧室的灯，抬手将自己的衣服脱去，赤裸的身躯与艾莎的相贴，下身早就硬挺的性器在艾莎的小腹上挪动。

接着，是一个没有任何布料阻挡的拥抱，那个微醺的人发出了愉悦的呼声，双腿在磨蹭着自己的腰部。

那吐露着蜜液的花穴已经空虚到了极点，使得她的腰肢来回摆动，寻找着那根肉棒的宽慰。

“嗯……想要。”当艾莎意识到了自己说了什么的时候，声音已经将需求传达给了她的Alpha。

“要什么？”那个快被情欲灼烧的半哑的嗓音跟着问她。

身下的人沉默了十几秒，最后终于羞耻的开口，“呜……你知道的！”

她听到了一声笑，接着有人吻了吻她的额头。

那肿胀的肉刃缓缓推入了花径，迎来了身体快慰的欢迎。

有人在问她，“是要它吗？”

她只能慌乱的点头，顺便收紧了环着身上人的手臂。

那完美的腰部曲线拥有者的安娜缓缓抽出，接着深深顶入，深浅不一的抽递，夹杂着偶尔极度的深入，让她完全放弃了内心羞耻的抵抗。

“呜……好深啊，安娜……”她轻轻呻吟着，来自Alpha的信息素完全点燃了自己所有的欲念，没有难以启齿，没有道德约束，她现在，只是一个承欢的人。

滑腻又温热的液体不断从两人紧密结合的地方流出，濡湿了床单，抽插的水声和深入的肉体碰撞的声音刺激着她的放浪。

这是一场从未有过快感狂潮，把一切抛之脑后只有被顶弄到最深处的追求快慰的原始交合。

“啊……嗯……用力……用力……”她不断喊出让人失去理智的淫词浪语，刺激的那根肉棒再次胀大，不断的冲击着她，顶弄她，占有她。

而她，只有攀着她的肩膀，任由眼角的泪水划出，嘴中的呻吟跑出。

快速的抽插，一次比一次凶狠的进犯，带起来的是快感的积蓄，那一点点，被安娜带着走向巅峰的感觉太好了，下面也在不断的缩进，大股大股的液体刺激着深埋在她体内的肉刃，那张小嘴卖力的吮吸着柱身，宫口正在舔弄着顶端，一切看起来都那么淫靡，那么堕落。

是的，她堕落了，只想寻求快感，只想跟身上正在占有她的人一起攀上顶峰。

“啊……安娜！”她叫着她的名字。

“艾莎……我爱你……”她也毫不吝啬的表白着。

原始的顶弄，快速的抽递，将一波又一波高潮送给艾莎的身体，她不想停，还想要，不想让她离开自己。

哪怕这只是短暂的快慰，只是关上了所有灯光，掩盖了所有光明见不得人的关系。

这种犯罪式的鞭挞让快感变得更加明显，就一次，就让我放纵一次，艾莎这么想着。

脑内只剩下了快慰，身躯不断的颤抖，她不断的索求交合，不断的让安娜进犯，像是要把所有快乐一次透支使用完毕一样竭尽全力。

再安娜快慰的叹息之中，热浪将两人完全覆盖。


	22. 连环车嗷

艾莎已经不知道自己被带上了高潮顶峰了几次，只要那家伙进来，就是一种快乐，两人剧烈的喘息喷洒在皮肤的各个地方，这场狂欢持续了很久，久到她的晚睡铃声都响了，这时候艾莎才意识到，自己从八点回家，和妹妹在床上做爱做了……三个小时。

她羞的一下想从床上蹦下去逃走，可是身体却丝毫没有打算按照想法去实施，反而将安娜咬的更紧。

这一下让快要将自己的种子喷洒进花穴深处的安娜的头皮发麻，她咬着牙，狠狠的挺动着腰，逆着热流而上，将这种电光火石间的快乐拉到最大，性器的前端在微微抖动，只要主人的精神稍微松懈，便可以完成这场结合最终的目的。

可偏偏，她忍住了。

连即将要出现的结都被她骗过了，还没来得及膨大，就被生生憋了回去，一时间让安娜感觉到自己既能干，又能干……这可能是这个战争天才与生俱来的天赋，她始终认为作为一个Alpha不能控制自己的欲望，那和只知道交配和泄欲的禽兽真的没什么差别。

猛然的抽离让身下一直紧闭着眼睛的艾莎微微睁开了眼眸，扣在妹妹肩膀上的手也握起了拳头，她不想要安娜离开，但是又做不到开口挽留，折磨死人的发情热让她难以抵挡，高潮的不断到来让她深深记住了这种快乐，突然的空虚里，她的身体告诉自己，还不够，还想要点什么，比如说……

射在里面？

艾莎猛地咬住了下唇，似乎被这个淫靡的想法吓到了，她以为今晚上的自己已经够浪荡了，没想到，她的灵魂比她的身体更为荒淫。

安娜迅速用自己的手熟练的套弄前端，轻轻的在手掌中顶动几番，手中的分身终于不情不愿的将种子送给了床单，可是浓烈的信息素让这个家伙依然傲然挺立着，似乎是受到了特别的召唤一样，完全没打算休战。

这个二十四岁的小处A也懵了，她以为就跟以前一样，自己动手射出来就结束了，她颇为惊讶的低头瞅自己的分身，好像从来没见过它似的。

艾莎的发情将这个稚嫩的指挥长从没出现过的发情期也引来了，可是……可是生理课上没说过会这样啊？安娜觉得自己快要哭了，又要丢人了吗？

可艾莎呢？发情热还在持续席卷这个用药物抑制自己天性的人，给她极为糟糕的反噬，腿间蜜穴还在不断的吐出露水，灼烧，胀痛又空虚。

这两个几乎同时被自己身体不知餍足的羞耻感充斥着心脏，撩拨着背德的琴弦。

是因为发情吗？还是因为……这场情欲的参与者是她们？

安娜的眼睛发红，她闻到了，姐姐的味道告诉自己，她还要自己。

她再次抱住了那具滚热的身体，两个光裸美好的女性身体正在利用摩擦的敏感互相撩拨，胸前的乳肉互相挤压，金色的头发与棕色的掺杂，从喉咙里发出满足的颤音是来自姐姐的。

安娜将被子掀到一旁，将怀里的身体翻了个面儿，狠狠吻上了姐姐光滑如丝缎一般的背部，时不时用牙齿叼起一小块肌肤，一直亲吻到弹性十足的臀部和尾椎，接着，交握在她平滑小腹的双手将姐姐的腰往后捞起，让她跪趴在床上。

艾莎深深将脸埋进床单，她被妹妹摆成了这羞耻的交合姿势，就像是发情的母猫，舒展身体，抬起屁股，等待闯入。

这种丝毫没有尊严的姿势带来的的确是安娜的插入。

她的胸在姐姐的背上来回移动，双手扣着姐姐的双手，跪在她的身后，用强健的腰部带来律动，狠狠进犯着姐姐。

“呜……啊…啊…嗯……”羞耻到极度的呻吟被撞击从紧闭唇中逃跑，跟着每次撞击，不断从那张红唇中流出。

“姐姐……”安娜低吟着，这个带着魔咒的旋律让她欲罢不能，没有人会不爱她，但是她依靠着自己的血缘关系无耻的先得到了她。

听到了这声带着许多情绪的呼唤，艾莎的双手撑起身体离开床，她微微向后仰着头，背部形成完美的弧度流线，她似乎很想抬起手想阻止妹妹呼唤她，却又无力的只能撑着身体。

比安娜白上许多的身体始终刺激着指挥长的眼球，她搭在腰挎上的手离开，握上了那对正在被撞击晃动着的浑圆乳肉，麦色的修长手指嵌入雪白的肉体，硬挺的小点在好意的蹭着她的手心。

随着失控的速度越来越快，强撑着的身体突然坠落，她只能呻吟，只能闭着眼，连抬手都做不到了，“啊……安……安娜……慢点……慢一点……”她投降了，她觉得自己快要被更加强烈的快感冲击失去了神智，大片湿润的液体不断涌出，流到了她的腿上。

只不过求饶的声音刚刚结束，那击穿灵魂的快感就到来了。

她再也不能压抑自己的尖叫，她被猛浪抛向了天空，她不断叫着安娜的名字，抓着床单的指节发白，“安娜……安娜……嗯……啊！”她的世界里好像除了呻吟就只剩下了安娜这两个音节。

快速的抽递变成了无比温柔的进出，安抚着现在无比敏感的软肉，这让艾莎并没有直接从高潮的顶点跌落，而是向晚上落入安娜的怀抱一样，有人稳稳的接住了她。

她被紧紧抱进怀里，安娜一边粗重喘息，一边亲吻姐姐的额头。

当紧紧绞住她的穴口慢慢放松下来，安娜才缓缓离开了那个温暖的地方，静静将自己最后的欲望释放在一旁。

当她拿过自己的短袖穿好的时候，艾莎已经沉沉睡了过去。

安娜去了洗手间拿了一条毛巾小心翼翼帮她清理干净，才揽过艾莎，安心无比的闭上了眼睛。


	23. Chapter 23

这是她们分别了十三年以来第一次同床共枕，还偏偏都睡的异常安稳。

安娜的睡姿一向让人匪夷所思，但是有姐姐在旁边就安分了许多，但是依然因为小动作太多，被姐姐抱进了怀里，不让她再乱动。

这一觉醒来的时候，已经是第二天的中午十一点，安娜的脸贴着姐姐的胸口，被安稳的抱着，就像小时候一起睡觉姐姐抱着她一样。

当她正准备闭上眼睛再次享受这个难得的亲密时，语音通话的请求铃声响了，在她鬼鬼祟祟伸出手打算按掉的瞬间，她被姐姐拉回了手，越过她拿过了床头的耳麦。

“克维斯？”这是属于女王冷静的嗓音，带着一点沙哑，她瓷白的手臂伸出被子，捏着自己的眉心。

“boss，我很庆幸您终于休假了，但是麻烦您下次提前跟我讲一下，没有您的出现，早上让我有些措手不及。”

“sorry，昨天晚宴酒喝太多，睡过头了，有什么意外吗？”艾莎叹了一口气，只好将一切抛给酒精，另一只手揽着怀里的安娜，在她的肩头用手指无聊的打着圈圈。

而指挥长枕着副总裁的胳膊，安静的等总裁打理好工作。

等等……

安娜的心里一震，这个姿势，哪里很奇怪不是吗？为什么感觉好像昨夜被总裁睡了一样？

可是她又不敢动，高冷的副总裁正在处理要务，她居然还小鸟依人一样手搭着姐姐的腰，贴着副总裁，嗅着那独特的冷香……

算了，羞耻就羞耻，反正用事实说话就行，安娜在心中不断的安慰自己。

可她忘了，这个副总裁是个工作狂啊，这个电话一接就停不下来的趋势越来越明显，她又不能发出声音，只能无聊的动手在姐姐身上摸来摸去，这个动作很显然引起了总裁的注意，再三阻止失败以后，为了能够更专心的交代好一切，冷酷的副总裁干脆翻了个身，骑在这个调皮捣蛋的人身上，捏着她的下巴，居高临下的用眼神警告安娜，只是可能因为动作太大，她明显不适的皱了一下眉头，但是并没有表露出来。

这一下果真让安娜停下了动作，艾莎忘了自己的身体不着寸缕，而现在这个姿势，不仅没有威胁，还显得很……

脸上一下烧红起来，艾莎干脆用手把那个在自己身上流连的眼睛遮上。

“boss？”克维斯电话那端好像有些疑惑。

“没什么，按照之前的方案进行就可以，今天我可能来不了总部了，一切交给你了，辛苦。”

“这是我的荣幸，boss，那么，祝您假期愉快，尽量不会再打扰您。”

“ok，bye。”

高傲的副总裁终于放下了耳麦，将手从安娜的眼睛上移开，她猛然感觉自己的臀缝似乎有个什么硬物正在缓慢的磨蹭自己。

艾莎赶忙扯过被子，将自己一卷，包了个严实从指挥长的身上下来躺到一边，脚尖推了一下还在发愣的安娜，“想喝水。”

安娜连忙七荤八素的就去客厅拿水了，进来的时候，姐姐已经不知道从哪儿捞了一件睡衣穿上了，慵懒的靠在枕头上，闭着眼睛不知道在想什么。

“艾莎，水。”安娜将水杯递到姐姐面前，她刚刚试过了，是温度刚好的温水，现在的艾莎很显然不合适去喝冰水。

高贵冷艳的副总裁睁开了眼睛，接过水杯优雅的喝着，修长的颈部微微耸动，漂亮极了。

放下水杯的时候，她的眼光再次将安娜打量了个遍，落在那个刚刚撑起的小帐篷上。

安娜的脸再次红的快要滴出血来，她背着手，站在床边，手足无措。

艾莎似乎非常喜欢看到安娜这个样子，满意的挑眉，最后才打算放过可怜的指挥长，“去解决一下，我要先去洗澡了。”

安娜感觉自己的头顶开始冒烟了，现在有个地缝她一定毫不犹豫的钻进去。


	24. Chapter 24

安娜羞愤的夺门而出，窜进了楼上的客房，怎么就管不住自己呢，简直太丢脸了，仅仅两天，她觉得能把她这辈子丢的脸都在姐姐面前丢尽了。

大约半小时过去，在房门里头自我鞭笞的安娜听到姐姐在楼下喊她。

“安娜？下来吃饭。”

安娜应了一声，再次检查好自己没有异样之后，哆哆嗦嗦打开门，走下楼梯。

机器人保姆已经打理好了一切，艾莎换了一身白色的长裙正坐在餐桌前喝咖啡看书。

听到安娜下楼的声音，艾莎放下了手中的书，问了一声，“怎么这么久？”

“我。。。”安娜的心里简直狂风暴雨，这让她怎么回答啊？泄欲太久了吗？？？？她根本没有！一离开艾莎的味道，她就可以很快冷静下来，根本不需要自己解决。

艾莎笑了一声，知道安娜可能要炸毛，所以也没继续打趣她。

不过……

一向冰雪聪明的艾莎注意到了妹妹的反常，室内一点都不冷，她怎么穿着长裤和半袖？

艾莎站起身从餐桌前离开，坐到客厅的沙发上，双手抱胸，仔细观察着面前的安娜。

现在细细回想，昨天晚上也是关了灯才肯脱掉衣服的，肯定不会因为是害羞吧，这不太像安娜的风格。

安娜被盯的发毛，她又不知道姐姐在想些什么，一看姐姐从餐桌前离开了，就有种奇怪的大难临头的感觉。

“吉米，把窗户都遮上，锁门，没有我的语音指令，谁都没有权限开门。”艾莎冷淡的指挥智能AI。

安娜歪着头，一脸不解的看着突然变了脸色的艾莎。

时间仿佛静止了许久，艾莎才开口道：“把上衣脱了。”

糟了……安娜瞬间就意识到了什么，她飞快的摇了摇头说：“不是吃饭吗，我饿了。”说着就往餐桌前走去。

“站住！”艾莎的口吻里面带着不容置疑。

也不知道是不是天生相克，要是随便谁跟安娜这么讲话，指挥长肯定已经要准备让他度过难忘的一天了，可偏偏是艾莎，这让安娜根本没办法去拒绝和反抗。

“安娜，把上衣脱了。”艾莎再次重复道，“如果你不想我生气的话。”

安娜咽了一口唾沫，也不知道自己在害怕什么。

灰色的半袖被扔在地上，只有一件内衣遮挡着胸前，安娜垂着手，根本不敢看姐姐。

半晌，她又听到了女王的指挥，“裤子也脱了。”

她猛地一震，抬眼去和艾莎对视，可是艾莎的神情让她瞬间就没有了顶嘴或者其它动作的想法。

她认命一般，弯身将裤子也脱了，跟上衣扔在一起。

“你觉不觉得我需要一个解释？”艾莎的声音变得极度冰冷，她盯着眼前大片青紫淤血的身体，心里感觉在被什么东西狠狠刺痛，什么时候有的呢？回来之前？不，车上的时候她还没有，她脱了衣服的，那就是下午她开会的时候？

安娜提了口气，倔强地说：“没什么！小伤而已，我去练自由搏击的时候每天都会这样，没事的，死不了。”

“小伤？”艾莎眯着眼睛反问安娜，她从沙发上站起来，一步步走近安娜，右手的食指和中指从安娜的腹部刮过，“死不了？”

她走到了安娜的背后，昨天中午她因为太过紧张而留下的抓痕已经结痂，背上青青紫紫甚至连成了片。

“我很好奇，什么自由搏击能将指挥长大人您打成这样？”艾莎重新回到了安娜面前，用手指抬起了她的下巴。

自己昨晚上被发情和酒精蒙蔽了思考能力，居然没能第一时间察觉她的不对劲。

安娜紧紧握着拳头，与艾莎直视，军人的身姿让她即便是在这种情况下依然笔挺的站着，英气的脸上有汗液滑下，看得出来她的紧张。

“安娜！”艾莎一步步紧逼着她，“告诉我，昨天下午你走以后，到底发生了什么事！”

安娜的眼里突然蒙上了一层暗色，跟发色相同的睫毛微微颤动，她抬手，打开了艾莎抬着自己下巴的手，像是被卸去了动力一般无力的说：“我觉得我恶心。”

她向后退了两步，蹲下了身体，抱着头，她大口喘着气，想将胸腔内的阴云发泄出来，“我玷污了我的姐姐，我觉得自己恶心！”

“你是多么完美高不可攀的人呐！你该嫁给这个世界上最好的人！我无耻的趁你发情占有了你！”

“在那之前……之前……我还口口声声说，我想保护你。”安娜的语调突然变低，眼泪一下涌出，“我不敢面对你，我去自己发泄一下为什么还要被你逼问！姐姐，你让我怎么面对你！？”

“罪魁祸首是我！”

“觊觎你的人是我！”

“爱上你的人是我！”

“任由自己犯罪的，还是我！”

“所以，我觉得我恶心……，我惩罚自己都不行吗？”


	25. Chapter 25

艾莎感觉自己的心仿佛在被一柄重锤狠狠敲打，她的安娜应该来阳光又温暖，却因为自己，失去了活力。

“可是我做不到，姐姐……我昨晚上甚至又没有抵抗住诱惑，我又……我厌恶我自己，姐姐，怎么办，我喜欢你，我不应该有这个下流的念头，可是我控制不住我自己，我真恶心，怎么办……”安娜一下哭的不成样子，这是艾莎这么多年，第一次见到安娜这样哭，她一向都是无比坚强的人，而自己轻而易举就击溃了她。

“怎么感觉你说了我的台词？”艾莎叹了口气，跪在安娜身前，用拇指慢慢地将那张漂亮脸蛋上多余的泪水抹去，刮了刮妹妹的鼻头，她的手掌贴着安娜，盯着那双盛满挫败的眼睛，“玷污？你觉得你的姐姐这么容易就会被人压在身下吗？”

如果她不想，绝不可能有人能让她就范，是她想被安娜拥有，身体顺从了意志罢了。

“说起来，确实是怪你，怪你一出现在我面前我就心动了。”艾莎轻轻摩挲着安娜的脸颊，“是你让我觉得原来我的心中还饱藏热情，我的发情期是因为你的到来而自己开始。”

艾莎的脸上出现红晕，她从来没跟谁告白过，面前的这个家伙让她一次又一次刷新了自己的底线，她咬了咬下唇，眉目中的柔情像是水一般，含羞又热切，“这是因为你在我身边才会出现的状况，所以指挥长大人亲自来解决，不是你应当负的责任吗？我被你挑起了情潮，总不能去找不相干的人解决，这对我……很不公平，不是吗？”

“艾莎……”安娜一边吸鼻涕一边抹眼泪，又止不住自己的眼泪汪汪。

安娜的手被握住，艾莎将她牵了起来，接着她抱住了妹妹，将自己的脸埋入她的肩窝，双手环在妹妹的腰后。

“谢谢你，在我最无措的时候出现在了我眼前，我喜欢那个吻，你做的很好，你确实保护了我。”她将手臂收紧，十分眷恋的将自己贴着安娜，“我不敢想象，你另有所爱的样子，你知道多少Omega想投入指挥长大人的怀抱吗？甚至是我，在我们分别十三年，相遇仅仅一天的时候，就停不下来我对你的喜欢。”

“我并不知道你在打球时突然出现的喘息让我毫无自制，我的脑子里全是你，我害怕你去拥有别人，因为这对你来说是轻而易举的事情，我的安娜那么优秀。”

安娜紧紧抱住了她，像是想将艾莎揉进自己身体里一样，她像个十几岁的孩子一样大哭，拼命摇头喊：“艾莎，不要，我谁都不要，我只想要你。”

安娜突然想起她在分别的十三年里难熬的日子，每月她都会趁着月考偷偷溜出部队，连身上的训练负重都来不及脱下，只为了能在傍晚隔着一条街的高楼上，看一眼回家的艾莎，她气喘吁吁的扒着窗户，看着那个金发少女从车上下来的影子被夕阳的余晖拉长，她轻轻关上房门，安娜一边抹着汗，一边傻笑再负重跑回去，当时的军区里姐姐住的地方好远，她一个人走在深沉的夜里，却觉得这是一件无比快乐的事情。

艾莎是她所有的寄望，她总是小心翼翼将自己的心思收好，看着那个少女逐渐成熟，变成帝国财阀集团的副总裁，她清雅高贵不染俗尘，谁都不配站在她的身边，即便她是个Omega，却没有一个人敢轻看她，这就是她的姐姐，不愧是她的姐姐。

而自己，一定要变得更强，为了有一天可以能站在她的身后，支持她做一切想做的事情。

艾莎拍了拍安娜的背，用哄小孩的口气道：“好~，只要我，我是你的了呀。”

如果她们注定了在彼此的心里占着无可替代的位置，即便是禁断不伦的关系，即便以后要受到惩罚，那就干脆一起面对吧，谁也接受不了没有对方，分开不如死了算了，那我宁可现在牵着她手的人是我。

艾莎抬手环住了安娜的脖颈，闭上眼睛，将自己的红唇献给了指挥长。

她的指挥长很快就占据了主动，她圈着艾莎，迫不及待的探入她的口中，那个富含甜味属于艾莎舌尖的已经在闯入的时候就热情的贴上了她，她们互相索取对方的甘甜，在追逐和纠缠之中互告白，好像千言万语，只需要这样一个热吻，就可以告诉对方一切。已经分不清是谁的唾液从嘴角流出，她们鼻尖相蹭，接着是短暂的分开，粉嫩的舌尖互相不舍的拉开距离，一道透明的热液拉扯在舌尖，安娜轻轻吻了一下艾莎的嘴角，再次覆盖上了那个微微喘息的唇瓣。

接着，安娜就被抵在她肩膀上的手推开，那个带着魔力的手指划过安娜的脸颊，接着，一把拧住了安娜的耳朵。

安娜猝不及防，一下被姐姐捏的差点蹦起来，接着就被拧着耳朵拽进了卧室，房门被姐姐的长腿抬起一脚踢上。

“自由搏击是吧？”

“啊！姐姐，轻点！”

“发泄是吧？”

“疼疼疼！！！”

“小伤是吧？”

“呜……啊啊啊啊！！真的疼啊我不喜欢这个药！！”

“死不了啊，指挥长大人！”

“我错了对不起啊……QAQ……”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷懒一时爽，补更火葬场

某知名社交网站，偶像娱乐新闻：

震惊！北山集团高冷副总裁疑似与冰封特战总队指挥长同居，牵手上车，一同逛街，深夜街头竟难耐热吻，最难追的Omega竟被火辣长官撬动凡心？

模糊的照片x3。

点赞x899999，火热x666666，冲冲冲x888888。

留言板：

冷酷总裁俏指挥：啊啊啊总裁大人冲冲冲啊！

指挥长宇宙最帅：拿下那个总裁，果然只有指挥长才能办到！

啊啊EA是真的：天呐我粉了你们两个好多年，居然变成了真的一对儿，天呐马上原地结婚啊！

我不管总裁就是一切：完了我的人生好像破碎了，我失恋了，但是我在车底哭着祝福你们！

指挥长大人我爱你：指挥长大人果然眼光独到，惊喜又恭喜！

我已经疯了：螺旋暴风哭泣，指挥长的爱人居然不是我，宇宙官方粉丝会会长姐姐已经哭晕在厕所。

一个太太：我已经准备好了，素材视频什么的马上就产粮！我磕到真的了！

时事评论家：这是军部和商界巨头的结合，能带来的强强政治婚姻的话利益会被扩大到￥%￥￥&%&&￥*&……

未展开消息999999条……

安娜的电话已经爆了，各路同仁都来恭喜她，艾莎是直接只用集团内线，一副不关我事的表情。

不过是趁艾莎下班去集团接她之后一起去逛了个街，真的只是去逛了个街而已！

艹！没有热吻啊！艾莎怎么可能当街和她热吻啊，只不过是帮自己拉了一下衣服领子啊！这些标题党真的快要把安娜气死了，她恨不得拿个喇叭去帮姐姐讨回清白。

万万没想到，她们两谈个恋爱居然能引起这么大的反应，还是疑似！疑似！疑似！

安娜将智能机投屏再次拉近，不断看着网站上越来越翻涌的讨论狂潮，头一次觉得人太出名也不好，主要是艾莎太闪耀了，身边就是多了个狗子都会上新闻何况是站了个指挥长。

忍一时越想越气，安娜已经在找自己的ID卡想去注册马甲舌战群雄了。

艾莎斜着眼睛看安娜气鼓鼓的样子，既幼稚又可爱。

“安娜，过来帮我一下。”她开口引开了安娜的注意力，好中断指挥长幼稚的操作，跑去跟别人讲我姐姐没有在街头吻我只是在床上吻我了吗？

安娜果然关掉了智能机投屏，跑到了沙发这里，“什么事艾莎？”

“叫姐姐！”艾莎已经不抱希望的重复着她最后的坚持，自从前天突然的告白结束以后，得寸进尺的安娜就不怎么肯叫自己姐姐了，但是她挺喜欢听的啊。

“怎么了吗？”安娜探着头看姐姐手里的文件。

艾莎捏着下巴，皱起眉头，指着一篇报告说：“你看这里，乌迪尔星球我认为你可能需要留意一下，他们最近跟集团递了很多申请，购买了一大批武器装备和三艘s级远航星舰，我个人觉得不太像是为了防守，而且他们似乎很急，甚至报价都很有诱惑力让人想直接签字的那种，不过我暂时先扣起来了。”

“远航星舰吗？那确实有点意思，我会注意的，最近似乎空间黑贩多起来了，不合格的武装流入黑市，比北山的便宜近乎一半，看起来像是个半成品工厂生产的，我让同事去找有没有黑户星了，有消息我会通知你。”安娜一听到关于战争的可能性，就整个人认真起来了，严肃冷俊，思考时皱眉的样子简直和艾莎一模一样。

“嗯，有消息告诉我就好。”艾莎用投影调出了另外一份文件，“之前对于会议场馆内存在战犯的事情我也去查了一下，他们用的武器也是从黑市来的，如果找到了源头，那么确实要省心很多。”

安娜点了点头，勾了一下嘴角道：“你放心，我一定查出来，然后把他们打穿。”接着她又想到了什么，拉过艾莎的手极为认真的说：“我总觉得有种山雨欲来的不安，因为这个时间段，突然让我休假这么长时间总感觉很刻意，如果我不在，你记得一定要随身带着武器，我车里有把光剑，上次落车里了，还没还回去，明天我给你放起来。”

艾莎蜷起手指在安娜脑门儿上弹了一下，眨了眨眼说：“你那种小东西我才不要，我的车里什么没有？说到这个，我最近有个新的方案，准备研发智能武装系统，就像这样……”艾莎在安娜的肩头上轻轻一按，“会根据当前情境需要配置出最好的武装需要，不必让你们后勤带三种特战衣了，包括一些轻便的光剑我也设计到了手套上，减少身上携带物资。”

安娜眼里的崇拜简直都要冒出来了，她扑上去抱住了艾莎，“我的姐姐真是个天才！哇！迫不及待等待军备升级，不入流的小作坊一辈子都不可能超越姐姐！”


	27. Chapter 27

两人正在商讨军火更新时，属于政方的专属无阻碍语音链接和克维斯的专线在两人的智能机里前后接线响起。

互相对视一眼，同时戴起了耳麦。

“报告指挥长，联盟空间总站遭遇自杀式袭击，元帅命令您马上归队支援！”参谋长的声音听起来很是焦急。

“boss！联盟空间总站遭遇袭击，总裁失联，您可能需要现在加开紧急会议，十分钟后可以吗？”克维斯发送了会议准备倒计时。

艾莎摘下耳麦，眼睛有些发红，她看着安娜，声音颤抖，“爸爸失联了。”

安娜将艾莎抱进了怀里，安慰道：“我知道，空间总站遭遇袭击，现在是集体失联，你别怕，我去把爸爸带回来。”

因为妈妈的早逝，爸爸是她们在这个世界上最后的亲人了，虽然在之前还刚刚坑了艾莎一回。

“我先去换衣服。”安娜放开了艾莎，快速去楼上换了军装，她下楼的时候边系领带边看艾莎准备视频会议，想了想，摘下了自己队服里的内嵌对讲，放进了艾莎手中，“有事情就用它找我，我听得到。”

艾莎看着眼前这个英气逼人的指挥长，她总这么让人有安全感，柔声道：“好，你去吧，一切小心。”

“果然总觉得哪里不太对劲，这个直觉太可怕了。”安娜将手套戴起来，准备推门出去的时候，又噔噔噔跑回来，在姐姐的额头吻了一下，才快速的出门了。

安娜一路直冲紧急车道，到达冰封总队时，士兵们已经全部武装列好队在等待他们的指挥长到来。

“汉斯！战情报告，参谋长信息整合。”安娜快速向前走，一边安排，随手将外套脱下扔给一边的卫兵，只穿着黑色的衬衫，一边将袖扣解开，往小臂上卷了几圈。

“是，长官，已经准备好了。”汉斯已经将手中的报告解密，递给了安娜。

安娜接过之后看了几眼，本来在疾走的步伐停了下来，她似乎有些愤怒，“汉斯，军事信号麦给我。”

“一分钟，长官。”汉斯转头叫后勤送来。

“这伙人非常贼，三个伪装成军用的飞船刚驶入联盟站就直接冲动力撞过去，还好预警及时，只撞坏了边缘。”

“我知道。”安娜紧紧皱着眉头，“参谋长，你让兄弟们现在上冰封号，单人机甲战舰现在开始战前检查。”

“是！”

“长官，信号麦到了。”

安娜拿过信号麦，抽过一旁盒子里的一张芯片装了进去，她让其他人先去星舰上待命，自己则在原地等待这通语音的接通。

过了大约半分钟，那头有个懒洋洋的声音接起，“安娜？你怎么……”

“少放屁，突袭空间总站是不是你们做的？”安娜打断了男人的说话。

“是我，你找我就是因为这个？如果是其他的，我们可以聊聊。”

安娜咬着牙回答这个听起来就让她想忍不住冲上去抽他几下的声音，“我跟你们这种野人强盗没什么好聊的，克里斯托夫，乌迪尔星球的武装和星舰也是你的手笔吧？黑货呢？您现在真是手眼通天啊。”

“嗯？知道的挺快的嘛，怎么，你女人告诉你的？”语音那头嘿嘿笑了两声，“这个女人真有意思，催了她几次不回复我，跟你讲的倒是很明白，哪天落在我手里，我帮你好好玩玩她。”

安娜冷笑了一声，“就你？忘了当时怎么跟狗一样趴着求我饶了你吗？”

“非要念旧是吗？安娜小姐，您忘了当时怎么跟狗一样在我怀里求我放了你吗？当了指挥长，就忘了自己还是个兵蛋子的时候吗？”

“克里斯托夫，我警告你，你再给我跳，明天我就把你的黑户星一个一个杀穿，把失联代码给我！”安娜紧紧握着拳头。

“哦？你试试看，我保证，你敢动我的东西一下，你女人明天就会出现在我胯下，我会录个视频给你好好欣赏，顺便跟她讲讲，你被干的时候是什么样子。”

“我觉得你好像有点妄想症，要不你去医院检查一下脑子？对不起，我很有自信的告诉你，我女人可比我厉害多了，你应该担心一下你爸爸我的皮鞋很快就要踩在你这恶心的脸上了。”安娜说完便一把扯了麦，总站全体失联，信号线被屏蔽，摆明了有伏击，而且是摆明了，引她去的。

这个无赖劫匪头子现在越来越嚣张了。


	28. Chapter 28

而此时此刻，被你女人我女人叫来叫去的总裁刚开完会，其实现在集团几乎所有权限都掌握在了艾莎手里，爸爸失联最多是调整了一下老客户与总裁接洽时间，情况现在还不稳定，开会做个应急预案，只用了半个小时，就差不多全部安排完了。

两个人一旦离开了对方，身上的光芒便开始各自闪耀，没人敢想象副总裁一副十分贤惠的样子跟安娜说一切小心的样子吧？也没人敢想象指挥长大人居然被拧耳朵拎着走的情景吧？

艾莎打开投屏再次翻看文件，她思忖了半晌，否决了来自乌迪尔星对于军火的求购申请。

她重新带起耳麦，连线给克维斯，很快就被接起，“boss？”

“嗯，帮我查一下乌迪尔星这批武装求购者的背后势力，我总感觉两年前我们一批军火被劫跟他们有关联，因为我看到乌迪尔星前一阵子才经历了动乱，星际劫匪登录过他们星球。”艾莎毫不慌乱，而是能用几分钟从无数条信息里面剖析出最有用的那条。

“是，十分钟后我给您资料，那么需要我们这边关闭所有类似渠道申请的星球吗？”

“嗯，关闭，这个太突兀了，这种让人讨厌的阴谋味道，但是目前我还不太清楚，到底是什么原因，我等你的资料，克维斯。”

“是，boss。”

她修长纤细的双手飞快在智能投影键盘上来回飞舞，机器人保姆将咖啡放在她的手边。

直到一条加密信息代码引起了她的注意，她换了个坐姿，开始飞快的解密，如果用智能电脑算法，要解开它是一件不可能的事情，但是天才的脑回路永远和大众不一样，解这个代码只需要一杯咖啡的时间。

解密读条到百分之百的时候，里面跳出来了两份类似档案一样的东西，冰封总队逃兵——克里斯托夫，有立体生物识别体，在队功勋和一些其他信息，艾莎的眼光在这个人身上停留了一会儿，翻下一章信息，这是一个再次被加密的数据，居然是联盟核心级机密备份。

“嗯？”艾莎有些意外，这种高级机密的东西怎么可能存在备份，这个被她黑入的终端看起来是个不得了的大人物。

这种挑战对于智慧能量过分活跃无处释放的天才简直就是像得到了的新玩具，艾莎将额头的刘海拨弄到头顶，嘴角噙着笑，飞速开始解码。

就像是勇士与恶龙之间的猛烈搏斗，每次的尽退都包含了无数延伸的算法，眼前又有许多的障碍和错误指令，一不小心，就被对方灭掉。

这场战争没有任何硝烟，有的只是大量脑细胞的死亡。

而高贵的女王却只当它是一个玩物，层层拨开图个好玩。

当读条到百分之九十八的时候，她的终端被反黑了。

艾莎迅速在被反黑的前一刻，通过数据挂靠，将这份文件拉出了销毁区，顺利放在了数据库里，这种数据库上万亿的信息，没有特殊指令密码，再想调出这份文档几乎是不可能的事情。

屏幕一黑，一个男人的脸出现在另一端，他光着上身，只披着一条毯子，胡茬看起来很久没刮，隔着屏幕都觉得他又脏又臭。

艾莎不动声色的将身体往后移了移，然后说道：“克里斯托夫？”

“真是意外，爱莎小姐居然能叫出我的名字？”他做了个夸张的吃惊的表情，随即敲了敲脑袋说，“肯定是你情人告诉你的吧？”

“抱歉，我没有情人。”艾莎眯了眯眼睛，“我只有爱人。”

“哦~我快感动哭了！”克里斯托夫将手塞进自己的鼻孔，毫不避讳的开始抠起来，“我只是跟你说一声，最好把我要的东西都给我，钱又没少你的，我知道你关了我的渠道，不如，我用个秘密跟你换吧，怎么样？”

“哦？我看你也没打算诚心做这个交易。”艾莎显然不会吃这种亏，秘密？想查他，分分钟把他有多少腿毛都能查出来。

“哈哈哈哈，不如猜猜你的情人，哦不对爱人，当时被我//干的时候，求了几次饶吧？”克里斯托伐挑着眉毛，“你想听吗？这个秘密？”

艾莎冷笑道：“就凭你？我看应该是你被她打的叫爸爸这种秘密听起来更可信一点吧？”

“你们两个，真是一样的无趣。”克里斯托夫突然黑下了脸，“艾莎，你别以为……”

啪，艾莎直接把线断了，她打开内置终端，反黑回去，克里斯托夫的屏幕上出现了一行黑字：看来你并不懂得生命的可贵。

操纵自爆系统，将那头的终端直接炸了。


	29. Chapter 29

冰封号的支援一向很快，不到一天的时间便进入了空间站领域，正规军的到达让这些完全不入流的星际劫匪完全没有反抗能力，空间总站的外层驻军是被突袭打了一手猝不及防，星际劫匪惯用的偷袭伎俩成功隔开了驻军连通到袭击位置的廊桥，阻断了军营的一切动力，如果不是因为成功抵御了自杀式飞船的袭击，总站可能直接陷落，这是绝不应该出现的意外，但是就这么巧合的发生了，那么很显然，有内部人员参与了这次事件，但是因为这次偷袭并没有能够影响到总站的心脏，应急预案第一时间就将各位元首等重要人物完全与外线隔离，有必要时可以直接脱离总站，保证安全，等待冰封总队和其他军队的支援，这伙劫匪似乎对于冰封号的到来毫不意外，只是象征性的随便对冲了一下，便撤走了。

他们这次袭击的目的很明确，因为直接登录了空间总站的休息区，看样子是想通过这里进入内部区域抢劫物资，有一部分数据指挥台被卸走了，冰封号重新将失联区域恢复之后，二队便直接利用追踪系统，开始反扑这帮劫匪，这帮犹如牛皮癣一样的劫匪实在让人头疼，打的时候就散，你停他们又来招惹你们。

顺利带兵登录空间总站的安娜长驱直入，近卫队和总队士兵开始恢复和排查工作，指挥长到达各部要员集合的会议室时，眼光一扫，她迅速回头叫汉斯，“汉斯，见到艾格纳总裁了吗？”

汉斯拿过光板上下核对，摇了摇头，“没有，长官。”

安娜的冷汗迅速浸透了背后的衬衫，迅速走到元帅面前敬礼之后，报告了相关情况。

元帅要求她尽快将这伙不知天高地厚的劫匪一窝端了，末了安娜问上司：“元帅，怎么没见到艾格纳总裁？如果只有他失踪，我有理由怀疑……”

七十多岁还一身肌肉的元帅四下看了一圈，摸了摸自己的光头，凑到安娜身边说：“没有，艾格纳昨天被我们几个灌酒喝多了，哈哈哈，谁知道他酒量这么差，估计还没醒吧。”

安娜悬着的心终于放下了，刚才那一瞬间她都做好了爸爸被绑架之后的预案了，一帮老不正经的专门吓人。

“那就好，元帅，如果没有其他事情，我就先去安排歼灭以克里斯托夫为首领的星际劫匪了。”安娜一边跟元帅谈话，还是总觉得哪里不太对劲。

元帅冲她摆了摆手，“有内应的事情我会留意的，你去吧。”

安娜转身正打算出门的时候，艾格纳正好进来会议厅，西装笔挺，小胡子很有型的在嘴边，看起来才修理过，头发向后梳的锃光瓦亮，帅气英俊又沉稳，艾莎和安娜都完美的遗传了父母的基因，至少，这个老头子看起来还是非常有魅力的。

说起来安娜也有差不多五六年没见过艾格纳了，父女二人撞了个面对面，互相愣了一下，还是艾格纳率先开口：“哎呀，这不是赫赫有名的安娜指挥长嘛，荣幸荣幸。”

安娜也一脸假笑的伸出手来与总裁大人亲切握手，“不敢当不敢当，总裁大人您酒醒啦？我以为您失踪了准备去救您呢。”

艾格纳的老脸一红，“好不容易能跑出来休个假，无伤大雅的嘛，说起来，艾莎那边都还好吗？”

安娜笑眯眯地咬着牙说：“好得很呢，艾莎副总裁叫我带你回去。”

艾格纳瞬间缩回了手，一脸的不情愿，把声音压低了说：“我不回去，都说好了让我来这里休假十几天的，她是工作狂我可不是，你别听她的，我让你回去带她去休假你到底办了没有啊？”

“我才回去了五天就被抓回来工作了，忙完这一波，我就回去带她休假。”安娜的心突然有些发慌，也不打算继续在这里呆下去了，“总裁大人我有要务在身，就先走了。”

艾格纳在安娜准备走的瞬间拍了拍安娜的肩膀，“一切小心，注意安全。”

安娜侧头看了一眼爸爸，他眼里对于女儿的疼爱在这瞬间全部表露出来，这让安娜的心里又酸又涩，她点点头说：“谢谢您的关心。”

两人短暂的结束了见面，安娜边回冰封号边拉出了队服里重新装上的内置对讲线，戴在耳朵上，“艾莎，听得到吗？”

那边很快就有了回应，“嗯，你还好吗，安娜？”

安娜笑了笑，“一切都好，我见到老头子了，他头发都没少一根，玩得很开心，昨天还被灌醉了，他说还暂时不想回来。”


	30. Chapter 30

艾莎笑声从耳麦里传来，“没事就好，让他继续玩吧，回来我有帐还要跟他一起算。”

提到父亲，两个人都短暂的沉默了一会儿，可能都想到了该怎么面对父亲的尴尬。

良久，艾莎打破了沉寂，“你呢，什么时候回来？”

“这个星际劫匪的头目很嚣张，公然挑衅我，我去把他灭了就回来。”安娜如实回答。

“克里斯托夫？”

安娜惊讶着问：“你怎么知道？”

“我见过他了，之前他黑了我的终端，因为我关闭了一些星球的军火购买通道，我查到乌迪尔星军火购买的幕后是他，估计是逼迫了政方，所以有疑点的我就一起关了，他狗急跳墙。”

“他威胁你了？”安娜突然想到克里斯托夫之前跟她的通话，这个人现在神出鬼没，如果他要报复自己，说不定真的会去找艾莎的麻烦。

“他还不配。”女王淡淡的回答。

“总之，你要小心，这个人也是特战出身，之后出了名的不择手段，我怕会对你不利。”

“好的，我会注意的，等你回来。”

两人结束了通话，安娜重新登舰，参谋长正在测算数据，汉斯将安娜之前要的有疑点的黑户星全部标识出来，安娜想了想，吩咐参谋长：“帮我密切留意劫匪头子克里斯托夫的动向，动用一切手段。”

“是，长官！”

安娜十指交叉将胳膊往前推，指节噼啪响过之后，她舒适的转了转身体，“走，把这些杂碎打穿！”

星舰迅速向指挥地点航行，那个凶残的宇宙小霸王又回来了，她极为快速的以平均十五个小时就占领一个黑户星球的速度开始进攻，打的这帮星际劫匪只能往各个星球散落，而这次，安娜并没有打算放过他们，联盟的面子必须要这样打回来。

而且，第一时间与安娜交换了情报的艾莎将克里斯托夫伪装在其他星球上的军火链完全阻断，供给不足，仅仅依靠黑市上的半成品武器，根本不可能去抵挡最高端的武器进攻，这一下，完全打在了克里斯托夫的命脉上。

冰封特战总队几乎每个士兵都是经过千挑万选的精英，每个人的培养都耗费了联盟的心力，所带来的成果也是不负期望。

十个队员一组的围剿小队很快开始清理牛皮癣，五六十人的散落劫匪团根本抵挡不了这种攻击，被追上就是死。

期间，克里斯托夫尝试联系了安娜很多次，都被拒绝了，安娜猜他是想和解，不过现在还想谈条件就太晚了，口出狂言的时候，就该为自己的行为付出代价。

参谋长猛地一锤桌子大吼：“老大，克里斯托夫的位置追踪到了，他前天和一波星际劫匪从阿伦戴尔星的一处废弃星港登陆了！”

“fuck！”安娜骂了一句，终于知道自己为什么这么多天都在心慌了，怎么，调虎离山吗？他到底打的什么算盘？不惜自己老巢被掀翻，都要恶心自己吗？

“老大，我们回去吗？”汉斯问。

安娜来回走了几步，迅速在脑中判断形势，随即道：“不，我感觉他就是想让我们放弃攻打他的老巢才故意被我们追踪到的，可以空间跳跃的单人星舰帮我调一个，装甲部队还在阿伦戴尔，他掀不起什么水花来，我先回去，汉斯你们带队，给我把他的老巢全歼，一个会说话都不准留！”

“是！”众人齐声应答。

安娜戴上耳麦，给艾莎发送了语音，铃声响了很长时间，直到自动挂断，无人应答。

她不断的通过各个方式想联系上艾莎，都没有结果，总部问了，艾莎今天还没到总部，其它追踪都查过了一一没有消息。

安娜一脚将星舰动力踩了十成十，一路直冲阿伦戴尔，不要出事不要出事不要出事，我求你了，艾莎。


	31. Chapter 31

开车上班的艾莎确实出事了，她的信号被完全屏蔽，无法向外界传递消息，一路被六辆车夹着逼迫她向首都之外行驶。

她尽量拖延了很长时间，这六辆装甲车不断隔离她，让她没有任何办法求救，前方的车头被强制推了方向，艾莎握着方向盘，打开地图，他们似乎是想将她驱赶到一处工业区。

一驶出首都，外面的路就变得宽敞起来，她的超跑完全发动马力，几个漂移，甩开了后面的两辆车，蓝色的动力喷涌而出，让她的车迅速向天空爬升。

侧面紧跟着她的车直接撞了上来，硬生生阻止了她的动作，艾莎将车头迅速调整好，继续向前方驶去。

艾莎一边快速调出程序设置自动驾驶，一边抽过副驾前的组合箱，单手将里面的枪械武器全部拿出来放在座位上。

好像在他们眼里，她不过是个文弱的副总裁，看起来很好欺负？可是也不好好想想，总裁也分类别啊，艾莎觉得她有必要改变一下这些人对她的看法，好歹他们家搞军火的，自己是研发武器的，你觉得艾莎会怕吗？

不，她单纯不想伤及无辜，甚至因为这一场围堵而兴奋起来。

惹谁不好，打她艾莎的主意？

艾莎甚至有时间边设置指令边涂了个口红。

几辆车迅速向目的地靠近，艾莎的银色超跑一直跟几辆车周旋，遭受了不同程度的攻击，但是经过特制改装的座驾显然没有受到大影响，不断有子弹和激光射线攻击她的车身，但是在艾莎迅速的漂移甩尾中，规避了大量伤害。

几辆车的速度几乎化成了残影在互相追逐，却始终无法真正困住艾莎的行动，显得游刃有余。

前面是一座大型化工厂，警告牌一路都在提示，有一大片空地相隔，艾莎踩上刹车，迅速将超跑掉头，停住了车身，上面的天窗打开，艾莎露出了半个身子。

“卧槽，她停下来了！她要干什么？”一直在追逐艾莎的人怪叫起来，举枪瞄准了她。

穿着黑色风衣的金发女人已经单膝跪在了车顶，她在瞄准器里的笑容看起来美极了，她的肩膀上……

那人瞪大了眼睛狂喊：“我操！！！快撤！光粒子微冲炮！”

可惜，话音未落，炫目的金色光芒已经将他们连人带车全部融化。

“砰！”一团蘑菇云从艾莎眼前的空地上炸起，火光四射，灿烂夺目。

看来你们也不懂得生命的可贵，艾莎这么想着。

重新坐回车里，检查自己的设备，通讯终于因为短暂的强行破译恢复正常，大概可以维持三分钟。

叮叮的声音几乎是一瞬间挤爆了她的线路，打开，她勾了勾唇角，九成都是安娜的。

她迅速回拨了回去，一边开车准备从这里离开。

只响了一声，就被接了起来，是安娜激动的声音：“你还好吗！艾莎！你在哪里！你没事吧？”

艾莎啊了一声，歪着头有点撒娇的意味说：“嗯~有点不太好，我的通讯被屏蔽了，刚才被追车，不过现在没事了。”

安娜的声音都有些发抖，“给我两小时，我马上就回来！你的位置我追到了！我让护卫队先去了。”

“我没事，你别怕，安娜，我等你回来……”

艾莎后面的话还没说完，一声巨大的撞击声之后只剩下了盲音。

安娜整个人都快要疯了，她的眼睛瞬间变成了红色，担心和愤怒一瞬间将这个战争天才完全引爆，她打开了全部动力，也不管空间跳跃带来的巨大冲击伤害，直接冲向了阿伦戴尔。


	32. Chapter 32

离首都不远处的一座工厂还在作业，这里是克里斯托夫伪装在这里的一处基地，傍晚时分，一伙人扛着一个黑色的袋子走进了工厂的地下基地。

“我C，这个娘们儿真不是一般厉害，我们二十多个兄弟没了！她的车里怎么什么高科技都有啊，要不是强行绕后撞上去，我也交代了。”带头的男人头破血流，将袋子放在地上拉下绳子，露出了艾莎的脸，她闭着眼，看样子是晕了过去。

克里斯托夫似乎并不是很关心手下的人死了多少，他走过来捏着艾莎的下巴左右晃动了两下咂嘴道：“果然比电视里看到的更漂亮。”他一把抓起袋子将艾莎夹在腋下然后扔进了他房间的床上，快速拿起耳麦，把特制的通讯芯片放入，投影机链接，他倒了杯酒，坐回了沙发上。

“指挥长大人，您终于肯理我了。”屏幕上的克里斯托夫冲安娜举了举酒杯。

安娜狠狠盯着屏幕，“克里斯托夫，我警告你，你敢玩什么花样，我一定亲手宰了你。”

“那可真是太好了，不过晚上八点之前你要是没出现在我面前，我会给你发视频的，你没忘了那天我怎么跟你说的了吧？”克里斯托夫站起身，镜头一转，是被扔在床上依旧昏迷的艾莎，克里斯托夫手上捏着一个白色的药丸，特意凑近给安娜看，“你知道这是什么吧？上好的催情剂，真想看看她求我上她的样子。”说完，直接捏住艾莎的脸颊，扔进了嘴里。

“你TM个杂碎！”

“我奉劝你，要是敢让我的星球少哪怕一根草，你女人就要多受一会儿折磨。”

安娜一拳将投影机杂碎，暴怒完全席卷了她，几乎一瞬间摧毁了她所有的理智，单人星舰直接改道迫降在艾莎的信号消失最近的地方，预估两个小时的线路再次被她压缩了一半时间，这对于身体的伤害完全加倍，全身的骨骼在不断的跃迁之中像是被粉碎了重新拼一起来一样，安娜咬着牙，一声不吭，开始破译克里斯托夫的链接信号线，确定了位置，她将光剑卡在皮带上，只带了一柄冲锋枪，冲进了这家生化工厂。

护卫队已经在部署周边，红着眼睛全身迸发着杀气的指挥长让他们在原地待命。

护卫队长一脸默哀之色看着安娜消失在门后，他摇着头说：“这些人真的不知道指挥长的可怕吗？惹她是不是嫌自己活太长？”

棕色的长发被她两手捞起扎成马尾，黑色的指挥长制服让她看起来更为冷酷，她的身影消失在工厂大门的瞬间，里面就不断有交火声响起。

杀红了眼的安娜被完全激发了战争天才Alpha的所有潜力，恐怖的进攻能力和爆发出的绝对统治信息素压制让这些原本对信息素并不敏感的Beta们几乎要跪在地上，从来不后退，完全靠反应在敌方开枪之前就率先将其爆头。

要说攻打其它星球是靠武器和星舰和指挥官的水准，那么他们都忽视了特战为什么叫特战。

安娜进入敌方基地简直就像在自己基地一样畅通无阻，因为想阻拦她的人，都死了。

最后一发子弹打尽，基地只剩下了最深处的房间了。

安娜一脚踢开了大门，里面十几个黑洞洞的枪口对准了她，克里斯托夫左手提着艾莎，右手用枪指着安娜站在中间，她的嘴上被贴上了黑色的胶布，刚刚从昏迷中醒来。

“把武器都扔了，不然我马上毙了你女人。”克里斯托夫喊。

安娜迅速将冲锋枪扔在地上，解下腰间的光剑随手往后抛，血红着眼睛，直接向克里斯托夫走来。

“来啊，开枪啊！”

“草！你冷静点安娜！”克里斯托夫明显感觉到了安娜与平时的不同，她的信息素快要把他压的头疼。

“你他妈的开枪啊！你敢吗？”安娜两步走了过来，一把抓住克里斯托夫的手枪抵在自己的额头上，瞪着他怒吼：“开枪啊！”


	33. Chapter 33

看到克里斯托夫完全慌了，安娜冷笑了一声：“怎么？不敢？还是位置不对，啊~我忘了，我的好队友不喜欢爆头！”她捏着枪口，移到了自己的心口，“开枪啊？！”

“安娜！我的忍耐是有限度的！”克里斯托夫吼道。

安娜心口顶着枪，一把将艾莎拽过来拉到身后，刚刚苏醒过来的艾莎整个人还不太能站好。

克里斯托夫大吼：“我他妈不要命来这里，只是想跟你谈个条件。”

“谈条件？”安娜毫不客气的一拳打在了克里斯托夫脸上，接着他转头的空档抓住了他的头发膝顶而上，一切快到克里斯托夫身边的人都没有反应过来。

克里斯托夫一边捂着脸一边后退，安娜的身手是顶级军队三个精英级Alpha打都才勉强能应付的，这一瞬间获得的主动权就足够她反攻了。

第一个准备开枪的人已经被拧断了脖子，安娜一手揽着艾莎，背过身硬接了两发子弹，特制的队服看起来不过是一件衬衫，防弹性能却非常好，子弹的冲击力最多让她的背后多两个淤血点，安娜用脚挑起一边的枪，右手拿到枪的瞬间转身迅速开枪，那十几个人仅仅在不到五分钟里，就被安娜杀了个干净。

安娜抬手，习惯性的解开袖扣，将袖子往上卷了几圈，低头看克里斯托夫，“你有什么资格跟我谈条件？”

“操！你的心脏在我这里！”克里斯托夫大吼了一声，他的身形高大，本身也是特战出身，挨这两下对他来说根本不算什么，他靠着墙却没有打算还手。

安娜顿住了。

“所以你知道我为什么去袭击了空间总站？”克里斯托夫站起来，擦着鼻子里的血，“谈个条件怎么样？”

“抱歉，你依然不配跟我谈条件。”

“这个女人就这么好？她有我爱你吗？我他妈为了你当了逃犯，去帮你拿回你的心脏，而你却不肯理我，非要我绑了她你才肯来？”克里斯托夫一脸的失望之色，他从身后拿出来一个巴掌大的盒子，放在手心。

“只要你跟我走，我会想办法让你变成自由人的，你想有几个女人都行，这个女人又能搞军火，带上她，我们联手打平联盟不是很简单的事情吗？或者你放了我，我保证我再也不会找你的麻烦……”克里斯托付盯着安娜，想在她的脸上找寻动容的痕迹。

“你别把自己说的那么伟大，过分自我感动，我求你去了？”

安娜再次攻了上来，两人在缠斗之中，那个盒子落在了地上，克里斯托夫想要弯身去捡，安娜却直接一脚踩了上去，“你以为你能威胁我？”她脚下用力，直接将盒子踩扁。

“不！！”克里斯托夫绝望的大吼。

“我告诉你，你爸爸我的心脏好好的呆在我的胸腔里面，不劳你费心。”安娜毫不留情的抬腿踢向克里斯托夫，将他再次踢到靠墙。

“你敢碰我女人，我说过，我会亲手宰了你。”安娜弯腰捡起之前被她扔掉的光剑，幽蓝的光芒一步一步向克里斯托夫靠近。

她蹲下身，笑眯眯的拍了拍克里斯托夫的脸颊，“你刚才是哪只手碰了她？”

“不……不……安娜，看在我们曾经是最好的朋友的份上！求求你！”克里斯托夫此刻才真正意识到，安娜的恐怖，“求求你……饶了我……”

安娜抱着艾莎从化工厂出来的时候，衣服上都还在往下滴血，她只是淡淡地指挥护卫队长处理残局，要了辆车，设置好自动驾驶回家。

护卫队带人进去地下基地，这里简直就是现实版炼狱，四处的尸体，飞溅的血液，还有最后一间房里，死状最为惨烈的一具高大男人的尸体，被切下了左右手，身上其它地方一看就是被虐杀死亡，队长在胸口划了个十字，我就说过，惹她真是嫌自己的命太长了。

安娜撕开了艾莎嘴上贴的胶带，上下将她检查了一遍，没有受伤，只是脸色通红，与之前的发情期的样子别无二致。

“对不起，我来晚了。”安娜低头亲了亲姐姐的额头。

艾莎抓住了安娜胸前的衣服，恢复了一些力气，一边喘气一边皱眉问她：“告诉我，他说的那个心脏，怎么回事？”

“这个说来话长。”安娜的手搭上了艾莎的额头，“你好烫。”

艾莎像是受不了一样的捏紧了安娜的手臂，“我们还有多久才能……回去？”


	34. Chapter 34

安娜想了想，将艾莎放在副驾，把安全带系在她身上，取消了自动驾驶，手动将动力踩到最大，一路飙车回去。

艾莎闭着眼睛，十分痛苦的样子，那个该死的催情药发挥了作用，还好安娜提前赶了回来，她不能想象要是再晚一个小时，自己会变成什么样子，现在腿间已经湿的不像话，感觉自己又被迫回到了发情期，十多年的平静，自从见到安娜的那一天开始，她感觉自己的人生突然之间跟拍电影一样精彩，都不知道该哭还是该笑。

但是现在，脑中被药剂腐蚀的只有来回的几个字，想要，我想要安娜，安娜在化工厂基地下释放出的浓烈信息素让她当时都说不出话，身体发软只想臣服于她，想求着这位Alpha标记她，这是身体对于优秀配偶的渴求，遇到极为优秀的Alpha，Omega总会被本能催促着与他结合，拥有高质量的基因延续后代。

也不知道过了多久，她晕晕乎乎感觉自己被抱了起来，大门关上的声音就在耳畔，安娜模糊的脸庞在眼前，想伸手抱住她，却没有力气。

她被轻轻脱去了衣服，好闻的淡沉香气息包裹着她，接着是温热的水流冲过了她的身体，后来她的身体接触到了床面。

“艾莎……”

有人在耳边轻轻呼唤她，她快速地呼吸着，想开口说话，却根本没有任何办法。

她的唇被轻轻亲吻，那双柔软又灵活的手指轻轻抚摸她的身体，艾莎感觉到自己的双腿被分开，还好，是安娜……她只能想这么多了，她的感官很清晰，但是没办法做任何动作，连眨眼都做不到了。

嗯……火热又硬挺的东西缓缓的顶了进来，一瞬间，就像是得到了救赎，她想大叫，却无法开口。

太湿了，简直像是进入了一汪热潭之中，安娜撑着身子，被这种感觉激的长叹了一声。

缓慢的抽插带着十足的柔情，每一次都会带出许多热液，安娜的手握着艾莎的，眼里全是心疼，姐姐持续高热，到她回家已经陷入了半昏迷，此时，她有些后悔，没有让克里斯托夫死的更痛苦一些。

没办法，又是在这种不得不结合的时候，她进入了姐姐的身体，该死的催情药剂，一定对身体伤害很大吧？车上打电话问了医生，除了不断的交合将药物代谢出去以外没有任何办法。

该死该死该死！又是自己害了姐姐。

她一个人默默做着活塞运动，一边仔细观察身下艾莎的每个细微表情，只求这种折磨能放过艾莎。

过了很久，久到安娜头一次觉得做爱是这么无聊的事情，艾莎的眼睛终于微微张开了，那双湛蓝的眸子，带着水波，带着爱意，让本来就美的窒息的脸庞添上了最好的神采。

带着一些朦胧，像是突然之间被拉回了灵魂，那个一直没有任何动作的身体微微的抖动起来。

“嗯——”这是一声极为悠长的鼻音，似乎是巨大的欢愉。

安娜的心猛烈的跳动起来，这一声轻哼，简直就是破晓一般，让她看见了亮光，那种让她疯狂的感觉回来了。

“啊……安娜……”艾莎的唇张开，呼唤了她的名字，接着，安娜感觉到姐姐的双手攀附上了自己的肩膀。

“我在，我在，艾莎，你好点了吗？”安娜焦急的盯着她，停下了腰部的动作。

艾莎抱住了她的头，将她压到自己耳边，“别停，要我、要我……安娜。”

催情的药剂好像通过这句话过渡给了安娜，深埋在花穴的肉棒涨大了一圈，她轻轻抽出来些许，再次插了进去。

“唔……我……难受”艾莎抬起了臀部，下面的紧致蜜穴在疯狂咬着那个凶器，好像怎么都不够一样。

缓慢的抽插变成了激烈的抽递，水声渐响，深入浅出带起了无数声呻吟。

安娜舔着那发红的耳廓，轻轻唤她：“艾莎……”

艾莎的喘息变得剧烈，她睁开眼睛，去寻找那个霸占了她灵魂的嗓音，那张她深爱的脸也恰巧出现了，她被紧紧吻住，深埋在她体内的热物还在不断给她提供快感，她伸出了手，在身上人赤裸的身躯上抚摸，抚过她的脖颈，胸前，小腹，背部，最后她还是选择圈起了安娜的脖颈。

她难耐的曲起了腿，搭在了那精瘦的腰身之上，脚跟放在她的臀部，每次进入到最深处的时候，她的脚趾都会蜷缩，身体极度喜欢承接这种快感，她彻底苏醒过来了，全身都在喊着，还不够，还要……

“安娜、快一点……再……快一点好不好？”艾莎软糯的声音轻轻乞求着爱怜，这无疑会带来更加高涨的欲火。

安娜加快了速度，粗大的性器一次一次顶入滑腻柔软的深处，她双手向后拉下了艾莎的双腿，将它们曲起向前压，让那个漂亮的密处完全展露在自己眼前，这样的姿势让进入的感觉变得更为清晰，换来了艾莎高了一个度的呻吟。

“啊啊啊……安娜！”苏媚入骨的声音不断牵引着安娜的欲念，不想让它停下来，这是最美妙的乐曲。

她忘我的挺动着腰，配合着每一次顶入，追求每一次抽插的快感，药物的刺激让她忘情，她只想体验被进入的感觉。

“姐姐——”安娜猛然将她抱起，让她坐在自己腿上，一手捏着她的腰，一手撑着床，快速顶动，艾莎仰着头呻吟着，雪白的乳肉和峰顶的嫩红正在她的眼前跳动，一切都那么让人着迷。

湿滑灼热的液体不断涌出，小穴里的蠕动频率变快，安娜能感觉到里面逐渐变得更为紧绷，她用力顶到最深处，再微微在那个凸起的点上研磨，一下将那个快感的机关打开，让艾莎直接软了身子，靠在了自己身上。

“嗯……啊……继续、那里那里……啊啊啊啊……”艾莎的呻吟就在安娜的耳边，肉穴瞬间绞紧，滚烫的热液浇灌在敏感的冠头，冲击的安娜差点就射了出来，这个感觉太过舒适，一辈子都不会忘记。

姐姐淡雅清冷的香味在鼻间萦绕，她又将那具雪白的身体按进了床里，她觉得自己疯了，想要她想疯了。


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来想直接放的，但是我估计肯定不可能让我过的，还是妥协了。

实在太累了，累到安娜将姐姐再次送上顶峰之后，都来不及去清理便睡了过去，之前不断的进攻星球还有赶路让安娜已经几乎四天没有好好睡过觉了，帮艾莎渡过难熬的药物催情，确认了她不会再被药物折磨，她终于能放下心来睡觉了。

艾莎早上醒来时，看到床上混乱的样子，又想起昨天自己在安娜的身下娇喘连连不知羞耻为何物的求她快一点，咬住下唇，只能把这个放荡的源头抛给催情剂，她脸烫的都可以煎鸡蛋，身体在妹妹细心的爱护之下其实并没有什么特别大的不适感，她的小太阳，永远都这么温暖。

艾莎将鬓边的头发撩耳后，低头亲了亲安娜的嘴唇，像是在奖励小太阳的辛劳，可惜睡的天昏地暗的领奖人完全没有觉悟，光裸着身体，被子只盖了一个角在肚子上，叉开腿搭着手，睡的不要太开心。

艾莎边穿睡衣边默默将安娜再次用眼光扫荡了一遍，忍住了想上手去摸的冲动，安娜的身材真的很好，同为女性身体，和她走的是截然不同的路线风格，每一次离她近一些，艾莎都很想摸摸她或者抱抱她，安娜总是看起来非常让人有欲望的女人，不知道为什么，她想起了克里斯托夫说的那些话，虽然直觉告诉她那个男人绝对不可能染指她的妹妹，但是总有一股难以抑制的不适感觉在心中翻涌，她是我的，谁都不给。

安娜才不知道自己在睡梦之外从上到下被姐姐视奸了一遍，这一觉，直接睡到了第二天下午，艾莎在她旁边处理事务都没能让安娜翻身，艾莎知道她累坏了，也没有叫她，任由她睡，她有点担忧安娜的身体，她之前那么快赶过来，频繁进行空间跳跃一定会有很大的伤害，但是她的小怪物的体质她实在拿捏不准，难不成这种深程度的睡眠就是自我修复的过程？醒来之后还是催她去检查一下最放心。

直到晚上，艾莎处理好了手里的文件，洗过澡重新回到了床上，侧躺着撑着头看还在熟睡的安娜，也不知道她饿不饿。

可能是天性阳光又热烈，导致安娜特别怕热很能出汗，房间里的温度本来是往常艾莎习惯的室温，但是鉴于安娜的睡姿并不安分，艾莎怕她感冒，就将室温往上调了几度，对于安娜来说，简直就是裸睡的福音，更加肆无忌惮的释放自我，期间丢过多少人，不敢细说，反正艾莎看的挺开心的。

看着看着，手就不自觉的摸上了安娜的锁骨，食指在那里留恋了半晌，顺着她的胸线缓缓向下，窄紧又有肌肉若隐若现的腰部再一次让原本轻柔的游移变成了抚摸，她不禁加重了一点力道，指腹向下按，被软硬适中的肌肉顶回来，这种手感，让艾莎的心脏开始加快了速度，她小心翼翼的将安娜身上唯一一片被角移开，让小麦色肌肤的身体完全展露在自己眼前。

艾莎也不知道自己在紧张什么，她的眼睛只敢停留在安娜的腹部，淡淡的沉香味道让她有些呼吸急促，她的手拂过修长的腿，只剩下食指勾回，停留在安娜的胸前，她觉得自己就像是书里写的坏男人一样，趁着姑娘睡着偷偷觊觎她的身体，还要时刻堤防姑娘醒来骂自己登徒浪子。

只是手上的触感已经让这个“坏男人”不满足了，艾莎几乎没费什么气力就说服了自己内心的羞耻，大家都是女孩子，摸摸怎么了，何况她还跟自己有了几次肌肤之亲。

肌肤之亲……

艾莎凑近了安娜的脖子，轻轻吻了吻，探出舌尖，轻轻向上，舔了一下。

似乎是被轻微的痒惊动，安娜撇过头，极其轻微的哼了一声，继续睡她的觉。

艾莎只是微微顿了一下，又继续她想做的事情，这让整个细吻变得越来越大胆，学着之前安娜亲吻她时候的样子，她翻身双膝跪在安娜的腰侧，淡沉香味儿在不断诱惑她，她吻过安娜的肩头，她的胸前有一条竖线一样的暗痕，看起来应该是年代久远的缝合伤疤，被艾莎反复亲吻了两遍之后，雪白的双手覆上安娜的胸前软肉，轻轻揉动，柔软的感觉让艾莎的身体开始发热，她完全忘了自己之前只是单纯的想摸摸她而已，唇已经贴上了安娜的左胸，吮吸着已经变硬的乳尖。

“嗯~”艾莎手下的棕色头发女孩发出了一声短促的软软的呻吟，跟之前安娜进入自己时听到的沉吟叹息完全不同，带着一点点的青涩。

艾莎终于有些能理解为什么安娜那么喜欢听自己……叫床了，这实在太有征服欲了。

她的吻渐渐下移，身体也跟着向后挪动，终于，吻上了她最喜爱的小腹，与胸部的柔软完全不同，但是带着别样的弹性，舌尖描绘着隐藏在下面美好腹肌的轮廓，一些伤疤的散落让这片地方显得更有魅力，她能明显感受到安娜的呼吸变得急促，短暂的呻吟随着她舌尖的进犯偶尔出现，当艾莎闭着眼睛继续探索这具美好的身体时，有个不算陌生的东西渐渐抬起了头来，顶到了正在下移的下巴，那里的微微卷曲的毛发也撩刮着她，艾莎猛地反应过来那是什么，她的脸一下涨红起来，坐起了身子，微微喘着气，低头看向那个正在苏醒的腺体。

淡红色的柱身还没有之前见过的那样完全充血变大，却足以点燃艾莎心中所有的羞耻感了。

走开走开走开，你怎么出现了，我……我只是……艾莎心里开始不断为这根突然杀出的东西找寻它出现的合适理由。

“你要摸摸它吗？”有个带着些许睡腔又有点笑意的声音，蹿进了艾莎的耳朵里。


	36. Chapter 36

艾莎蹭的扭头就要跑，却被指挥长轻而易举的抓住了胳膊拽了回来，安娜摸着艾莎的背，不怀好意的问：“好姐姐，不再多玩会儿吗？”

低头伏在安娜怀里的艾莎觉得自己根本抬不起头，她被安娜这句话弄的就像身上长了刺，一碰就要跳脚。

“我喜欢你摸我，怎么不继续了？”安娜咬着艾莎的耳朵，眯着眼睛，还轻轻呼了一口气在耳廓上。

艾莎打了个哆嗦，她感觉自己颇有点惹火上身的感觉，本来她只是……啊……现在反正说不清楚了！被当场抓获甚至还被聚光灯打下来的感觉……

有个温暖的手掌带起了她的左手，慢慢向下移，还故意在炫耀一样在自己的腹肌上来回带着她摸了两把，艾莎紧紧咬住了自己的下唇，然后，她的手便碰到了个软软的热物。

女性Alpha的性器与男性的不同，没有那样骇人的庞大，带来的快慰却会成倍递增，这导致女性Alpha大多数愿意找个漂亮的美女完成需求，无论是感官和征服欲都相较男性来的大得多，阴蒂的勃起使得女Alpha的性器长的更为粉嫩可爱一些，这让情事在两个女孩的温香软玉之中显得更为优雅。

只不过几分钟的时间，那个东西已经完全不是刚才看到的样子了，艾莎的脑子里只有这个了。

那只手教学似的将艾莎的手圈起，带她握住那个发烫的柱体，带着她轻轻上下套弄，艾莎一点一点感受着手里的热物再次膨胀变大，直到几乎不能完全握住。

“舒服~艾莎……”安娜在她耳边喘息着说，姐姐微凉的手心柔软又带着魔力，远超她平时自己解决时的感觉，可能是姐姐正在帮自己套弄腺体这几个词语提示实在太过刺激，让安娜的声线都变得富有黏性起来。

“啊~姐姐，握紧一点，它喜欢你~”安娜还在诱惑着她的姐姐，但是不知道这已经变调的话语带了太多太多色情的意味，顶端有一些润滑的黏液吐露出来，顺着柱体缓缓往下，又被那微凉的手掌带走，混合在指缝间，涂满了整个肉棒。

似乎这一声一声毫不掩饰的夸赞极大的鼓舞了艾莎，她一直埋在安娜胸口的脸终于抬了起来，她同样快速的喘息着，手上那根炽热的肉物青筋涨起，突突的跳着在向她打招呼。

“喜欢我？”艾莎鼓起勇气，试探性的问了一句，脸上的红色再次拔高一个色度。

“嗯~喜欢、喜欢……”安娜闭着眼睛不断点头，覆着艾莎的手缓缓离开，将自己完全交给了这个已经不需要她带领的人手上。

这几声完全撞进了艾莎的心里，面色潮红带着隐忍快感的安娜太好看了，棕色的睫毛忽闪，水汪汪的眼睛正看着自己。

艾莎下意识舔了舔唇角，接着，她感觉刚才丢下自己逃跑十万八千里的自信又回来了，她还想听安娜更多的呻吟，忍不住想取悦手中的肉物，好达到自己的目的。

安娜对于情事比艾莎放的开多了，姐姐这样对待她，让她只想毫不节制的夸赞她，让她多爱自己一点。

终于，艾莎脑子里给自己上的保险被拔掉了，她从指挥长怀里直起了身体，右手将安娜推倒在床上。

然后将右手撑在好看的腹肌上，擅长一切的左手开始不断刺激这个发烫的腺体，艾莎低头去看，那个原本淡红色的小东西已经变得深红饱胀，自己……自己之前到底是怎么能受得了这么……啊啊啊不能想下去了！

艾莎赶忙阻止自己危险的想法，她将注意力又放回那个急需要她爱怜的事物上，她有节奏的套弄，模仿它在自己体内时被包裹的样子，掌心时而放松，时而收紧，引来安娜不断的呻吟。

不行了不行了这个太刺激了，安娜真的一眼都不能去看现在的场面，她怕她立刻马上就在姐姐的手下缴械投降，她太会弄了，开始时的生涩已经完全不见踪影，副总裁总是干什么都很厉害。

“艾莎……艾莎……啊啊啊我……嗯……我受不了了……”安娜开始求饶，真的不行了，不过短短几分钟，她就要被玩的丢盔弃甲了。

“还没有很久，安娜。”女王提醒她。

天呐，这个跟做爱能一样吗？安娜心里飞快的反驳，嘴上却说不出话，她被姐姐突然而来的加速搞得完全失去了理智，除了抬腰狠狠顶向她的手掌之外什么都做不到了。

“安娜，看着我。”女王高傲的口吻，好像在宣读什么法典一样。

安娜不得不睁开眼睛，看向身上的姐姐，那个差一点就把她带上高峰的手突然停下了。

“唔……”安娜狠狠的吸了口气，带着疑惑和从即将登顶的高峰上失落的眼神看向主宰她的女王，手中紧紧握着床单。

那个跪趴在自己腿间的人低头，轻轻吻上了红肿发烫的腺体顶端。

“啊！！！！艾莎！”安娜的瞳孔骤然收缩，巨大的快感完全将她淹没，她全身不断在毛孔高潮，她这声惊叫连带了她全身承受不住的想往后逃。

“不要……不要……艾莎我求求你了你不能……嘶……”安娜已经不敢再讨好身上的女王，她开始被迫不断的求饶，求姐姐放过她一马。

而姐姐完全没有给他这个机会，湿润的口腔包裹住了端头，灵巧的舌尖无师自通，在冠头细细舔弄，使得它再次吐出透明的液体。

安娜被无论是视觉还是感官惊到快要哭出来，她的姐姐在给她口交，不不不不，不可以不能不行！

“姐姐……别，我不行，我要射了，你不要……会脏……”她混乱不断的交代着自己的底线，乞求那个唇舌能给她一线生机。

安娜压抑住自己想抬腰顶进深处的强烈欲望，她无措的只能叫艾莎，只能求她，是她错了，她不应该去挑战姐姐的羞耻度，她把度扔了简直没人比她更会。

红唇离开腺体顶端时，安娜已经呼吸的感觉自己腹肌能再多两块了，可是那只手在此时却又握了上来！

刚刚以为自己结束了劫难的小兄弟瞬间再次振奋，快速在那个已经熟悉的地方顶弄起来，坏心眼的艾莎竟然还用拇指封着顶部蹿出的位置，让她每次最敏感的地方落入她的指腹。

安娜一边摇着头，一边将再也盛放不下的快感宣泄了出去。

艾莎的手中一下变得粘腻起来，白浊在她的手掌上扩散，有的还飞向了自己的胸口。

她捏了捏那个还在快意释放的东西，不怀好意的说道：“不再多玩会儿吗？”

“好姐姐，饶了我，饶了我……”安娜的头摇的堪比拨浪鼓，天呐，太刺激了，不行了。


	37. Chapter 37

被玩弄的眼角都开始发红的指挥长再次羞愤的光着屁股去了浴室。

艾莎躺在床上，神清气爽，就像书里的“坏男人”终于得到了自己喜欢的姑娘一样，就差事后像模像样的点一根烟躺在床头回味刚才的美好，她好像从这次欺负安娜的事情上找到了什么新的玩法，因为安娜在她手中丢盔弃甲连连求饶的样子她太喜欢了，她伸手拿过很久不用的笔记本，噼里啪啦在查什么东西。

当安娜洗完澡将淋浴关掉之后，隔着一层门板，她好像听到房间里有什么奇怪的声音。

？？

满头问号的安娜换好衣服拉开浴室的门，就看见姐姐趴在床上很认真的看着笔记本，而那个笔记本里呻吟浪叫连城一片……安娜瞬间就知道了艾莎在看什么。

她好像被石化了一样，站在原地，好半晌才问那个一脸严肃的副总裁：“艾莎？你在看什么？”

艾莎抬起头来，啪的一下把笔记本合上，脸不红心不跳，“学术研究。”

你外放的声音太大了鬼才信你那是学术研究啊！！！一本正经的样子到底是怎么回事啊！！！！安娜的心里怒吼。

我的姐姐……她应该是高冷又害羞，被她调戏几句就要脸红要跑或者开口斥责自己才对啊？为什么？完全不对啊！

“你饿吗？”艾莎将笔记本放在手边，右手撑着下巴，趴在床上看还没来得及吹干头发的指挥长。

睡衣的领口有些大，安娜可以看到里面冰蓝色的内衣，还有被内衣包裹着的软肉形成的乳沟。

副总裁接收到了安娜这个有点灼人的视线，十分优雅的用左手遮住了胸前，嗔道：“到底饿不饿呀？你往哪儿看呢？”

安娜连忙抬头看房顶，脸上红红的说：“有点饿，我今天可能要先回一趟部队做个身体检查什么的，吃完饭就走。”

“好的，指挥长大人，我去叫保姆做好饭等你。”

然后就听到姐姐从床上起来，再次优雅的踱着步子去客厅了。

安娜扶着墙，连连骂自己狗屎一样的定力。

她正换好衬衣，扣扣子的时候，艾莎再次推门进来了，安娜一脸惊恐的左右将衣服拉住，盖着自己还没来及被扣上的肉体。

“啊，抱歉，下次我会敲门。”艾莎扶着门框，眼光灼灼，落在了露出了一点的小腹上，“咳咳，我来只是想问一下，你打算什么时候跟我讲讲关于克里斯托夫和心脏的故事？”

安娜迅速扣好自己的衣服，从衣帽间里抽出一条领带，“现在就讲给你听。”

黑色的制服真的很配安娜，袖口的金线延伸到她左臂的队徽，从没见过一个女人能将这样一件看起来毫无趣味的格式化衬衫穿的既英俊又性感，蓬松的头发散落在肩头，赏心悦目，宽松的特战裤有点类似束脚的工装裤，方便穿没什么情趣可言的军靴，也不知道指挥长大人穿长裙是不是另外一种样子呢？艾莎心里又开始默默盘算怎么安排她的指挥长。

“你知道联盟军队的宣言吧？”安娜哪里知道自己的姐姐又在想入非非，正在想如何把这个事情交代的简单明了，她一向不喜欢说废话。

“把鲜血与心脏献给你爱的土地和人民，誓死捍卫他们。”艾莎很快回答。

安娜笑了笑，她将领带打好，在镜子前正了正位置，用镜子看着那个身后让她着迷的女人。

“我们家对于政方联盟威胁太大了，但是又无法撼动，你又那么优秀，我们家不可以再多一个天才了，从哪个方面来说都是，而偏偏，我是个极富战争热诚和天赋的好苗子，这个从我们八岁时的测验便知道了。”安娜上前，牵上艾莎的手，走到客厅，坐在餐桌前，继续说道：“后来一切就是我们分开了，爸爸不得不将我交给联盟，我既是人质，又是一个对他们而言难得的武器，我在部队当新兵的时候，就很轻松的办到了几乎所有人都不能办到的事情，第一次出任务，我和克里斯托夫的第一次搭档，我们两杀穿了整整有六百人的敌对军营。”

“我和克里斯托夫就是那时候认识的，我们两个很像，都很嗜血，都因为杀戮而疯狂，配合的很好，但是我并不知道，这个人是同性恋，他喜欢Alpha，我并不是歧视同性恋，而是我发现他对我有点不对劲，本来同为Alpha我只当这是军营常见的精力无处发泄，后来当他居然脑子抽了想上我的时候我真是人都傻了。”安娜将盘子里的肉用叉子按着狠狠的在盘内摩擦。


	38. Chapter 38

艾莎安静的听着，示意安娜继续说。

“联盟还是不放心我，他们怕不能完全掌握我，也怕我这个珍惜的物种突然被刺杀死亡之类，就……给我做了个小的手术。”安娜挑了挑眉，看到姐姐的表情明显的变冷，“你不要担心，真的并不是很严重，他们也确实没有拿走我的心脏，帮我换心脏只是之前的预案后来否决了，我的心脏里现在有一个嵌体，它有点像一个自动铠甲，在我生命受到威胁的时候，可以形成一个合金层，避免心脏受伤，不过这个嵌体，也是一个炸弹，如果我一旦叛逃，联盟就会引爆它，但是其实真的没什么影响，反正我也没想逃，之前我有几次差点死了，他们很快就来支援了，就是因为这个东西的存在。”安娜一口气说完，咕咚咚将牛奶也一饮而尽。

“痛吗？”艾莎看起来要哭了。

“呃……还行吧，没什么感觉，克里斯托夫是第一个知道的，因为我刚做完手术之后躺在床上静养，他作为我的搭档来看我没有引起任何注意，我那时候被开胸只能被迫赤裸上身让仪器持续监控心脏应激反应，他连着很多天都来，直到我出院的前几天，他抱住我跟我表白了，我当然拒绝他了，我对这种猛男真的没有兴趣，何况我心里一直喜欢你，然后这个狗东西居然要强上我。”安娜一脸我受不了有点想吐的样子。

“我那时候刚缝好伤口，真没法跟他单打独斗，我只能求他放过我，心脏内部的嵌体已经开始迅速修复我的创口，我只需要五分钟就可以免疫这种疼痛了，总之就是我当时确实很没有尊严的求过他不要上我，直到我的身体恢复正常机能，然后我就把他打的头差点开花了，因为这个事情他受到了处分调离总队，失去跟我搭档的资格，然后他叛逃了，听说还偷走了一份联盟高级机密，一直在被追杀，他拔出了自己心脏里嵌入的芯片，这是每一个入伍的军人都会被注射进去的追踪器，只有我的心是被特殊改造的，因为我太不好控制了，我不能跟你相认，不能来找你，我跟你当了十三年的陌生人，但是我真的很想你，艾莎。”

安娜说完了全部，这一段字说起来是那么的轻松简单，但是艾莎知道，安娜所经历的人生，全是血腥权谋和伤疤。

“对不起……安娜……”艾莎双手捂着脸，眼泪根本拦不住的往下掉，心疼，除了心疼妹妹想不到其它。

安娜连忙跑过来抱住艾莎，“别哭别哭，哎呀姐姐你一哭我什么办法都没有了，我现在还好好的不是吗？”

艾莎根本哄不好，安娜抱着这个哭的停不下来的人到了沙发上，这简直比当时做手术放嵌体更让她觉得心疼，完了，怎么又把姐姐弄哭了啊。

“我会永远陪着你，在你身边的，艾莎。”安娜握住了她的手，将手放在在自己的心口，“我说话算话。”

艾莎吸了吸鼻子，抱住了安娜，“好。”

安娜在她额头上亲了亲，又说了一箩筐的好话，才慢慢把艾莎从心疼和内疚中拽上来。

“我去拿纸巾。”安娜站起身，想去餐桌上拿纸巾，刚走出去一步，她顿了顿身体，心里想到，完了，好像来不及去部队了。

安娜直直的倒了下去，砰的一声，声音巨大，艾莎从沙发上几乎是跳过来的，她嘴里只剩下了两个字：“安娜！！！”

她扑了过去，感觉自己全身的血液就在此刻褪了个干净。

刚才还说会永远陪在她身边的人，已经没有了呼吸。

没有心跳。

没有了一切生命体征。

连热度都在衰退。

连续的空间跳跃带来的身体摧毁终于到来了，恶意透支生命让这个年轻人失去了心跳。

“不！不要！！安娜！！我求你，我求你！”艾莎已经没有任何其余的思考能力了，她已经完全被这一幕逼到了崩溃的边缘。

艾莎的别墅门被破开，从外面冲进来了十几个穿着白色制服带着面罩的人，只有胸前的徽章提示着这是联盟所属。

“监控人无生命体征，需要应急方案。”

白色制服的人将满是泪痕的艾莎拉到远处，冰冷的白色气体出现在她的房内。

接着，她的安娜被带走了，她连问的资格都没有。


	39. Chapter 39

时间就这样静静的过了许久，艾莎抬手擦去了眼泪，她从这瞬间失去安娜的恐惧中回过神来，她知道自己在颤抖，她第一次有这种如坠冰窟的寒冷之感，安娜不会离开她的，她说过不会就是不会！

艾莎回到卧室拿起耳麦，投屏在她的手边，迅速联系了军事管理局。

防卫部部长很快被接线，“艾莎？”

“部长，一些详细的情况我来不及说，但是安娜今天在我这里没有生命体征之后被白衣卫队带走了，我来了解一下情况。”艾莎尽量让自己的语气听起来正常一点。

那头稍微顿了一下，部长戴着耳麦进到了专用的隔音室里，才说道：“哦，我收到报告了，你不用担心，她的身体因为频繁空间跳跃负荷太大了，你知道这个神经病现在才倒下多么强悍吗，普通人都活不过频繁跳跃，她的心脏功能被迫重启了，三年前也这样过，两天就好了。”部长也没有隐瞒太多，人家亲姐姐问妹妹的情况，艾莎又那么聪明，隐瞒永远不可能有作用说不定还会惹来商政麻烦。

“我了解了，谢谢您，部长，如果可以，我能去看看她吗？”艾莎用食指把再次落下的眼泪擦掉。

“当然可以，我将权限指令发给你，不过对外……不要让我太为难，爱莎小姐。”部长压低了声音。

“我是她的女朋友。”艾莎甚至都没有思考。

“……”部长很明显被这句话击了个猝不及防，虽然之间网上传闻隐隐约约，但是大家都不了解实际上人家是亲姐妹，这个从艾莎口中出现还真是，听起来别样刺激，北山集团一家从来不走寻常路，习惯就好了，“呃……那么，我没什么疑问了。”

艾莎收线，整个人再次跌坐在地上，她捂着自己的心口，一边庆幸事情真的没有她想的那么糟糕，一边还在后怕，她真的……无法失去她了。

下次见到她，一定要狠狠骂她，让她不要胡闹了，不要吓她了……

可是安娜是为了救她赶回来的，她从枪林弹雨中冲了出来，甚至将敌人的枪抵上自己的额头，她什么都不说，她怕自己担心，甚至解决了自己被下药的情潮才开始休息，她在保护我，而我却是一个失职的姐姐，我不了解她的过去，她的一切，与她错失的十三年。

艾莎第一次感觉到了自己有些无力，因为任何东西都不能弥补回逝去的时间。

部长给她的探视指令是明天下午的，她现在只好将所有注意力放在工作上去，重新换好衣服化好妆，她开车去了集团，这几天她都没有去上班，克维斯现在一定焦头烂额。

她不敢停下来，稍微有喘息，心里脑海里全是安娜，她举枪的样子，她脸红的样子，她红着眼睛踏步走来瞪着敌方的样子，她……倒下的样子。

直到晚上八点，有一个军方线路打进了她的专线。

她从来没有这么敏感过，几乎是瞬间点了接通。

“喂？”

对方显然没想到这么快，楞了一下才说道：“您……您好，是北山集团的艾莎副总裁吗？”

“是我。”

“啊……您好，我是冰封总队的副队长汉斯，很荣幸与您通话。”

“您好，汉斯。”

“是这样的，我们指挥长……她……”

“她怎么了？您请说。”艾莎有些着急的催促。

“她让我给您致电，说一下她没事，让您不要担心，顺便给您道歉，吓到您了。”

“让她自己来道歉。”艾莎捏了捏眉心，眼眶又开始发红。

“可能不行，她正在接受治疗，这个，我的传达任务已经结束，抱歉，打扰您了，如果没有其它交代，我就先挂了，副总裁。”汉斯不自在的摸了摸头，副总裁的威压太强了，他有时候都不敢说话，老大到底怎么泡到她的？

“非常感谢您的传达，汉斯。”

艾莎深深的呼了一口气，忍不住又想哭，不知道为什么，她明明几乎从来不哭的，遇到安娜之后好像变得脆弱了很多。

为了明天下午能亲自听安娜的道歉，艾莎很快将自己投身到如山的工作之中。


	40. Chapter 40

汉斯刚挂了线，身后一直憋着没说话全身跟木乃伊一样只露出一双眼睛和棕色头发的人着急问，“怎么说，她怎么说？”

“她说让你亲自去道歉，声音听起来好像零下二十度，老大你怎么搞的啊？”汉斯哭丧着脸。

“啊……我完了我完了！”这是安娜的哀嚎，自己信誓旦旦抓着姐姐的手放在心口说我会在你身边下一刻表演原地去世，自己脆弱又爱哭的姐姐肯定吓坏了，她又没见过自己这样，万一有个什么好歹自己怎么办？

“现在知道了吧，泡妞一时爽，何况你还泡总裁，之前怎么不知道你有这个爱好？”汉斯一脸无奈的看着安娜，感觉打从她休假以来，就没发生过好事情，这次更好，直接把人都差点玩凉了。

安娜有气无力的白了他一眼，“你怎么跟你上司说话的？”

“你刚才求我给你女朋友打电话的时候不是这个口气，长官。”

“……好吧你赢了。”

“你这全身的伤真的大丈夫？明天能出院吗？”汉斯还是不太相信安娜这个样子硬撑着回去能有什么好果子吃。

安娜偏着头，十分倔强道：“我只是突然意外，又没有一直这样，心脏重新跳了当然就没事了，非要让我疗养。”

“我还有一大堆事情要处理，长官您好好躺着，明天下午我再来汇报工作。”汉斯简直懒得跟她说话，敬了个礼，赶紧溜号。

这一晚上，注定了两个人都没什么睡意。

艾莎一直工作到晚上四点，在自己的休息室躺着闭目养神，她突然想起来之前被自己拉入数据库的那份从克里斯托夫终端里的加密文件，他拼了命带出来的东西一定很有价值。

她起身给自己泡了杯咖啡，然后重新打开电脑，从数据库里用指令调出那份备份。

因为之前解码时终端被黑而失败，她必须要重新解码，但是因为之前强行破译过，有些保护指令受损，导致这份加密文件要花费比之前更大的时间和精力解码。

艾莎很有耐心的坐好，关掉了整个办公室的灯光，只开了桌上的台灯，深呼吸一口，再次开始破译。

直到早上六点，解码程序才进行到了百分之六十，她趴在桌子上，感觉眼睛刚闭上睡了一会儿，秘书就敲门将早会的文件送了过来。

“副总裁，您还好吗？”秘书看面色有些憔悴的艾莎。

艾莎摇了摇头，表示自己没事，去补了个妆，又踩着高跟鞋去开会了。

艾莎从来没有觉得哪天的时间过去的这么慢，这么难熬，她尽量一直在做事情了，手中的文件被她反复翻来覆去，窗外的天气一点也不好，要下雨了，不知道安娜好点了没有……

她莫名有点想念安娜身上那种淡淡的沉香味，闻到就很放松，忍不住想靠一靠她，艾莎有些出神，原来自己已经这么喜欢她了吗？

中午十二点简直就像是隔了一个世纪，她安排好了一切，开车迅速赶往冰封总部，刷过部长给她的权限，将车停好之后，她发现车库旁也有辆车停了下来，从车上下来一位文质彬彬的男性Alpha，看军衔，应该就是副队长汉斯了。

两人几乎同时下车，汉斯没理由不会注意到艾莎，他看到艾莎冲他摆了摆手，忙道：“嫂……呃……副总裁，您好，您是来看指挥长的？”

艾莎点了点头，“汉斯？”

汉斯感觉受宠若惊，副总裁居然记得他，“是我，副总裁令我钦佩。”

“我是来找指挥长的，嗯，我有探视权限，我可以……”艾莎正准备调出权限给汉斯看，结果汉斯马上摆了摆手说：“您来需要什么权限，跟我走，我带你去，指挥长一定很开心您来。”

“是吗？她还好吗？”

“她好的可以吃下一头熊。”汉斯笑着推开了安娜的病房大门。

安娜正在被修复心脏内嵌的机器折磨，医生在她大张的嘴巴里拿着两个仪器捅来捅去，一边教训她。

“你这样是不是怕自己死太晚？”

“你看看你看看，这里，指标这么低，要不是内嵌的电极让你留了一口气，我又要再把你拆开来！”

“哎呦！这里也是，让你不要去频繁的空间跳跃之后大量运动，你是真的会猝死懂吗？”

“嗯？？右心房！你看！你自己看！”医生特意把显示屏拉到安娜脸上，“纵欲过度吗你？”

叭叭叭叭叭叭……

没完没了，安娜真想抬起手来一把捏住他的嘴。

“长官，副总裁找……”汉斯突然说不出话了。

一时间，房间里，医生，汉斯，安娜，艾莎，面面相觑。


	41. Chapter 41

“呜呜……lakai！！”安娜连忙狂拍医生的手示意他赶紧把仪器从她嘴里拿出去。

医生瞪眼，“不行，还有两项检查！”

安娜眼睛瞪的比他还大，甚至还向他竖了中指，无奈嘴巴里说不了话，能说话一定口吐芬芳骂他居然敢不服从军命。

医生气急败坏的回头看向艾莎：“嫂子，你管不管？她要死了还不让人检查！”

艾莎一下挺直了脊背，头往后缩了一下，脸一下从脖子根红到了头顶，这个称呼真的……她一时半会儿还没能接受，但是现在又不能反驳，她确实是以安娜女朋友的身份来探视的啊，自己挖坑的时候没犹豫，现在总不能转身跑了吧，她只好默认了这声称呼是叫她，然后跟着凶安娜，“安娜！你给我躺好！”

安娜瞬间躺平装死，一句话都不敢说。

汉斯在后边站着，感觉自己肚子都要笑破了，指挥长你也有今天？

不知道为什么，这会儿的气氛格外的诡异，最能说话的医生也沉默不语，自己摆弄自己的仪器，一个在装死，一个头顶在冒烟，一个捂着肚子忍笑忍的快要死了，极力不让自己的表情太过扭曲。

安安静静过了十分钟，医生把仪器拿了出来，脱掉了手套，“好了，我去写报告，她可以随时出院了，你们聊。”夹着他的记录板，成功脱身。

安娜抹着眼泪一边活动自己的腮帮子，她尝试着想说话，但是有点失声。

“呃……我也没有很重要的事情要报告，长官，我去问一下医生什么时候出报告。”汉斯也没看安娜同没同意，反正摸着门就跑了。

嘭的一声，门关上了。

艾莎今天穿了一身纯白色的职业装，金色的头发盘起，白色的衬衫随意解开了几个扣子，得体的妆容让她的五官更为立体好看，她本身人就生的很白，再这样打扮，简直就像是从雪中走来的精灵一样，一天多不见，她又变漂亮了，安娜这么想着。

“艾莎……”安娜哑着嗓子，就要从床上下来。

艾莎噔噔两步走了过来，在肩头一推，就把她推了回去，她本来有一大堆的话留着想教训妹妹的，结果现在见到她了，反而一句话都说不出来。

她没事，她还活着，还能和医生吵架呢。

安娜看着艾莎一点点皱起的眉毛，她的眼眶变红，鼻子也微微抽动，心里顿时想被灌了最苦的药一样，她赶忙握住了艾莎的手，从床上滚了下来，也不管艾莎凶她禁止她还是推她，牢牢把姐姐抱进怀里。

“姐姐，对不起。”安娜在艾莎的耳边轻轻说道，她知道艾莎喜欢听她叫自己姐姐，特别是在这种时候。

“好了，姐姐，我没事，真的没事。”

“姐姐，你来看我，我一下就好了，真的。”

那个本来一直在挣扎的人被这几声姐姐叫的停下了动作，她静静回抱住抱着她的女孩，眼泪一滴又一滴落在她的肩头上。

“不要离开我……安娜。”艾莎闷闷地说，她希望此刻的时间就像昨天一样过的慢一点，让她可以多被抱一会儿。

“你让我走，我都不会走。”安娜亲了亲她的耳垂，抚着艾莎的后背，心疼不已，看来她真的吓坏了。

她从肩头把姐姐的脸捧过来，吻了那个她十分想念的唇，艾莎的口红都是甜甜的，让她忍不住想更深入一些，艾莎侧着头，任由安娜吻她，把那些教训的话又放回了肚子里去。

长吻结束以后，两个人正鼻尖蹭着鼻尖你言我语说着悄悄话的时候，身后的门被猛的推开了。

汉斯的半个身子歪在那里，咬着牙说：“艹！叫你们别推！别推！”

安娜看过去，门口这一时间不知道挤了多少人，黑色的冰封总队制服塞满了门框，房门是有个小的观察玻璃窗的……


	42. Chapter 42

艾莎的脸皮再也经不住这种刺激的挑战了。

她猛地推开了安娜，抹了抹自己的嘴角，表情一下恢复了往常的高冷神色，白色的西装被她走的带风，一路带着零下几十度的冷气试图把门外这些不知死活的人全部冻死，她的眼神锋利如刀，看向哪里都像是能扎出个坑来，只有那个泛红的耳尖暴露了副总裁只是因为害羞而落荒而逃。

“诶！艾莎！！”安娜扯过外套边穿边追，出门的时候瞪着眼睛把已经并列站在两旁的这些人挨个指了一遍，尤其是汉斯，安娜一把拽住汉斯的领口，“敢让我看到一张图片或者什么东西流传出去一个字，我就弄死你！”

“我们在队期间不允许用手机或者智能助理，您忘了吗长官，你的小弟们一向守口如瓶。”汉斯双手投降，扯着嘴巴露着牙花子试图用这个灿烂又尴尬的笑容来安慰安娜。

艾莎一边迅速走出院门，一边心里盘算怎么把这些人全灭口了，安娜一直跟在她身后，完全不敢多言，姐姐这会儿的气场让她感觉自己比艾莎矮了好几头。

一路走到车库，艾莎唰的拉开车门，坐上座驾，砰的摔上了车门。

安娜站在车旁，不知道该如何是好，半晌车窗慢慢被放了下来。

“还站在那里干什么，要我请你上车吗？”这是一个好像从冷库里传出的声音。

安娜赶忙哆哆嗦嗦的坐到副驾上去，她的姐姐冷着脸，一脚踩下动力，车速瞬间加快，刺耳的漂移声不断传来，华丽飙出车库，艾莎现在零点一秒都不想呆在这个什么冰封总队了。

“啊！！艾莎！小心点太快了！！！”安娜一把抓住车窗上的把手，一脸惊悚的看着姐姐狂野飙车。

盛怒中的女人好可怕啊，安娜的心里七上八下，一边被冻的瑟瑟发抖，这帮小兔崽子偷看就偷看干嘛还被发现了啊！这下我们一起遭殃！

那辆新买的，才到手两天的最新动力马达的红色超跑一路引擎声轰鸣，上天入地，简直恨不得穿过时间马上回到自己的别墅里去。

接着，车子驶入车库，熄火，有人一把扯开了安全带，下车，甩车门，走几步，甩上了房门，接着甩上了卧室门。

“……”安娜耸了耸肩，双手插兜，慢慢悠悠又用姐姐给她的权限打开了车门，打开了房门，走到了卧室门前，抬手曲起指节，有节奏的敲击了几下，“艾莎？”

房门里没人理她，她又敲了几声，“好姐姐？”

只过了大约一分钟，房门被高贵冷艳的女王打开了，安娜开口正打算说话，女王抬手拽住了安娜的领带，一把将她扯进了房门。

安娜被抱住了腰，然后房门关上，她被抵在门板上，那个拽着她领带的手没有松下来，而是拉着她，贴向了那个还在散发着冰冷感觉的女人。

腰间的手猛然撑在了安娜的耳侧，她感觉唇上一痛，眼睛逐渐睁大，那双冰蓝的眼睛也正好看着她，可上唇却被狠狠咬了一下。

接着是唇舌被凶猛的进犯，这种站在世界之巅让你不得不屈膝臣服的气场让安娜不得不乖乖接受这种惩罚式的吻。

如雪一般白皙修长的手指拉开了她的领带，拽住了她的领口，用力向两边扯去。

纽扣砸在地板上的声音很清晰。

安娜的衣服被暴力的扯开了，而自己则弄乱了那精致盘起的长发，那双微凉的手在自己的身上流连，不断挑弄着自己，甚至开始解自己的皮带。

这种快意的被压迫的感觉让安娜的征服欲被挑起，正好在病床上躺了两天，有些无处释放的精力。

她握住了艾莎的手腕，用力带了过来，身体一转，她们就换了位置。

白色的西装外套被脱下，她隔着那层衬衣狠狠抚上了姐姐的胸前。


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没脸见人了！！！写车就上头！！！写了这么多！！！我明明很清水一个人我怎么了！！！！！

艾莎也毫不示弱，三两下解开了安娜的腰带，手上捏住了那个经不起挑弄的硬物。

两个人都在暗暗的争夺主动权，欲望已经让安娜把什么医嘱之类抛之脑后，现在的艾莎，没有在发情，也没有被喂药，是清醒的，主动地，希望自己靠近她。

“姐姐……”安娜的眼里闪过了失控，腿间的分身已经迅速的胀痛起来，什么都不想去思考，只想粗暴的占有她。

安娜捏着那个细腰，右手按上艾莎的后脑，手中用力，将艾莎按在门上，背对着自己，她从身后贴上，硬物在她的臀缝间摩挲，一只手解开了胸衣，滑到前方，贴上她的胸前，揉捏着那个发硬的乳尖，拨开她的长发，直接吻上颈后那散发着致命诱惑味道的地方。

“啊！”艾莎触电一般缩了一下，猛烈的刺激让她开始喘息，身体已经被这一个吻激发出了激烈渴求的欲望，她被毫不怜惜的按着头，根本不能动，她的力量和这位身手过于好的指挥官完全不在一个量级。

那个吻在这片高度敏感的区域来回游移，之后变成了舔吻，舌尖接触的面积慢慢变大，那里争先恐后的散发着艾莎的味道，不断勾引安娜标记她，古老的传承契约等待缔结，标记她，干她，将种子播撒进她的体内，延续你们的后代。

“嗯……啊！安娜！啊……啊……不……停、一下……啊！！！”艾莎的身体不断战栗，只是单纯被霸占了颈后的腺体就已经快让她达到高潮了，她从未体验过这种被完全征服，所有弱点都表露出来的感觉。

身体极度的空虚，想要被占有，想要被爱，自己却被按在这里什么都不能做，只能希望身上的人来做。

她的腿开始发软，根本站不住，衬衣被脱下，裙子被从后面拉下来掉落在脚下，她逐渐顺着门板软下身子，跪在了地上，后面的安娜抱着她的腰，依旧在不断暗示艾莎，我要标记你了。

这种身体不断将自己送向安娜口中的行为艾莎并不赞同，但是这一波接一波的刺激让她想要极了，腿间分泌了大量的液体为接下来的交合做准备，甚至都开始顺着大腿向下蔓延。

“艾莎，你想要我吗？”安娜压着她，跪在她身后，握起她的双手放在门上，热烫的性器已经抵在了蜜穴的入口，在那里徘徊。

艾莎几乎要跪不住了，她怎么会不想要，她想要安娜的全部，“进……进来……”她颤抖着声音。

“求我，艾莎。”安娜当然知道自己在犯罪，但是今天的她，就是想征服这个在王座上俯视万物的女人。

艾莎的身体很明显的顿了一下，她咬住下唇，把那个不受自己控制的淫荡的求你上我几个字咽了回去，她的身体快要不受她的控制，但是刻在灵魂里的自尊自傲不允许她开口求安娜。

她是妹妹。

“你在想什么？你在想我是妹妹，所以你做不到出口讨要属于自己的快乐，对吗？”身后的人似乎一眼就看穿了她的所想，她的嗓音就像是从深渊里爬上来的夜鬼，带着耻辱无情披露她的愿望和蛊惑她变得谄媚。

艾莎在不断的摇头否定，嘴里只能喊：“安娜……”

“嗯？艾莎，我不是妹妹，我只是一个想干你的Alpha。”安娜将那个羞耻架又架高了一层，她把艾莎牢牢的放在了最高处。

然后，她舔了舔嘴角，张口，咬住了白嫩的修长的、展现着美好弧度又散发着春情的Omega腺体，只是稍稍用力，咬起一点皮肉，身前的艾莎呻吟已经完全变了声调。

安娜就贴着她的身体，怎么会不知道艾莎现在到了难耐的程度，那个浑圆挺翘的屁股不断的在顶着自己呢。

已经变得比平时还要粗大的分身再也忍耐不住，它已经命令自己的腰，将自己送进了那个热切需要它的地方。

“艾莎……我进来了。”安娜还要故意说出来，还要缓慢的进入，一切都在折磨着她。

“唔。。。安娜！不！不准……说了……”艾莎断断续续的组织这种奇异的被征服感。

可是身体是极度愉悦的，湿滑不堪的内壁在快乐的吮吸着肉棒，期待它深入到底，再退出来又顶进来的感觉，臀部不自觉的翘起，向后压去，想自己去将感觉加深，碰到宫口的那一瞬间，艾莎觉得自己就已经到了高潮。

“啊……嗯……”她的侧脸贴着门，已经有些许泪痕可见。

“我是谁？艾莎？”安娜在她的耳边问她。

“安……安娜……啊……”她有些无措的回答着。

那个还在发烫的肉物向后带出了许多热液，她被箍住了腰，后面的人挺腰猛地顶了进来，她被顶的向上蹭了一下，又缓缓跌落下来，“啊……唔……”

“不对，不是，我是谁？”安娜的眼睛蒙上红色，“你很清醒，艾莎，我是谁？”

“妹妹……”艾莎有些含混的答道，只是瞬间就被快速的抽插否定了答案，安娜捏住了她的下巴，狠狠撞击这个跪靠着门的女人。

“不对！”

艾莎不断的摇头，却无法挣脱这种控制，她的快感在被不断堆积，她能感觉到下面被她包裹着的肉物变大，它有力又快速。

“我是谁？”安娜粗喘着气，不断纠正艾莎对她的看法，不断将自己顶进那个热度不断的地方，每一次插入，都带有绝伦的快感。

“你是……呜……快一点……”艾莎的身体向后倒在了安娜身上，她没有办法再去支撑自己的身体了，却被强硬的扶起了腰，她只能撑着安娜的大腿，那个熟悉的感觉就要来了，带着不能拒绝的令她疯狂的快感。

她一定是疯了！

艾莎突然笑了笑，潮红的脸颊被这个笑容染的异常妖艳美好，她挺腰主动离开了那个肉物，转过身来，跨坐上指挥长的腰部，一手扶着粗热的肉刃，缓缓坐了下去。

她双手捏着安娜的肩膀，低头吻了上去，这一系列动作好像用完了她所有的力气，身体软的像一滩水。

她喘息着，半磕着眼眸，金色的长发落在安娜的锁骨上，那个被扯开松松垮垮挂在脖子上的黑色领带再次被艾莎缠在了手上，她拉着安娜接近自己，挺腰将那根热物含的更深一点。

“你是我的Alpha~”她的声音带着女王式的高傲，正在为她的Alpha赋予专有的勋章。

“艾莎……”安娜只能将所有的心思放在不断的进入她上。

“干我，Alpha。”她说，那张完美的脸上尽是春情妩媚。

她伏在Alpha的身上，忘情的挺动细腰，因为每次的深入而欢呼，夹紧花径来取悦她，来让她疯狂，她太知道怎么对付这个Alpha了。

安娜已经完全疯了，这句话犹如最高指令一样，让她可以为此毫不犹豫献出生命，她的顶弄又快又重，每一下都在最深处留下自己的痕迹，换来欢愉的呻吟。

渐渐地，有一些温热的液体滴落在她的胸前，那个陷入了高潮漩涡之中的人哭了，她紧紧抱着安娜，喘息快的不像话，她问自己。

“是不是这样，你就真的不会离开我了？”

安娜骤然停止了一切动作，她觉得自己的心全碎了，她猛地狠狠抱住跨坐在她身上的人，刚才想要征服她，欺负她的自己到底是哪一路来的混账？

她慌忙抱起怀中的人，将她放在床上，怜惜她，吻去她不断落下的泪水。

她依旧在怕，她被吓坏了，她就像是受惊的小猫，不断需要有人告诉她，不会的，我还爱着你，我不会离开你。

安娜心痛的摸着艾莎的脸，“对不起，对不起。”

“不要对不起……啊……安娜……我要你。”艾莎回答着，不断抬腰，自己去寻找那个依然深埋在体内的热物，换来属于她的快感。


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意识流开车~

不知道为什么，这次的高潮总是来得快而久，只想狠狠被要，被撞击，没有疼，没有不适，而是想深一点，再用力一点。

艾莎觉得自己是杯弓蛇影，害怕一些她控制不了的事情再次发生，或许上一次的表白，她只是告诉了她也同样喜欢着安娜，这一次，在她失去了心跳之后，她发现自己对她的爱远超于之前她的想象。

她也曾因为这个背德的结合而感到内疚不安，她其实也觉得自己是一个不负责任的姐姐，她也认为是自己勾引了她，给了安娜希望，坏心眼的让她得到了自己，满足自己逃避责任的鸵鸟心态，她甚至想着这段扭曲的关系只不过是双方的一时冲动，迟早会散，她也可以理解，可以放她走，可以让安娜没有负担的离开自己，可是这一切，在失去她面前，显得那么苍白，那么微不足道，没有了她，好像一切都不重要了。

安娜不在的每一年，她都会给妹妹准备生日礼物，她幻想着妹妹推开门，抱着她说姐姐，今天我过生日，我回来啦，我想你陪我一起过，这类撒娇的话语。

渐渐看着她变成了沉稳又英气的指挥长，心里又忍不住想，有一天，她突然出现在自己面前会是什么样子呢？

她曾经在军火展示研讨大会上看到过安娜，当时她研发的首代微冲炮就是安娜来演示的。

她高挑，自信，走在人群中，带着阳光，带着热烈，撞进了艾莎的心里。

她笑起来好看极了，不是淑女矜持的笑容，是自然又大方的样子，她摆弄手里的微冲炮，一边用麦克风教学，她的声音也好好听，女孩子的声音都没有她好听，带着一种元气又俏皮，时不时的玩笑话就可以惹得全场大笑不止。

她真是个迷人的Alpha，全身上下都是自己喜欢的点，艾莎以前以为自己只是单纯的喜欢这个类型，后来发现不是这样的，安娜对她来说是天然又致命的吸引。

从情窦初开到成为成熟的总裁，艾莎觉得安娜从来没有出现在自己的世界里过，但是却那么鲜活，那么真实。

她从来没想过这么轻易的就把自己交给了她，也从来不知道自己原来可以这样放荡，这样不知羞耻。

她甚至从来没想过自己有一天会被推倒，会跟一个伴侣做爱，会拥有这种身体上的快感。

可偏偏，老天跟她开了个玩笑。

安娜来了，不仅来了，她们还做了。

她以前只敢在脑海里想象的场面一一变成了现实，所以才变得这样不像她吗？

她从一个什么都不曾拥有过的人变成了什么都拥有了的幸福者，只怕这一切太过短暂不是吗？

这是偷来的幸福，怎么会长久呢？

但是她也算是拥有过了。

如果有一天的生活又恢复了之前，她还可以接受吗？

如果因为这个会与全世界为敌，还会让自己跌入泥潭饱受非议呢？她还能做到这样爱着安娜吗？安娜能……爱着自己吗？

不是……

不知道……

“啊~嗯~安娜……”

她的声音把她从回忆拉回了现实，身上的人额头上有了薄汗，看着自己，就像是看一件易碎品。

她依然没有停下速度，是因为自己叫的太过于色情了吗？

但是这样真的很舒服很满足，这样才会深切的体会着那个让她脸红心跳的想法。

安娜也是爱着她的。

湿热的液体不受控制从体内滑出，每次被进入都会有那种听来都觉得羞耻的水声，那个属于安娜的硬挺性器正在不断贯穿自己。

她抱着安娜，感受这场身体的狂欢。

只要她不离开，哪怕自己跌入泥潭，她也会亲手把污浊洗净，撑起那片天空，笑着拥抱她的爱人。

她再次攀上了高峰，她在呻吟，她在胡乱的亲吻伏在身上的Alpha。

他人怎么评价，不重要，我只要安娜，她想既是我爱，我会永远爱你，安娜。


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天有点肾亏嗷~

就在陪着艾莎结束高潮的余韵后，安娜跟往常一样，在结出现之前，打算退出来释放自己。

结果她刚表露出了想抽身的动作，就被艾莎的双腿夹住了腰。

“安娜……你去哪儿？”艾莎一下揪住了她的衬衫。

“我。。。”我该怎么回答？我要外射吗？安娜一向都是自己解决这个事情，突然被问到，只能结结巴巴说：“我我要出来……那个我要……”

修长又雪白的腿搭上了她的腰，从情欲迷蒙中苏醒过来的艾莎再次抱住了她。

“标记我吧，射进来。”艾莎轻轻的在她耳边说，她的脸异常烧红，到底是什么支持她说了这句话的她也不知道。

标记？以后她的味道只属于我，她的发情期也只有我能帮她，其它的Alpha都不可能再对她有想法了，她会越来越依赖我，，而自己的易感期也只有艾莎才能抚慰，她是在告诉我，她爱我。

安娜定在那里，愣了很久，标记，一个她从来不敢想不敢奢求的东西，她渴望吗，她渴望的无以复加。

她每一次都在挑战自己的忍耐极限，挑战生理本能，她们做这样的事情已经求之不得，她占有了姐姐已经是恩赐了，标记……

她突然想起了她为什么去当兵，她想起了爸爸，她想起了很多。

她的姐姐，完美的女人，自己只敢站在她身后仰慕着她。

“不……这个太……抱歉，我不能。”安娜整理了她混乱的脑子，最后理智战胜欲望，她退了出来。

“你是自由的，你不应当属于谁，也不应当被谁标记，我只是你千万个爱慕者中的一个，艾莎，我因为我的血缘关系得到了你，我不能再过分了。”安娜觉得自己的牙关都在抖，她的身体因为盛意的邀请再次变得亢奋，就像一个恶魔在不断告诉自己，不过是标记一个Omega，没关系的。

艾莎捏着安娜的耳垂，突然笑了，“你是不是总在忽略你自己有多么优秀，多么诱人？我要是个Alpha，你已经被我无论是哄是骗标记了无数次了。”

安娜从自卑和挣扎中抬起了头看向艾莎，她太美了，美的让她根本无法从她身上移开目光。

“我爱你，安娜，我不是因为血缘关系才这么说，我爱你，我喜欢你的一切。”艾莎的眼神清澈，带着浓浓的化不开的爱意。

“艾莎……我很高兴听到你这么说。”安娜觉得姐姐一定是故意的，她就是想看自己哭，她今天热情的过头了，让安娜心里总是填充着过度充盈的爱意，她又开始内疚，总感觉自己那一吓，把姐姐伤的不轻。

艾莎勾着安娜的内衣，她缓缓从床上坐起，她炽热的红唇微微张开，粉嫩的舌尖从上唇慢慢滑过，她的动作很慢，让安娜的眼球跟着她的舌尖缓缓移动。

她能轻易的看见安娜吞咽口水的样子，她伸手慢慢解开她的领带，心念一动，抬起手，将领带蒙在了安娜的眼睛上系好。

“别……这样我看不到你了。”安娜有些委屈，想要伸手去摘，却被艾莎拦下了。

“那就感受我。”艾莎在她的耳垂上不轻不重的咬了一口。

安娜被一个散发着冷香的身体压在了身下，那个人的舌头和唇带着完全的挑逗，像个无情的浪子，在哪里都不多做停留。

她在一片漆黑之中，只能放任这种奇异的快感不断扩大。

安娜感觉到自己全身都在紧绷，什么都看不见的感觉太孤独了，只能让艾莎来带走孤独。

没有了眼神的交流，艾莎的动作就放松大胆了很多。

她轻重兼备的吻过了安娜的全身，看着那张脸一点一点变红，最后，舔了舔那个刚退出自己身体不久高涨的腺体。

因为充血变得深红，自己的舌尖不过是稍有接触，安娜便发起抖来，喉咙里的声音也带着颤音。

索性从下而上，慢慢的舔过，标记着她的每一寸土地。

冠头再次被她含入口中，舌头已经将它来回爱怜了一遍，她想起自己之前看的“学术资料”，左手握住了下端，轻轻将这个肉物再往深含了一些。

“啊啊啊！！唔……不要！！！啊！！”安娜感觉自己头发都要竖起来了，这种快感简直让她发疯，她除了呐喊，什么也不会了。

这个反应很明显让艾莎收到了更大的鼓舞，吮吸，舌尖挑逗，让那个漂亮的腰线忍不住跟着自己的动作而挺动，她闭着眼睛，猛地试图将整根都含进嘴里。

“唔…………”安娜抬起了头，被这一下激的完全失去了理智。

整根确实很难全部含进去，但是已经进了最大努力，艾莎感觉这似乎都要顶过她的喉咙了，口腔里下意识的想呕吐，却被她再忍了回去，眼角挂上了泪水，还好安娜看不到这个样子。

她的姐姐，她的女王到底在干什么啊！！这种疯狂，简直要把她的命都要了。

“姐姐！”安娜大喊了一句，她的手覆上了艾莎的后脑，跟着姐姐唇内吞吐的节奏，尽量不那么用力的顶动。

当她被这个过于火热的地方牢牢俘获的时候，她想抽身而退，却被按住了腰，顶端又被含进去了一些，带了一点力气的撞向自己，安娜再也忍不住了，原本覆在脑后的手抓起了她的头发，“嗯……啊……姐姐！”她喘息着，大叫着，宣泄了出来。

舌尖和口腔依旧包裹着她，好像自己在艾莎的身体里一样。

安娜终于回过神来，她慌忙摘下自己的领带，抱住了艾莎，有些手忙脚乱，“对对对……对不起！！你吐出来，我……我……对不起！我不应该……”

艾莎笑了笑，喉间一动，将安娜的话断绝了后路，“这也算是标记的一种了吧？”她问安娜，安娜只会摇头。

“陪我睡一会儿吧，我有点累了，安娜。”艾莎笑着说，不知道为什么，每次看到这样子的安娜，总是让她有些得意。

安娜吻住了她的唇，一番热吻，就像是扫荡口腔一样，也不知道是什么奇怪的用意，反正也不想去问了，艾莎软软靠着她，睡了过去。


	46. Chapter 46

早上醒来洗澡的时候，艾莎才发现，自己的身体各处都被印了深浅的吻、、痕，这个嘴上说着不愿意标记自己的人，心里一定想的要死吧？

资料上说的标记时刻是共度良宵的A和O这辈子最为难忘的仪式，标记快感高于一切高潮，书上是不是言过其实她不知道，但是就只是这样，她都觉得已经很够了。

但是……还是有点想尝试一下到底是什么感觉，和安娜一起。

艾莎从来都不是个保守派，她只是看起来很禁欲很高冷，她一直都热衷于挑战未知事物，这可能是所有天才的通病吧。

但是这个是一个秘密，而这个秘密只有安娜知道。

而怀揣着这个惊天大秘密的Alpha正在被子里怀疑人生，每一次她都有一种被总裁睡了的感觉是为什么啊，哪怕昨天她那么强硬的想要让艾莎屈服，最后受不了，最失态的人反而是她。

艾莎已经换好了睡衣出来，叫了一声，“安娜？醒了吗，去洗澡吧。”

安娜从被子里探出头来，有点闷闷的看着艾莎，这身酒红色的丝质睡裙包裹着美好的肉体，露出肩膀，V字领，延伸到胸前，背后也露了一片出来，漂亮的背部半遮半掩，她的腰又细，把这件睡裙穿的无比高雅性感，还有裙下的小腿……怎么不让一个年轻的Alpha血脉喷张为之疯狂呢？

“怎么了？”感觉到安娜一直没有说话，艾莎转头看向她的小家伙，那个只露出了半个脑袋的安娜正在打量自己，那个眼神，好像在自动剥自己衣服一样赤裸。

艾莎笑了笑，还抬手把自己的长发往后撩去，慢步走过来，她倾身靠近被窝里的安娜，一个香吻落在了她的额头上，“想什么呢？”

安娜把被子哗的掀到了胸前，喘了一口气说：“我刚才是在想，艾莎你……”她的脸上飞快被红色占领，“下次不要随便……随便帮我……嗯……口……太刺激了，每次我都几分钟就……投降了，让我觉得自己很不持久。”说完，她又飞快的把被子盖回了脸上，开始装死。

“哦，我们的指挥长打败仗了？”艾莎笑的捂着嘴花枝乱颤，她试图扒了几次被子，都没能成功，她只好边笑，边从一边撬开了个缝将腿伸进去，搭在了安娜的腿上，缓缓蹭着，膝盖有意无意的冒犯指挥长的双腿之间，“指挥长大人，其实你是觉得被我反睡了很丢人？”

安娜刷的扯下了被子飞快反驳：“不是！不丢人！”

艾莎更开心了，“你又不肯标记我，我只能重新选一种方式让你也快乐啊，毕竟我的指挥长勇、猛、善、战、我很喜欢。”

安娜连忙撑着小帐篷落荒而逃窜进浴室里去了。

对不起，我是个垃圾，我比不过我姐姐。

安娜蹲在淋浴下头，捂着脸欲哭无泪。

用过早餐之后，安娜开车送艾莎去集团，到达车库的时候，安娜转过头来看着艾莎，眨了眨眼睛说：“艾莎，过两天我们去邻星阿维尔去玩几天吧好吗？听说那边已经是冬日，刚下过一场大雪，我们去堆雪人，我答应了总裁要带你休两天假出去玩的。”

艾莎正拿着化妆镜涂口红，红唇艳泽，被口红带过的地方微微弹起，唇红齿白，让人总是忍不住想狠狠吻上去尝尝女王唇上芳泽，安娜转念想到昨天晚上这张嘴，这两片唇和那个舌头都做了什么，就觉得裤子下头又有什么东西拦不住了。

“嗯~好啊，我会跟克维斯讲一声的。”艾莎收起了口红，对着化妆镜抿了抿嘴将口红染的均匀，侧过头来，也不知道是不是有意，双唇上下分开，发出轻微的吻声，对安娜说：“三天以后好吗？”

安娜握着方向盘猛吸了一口气，还好今天穿的是牛仔裤，看不出来什么异样吧？我这种时时刻刻都在发情的感觉也太夸张了，艾莎只是在涂口红而已啊！


	47. Chapter 47

“好、好！”安娜早就被迷的七荤八素哪儿还记得自己之前说了啥，艾莎说啥她说好就行了。

艾莎捏了捏她的脸，转身下车上楼去了，只有安娜一个人，傻坐在那里，开始检讨自己的自制能力。

正在此时，她的姐姐专线响了，自从上次之后，安娜就专门给艾莎设置了一个无障碍接线，保证任何时候姐姐都找得到她，她忙接起来：“艾莎？”

“安娜，抱歉，你走了吗？我有一份资料放在车后忘记带上了，可以麻烦你帮我送上来吗？”艾莎有些抱歉，刚才只顾着看安娜脸红了，忘记带资料，等下开会要用，自己现在又暂时走不开。

“没关系，我还没走，我现在帮你送上来。”安娜眯了眯眼睛，心里雀跃着，真好，又能见到艾莎了。

她手伸到车后，拿起了那个数字文件夹，下车按了电梯。

到总裁办公层的时候，艾莎正在讲电话，看到自己来了，冲自己笑了笑，勾动食指，又将手翻下来，指了指桌面。

安娜走过去，将文件放在她的桌上，撑着桌子歪头冲艾莎傻笑了一下。

安娜今天披着头发，穿着紧身牛仔裤，淡蓝色的衬衣塞进了牛仔裤里，显得腿长的不得了，她的身材本来就属于健美型，稍微穿的不那么军人，便是一个十分阳光可爱的姑娘，脸上的小雀斑也跟着让人心情愉悦。

艾莎的眼睛从安娜进来就没有离开过她，自己的妹妹怎么会这么好看，感觉办公室都被暖暖的阳光照耀。

正当两个人互相凝视暗送秋波的时候，克维斯敲了敲副总裁办公室的门。

安娜连忙直起身子，冲姐姐摆了摆手，食指中指做了个小人跑走的动作，便出门去了。

克维斯感觉这个办公室根本没有他的容身之地，这种恋爱的酸臭味真的快要把他熏死了，当然了，副总裁的恋爱，那是神仙之恋，就当自己没看到她们当众调情吧。

“快看快看，指挥长又来看我们副总裁啦！”助理室的二助赶忙散播小道消息，其他几个助理也跟着往玻璃门外头看去。

“哇，指挥长真好看啊，可惜只看到了侧脸啊，我们副总裁原来喜欢这种类型的？”六助抱着水杯，推了推眼镜。

“天呐，不穿军装的指挥长简直漂亮的不输副总裁，这两个美人在一起也太让人嫉妒了吧，反正我好酸。”八助趴在桌子上，一副不要人活了的样子。

“习惯就好啦，这就是强强相爱，豪门之恋，知道吧？我嗑她们上头很久了。”三助的嘴角露出了满意的笑容。

安娜开车出了集团，自从上次被送上热搜以后，两个人也渐渐没怎么遮掩了，反正也遮不住，随他们去吧，不得不感叹一下老爸的先见之明，所以安娜也大摇大摆开着姐姐的车在街上乱逛，她想起家里没有巧克力了，所以决定去买一点儿，她闲的发毛，又不能去跟着艾莎上班，她都想去应聘姐姐的贴身保镖了，可惜被艾莎无情的拒绝了。

艾莎听完报告之后，又看了克维斯给的文件，谈论了一会儿，顺便告诉克维斯过两天自己想休假的事情，克维斯一脸我虽然不想但是我也不可能说不行的表示好的他知道了。

克维斯出去了之后，趁着离开会还有大约半小时，她将电脑打开，输入指令，重新调出了那天还没解码完的文件，继续动手破译，虽然不知道到底是什么惊天秘密，但是直觉告诉她，说不定和安娜有关。

这个文件因为保护程序的损坏而锁死，继续到百分之六十五，又停下不动了，艾莎皱眉思索了一会儿，重新将文件放回去，改天抽半天时间慢慢研究好了。

助理来提示她开会了。


	48. Chapter 48

“闲的长毛啊！！”安娜大喊了一声，长期的军营生活导致她好像与世界有些脱轨，年轻小姑娘喜欢玩的她觉得没兴趣，去了游戏厅，射击类都简单打爆，去干别的一个人又懒得去，除了想想艾莎在干嘛以外好像真的不知道干什么好了，副总裁总是这么忙碌，自己也不想打扰她，总之，没有艾莎的休假真的好无聊啊！

还能干什么呢？当然是……睡觉了。

这可能是她仅存不多的爱好了，顺便恢复一下之前被她滥用的体力，她从超市抱了一大堆零食，干脆回到姐姐的别墅，看剧吃零食睡觉玩游戏什么的当起了宅女。

这样闲散养猪式的生活让指挥长迅速的恢复了健康，她的体质也本身变态，恢复能力超强，现在更是生龙活虎，精力多的不知道怎么发泄才好，她很期待三天后与艾莎的邻星之旅，所以除了睡觉外大部分时间都在研究攻略。

两天过去，生活一成不变，让安娜真的闲的骨头疼，姐姐这两天几乎都在加班，这个工作狂对自己真的一点都不会客气，也不知道怎么会有这么多事情要忙，感觉自己好像一个被富婆包养的小白脸，钱随便花，豪车随便开，生活随便过，但是安娜确实不是个会享受的小白脸，她只想跟艾莎待在一起，艾莎每天回来，洗漱过后两人简单的说几句话，艾莎就抱着她要睡过去了，给安娜心疼坏了。

看了看表，到了下班的时间了，可是艾莎并没有让自己提前准备去接她。

她也不敢打电话，只好发信息给她。

正在批文件的艾莎收到了一条聊天信息，安娜：我现在去接你可以吗？

艾莎回她：想我了吗？

那边回答：非常想。

艾莎的嘴角上扬，回复：来陪我加班。

安娜马上回复：马上到！

干什么都好，在艾莎身边就好，加班，多么美妙的事情啊！

安娜一路哼着歌飙车到集团下面，大家已经陆陆续续的下班了，她到总裁办公层的时候，基本上已经没什么人了，只有三三两两在做收尾的，她敲了敲副总裁办公室的大门。

“进来。”艾莎说道。

安娜开开心心推门进去了，大落地窗已经被窗帘遮住，明亮的灯光下，是会客处的桌上摆着许许多多的好吃的，艾莎正坐在一旁看文件，似乎是在等自己。

“艾莎，我来啦！”安娜关上了门，笑眯眯的扑了上去，揽住了艾莎的脖子，深深吸了一口气，何以解忧，唯有姐姐，她的味道真是令人沉醉。

艾莎笑着弯过手臂去摸安娜的头，“饿了吗？陪我一起吃个饭好吗？”

“好！”安娜飞快的在艾莎的唇上啄了一下，将她的口红分了一点在自己唇上，又好奇的舔了舔，甜甜的。

艾莎任由安娜胡作非为，反而还要添一句：“好吃吗？”

安娜十分诚实的点头，“好吃，你最好吃了。”

艾莎嗔了一句，“瞎说什么呢。”

安娜笑着吐了吐舌头，坐下来跟姐姐一起共用晚餐，其实有她监督，姐姐不会像第一天那样只吃很少，但是食量也不大，安娜拼命给她放菜，艾莎就给她放回去。

“艾莎，再多吃点啊，你吃的太少了。”安娜十分不开心的看着自己盘子里的东西。

“嘿，安娜，我只是一个可怜的普通女人，不是当兵的，我这是正常食量，真的吃不下了。”艾莎认真的教育妹妹。

“那也太少了，我不听。”安娜噘着嘴，一脸的我才不信你的鬼话的样子，摩拳擦掌拿起叉子就准备完成她的喂饭大业。

副总裁落荒而逃，坐回了她的办公椅上，一边转移话题，“我们明天几点出发？”

安娜想了想道：“十点钟吧，你的私人星舰配置也太豪华了吧，我看了一下。”

艾莎没好气说：“我可是北山集团的副总裁，搞军火，卖星舰，没几个人能比我再有钱了，你正视一下，我们可是豪门好吗？”


	49. Chapter 49

艾莎实在是太过优秀了，这么优秀的人，为什么会喜欢自己呢？安娜不是很懂，在她心里，能配得上姐姐的人还没出现过，甚至不可能有人配得上她，她之前还为此莫名忧愁过，有一天姐姐和别人在一起了，这个人得多幸运啊，简直不会有比那个人运气更好的人了。

“艾莎，你为什么喜欢我啊？”安娜突然问了一句。

艾莎抬起头来反问：“我喜欢你一定要什么理由吗？”

“你太完美了，在我心里……没人配得上你。”安娜缩着脖子，认为自己在高攀她。

艾莎挑了挑眉毛说：“嗯，确实，我之前也这么认为，但是安娜不一样。”

安娜指了指自己，“我？”

艾莎再次强调了一番，“你是不是真的不知道自己多么优秀，多么引人注意，多么有魅力？”她往后靠，抱着手臂，盯着那个还在发愣的指挥长，“你很好，你没看过阿伦戴尔论坛的数据吗，你跟我是蝉联了数年联盟最期待成为一对儿的冠军榜王者吗？”

安娜诚实的摇了摇头，她觉得自己就是个带兵打仗的……心里从来只有艾莎，其它的她真的没关注过。

“为什么突然这么问？我的指挥长大人。”艾莎已经放弃了这个对自己认知很不清晰的人，“你可是才二十四岁就拥有无数军功，拿下了那么多反叛星球，你知道一个战败星球可以卖多少钱吗？你是为缔造联盟立下不世之功的大将，是不是指挥长这个头衔听起来太小了？你的实际军衔只在元帅之下了你了解吗？其实联盟给你的奖赏也让你有花不完的钱，你是不是从来没看过自己的账户？你掌握着联盟的心脏军队，而我在政方眼里只是一个商人，甚至还配不上你，你能明白吗？”

安娜继续摇头，真的没看过啊，没注意过这些啊，部队什么都提供要什么给什么，她不需要用钱就从来没注意过……

艾莎一副我快晕了的表情，拧过头去，“要真说什么相配，只有指挥长你配得上我了，知道吗？算了，不跟你说了，我还要加班呢。”

被姐姐一顿猛夸，安娜十分不好意思的挠了挠头，她之前只知道自己只是挺出名的，现在想想，好像这么说她确实还算挺厉害的，艾莎的眼光怎么可能会差，换言之，她也很强就对了。

机器人进来把剩下的餐具收走，外面已经安静一片，这个副总裁，既天才又努力，不愧是她喜欢的人。

她安安安静坐在那里等艾莎做完手头上的事，时不时看一眼艾莎，有这个Omega的信息素抚慰，让安娜觉得只是坐在这里，都不会觉得无聊。

艾莎将最后一份文件签署完毕后，安娜已经窝在沙发上玩自己头发玩到睡着。

堂堂冰封总队总指挥长，宇宙联盟最特殊的大将，睡姿真的太差了吧！

艾莎叹了口气，走过去，捏住了安娜的鼻子，不能顺畅呼吸的指挥长果然睁开了眼睛，她砸了咂嘴，软软的喊了一声，“姐姐~”。

“抱歉，久等了，我们回家吧。”艾莎揉了揉她的脑袋，现在已经快要深夜一点钟了，她牵着迷迷糊糊的指挥长走到车库，就像小时候经常牵着她一样，安娜也乖乖跟着，满足此刻艾莎莫名其妙窜上来的当姐姐才会有的满足感。

艾莎开着车，将车窗放下来一点，慢慢悠悠朝家里开去，凉风习习，街道上也没有了平时的车水马龙，静谧又美好，车里放着一首轻缓的音乐，她想起过去的时间里，她也是每天都会走过这条路，但是从来没有慢下来细细品味过生活，安娜来了，坐在她的旁边，才让她觉得人生可以慢下来，可以去依靠她，可以将脆弱给她看，她过于美好了，拥有每个Omega都忍不住想要依靠的强大安全感，如果她们不是姐妹，也肯定会被互相吸引目光吧？至少艾莎认为，她会。


	50. Chapter 50

整个夜晚甜蜜又安心，艾莎抱着她的指挥长睡的十分安稳。

一大早，五点钟，兴奋的安娜就穿着她的短袖裤衩满屋子里收拾东西了，虽然她们两个都不是什么生活上非常自理且有经验的人，但是作为一个Alpha，安娜觉得她有必要担负起这个责任，考虑到姐姐的私人豪华星舰上几乎什么都有，除了零食以外，她决定就带点衣服就好了。

衣帽间连通着客厅，所以不会打扰姐姐睡觉，安娜就走进去挑选她认为姐姐会穿的衣服，艾莎衣柜里真的好多衣服啊，正装和裙装居多，安娜干脆叫上机器人保姆一起，几乎各个种类都备了一套，她噔噔噔都一一拿去装车，然后又把衣帽间翻了一遍，姐姐常用的四个柜子已经被她捣腾了个遍，在柜子的另外一边，安娜发现这里还有个小门，这里面放的什么？安娜有点好奇。

她伸着舌头舔了舔上唇，拉开卧室门狡黠的看了一眼还睡的很熟的姐姐，又关上，然后十分得意的推门走了进去，里面同样也是一个衣帽间，感应灯温和的亮起，安娜发现在左手边的大型玻璃柜里摆满了大大小小的没有拆的礼物盒，她们都有标签，TO:Anna的十一岁，十二岁，十三岁……二十三岁，祝你生日快乐。

柜子里每一份生日礼物的旁边，都有一张破破烂烂的贺卡或者小礼物，安娜认识它们，因为这些是她放的。

安娜站在那个玻璃柜前，一下傻了。

生日礼物，天呐，这是姐姐给她的生日礼物，她居然每年都会给自己准备生日礼物。

安娜一下捂住了嘴巴，眼圈迅速泛红，她们分别的十三年里的每一天，原来都在互相想念。

生日……

姐姐的每年生日都是冬天最大雪的时候，安娜都会提前回来，那时候艾莎还没有从老别墅搬出来，她会站在离家不远视野又足够好的不知名小角落，看着家里的灯火通明，生日蛋糕和庆祝歌曲一样没少，她想象着姐姐穿戴的和小公主一样，吹灭许愿蜡烛的样子，会自己忍不住跟着笑出来，雪花越来越大，直到远处的客厅灯光熄灭，角落里黑色制服的安娜肩头已经积累了一层白雪，她鼻尖通红，小心翼翼将一张画着雪人的贺卡或者小玩偶放在信箱上，然后双手插兜，走回军营，没想过经过一晚上的大雪，这些东西都会被弄的湿湿丑丑的，其实她完全可以开车来回，但是安娜依然倔强的选择自己最初当新兵时候的办法，跑步过来，再花费一晚上走回去，这样会让她不会突然想一个刹车飙车回去撞开姐姐的房门告诉她自己好想她，因为徒步的时间刚好，晚一会儿，就赶不上报到了。

安娜画其它东西就是抽象意识看不懂流的代表，画雪人却是异常的可爱生动，可能上辈子跟雪人关系很好吧。

右边的立柜打开，里面全是套着包装袋的衣服，跟姐姐的风格完全不同，偏向可爱和运动一些，从裙装到短袖西装应有尽有，这个身量，看起来应该是自己的尺码。

原来她给自己准备了这么多衣服？那上次自己出门去买衣服她怎么不告诉自己？

“安娜？”卧室里的艾莎迷迷糊糊的叫了她一声，以前一个人睡还没什么感觉，自从和安娜睡在一起之后，身旁没有那个暖暖的身体，艾莎就变得很容易醒。

“哎，我来了。”安娜赶忙抹掉眼泪，准备从里面溜出来，但是又被玻璃柜子最高处的东西吸引了注意力，那是一本稍显陈旧的相册，安娜踮脚将那本相册拿下来，里面第一页是妈妈还没逝世时抱着她牵着艾莎和爸爸一起的合照，后面是从安娜出生，到十几岁，所有的照片，每一张照片旁边都有姐姐的笔迹，这个世界上最可爱的人，后面还有从网上特别打印出来的长大的自己。

艾莎穿着吊带睡衣，打着哈欠推开了衣帽间的门找她的妹妹，想问她一早上都在干啥，一睁眼看到副衣帽间的门半掩着，一下就没了瞌睡。

“安娜？”艾莎又叫了一声。

“嗯，姐姐。”副衣帽间里传来带着鼻音的回答。

艾莎推门走进去，她的神色有点紧张，好像自己的小秘密被撞破了一样，“你怎么在这儿？”

安娜低着头走过来，猛地将姐姐抱进怀里，用了很大力气，艾莎都觉得的她抱的自己骨头疼。

“呜……哇……姐姐！！”安娜猛地大哭起来，她每次一这么哭，感觉就和五六岁的小孩子一样，完全不顾形象，张着嘴挤着眼睛也不管鼻涕眼泪横流，反正就是扯着嗓子哭。


	51. Chapter 51

“我在呢，姐姐在呢。”艾莎亲了亲安娜的额头，她的指挥长又哭了，“怎么啦？不喜欢吗，这些都是给你的礼物。”

艾莎的声音很轻，很温柔，带着女性特有的温软，她拉住安娜的手，看着妹妹，“我本来想过些日子跟你看的，没想到被你发现了。”

“对不起……呜……我不是有意呜呜……发现的。”安娜一边抽泣，一边道歉。

艾莎用手指抬起妹妹的下巴，笑着说：“你永远不必跟姐姐道歉，我爱你，安娜。”

安娜哭的更丑了。

“……”

艾莎只能拉着安娜出来，把她按在床上坐下，拽过床头的纸巾给她擦眼泪，还要一边哄她，但是艾莎似乎非常享受这个事情，显得非常温柔且极具耐心。

“你怎么这么好，艾莎。”安娜终于哭不动了，只有在艾莎面前，她才会跟个小女孩一样，动不动就哭哭啼啼，当年被子弹在肩膀上打了个对穿她都没掉一滴眼泪。

艾莎挑了挑眉毛道：“我只是对你这么好，谁让你是我妹妹呢？”

安娜破涕为笑，觉得自己幸福极了，艾莎真是这个世界上最好最好最好的姐姐。

艾莎终于哄好了回归八岁的妹妹，顺着床沿跨坐上了安娜的双腿，想给她把眼泪擦擦干净，结果安娜一下就抱住了她的腰，将头埋在姐姐的胸前蹭来蹭去。

艾莎被她拱的有点痒，自己只穿了个吊带，安娜的脸湿漉漉的还要来回蹭，她双手捏着妹妹的脸把她拉远一点，凶巴巴道：“不准哭了，丑死了。”

安娜顿时瞪大了眼睛说：“我哪里丑了！”

艾莎用纸巾把眼泪帮安娜擦干净，在左右两个眼角都吻了吻，十分满意道：“这样就不丑了，等我们回来，一起去拆礼物好吗？”

她想看看安娜拆礼物时候的表情，一定很可爱吧。

“好。”安娜点了点头，又把头埋进了姐姐的怀里。

算了……艾莎任由安娜在她怀来拱来拱去，反正这个Alpha的味道她也蛮喜欢的。

拱着拱着就感觉不太对了，湿热的舌尖隔着吊带薄薄的布料在挑弄胸前，微痒和热气将乳尖变硬，另一边的胸前也跟着苏醒，似乎是在等待着爱怜。

“嗯~不要~别、今……”艾莎仰着脖子，推了推安娜的肩膀，想提醒她今天还要去旅行，结果拒绝的声音出口就变成了一种带着魅惑的娇吟。

她一下就感觉到双腿之间有个硬物突然出现并抵着她，开始变大。

艾莎马上就涨红了脸，她想站起来，可是圈着她腰的手臂完全没打算放过她，抱的死死的。

“安娜~放开我。”艾莎感觉自己快要被胸前那个舌头挑逗的受不了了，还被肆意发散的Alpha信息素冲进鼻子里，脑中的解码全都是我要你，我想要你。

这种带有完全情欲的提示让极度喜欢这个味道的Omega一下就软下了身体，双腿之间不负所望的开始吐出蜜水，很快就将内裤濡湿。

“姐姐，我爱你。”安娜终于恋恋不舍离开了温软的胸前，她亲吻着艾莎的嘴角，接着是漂亮的下颌曲线，然后是脖颈，在这里停留了很久，从轻吻逐渐变成轻轻的啃咬，那双手在她的背后和腰间流连，一寸一寸摸过细腻的肌肤，又不断用指腹去上下摩挲，接着覆上了已经挺立多时的双峰，在那里不断揉捏，将浑圆的乳肉变换成各种形状。

艾莎被这种攻势冲昏了头脑，她居然想到说不定自己才是妹妹最想拆的礼物吧？

她喘息着想跟安娜交流这个想法，低头吻住了安娜的唇，舌尖缠绵过后，她断断续续说：“二十四……嗯……二十四岁的……礼物，你喜欢吗？”

安娜舔了舔嘴角，“嗯？”的问了一声，脑袋里还没转过来姐姐说这句话的意思。

艾莎握起安娜的手，将她按在自己胸前，金色的长发垂落在小麦色的手背上，那淡蓝色的眼里流转着情欲的光，她说：“现在你可以拆礼物了，嗯~从提前的二十四岁生日礼物开始。”


	52. Chapter 52

安娜的心里被那种世界上最甜最甜的糖填满了，这种满满当当的爱意让她一下抱着艾莎从床上站了起来。

“啊！你干嘛啊，安娜！”吓了艾莎一跳，惊呼了一声。

“干你！”安娜非常直接的回答了姐姐。

安娜抱着她进了副衣帽间，感应灯的暖光照亮这里，安娜抱着怀里的人直接将她压在了玻璃柜上。

冰凉的玻璃让艾莎叹了一口气，可是正面却是那么火热。

安娜吻了上来，温柔又霸道，舌头滑进了她的口腔，挑起了软糖一般的舌尖，轻轻与它交缠，双唇也跟着加入了战场，将艾莎的舌尖包裹住，含着吮吸，热烈而绵长。

身上的衣物不知道什么时候被剥掉了，安娜提起艾莎的左腿，用手将她固定在自己的腰挎上，又去舔咬艾莎的耳垂，“十一岁，你跟我说，我会永远爱你，安娜。”

艾莎闭起了眼睛，重复道：“我会永远爱你，安娜。”

硬挺的腺体缓缓没入湿滑的肉径，让艾莎紧跟着发出娇吟，“嗯~”

“十二岁，离开你的第一年，我没能见到你。”安娜轻柔的进出，她的眼光看向那个写着给安娜十二岁的礼物，“我就发誓，我一定要变强，不然我连见你都是奢望。”

艾莎将头靠在安娜的胳膊上，伸手想去摸安娜的脸，却被握住了手腕，那个有力的小腹猛地一挺，深入到花心，似乎一下顶到了艾莎的灵魂深处，“啊~安娜！”

“十三岁，我第一次杀了人，用狙击枪，我觉得自己好像一个恶魔，我杀人居然会兴奋。”安娜将那个无力的手臂放到自己肩上，“我想到了你，我才不是恶魔，我要变强，我要回到你身边。”

持续的抽插让只有脚尖接触地面的长腿开始打弯，她要站不住了，却还是忍不住想要去抚慰面前的人，“你嗯……你当然不是……啊……”

“十四岁，我偷偷跑出了部队，我准备了很久，连地图都背的滚瓜烂熟，可是还是晚了，我到的时候，家里的灯已经熄灭了。”安娜在艾莎的耳边，带着她，一起重温自己的世界。

她有力的双臂将已经不能站立的Omega抱起，靠在玻璃门上，艾莎揽着她的脖子，双腿紧紧缠住她的腰，快速喘息的热气喷洒在安娜的锁骨上，快意极了。

“十五岁，我赶上了你的生日，但是我不能见你，我画了很丑的雪人贺卡给你，我以为你不会发现。”她看着玻璃柜里躺在十五岁生日礼盒旁边的破旧卡片。

艾莎将脸与安娜相蹭，“我……嗯~我知道，是你，嗯~快一点，安娜。”

“嘶……”安娜紧紧绷住来自脑中汹涌而来的快感，继续说道：“十六岁，十七岁，十八岁，我想着你的样子自慰，趁着月考的时候溜出去看你，军营熟门熟路以后很好溜号，我知道想自己的姐姐很不应该，但是我的脑子只让我想你，我没有办法。”

她抱着艾莎的腰，想起自己因为身体成长带来的性冲动，狠狠挺了几下腰，将背贴在玻璃柜前的人顶的咬起了唇。

安娜的嗓音带着无限的魔力，让艾莎感觉她每说一个字，自己都要湿上一分，她明明只是陈述，却让自己跌入了爱的海洋，有一个人，一直记得她，爱着她。

“啊……安娜……嗯……舒服，要我、要我、继续！”她跟着附和安娜，畅快的呻吟。

“十九岁，我受伤了，快死了，我从死人堆里爬出来，给自己打应急药物，跑了出去，脑子里都是你，我一定要活下去，我还没有站在你的身后，保护你。”安娜的话说的很慢，很慢，粗大的性器跟着说话的节奏一下一下进出着越来越湿润却又越来越紧致的肉径，她感觉到里面的吮吸，每一下都在盛意邀请自己狠狠探入。

“唔……快一点我……哈……嗯……”艾莎不受控制的抓上安娜的背部，将指甲嵌进她的皮肉，这种将一切重量和快感完全交付给抱着她的人的方式太刺激了，除了被撞击上玻璃柜以外，完全没有任何办法。

“二十岁，我第一次拿到了升职的功勋奖章，我已经是副队了，我受邀去参加了军火研讨大会，去展示你研发的微冲炮，人群之中，我一眼就看到你了，姐姐，你真美。”安娜笑了笑，在情欲迷蒙之中显得更加红润的完美脸庞上轻轻亲吻。

“安娜！安娜！啊……”她慌乱的回应着安娜的吻，睁开眼睛看着她，她是最热烈的太阳，她是自己冰冷心房里唯一可以照射进来的光芒。

“二十一岁，我已经拿到了完全指挥权，而你已经是拿了科技大奖的副总裁了，很好，起码我再跟你齐头并进，不是吗？”安娜粗重的喘息，一手托住了艾莎的臀部，将两人连接的地方拉开些许，性器拔出来的时候发出了轻微又淫荡的声响，她低头看了一眼，又狠狠将自己顶了进去。

“啊……安娜……用力……我爱你、我爱你！”艾莎不断挺动着腰，差一点，就差一点，她夹紧了花径，不断去汲取被冲撞的快感，啊，每一下都将她送入巅峰最后的顶弄，让她快活极了。

“二十二岁二十三岁，我一直在追逐你的脚步，我是指挥长了，我已经打下了很多很多星球了，我的嗜血残忍让我名满天下，可我知道我清醒着，我的心里，永远有一片净土，那里住着我的女神，她不允许我堕落。”安娜加快了抽插的速度，跟着她说话兴奋的语气一样，每一次都深插到底，每一次都用尽全力，“你好湿，姐姐。”

“唔~要、要到了……嗯……安娜，救我……”艾莎只能闭着眼睛呻吟，将能用上的词语都用上了，救我吧，我快死了。

本身雪白的肌肤铺上潮红，身体激发出的薄汗让两人变得粘腻起来，安娜还嫌不够似的，将这个挂在她身上的人一次又一次抵在所有的礼物之前。

“二十四岁，我的晋升之路已经到顶了，我来兑现我的承诺了，姐姐……我不会再离开你了。”安娜笑起来，笑的特别灿烂，那么长时间的黑暗，终于走到了尽头，她只希望姐姐没有忘了她。

“你没有忘了我，你喜欢我，艾莎。”安娜这么说着，将自己贴近艾莎，“抱我，姐姐。”

她们像两个在欲海里挣扎的人，只能依靠对方，抱紧对方，不断将自己送向对方，才能获得一线喘息。

暗海无边无际，她们不会溺水，也不会分别，每一次浪潮的拍打都让互相发出快慰的喘息。

“安娜……啊……安娜！！！”艾莎大声呼喊着她的名字，身体猛地抽动，她的眼前只剩下了白光，下面不断的缩紧，大股大股湿滑的水顺着肉壁滑出，将安娜的大腿浸湿，她无措的攀附着安娜，红唇里只能发出快慰呻吟。

安娜顺着那越来越窄紧的肉穴用力顶进去，将还没有从顶峰滑下的艾莎再次送上了高潮的顶端。

“嗯~~~哈。。安娜，我要死了！”艾莎的声音开始颤抖，从来没有经历过的高潮前后蜂拥而至一瞬间让她觉得自己真的快死了。

什么都不知道了……艾莎连抱都无法抱的住安娜了，她完全软在了安娜的怀里，腿也垂了下来，只有脚尖在安娜的小腿处上下挪动。

安娜在缓缓抽插了一番后，退了出来，腺体被两人的小腹夹在中间，几声闷哼之后，热液白浊晕染了两人的腹间。

“我很喜欢，二十四岁的礼物，希望以后到我死，都是这个礼物。”安娜抱住艾莎，再次亲吻着艾莎的额头，吻着最为挚爱的珍宝。


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连更

本来预定的十点出发，到了十二点，艾莎才从安娜的怀中动了动身体，全身就像被碾过一样酸疼，放纵之后的清醒又把副总裁的羞耻线拉回来了。

什么二十四岁的礼物现在拆，什么安娜我要死了救我……啊……真是想想就觉得羞耻啊！

艾莎把头再次埋进了安娜的怀里。

“嗯，你醒了？”安娜迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，把姐姐鬓边的长发拨到耳后去，在被子里的手与姐姐十指交握，又在她的额头轻轻吻了一下道：“你还好吗？要么我们明天出发？”

也不知道是不是做的太狠了，姐姐后面都不叫了，只能用鼻间的轻哼来替代呻吟，整个人软在她身上挂都挂不住，抱到床上就沉睡过去，所以安娜有点担心姐姐是不是太虚弱不适合出行。

“我们晚上可以到吗？”艾莎看了看床头的表，问安娜。

“没问题，我的女王。”安娜冲她笑，把被子里的手牵出来，轻轻吻了吻艾莎的手背，这双手真漂亮，握起来也软软的，稍微有些凉，手指修长，戴戒指一定很漂亮。

艾莎用食指点了一下安娜的眉心：“那么我的指挥长就快快去准备，我收拾好就出发吧。”

“你确定你休息好了？刚才我还以为你晕过去了。”安娜还是有点担心。

艾莎本来就脸皮薄，便转过脸去不看安娜，假装这样安娜就看不到自己脸红了，“还不是你……太……”她咬了咬下唇，“太过分了。”

大腿肌肉酸痛，双腿之间还有留有被进入的感觉，可能确实这个姿势太过刺激，让她有种被捅穿了的错觉。

“姐姐不喜欢我这样拆礼物吗？”安娜终于在今天找到了一点调戏回来了的感觉，便乘胜追击，“那我下次换别的姿势拆礼物好了。”

艾莎抬起胳膊来推了她一把，瞪了妹妹一眼道：“胡说八道什么呢！我要起床了，你快去收拾东西，通行星港权限是下午两点前的我们没多少时间了。”

“好吧~”指挥长恋恋不舍的从床上下来，捡起被扔在地上的短袖，大摇大摆进了她的衣帽间，然后从里面的柜子里拿了一套姐姐买的衣服穿上了。

“啊，对了安娜，之前我有给你买过一身裙装，是米白色的，记得带上，一套的鞋子也别忘了哦！”艾莎交代了一句，便进了浴室。

“好！”安娜在柜子里翻了翻，果然有一套裙子挂在那里，她上下打量了一眼，好看确实挺好看，贵也看起来非常贵，就是不会吧，姐姐想让她穿这个吗？

她怕是十几年了都没穿过这种东西了，但是对于艾莎的命令她又不敢反驳，想了想还是拿出来一起扔进后备箱了。

等待姐姐化好妆上车的时候，指挥长已经打扮的十分精神的在车里哼歌了，姐姐给她挑的衣服大小正合适诶！

“美好的假期！我们出发！”安娜欢呼了一声，揽过艾莎的肩膀，帮她系好安全带，又亲了亲姐姐的脸，动力一踩，直接向星港驶去。

到了贵宾通道，服务生机器人已经帮她们把行礼放上星舰，跑车泊到了星舰车舱，通过廊桥，姐姐那个宇宙无敌（安娜自封的）豪华私人星舰就出现在了眼前。

和部队上的战斗星舰不同，私人星舰就看起来各式各样，姐姐的星舰看起来就和她的人一样，雪白色的，高冷不带感情。

检查好动力这些之后，安娜操纵星舰使出商务星港，设定好路径程序之后，便开启了自动巡航驾驶，军部和私人星舰操作模式大同小异，军部的复杂很多，所以捣腾这些，安娜驾轻就熟。

艾莎坐在沙发上看书，时不时看安娜跟好奇宝宝一样在星舰里跑来跑去。

果然多动症这种东西根本不可能因为妹妹长大就消失啊，直到停不下来的安娜晃得她头晕，她终于出声制止了安娜，“安娜，过来坐一会儿好吗？”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补更

安娜从沙发后面跳了过来，躺倒在姐姐怀里，枕着她的大腿，笑眯眯看着她：“来啦，艾莎。”

“你不会累吗？”艾莎有点难以理解，安娜总是什么时候都看起来这么有活力。

“不会啊！”安娜笑嘻嘻的冲姐姐努了努鼻子，“跟你在一起太开心啦！”

艾莎也被这个笑容感染，嘴角也微微向上弯起，“我也很开心。”

她一直以来都很忙碌的过每一天，突然慢下来节奏有安娜陪着是截然不同的享受。

“啊，对了，你去把我让你带的那套裙子换上，我给你梳妆打扮一番，化个妆好吗？”艾莎放下了手中的书，捏了捏安娜的脸蛋。

安娜一直都属于清丽美人同时又很英气，也不知道是怎么把这两种气质柔和在一起又一点都不奇怪的，她一直都想看看安娜穿裙装到底是什么样子。

指挥长噘嘴道：“不要，我不喜欢穿裙子。”

“就当是穿给我看的好吗，我想看看。”艾莎耐心的哄着妹妹。

“那你亲亲我！”这话都说了，安娜怎么可能拒绝姐姐，她毫不心虚的敲诈了好几个亲亲之后，两个人手牵手进了房间。

第一次穿这种裙装，安娜真是浑身别扭的恨不得把自己拧成麻花，啊……胸口怎么还有小碎花啊，这个腰也太贴了吧，这个紧了吧唧的小外套也很奇怪诶，最让安娜觉得难受的是那双其实也不是很高的小高跟鞋，她真的几乎没穿过这种东西，有印象还是小时候穿的淑女装来着，进了部队以后根本就碰都没碰过这些。

“别动！安娜！”站在她身后给安娜盘头发，得意洋洋打扮妹妹的艾莎出口警告身上像是爬了小虫动来动去的安娜。

右边的的头发被那双灵巧好看的手编好，在刘海上方绕到左边，然后用和衣服相配的小麦发饰固定住，后面的头发也被细心盘好，棕色的长发在姐姐的手里几下就变成了精致的发髻。

嗯，心满意足的姐姐打量着面前这个漂亮的和洋娃娃一样的小美人儿，拿过她的化妆包，想开始给安娜化妆。

外面突然弹进来了一条通讯指示，星舰驶入中转港口，现在要求开舱门安全检查，因为上次宇宙空间总站袭击的原因，许多星际劫匪还在逃窜，所以各个中转站都开始戒严。

“您好，艾莎女士，请配合我们的检查。”舱门外的通讯系统有人说道。

安娜正准备站起来，就被姐姐按了回去，“别动！我刚画好眼线呢，我去就行了，你坐在这里，乖。”

“好。”安娜乖乖坐在房里面，对着镜子左看右看，习惯这个被姐姐打扮过的自己。

舱门打开，为首的胖子趾高气扬，发布他的号令，他们属于较为偏远的中转站，所以每天审批中转的星舰并不多，但是艾莎的这艘因为改了行程害的他不得不加班，所以说话的口气就有些不耐烦。

“您好艾沙女士，据我了解，您比预定航行表单晚了快三个小时，我们可一直加班在等候您的到来，星舰上还有其它人员吗？我们需要上舰检查。”

艾莎抱起了手臂有些不悦道：“先生，我的星舰从来都是免检的，并且，晚了几个小时跟您也没有关系，调度也是星港同意的，很抱歉，您无权上舰检查。”

“免检？谁的权责说您可以免检？不好意思，我不管您是什么大人物，我们都要上舰排查。”说罢，他还斜了一眼艾莎，“一个Omega而已，装什么装。”

艾莎内心毫无波动的准备教育一下这个没什么眼色的检察官，在房门里头听力一向十分好的安娜却再也坐不下去了，她火冒三丈的从背包里抽出一把手枪来，左右手把脚上踩不会又碍事的鞋子脱下扔到一旁，光着脚丫子走了出来。

“嗯？怎么还有人，艾莎女士你最好……”胖子还没说完，一瞬间艾莎身后的人已经揪住了他的衣领，快的他都没有看清楚。

安娜的手枪已经顶在了他的头上，恶狠狠的瞪着胖子说：“你敢这么跟她说话？你TM是不是活烦了？”


	55. Chapter 55

检察官再目光短浅再无知，也不可能不认识现在拿枪顶着他的人，他一下就坐在了地上，浑身发抖：“指、指挥长……大人？”

安娜的眼睛一眯，冷道：“怎么，你还要检查老子的星舰？”

胖子马上飞快的摇头。

“怎么？你还看不起Omega？”安娜身上的杀气开始迸发，她直接将枪口塞进了胖子的嘴里，拇指拨下了保险，“我想给这位Omega当保镖都不够资格，你是什么东西？不会说话是吧？你不用说话了。”

胖子屁滚尿流直接跪在了地上抖如筛糠，他呜呜的叫着，惊恐看着面前这位一身淑女打扮的棕发女人。

苍天呐，他都干了些什么事情，他居然拦下了冰封总队总指挥长的星舰？？那么面前这位不就是那位传说中的北山集团副总裁？

身后两个随队的检察员脸都白了，连忙上前拦着道歉，半晌，安娜才慢慢把枪拿开，有艾莎在旁边，安娜也只不过是吓唬吓唬这个胖子，真的杀人，她不会的，这人还不至于真的该死。

胖子猛烈的咳嗽了几声，赶忙说：“指挥长大人……属下，属下不知道这是您和您夫人的星舰，对不起，是我冒昧了我嘴贱，饶了我，我该死，对不起！”

胖子不停擦着汗，指挥长出了名的嗜血善战，一枪崩了他这个无名小卒没有人会为他说一句话的。

您和您夫人……

安娜突然有点尴尬的咳嗽了一声，一脚将胖子踢出了星舰，等下要让机器人保姆把这里好好擦擦，脏了姐姐的星舰，她把枪收起来，冷声道：“给艾莎道歉。”

胖子捂着肚子抖动，听到安娜的命令赶忙站起来不停向艾莎鞠躬：“对不起，指挥长夫人，艾莎女士，我有眼无珠，对不起，我的工作态度以后一定会改正，对不起。”

“我以为这个宇宙已经没有性别歧视了。”艾莎耸了耸肩道：“算了。”

安娜吼了一声：“滚！”砰的把舱门关上。

艾莎有些好笑说：“指挥长大人，您现在穿着裙装，注意一下您的动作，小一点好吗？”

安娜把手枪转来转去道：“气死我了，他居然敢这么跟你说话，一句话我就想把他崩了。”

“那你为什么放过他了？”艾莎歪着头笑问她。

安娜抬头看向另一个方向，才不是因为她叫艾莎指挥长夫人了呢，她支支吾吾说：“我心胸宽广，大人、大人不记……小人过，他求饶了就算了！”

艾莎意味深长的哦了一声，“心、胸、宽、广。”

这时，星舰的通讯又响了，安娜接起通讯器没好气的说：“什么事？”

中转站的站长哆哆嗦嗦站在舱门外说：“指挥长，不知道您和夫人驾临，实在冒昧，对不起，我为手下员工的无知给您道歉，请您和夫人不要再生气，那位冒犯您和夫人的检察官我们已经开除和罚款了，对不起，感谢您二位还让他活着。”

“算了，没事，给我安排离港，三分钟。”安娜耳朵都红了，又不能表露出来，她想制止这些人什么夫人啥的喊来喊去，但是心里又觉得十分开心听到这个称呼。

“是！”站长在外面敬了个军礼。

“突然间就当了指挥长夫人，我有点受宠若惊。”艾莎两手在腹前交握着，自我打趣。

安娜突然生出来了一些不好意思，面对姐姐那种无措感又冒了出来，她将双手背到身后，十分不自在，她突然有点不敢打趣姐姐，问她那你想不想当这个夫人，她怕听到两个人都尴尬的答案。

艾莎伸出手拉着妹妹走进卧室，“走，还没化完妆呢，指挥长大人。”

安娜又被按在梳妆镜前，闭着眼睛，任由姐姐在她脸上涂抹，其实安娜的五官都很好，只需要一层淡妆锦上添花，稍微修理一下眉毛，涂个淡一点的口红就很漂亮很迷人了。


	56. 番外，这是情趣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个既不承上也不启下的番外。

“安娜，我可能还需要一会儿，你已经来接我了吗？”跟安娜讲话，艾莎的声音就会听起来别样温柔，带着一点酒意。

车里的安娜笑眯眯的回答姐姐：“嗯，我已经到楼下了，没关系，我等你。”

今天姐姐去参加了一个朋友聚会，而安娜因为有事情刚从部队回来，今天有一个月检会，元帅来，她得回去走个过场。

安娜打开车门，倚靠在车前，跟姐姐笑着讲电话，引起了周围大量市民的围观，理由是，太帅了，可能又要上热搜了。

因为检阅，她穿的十分正式，纯黑色的笔挺长军服里是白色的衬衣和印着队标的领带，左胸前和肩上装饰着金色队标勋章，彰显她是拥有这个军队最高指挥权的威严，金色的扣子因为在车里被修长的手指一一解开，展露出指挥长衬衫下完全美好的腰线，冰封总队的正装一向都是风评最帅的军装，安娜也不是经常这么穿，主要是常服比较宽松方便打人，正儿八经穿军服西装她也没几次，过膝的长靴完全不能压制住安娜的长腿，金色的腰扣搭在腰上方，从视觉上来看腿真的实在太长了，虽然她的个子也没有很高但是比例确实非常好。

她将帽子摘下扔进车里，长发拨到脑后，将头发散开，披了下来，她左腿靠在右腿前交叉，右手搭在车门上，左手按着耳麦笑眯眯的跟艾莎讲话，领带在十分有料的胸前起伏，又在这种制服搭配下，显得帅气又禁欲，太过诱人了，许多Omega已经忍耐不住自己要冲上去的冲动了。

“你要上来吗？朋友们说想见你。”

艾莎那边可以听到些许起哄的声音，安娜隔着电话都能感觉到姐姐害羞了。

“好，几楼，我上来接你。”安娜回答。

“十六楼，来吧。”艾莎的嗓音有些急切，似乎是被朋友的起哄闹的不行。

艾莎的朋友们几乎都是商业圈子里的富豪名流，但是能接触到军区大名鼎鼎的指挥长却是难得，艾莎又没有否认在和指挥长谈恋爱，大家怎么会放过这个机会？

指挥长抬腿就进了大楼，这才是最为轰动的事情，老板亲自给指挥长按了电梯，众星捧月一样恭恭敬敬将这位大人送上十六楼，不是老板没见过世面，是对他们来说，指挥长，确实是一尊大佛，她一来，还愁以后自己饭店没生意？

嗒嗒嗒，是安娜皮靴踩在走廊地板上的声音，每一声都要踩进看到她就要发情的Omega的心里。

餐厅vip包层的大门推开，本来各自谈笑推杯换盏的名流们不约而同停下了手中的动作，看向这位过于夺目的女人。

而安娜则是一眼就看到了站在酒柜旁边的艾莎。

孔雀绿的晚礼裙到底是怎么被这个女人穿的这么妖冶动人的？太凸显惹火身材了吧？竟然还是露肩的，腿还露了那么多，这个裙子本身前短后长，露出了姐姐的小腿，在那绿波之下，简直一下就让安娜的心脏被猛烈的频繁敲打。

似乎是指挥长的出现太过震撼，艾莎也将目光转了过来，她从来没见过这样正式穿着军装的安娜，艾莎简直从上到下所有地方都在说我喜欢她我喜欢她！

她轻而易举从指挥长的眼里看到了那种带着占有欲和爱慕的眼神，冲她莞尔一笑，她勾唇，似乎在说，过来吧。

安娜抬步飞快的走了过去，她看到艾莎的脸红了。

“wow！！！指挥长！”这些反应过来的名流们惊叹着，看着安娜离艾莎越来越近。

“我来接你。”安娜笑着牵起了艾莎的手，她想挡在姐姐身前，好遮住这个女人的一切，这么美好的肉体，只有她一个人可以欣赏。

“坐一会儿吧，我们把这首小提琴曲听完，好吗？”艾莎拉着她，坐在了自己旁边，这是一张比较长的聚会餐桌，因为主餐已经结束，桌上都是各式甜点和酒水。

安娜皱了皱眉头道：“你还好吗？是不是酒喝的有点多了？”姐姐身上的酒味有点太浓了，是知道自己会来接她就随便喝吗？

“没关系，我带你认识一下朋友。”

艾莎一一介绍了她的朋友们，安娜也非常礼貌的与他们握手后，乖乖坐在了姐姐身旁。

名流们除了起哄她们是相配的一对儿外，争先恐后想给这位指挥长留下些许好印象，争取下次见到时能被另眼相看。

安娜的性格一直都比较阳光，只有一会儿便没有了初见时候的生涩，安娜很快可以自如的和艾莎的朋友们谈论起来。

大家都相当懂得度，不会开过于激烈的玩笑，安娜一边喝着香槟，一边和名流们攀谈，确切的来说，就是回答问题，互相交流。

安娜悄悄在桌下牵着姐姐的手，从轻轻握着，变成十指交握，一边还笑眯眯和别人谈话。

随着小提琴预告曲响起，众人便安静了，看向礼台，今天这位是非常难请到的小提琴家，掌声过后，灯光暗下来，空气里是淡淡的巧克力味道，令人放松愉悦。

艾莎在桌下交叉着的长腿从开始从有意无意的接触到轻轻用脚尖去摩挲安娜的靴子，她能感觉到安娜握着她的手逐渐变紧，艾莎转过脸来，无辜的向安娜眨了眨眼睛，用脚背向上慢慢勾动。

她的脸颊泛着薄红，水润又艳红的唇勾着笑意，安娜感觉有一团火在腹中渐渐燃烧。

艾莎继续愉快的进行着她的小动作，却突然间顿住了。

安娜放开了她的手，指尖攀上了她的腿侧，来回慢慢滑动。

带着些许热意，食指勾起了裙边，轻轻向上拉动，然后，那只手整个贴上了艾莎的大腿侧面，轻缓的抚摸。

艾莎一下咬住了下唇，她的脸上有些热意，只好慌忙的喝了一口水，双手握着水杯，却被那只手带走了全部的感官。

安娜稍微坐的近了些，她将军服外套脱下来，披在姐姐的身上，只穿着白色衬衫系着领带的人弯过身，好像在说你为什么露肩给别人看的眼神快把艾莎吃了。

有外套挡着，重新回归大腿上的手更加肆无忌惮，她从腿的外侧逐渐攀到内侧来，四指并拢，只用手腕的力量悠闲的滑来滑去。

淡淡的属于安娜的Alpha气息萦绕，这个最先去挑弄指挥长的人逐渐败下阵来。

艾莎感觉自己腿上的手越来越过分，只好轻轻出声制止安娜，“别闹~”

听到了这声制止，安娜唇角勾了勾，撑着下巴小声问她：“怎么了，好姐姐？”

艾莎的脸腾地一下红了，她挺直了腰背，又瞪了一眼安娜，用眼神重复了一下之前的警告。

仗着姐姐现在肯定不敢再凶她，安娜的手滑到了艾莎的两腿之间，隔着薄薄的内裤，轻轻抚弄那处敏感的地方，脸上一片镇定的看着礼台。

艾莎想夹紧双腿，可是为时已晚，那双手的尾指和无名指已经在那里轻轻按着敏感的花蕊，撩动轻拨，她感觉自己的身上开始出现可耻的快意，却不可以在这里轻轻呻吟。

啧，湿了呢。

安娜嘴角的弧度越发上扬，她喜欢姐姐因为她而情动的样子。

终于，有只些许冰凉的手按住了安娜的手腕，安娜看过去，艾莎左手紧紧捏着自己的制服衣领，挡着桌下的风光，看起来，性感极了。

悠扬的琴声带着浪漫的情怀，昏暗的灯光下，是一个极力维持着自己优雅姿态的Omega。

被按住的手腕确实没再动，灵巧的手指却挑开了内裤边缘，大胆的探了进去，湿滑的黏液一下就占领了指尖，吸引着她继续向下探去。

艾莎按着安娜手腕的手一瞬间抬了上来，轻轻捂住了自己的嘴。

手指在花瓣的缝隙中来回探索，然后按住已经有些变硬的花蒂轻轻揉动。

艾莎已经极力再压抑自己的呼吸了，心里不停祈求者不要有人回头看向这边。

乐曲逐渐走向高潮，那个过分的手已经在湿润的穴口处微微打圈，很想进去，但是因为姐姐紧紧夹住的双腿而不能有再大的动作。

安娜的肩膀向艾莎靠过来，她将嘴巴轻轻贴向艾莎的耳边，在别人看来是情侣之间亲昵的悄悄话一样。

“放松点，姐姐。”

只是靠近的一瞬间，安娜便听到了一声及其微小的呻吟，“啊~”

可能是这种情景下，带来的偷情一般的刺激，艾莎显得更为敏感，安娜在腿间放肆的手感受到了一股热液流出，几乎湿到了她的手心。

小提琴曲逐渐告终，安娜知道不能玩下去了，因为马上灯光就要恢复了。

她恋恋不舍的将手撤离那片地方，将裙子拉好盖住姐姐的腿。

曲终，掌声过后，安娜牵着艾莎的手，向众人道别之后，离开了包层。

带着姐姐体液潮湿的手牵着白皙漂亮的手，艾莎的脸更加艳红，她想从安娜的手中抽出，可是指挥长没有给她这个机会。

英气的军人牵着高贵优雅的副总裁缓缓进入电梯。

一出大门，艾莎便抱着安娜的小臂，觉得身体有些发软，头有些晕。

艾莎本来想拉开副驾的门，结果被有力的手臂抱进了怀中，安娜坏笑着问姐姐：“你去哪儿？”

“上车啊？”艾莎有些不解的看着指挥长。

安娜拉开了后厢的车门，手挡住车框，转身把她直接压进了后座。

“哦……不！”艾莎被她这个突然的动作吓下了一跳，可是紧接着，安娜的手便攥住了她的脚踝，向后带去，接着车门关上了。

指挥长的车迅速离开了原地，驶上车道，没有指挥长的亲自驾驶，车速便慢了很多，车窗已经变成了不能看进来的墨色，指挥长已经将副总裁那完美的唇完全霸占，口红被晕开，有一抹到了唇角，而安娜则回味式的舔了舔那里。

“别……车里……车里……”艾莎摇着头，用双手撑着安娜的肩头，不让她再吻下来。

安娜笑道：“姐姐，你刚才勾引我的时候，怎么没想到呢？”

艾莎正不知如何回答的时候，克维斯的电话来了，她仿佛看到了救星一样从手包中拿出耳麦，按住了安娜道：“别！我有重要的事情！”

克维斯确实是有重要的事情，关于一个会议的复杂文件，有些条款需要艾莎去增减。

撕啦一声，好像是什么布料被撕开的轻响，克维斯挑了下眉毛，“boss？”

艾莎马上回道：“你继续说。”

“好的，这次有三个……”克维斯听到了一声闷哼，“呃……三个公司的合作要求在星舰上投入一些私人企业化定制，我……”

那头似乎没有什么耐心听完克维斯讲话，艾莎回复，“嗯，可以”

只是这声嗯听起来和平时不太一样。

克维斯感觉自己莫名有点紧张，他翻动着厚厚的文件，开始将条款一一念给艾莎听。

艾莎身上的长裙已经被扯坏了，从裙边的开衩那里，直接被扯开了，她根本来不及阻挡，她只能慌乱的再一次拽住了安娜的领带。

她的内裤被褪了下来，接着被分开了双腿。

克维斯再说定制的时候，已经有个硬挺的东西轻车熟路的挤进了湿热的腔道。

艾莎只能捂住自己的嘴，不让自己发出声音，可是身上那个坏人居然狠狠顶了上来。

“嗯~可以。”她只能顺着克维斯的话来吧这声呻吟当做公事公办。

英俊的Alpha被她攥着领带，肩头严肃的联盟大将勋章闪耀着金色的光泽，那个带着自己体液的手指正在揉捏她的胸前。

可是，她不能叫出来，她在跟属下交代事情。

安娜一边挺动着腰一边看姐姐隐忍的神情，身上被扯坏的长裙暴露出了她的侧腰，这种她亲自缔造出来的凌乱美让安娜快活极了，她从艾莎的耳朵上摘过了耳麦，沉下声说：“不好意思，打断一下，克维斯，我现在有性命攸关的事情要和副总裁说，抱歉，等下我会让艾莎给你回电的。”

克维斯张了张嘴还没说话，就被指挥长无情的挂了线，哦，原来和指挥长在一起啊……

艾莎想伸手去要耳麦，却被安娜再次一顶，连忙收手捂住自己的嘴，只见她的指挥长将耳麦关了电源扔到前头去了。

窄小的空间里可以轻而易举闻到淫靡的气味，还有不断进出的水声，后座的位置十分有限，艾莎的双腿不得不挂在安娜的腰上，她被顶的呻吟声连连，整个人窝着，被安娜完全抱进了怀里，她的脚有时候还能蹭到那个有些冰凉的长靴，笔挺的军服被压在她的身下揉皱，指挥长正在看着自己的脸。

“啊……安娜……”艾莎终于投降了，“呜……不要、不要……”

“不要？”安娜停下了抽递的动作，亲了亲姐姐变红的鼻尖，“姐姐，你怎么哭了呀？”

在高潮巅峰的前一刻，安娜居然停下来了。

艾莎的眼泪掉的更凶了，她有些委屈，“别停……我……呜……我在工作，你不让……别停……”

“可是你刚才都快要叫出来了。”安娜笑的很开心。

艾莎抬手把自己的眼睛捂着说：“我……我要去跟爸爸嗯…说…说你欺负我！”

嗯？这是，醉了吗？突然变幼稚的姐姐让安娜越看越觉得可爱，深埋在姐姐身体里的分身正在遭受猛烈的吮吸进犯，这使得安娜不得不再次发起进攻，好满足饥饿小嘴的叫嚣。

“我怎么欺负你了？”安娜带着诱惑的口吻，问突然陷入了委屈模式的姐姐。

“嗯……在楼上……不经过我同意啊~就摸我……还扯坏了我喜欢的裙子……呜……”

安娜简直觉得自己快化了，只能把自己的兴奋代入到顶动之中。

“那我赔你裙子好不好？”

“呜……快一点……不好！”

“怎么不好？帅气的指挥长哥哥赔你裙子不好吗？”安娜来了兴趣。

艾莎圈住了安娜的脖子，吸了吸鼻子，“现在不好…嗯…现在，指挥长哥哥快一点……好吗？”

天呐，安娜感觉现在自己就被泡在了撒满了糖的池子里，快要被突然变了的姐姐萌死了，她抱着听话的姐姐亲了好几口，用力将自己顶到深处，被叫了哥哥的人像是开动了马达，有使不完的劲儿，不断将艾莎往快乐的巅峰推动。

“嗯~指挥长哥哥……啊……我喜欢你……嗯~”

“艾莎……艾莎……”安娜粗重的喘息着，简直要了她的命，她现在什么都不能想了，只想全力让身下的人快乐，腺体因为这一声又软又媚的指挥长哥哥再次变得滚烫胀大，艾莎是不是真的不知道这种诱惑根本不可能有人可以抵抗？

粗大的腺体快速进出着越来越湿的生殖腔，艾莎因为酒精和欲望被染上红色的脸颊过分美丽，她微微闭着眼，看着身上的安娜，这是她的Alpha，她正在卖力的取悦自己，怎么不让人心神荡漾，撞击着自己的安娜好看极了，她不断用呻吟去刺激安娜，使她的动作越来越激烈，艾莎喜欢这样被拥有的感觉，感觉被填满，被完全拥抱。

“指挥长哥哥……哈~嗯~你好厉害~”艾莎的手扣着安娜的肩章，一下一下，将它越抓越紧。

“唔，艾莎，我爱你。”年轻的Alpha被这样表彰，更加勇猛，她总是全部抽出来，再快慢不一的插到底，每一次都期望着身下的人再奖励一句亲昵的呼唤。

肉径在不断的紧缩，随着艾莎的轻哼，温柔又舒服的高潮将两人淹没，安娜紧紧抱着姐姐，嘴角的笑意就没有停止过。

“抱紧我……”艾莎闭着眼睛，要求指挥长再抱紧一些。

安娜咬住了艾莎的侧颈，收揽手臂，把艾莎完全揉进怀里。

体内的腺体还在微微抽动，一下一下顶着深处，她们抱的很紧，完全相贴，各自的喘息让身体起伏。

“嗯~就这样，别放手。”艾莎满足的感受安娜带给她的一切。

“那你答应我回去不会告状哦！”安娜煞有介事的跟醉酒的人认真讨论。

艾莎捶了一下指挥长的后背，软软的说：“好了安娜，别玩了。”

安娜猛地抬头看着艾莎说：“你没醉呀？”

艾莎抬起身体勾着安娜的脖子到了她的耳边，轻轻地说：“这是情趣，安娜~”


	57. Chapter 57

“嗯，真漂亮。”艾莎忍不住夸赞自己的妹妹，果然，安娜除了军装以外也可以驾驭这种少女可爱风。

安娜站起来，上下打量一番，虽然还是有些别扭，但是姐姐夸好看，那就好看吧。

姐姐牵着她的手举高，让她转了个圈儿，接着就抱住了安娜的腰，在她的唇上亲了一下，什么样子的安娜她都好喜欢。

安娜用手在两人额头前量了量，有点不服气的说：“哼，我居然还没有姐姐高呢。”

艾莎笑了一声，得意道：“我可是姐姐。”

安娜顶嘴道：“我可是你的Alpha！”

“是是是，我的Alpha。”艾莎看着眼前这位少女，安娜说什么她都会答应的，她太喜欢这个人了，无论她是什么身份。

系统提示，再有二十分钟便可以着陆邻星阿维尔星球，姐妹两个人又玩了一会儿，安娜便去手控星舰入港，外面看上去下着很大的雪，她又跑回去，拿了两件厚衣服，给艾莎仔细穿好，自己才套上了衣服。

星舰车舱里的跑车已经被自动放在了驾驶位，安娜带着姐姐上了车，打开暖风，设置了一下自己预定的星际酒店位置，便拉着姐姐贴着车窗兴奋的看雪。

因为姐姐太有钱了，小白脸安娜就按照姐姐的意思定了最贵的，听说那间房是看远山覆雪视野最好的地方。

“你会滑冰吗，安娜？”艾莎坐在车里突然问道。

安娜摇了摇头，“不太会？”

“那有机会，我带你去玩。”艾莎转过了头，继续看着车窗外。

不知道为什么，一片冰天雪地，她反而觉得别样的熟悉，似乎她生来就与风雪相关，也不怕冷，甚至觉得它们亲切。

“我喜欢这里。”艾莎自言自语。

安娜打开了车门，弯腰探进来说：“喜欢以后我们还来玩，冰雪女王，现在我们要下车了哦，到了呢。”

艾莎才从奇怪的熟悉感中回神，点头下车。

安娜踩着小高跟，别别扭扭牵着姐姐一起进了房间，刚才在大厅识别ID卡的时候，看到酒店的大厅装扮非常华丽，似乎是要过什么传统的冰雪节。

“艾莎，我刚才看下头的广告似乎他们的冰雪节的晚会快要开始了，吃过晚饭我们要不要去看看？”她一边收拾行李一边问姐姐。

“叫姐姐。”艾莎再次纠正她，“好啊，今晚上早点睡，明天我们去堆雪人。”

也不知道哪里得来的消息，艾莎在沙发上屁股都还没坐热，就被各种欢迎来到阿维尔星球，北山集团分部的领导都在酒店下面等着，安娜骂骂咧咧就要去赶人，被艾莎拦住了。

都是分部，也不好拒绝。

看着安娜气鼓鼓的小脸她就觉得好笑，忍不住就凑过去亲了亲说：“你忘啦，我是副总裁呀，私人生活真的没有想得那么多，我好好挣钱养你好不好？”

安娜眨了眨眼睛，还是不开心说：“虽然我确实很想被你养，但是你之前也说了没几个人比你还有钱了，这可是你跟我难得的休假，你要珍惜我嘛！我不放你走，你一去见他们我就很久见不到你了，啊——我不管嘛姐姐，你说好的是来陪我的。”安娜十分不乐意，甚至开始撒娇，抱着姐姐的腰，就是不肯放手。

可能今天打扮的太过少女了，艾莎被小美人儿这一顿撒娇弄的心花怒放，有一种总裁和她的小女友的恋爱生活而不是和指挥长的强强相爱的错觉。

艾莎回抱住安娜，把她固定在怀里，十分霸道说：“很好，那我不去了。”

安娜眼里冒着星星赶忙问她：“真哒？”

艾莎点头：“真的。”

有句东方古话叫什么来着？

从此君王不早朝，她现在就很深刻体会到这句话里的君王为什么不想早朝了。


	58. Chapter 58

“姐姐，换身衣服，我们去吃饭吧！”安娜摇着艾莎的手。

“好好好~等我一会儿。”艾莎一副拿你没办法的样子，她拿起耳麦讲了几句，把战战兢兢的领导们都打发走了，她心里叹了口气，你们真要感谢安娜，不然今天可能又有几个经理要离职了。

她进了衣帽间，换了一身淡紫色的露肩长裙，找了配套的水晶雪花雕刻的项链带上，将头发编好，因为艾莎的头发很多，导致她的发型就很特别，全部吹上去以后，看起来又帅又美又禁欲（安娜形容的），淡紫色的眼妆也让这个金发蓝眼的美人显得更加神秘深邃又高雅，艾莎一向都很会化妆，总是让她的颜值保持在最巅峰。

出衣帽间时，她很轻易看到了安娜张大了嘴巴，感觉自己再不拦着口水就要流出来了，她提着裙子快步走过来，帮妹妹把嘴巴合上，问她：“好不好看？”

安娜在姐姐的手掌上疯狂点头，不愧是我姐姐，这个世界上最漂亮的女人。

“哇哦！姐姐你真好看！”安娜忍不住夸赞。

艾莎冲她吐了吐舌尖，眨了一下左眼道：“我的妹妹也很可爱。”

然后就被可爱的妹妹吻住了唇，艾莎被抱着，轻轻回吻她，安娜反复去追寻姐姐的舌尖，这个温柔又带着甜味的吻让副总裁忘了顾及她刚涂好的口红。

感觉到安娜的手不怀好意的落在了她的臀部，艾莎迅速按住了那只手，唇也互相分开，她微微喘息道：“坏家伙，你想干什么？”

安娜笑了笑说：“对不起，忍不住就想吃掉姐姐。”

艾莎把那只手往上提到了腰间，又抱着安娜的腰说：“不要，早上你已经吃过了，太累了，你放过我。”

安娜笑眯眯地想去亲姐姐的脸，被艾莎躲开，她往后仰，边说：“别，我可不想再去补妆！我们该去用晚饭了安娜。”

理智的姐姐杜绝了一切不小心就会发展到床上去的可能。

“好吧好吧~我们走吧！”安娜挑着眉毛妥协了。

两人正在用餐时，大厅中间的乐队开始演奏，是一首带着节日气息的本地曲目，因为餐厅本身就在酒店大堂，可以一边欣赏曲目一边看许多盛装打扮的人放下酒杯，邀请各自的舞伴。

大厅已经变成了节日舞会，人们都被节日氛围感染，跟着曲子拥着舞伴在厅中起舞。

“wow！指挥长大人！”有人惊叫了一声。

安娜还没来得及回头看，那个人已经到了两人眼前，一个漂亮的女性Omega，她双手放在胸口道：“指挥长，您还记得我吗？我之前在一次晚宴上见过，wow！您今天这样子也很好看呢，哦！副总裁艾莎女士！荣幸见到您！”

“啊？”安娜的眉毛恨不得挑到头顶去，“我见过你吗？”

艾莎笑了一声说：“我记得，之前交流会答谢晚宴上被拒绝的那位Omega，想起来了吗？”

被毫不留情说出曾被拒绝的Omega毫不在意，而是更加兴奋道：“欢迎您来到阿维尔星，我可以请您跳支舞吗？”

“不！”安娜马上回答，她把身体往后靠了靠，一副你到底是哪里冒出来的啊的表情。

“我是您的忠实粉丝！”Omega依旧不死心。

艾莎起身牵起了安娜的手道：“不好意思，她有舞伴了。”

姐姐拉着她就走了，安娜一脸的我什么都不知道的表情。

“啊！我又被拒绝了，她还是好酷，我还是会继续爱你的指挥长大人！！”

艾莎带着安娜走到了大厅中，抬起牵着安娜的手道：“可以请你跳支舞吗，安娜？”

“我？额虽然我没法拒绝艾莎，但是我不会跳舞啊！”安娜有些无措。

艾莎笑着揽着安娜的腰，贴近了她，柔声说：“没关系，跟我跳就好。”

艾莎原本便比安娜高些，加上高跟鞋的支撑，几乎高了安娜半个头，她将穿着淡雅裙装的少女环腰抱着，绅士地带着生涩的安娜跟着音乐挪动身姿。

她跳的男步，带着安娜刻意放慢了步伐，妹妹的手掌被她托着，她看起来美极了，有些紧张又害羞的样子，让艾莎忍不住想吻她。

那种熟悉的感觉又来了，好像是在千年以前，同样是一场盛装宴会，那个她将安娜推开了，好像变成了朱砂痣，告诉自己，她曾欠了安娜一支舞曲。


	59. Chapter 59

一束淡淡的微光突然出现在了艾莎的额头，然后凝聚成了一个红点。

一直在艾莎怀里欣赏姐姐盛世美颜的安娜突然睁大了眼睛，她大喊了一声：“艾莎！”抱住了她往旁边扯去，手一抬，艾莎的头被安娜强硬的按进了怀里。

接着就是消音狙击枪的子弹带来的破空之声逼近，安娜太熟悉这个声音了，她直接跟艾莎换了个位置，不过零点几秒的时间，艾莎觉得挡在自己身前的安娜身上一震，接着就是安娜的一声闷哼，“唔……”

大厅马上变得慌乱起来，随着连续不断的枪声，已经有不少人倒在了地上。

“安娜！”艾莎赶忙去想看安娜是不是受伤了，安娜直接拽着艾莎跑进了电梯间。

“fuck！”安娜大骂了一句，刚出星港她就觉得好像有人跟踪她们，她没怎么留意，以为是狗仔，现在想来似乎并没有这么简单，“艾莎，我们回房间！”

“你受伤了吗？”艾莎紧张的要去看她背后，却被安娜拦住了。

“现在不是时候，走，还好电梯可以用，这是专业狙击手，冲我们来的。”安娜按了电梯，希望房间里还没有被殃及，真是休了几天假，她都以为世界一片和平了。

左肩开始传来灼烧感，痛意来袭，但是安娜一向能忍，面色并没有表露出来多少。

电梯很快到了最高层，安娜确认好了没有埋伏，才带着艾莎跑进了房间，她迅速带着姐姐到了最里面的浴室，然后到卧室拿过了自己的箱子。

“艾莎，穿上这个。”安娜从箱子里面将自己的队服衬衫拿出来，给艾莎套上，队服是防弹的，这样她会放心很多，接着她检查了自己带的武器，想了想拿起手枪放进艾莎手中，“拿好，艾莎这么厉害，一定会用吧？”还冲着姐姐笑了。

接着，安娜迅速将自己繁复的裙装脱下来，随便拿了短袖和短裤套上，将激光手枪卡在腰上，还好有备无患，她还有一柄小口径的冲锋枪可以用，不过子弹没带多少。

艾莎的目光停留在安娜脱下来的裙装上，左边的血液已经将半个后背染透，她的心一下就被提了上来，“安娜！你受伤了！”

安娜冲姐姐笑了笑道：“我知道，没事，我今天要把这帮不知道死活的狗东西全部杀了，姐姐，投屏电脑，黑入监控，我想知道情况。”她边说着，边随便拿了一件衣服撕成条状，从包里摸过匕首，她想了想，又对艾莎说：“快点。”

艾莎点头，已经用智能机投屏了电脑，迅速飞舞手指，开始入侵酒店的监控系统。

安娜特意站在艾莎身后，趁着姐姐黑系统的功夫，将短袖的领子拉过肩头，右手用匕首直接扎进伤口，搅动了两下，将子弹撬了出来，血液温热，滑过她的腰腿，流到了地板上。

冷汗一瞬间就布满了她的脸，她不断抽气，用刚才撕成条状的布料紧紧包扎伤口，外面有医用箱，但是现在没摸清楚情况，暂时还不能去。

艾莎用了五分钟就将所有监控全部展开，包括三个隐藏的监控位置，她刚准备转头，就被安娜按住了肩膀，她迅速切换了几下监控，之后安娜给艾莎戴上了耳麦，“姐姐，你指挥我。”安娜不疾不徐道。

“我？不，太危险了，守在里面等卫队来！”艾莎马上拒绝。

“我说了，我要把他们全杀了。”安娜冷笑了一声，接着吻了吻姐姐的侧脸，“艾莎，我比任何人都相信你，帮我看着点就行了。”

“别去！你这是胡闹！”艾莎拉住了安娜的衣摆，盯着安娜，口吻不容拒绝。

安娜转过身来，她看起来很愤怒，从姐姐的手中将衣摆抽回，“他们想杀你，我不可能放过他们，几个小鱼虾，居然敢惹到我头上，他们差点让我失去你！”

是的，就在挡枪的那一瞬间，安娜就想，还好自己时刻跟在她的身边，如果之前艾莎去开会了，她就可能只会见到姐姐的尸体了。

想到这里，她的心中怒意就被掀起，所有要她和艾莎分离的人，都要死！


	60. Chapter 60

艾莎觉得自己从来没有这样生气过，她猛地站起来，同样愤怒的说道：“我让你不要走！你是不是特别喜欢当英雄？”

安娜刚才完全愤怒的气焰一下被压了下来，她握着手枪的手缓缓垂落。

艾莎冷脸推她的右肩，全身散发着冷意，“你去啊！你走啊！指挥长大人无所不能！”

“我……对不起，艾莎。”安娜感觉有一盆冷水浇在了自己头上。

“我不知道你在逞什么能？”艾莎的眼睛泛红，接着，大颗大颗的眼泪滑下，她的声音有些颤抖，“你说过你不会再离开我了。”

安娜慌了，她想去抱住艾莎，却被艾莎推开了，艾莎转过身去，看到地板上滴落的血液，她知道安娜受了枪伤，安娜不愿意让自己看，她流了很多血，可是她就是不肯听话，内心的酸涩和害怕失去她的感觉快要让艾莎窒息。

“对不起、对不起，艾莎，我……”安娜除了说对不起，根本不知道该怎么安慰姐姐，真是该死，她到底在干什么啊？

她试图再去抱艾莎，艾莎再次很坚决的推开了她。

安娜被推的后退了两步，她赶忙道：“我不走了，对不起，姐姐，我就在这里，我们等卫队来……艾莎，对不起，真的，我不走。”

艾莎捡起了地上之前安娜给她的手枪，将子弹上膛，她的声音极度的冰冷，“逞英雄，谁不会？”看都没有看安娜一眼，她拉开了房门。

艾莎的速度很快，安娜跟着追出去的时候，那抹淡紫色的身影已经消失了。

她瞬间从头凉到了脚，自己觉得自己的实力强悍从来不怕这些枪林弹雨，可是这一刻，她却害怕极了。

人永远都不可能真正从言语中做到什么感同身受，只有当你真正面对时，才知道有些事情意味着什么。

安娜手握着冲锋枪，她在耳麦里疯狂叫艾莎的名字，可是没有人回应她。

她快速从安全通道往下跑，楼下的枪声让她的心都快要跳出来。

不要，求你了艾莎，安娜的心中不断乞求姐姐回来，不断有一把匕首在剐着她的心脏，她的心在滴血，她从来没有这样害怕过。

她顺着楼梯狂奔，枪声渐近，安娜猛地将安全门打开，这一瞬间完全判定了局势，天赋让她迅速的开枪，将楼上持枪的人击毙。

外面卫队的人已经冲了进来，可安娜只在乎艾莎的身影。

没有，这里没有，楼梯里没有，哪里都没有。

她快要崩溃了，她叫着艾莎的名字，在楼层不断跑动寻找，左肩的伤口因为剧烈运动不断有血液流出，跟着脚步滴落，她感觉不到疼，她只有害怕，她在为自己的冲动赎罪，她为什么没有对女王言听计从而是一意孤行。

这种世界都不会有其他东西存在的感觉，她只想现在找到艾莎，求她，告诉她自己错了，她再也不会这样了，这一刻，她知道自己掩藏在心底的卑微，不过是乞求女王的回眸而已。

之前的艾莎，是不是也在这种世界里呆过？

不要，不要再有这种感觉了，她受不了了。

安娜的脚步放慢下来，她的视野有些模糊，她的判断力告诉自己面前两点钟方向有人举枪瞄准了她，她的反应能力应该在他举枪之前就干掉那个人，可以她却抬不起胳膊。

身后，几声轻响，那个淡紫色的身影将安娜从后揽过抱进了怀里，她将安娜的头扣向自己的肩窝，不让她再去面对冰冷的枪口，她优雅地抬起手枪，将瞄准着安娜的人从眉心爆头。

艾莎的味道，这是艾莎的味道，安娜的心中狂喜，艾莎抱着她，可是她却不敢动。

“还要走吗？下一次，你就永远找不到我了。”艾莎的声音依然没有带着感情。

“不走！我求你，我求求你艾莎，别吓我。”安娜感觉自己被抽走了所有的力气，她几乎站立不住，要跪在女王面前。


	61. Chapter 61

护卫队很快控制了现场，医护人员确认了身份之后迅速给安娜注射了各类药剂，简单处理了伤口，安娜本身自愈能力就超过常人，注射了抗生素之类的东西，在她看来已经没什么要紧了，医生建议安娜还是去医院再检查一下，担架来的时候，安娜寸步不离跟着艾莎，医护人员叫她躺上去，她也不应，就安静跟在艾莎身后。

安娜跟着艾莎，一群医生则跟在安娜身后，商政两界举足轻重的两个人物在自己的星球遇袭，联盟的调查和问责很快就来了，首相专门配了一支军队和医疗前来，接下来直到两人走，都不能再出问题了。

艾莎看着身后耸拉着脑袋跟着自己又时不时探查自己脸色的人，叹了口气道：“去医院。”

安娜伸出手，小心翼翼勾上艾莎的尾指，小声问她：“你跟我一起去吗？”

艾莎回答：“嗯。”

安娜转身放心的躺上了担架，结果艾莎自顾自按了电梯打算回房间。

安娜胆战心惊又从担架上翻下来，在电梯合上的一瞬间溜了进来，缩在角落，低着头。

艾莎抱着手臂靠着扶手，打量了一下安娜道：“你来干什么，我回去换身衣服。”

“我……我不能离开你。”安娜依然低着头，老实回答。

艾莎哼了一声，没有理她。

先做错事的安娜一直不敢说话，姐姐砰的一声关上房门她也只敢站在门外等着，尊严？那是什么狗东西，安娜不知道，她只知道她的女王还在生气没哄好。

艾莎找了一套休闲装换上，海蓝色的T恤和白色的紧身休闲裤，穿上了平底帆布鞋，换衣服的时候她突然内心开始谴责起自己是不是有点过分，但是下一秒又冷酷的否决了。

不过，隐隐有一种打了谁的脸的感觉，自从安娜再次出现在她的世界以后，她总是时不时会有一些莫名其妙的好像来自于另一个时空的自己的记忆冒出来。

难道人真的存在前世今生吗？那么前世是自己干了什么让妹妹担心的事情吗？

不应当，那肯定不是艾莎自己，那样真是太蠢了。

（ Frozen1、2艾莎：？？？）

算了，不去想了，现在带着这只耸拉着头的大狗狗去检查身体才是正事。

大狗吗？嗯，小狼也不错，挺像的。

安娜在门外突然打了个哆嗦，也不知道为什么。

艾莎换好衣服开门，安娜就赶紧贴着墙站好，又小小声喊了一句：“姐姐。”

姐姐抬手擦过安娜的耳朵抵在墙上，问她，“错了吗？”

安娜赶紧点头，“错了，姐姐。”

女王终于满意的直起了身子，好像有根隐形的什么套在安娜脖子上的宠物绳子放在了她的手上，她拽了一下，“走吧。”

安娜始终非常坚定的认为姐姐还没好，因为如果姐姐好了肯定会很心疼她会亲亲她的，但是姐姐没有，她更害怕了。

强烈的不安感从心底冒出，她怕姐姐不理她，怕姐姐生气，怕姐姐不要她了，心里发酸，感觉自己快要哭出来了。

很显然这不正常，她本来应该是个坚强又勇敢的指挥长。

但是此刻她在姐姐的威压之下，话也不敢大声说。

fine，确实，她不应该冲动，自己带着伤还要出去搞事，害的姐姐担心，但是姐姐也吓过她了，快把她吓死了，为什么现在还没有好还不来亲亲她呢？

她本来应该像个正常的Alpha一样，将担心她的Omega抱在怀里抚慰，告诉她宝贝，我很强，没关系，我可以保护你。结果，不是，她现在如履薄冰，被自己的Omega吓的瑟瑟发抖，是这个Omega太强了吗……是的，肯定是这样的，她可是女王，so，臣服给女王也并不丢人是不是？

可是我受伤了，我很脆弱，我在流血，我刚才又被抛弃了一会儿……

艾莎，就不能稍微，宝贝我一下吗？

安娜垂头丧气，她也不知道自己怎么了，反正心里活动简直快要开始演剧场了，可是她除了跟在艾莎身后，什么都不敢说。


	62. Chapter 62

其实检查的身体的过程很快，再次给安娜注射了特级强力恢复药剂之后，只需要等待伤口愈合便没有问题了。

不过医生反复看了安娜的报告，以及耸动了鼻子，男性Omega医生突然有点不对劲，他把目光投向了站在安娜身边的女人，趁安娜去注射药剂，他好心的提醒：“您的Alpha应该是进入了易感期，需要多多护理。”

看起来休假被打乱了，安娜需要养伤，而这里并不是一个好地方。

回去吧，艾莎想。

她开着车，回到了酒店，到房间里去收拾东西，安娜想帮忙，被艾莎的眼神钉在了沙发上。

安娜觉得自己又想哭了，抱抱我啊，明明之前经常这样的。

正在收拾行李的艾莎突然想起了医生善意的嘱咐，她调出智能机，翻找了一下关于易感期的资料，在这之前她对于Alpha的一些生理现象并没有什么了解。

经历了第一次被动发情的Alpha会觉醒易感期，会变得敏感爱哭脆弱和不自信，他们需要伴侣不断的抚慰来渡过这个脆弱的时光。

她想起安娜突然变得小心翼翼起来的眼神，可能这次因为她的生气，成功觉醒了指挥长脆弱的时光吗？

对的，不然此刻，她为什么还没有扑上来求自己抱抱她或者亲一下她呢？安娜的性格不应该这样。

当副总裁收拾好东西出现在客厅的时候，果然看到指挥长一脸委屈的缩在沙发上，抱着腿，不知道在想什么。

“安娜，你还好吗？”艾莎终于忍不住了，软下了口气，安娜这个样子还是让她有些心疼，她受伤了。

这一句温和的关心，直接让抱着腿的指挥长眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，好像是跑丢的小狗狗终于见到了主人一样委屈又可怜。

“呜……艾莎…呜呜…我不知道……”安娜被铺天盖地的委屈包围，一开口就感觉不能自制，可是她又不能不去回答艾莎的关心，“呜呜呜……我……对不起、艾莎……”

艾莎几步走过来，把可怜的指挥长抱住，轻轻从额头吻到唇角，柔声哄着妹妹，“安娜，对不起，是我太过分了。”

安娜摇头，一边抹着自己的眼泪，一边吸鼻涕，“没有、是我不好……呜……我是指挥呜呜指挥长呜呜呜我是呜呜呜……我是Alpha…我不能哭呜呜…我这样是不是呜呜呜很丑……”

她断断续续抽噎着，一边想起之前姐姐说不能哭会很丑，她又怕姐姐因为她丑所以又不抱她了，就拼命忍住哭，伤口又疼，委屈的快要掉进海里了。

往日那个阳光英气又威风的指挥长完全没有了踪影，又和之前孩子气的哭不太一样，这一下让副总裁早就把生气气，才不要理她，她不听话之类的想法抛到了九霄云外。

艾莎一边帮安娜抹着眼泪，一边心疼，她开始自责，为什么要跟妹妹赌气。

“好了好了，不丑，真的，姐姐不生气了好不好？我只是担心你，别哭了好吗，安娜。”艾莎皱着眉头，双手捧着安娜的脸颊，把那个还在掉眼泪的小脸又亲了一遍。

接着安娜伸出没受伤的右手抱住了艾莎的腰，往怀里一带，艾莎就跨坐在她的腿上，安娜把头埋在姐姐的胸前，贪恋的闻着姐姐的味道。

这个味道充满了安抚的气息，清爽又甜美，哭的一抽一抽的指挥长终于渐渐安静了下来。

艾莎轻轻摸着安娜的头，一边想，要不要告诉她其实你这样子只是进入了易感期呢？

“还疼吗？”艾莎问她。

怀里的指挥长摇了摇头，又点了点头，摇头是下意识的逞能说自己不疼，点头又是真的疼你快来抱我的想法。

艾莎的味道太好闻了，自己完全不想离开她一点点，身体哪里都在说快让姐姐抱我，连那个不安分的腺体都被这种淡香引的站起来也叫嚣着要抱要安全感……

抱着……

安娜突然瞪大了眼睛，她想，你要个屁的抱啊！


	63. Chapter 63

跨坐在安娜腿上的人怎么可能没有注意到妹妹的变化，她散发的信息素在告诉艾莎，安娜需要她，这种需要她掌控的感觉，副总裁应对的非常从容。

她捏过指挥长的下巴，看着她，带着一点命令式的口吻道：“叫我姐姐！”

“姐姐……”安娜的嗓音因为哭腔而变得柔软，却又带了那么点儿低沉，听起来和平时完全不一样，却十分勾人，长发被姐姐的手指撩过，她眯着眼睛说：“我爱你，姐姐。”

艾莎的心被软软叫她姐姐的人彻底撼动，她将身体更为贴近安娜，因为易感期到来的Alpha身上不断散发出需要安慰的味道，这种闻过就会忍不住让人心软，想要彻底将脆弱易碎的小家伙包裹起来。

艾莎将安娜压到柔软的沙发上，小心避开她受伤的肩膀，侧身压着安娜，主动吻了上去，柔软的唇瓣相互磨蹭，舌头又再次交缠，就像是对方的吻中带了无法拒绝的吸引，又或是艾莎单纯的想通过吻来把妹妹的委屈带走，她的手指捏着安娜的耳垂，用指腹慢慢揉动。

她一向对于安娜都抱有欲望，不过今日，竟然有了一种奇怪的，带有一点征服感在里面，可是，安娜还受伤呢。

“啊~”安娜轻轻叫了一声，因为姐姐衔起了她的下唇轻轻扯动，惩罚式的咬了一下，这一声，婉转又色欲，从喉咙深处发出，连安娜自己都不敢相信，她居然能发出这样的声音。

上一秒还在思索安娜受伤的人，又被这声呻吟拔掉了理智保险栓，她的妹妹，她的Alpha也在等待她的安抚，不是吗？

“安娜~”艾莎轻轻唤着她的名字，这个听起来温柔又可爱的称呼。

“嗯，姐姐……”安娜轻轻喘息着，回应着她。

艾莎的手伸进了她的衣服，覆上了她的右胸，隔着内衣轻轻抚动，“我想要你，安娜。”

安娜难得的看起来有点害羞，湿漉漉的眼睛睁开看着姐姐，她带着一点窃喜或者是期待反正她也分不清楚，十分不要脸的假装非常不好意思的说：“要我~姐姐。”

她的心里已经开始敲锣打鼓鞭炮齐鸣，听到了吗，她的姐姐说她想要她！

那个已经逐渐撑起了帐篷的腺体似乎比她更兴奋，简直正大光明的说求你了快要我！

安娜的手被压过头顶，艾莎已经骑在了她的腰腹，接着俯身，咬住了安娜的侧颈，满意的听到一声轻哼后，舌尖探出，那里舔舐，慢慢向上移动，接着，开始挑弄那个之前就被揉捏的发红的耳垂，吐息湿热，舌尖的温度足以让敏感的地方开始战栗，安娜叫出下一声的时候，那张红唇咬上了她的喉部，安娜扬起了脖子，抽气一样发出了一声呻吟，“啊——”

之前从来不知道姐姐这么喜欢咬她，安娜心里想。

来不及想很多，安娜的思绪便被姐姐的唇舌带走，她的上衣被卷起，内衣被从后面解开推了上去，加上Alpha脆弱时候楚楚可怜的样子，艾莎觉得这样还不兽性大发，不如死了算了，安娜在她的身下任她蹂躏，漂亮的女孩满脸潮红，正等着自己爱怜，实在是太迷人了。

她在安娜的注视下，将左手覆上了胸前的软肉，揉捏它，手心逐渐有硬点顶着她，她的食指围绕着那硬起来的乳尖描绘着粉色的乳晕，然后吻上了另一边，耐心的用口腔温暖这个同样需要她照顾的地方。

安娜觉得自己被照顾的很好，她闭上眼睛，喘息着，挺起了胸，将自己送向那双手和温暖的口腔。

“看着我。”艾莎抬起头，命令安娜。

“不要~”安娜还偏过了头，软软的回答，十分配合姐姐的兽欲，好像一个等着被干的Omega。

她感觉自己的腰腹又被咬了几口，然后是亲吻，不，确切的说，是吮吻，她的呼吸异常急促，被霸道女王骑在胯下，带来了异样的被征服快感，快到了，姐姐，再往下一点，那里也需要啊！她的心里不断喊着，却还要面做娇羞，还要欲拒还迎，连声说着：“啊~不要……不要……”

但是很快她就没办法装下去了，她猛地睁大了眼睛，一脸惊讶的看向她的姐姐。

艾莎正在用牙齿，咬起了她的短裤，一点一点将裤子往下拉，让她睁大眼睛主要是，姐姐根本没打算这么着急把那个挺立已久的腺体放出来，起立的小兄弟被压在了腰部，被姐姐刻意叼起的裤腰摩擦，只漏出了一点顶端，姐姐在低头的时候，鼻尖会蹭过那里，让安娜不得不揪起了沙发。

“嗯……嘶……啊！！姐姐！”她快速又急切的叫着姐姐，再也没办法跟刚才一样有闲情逸致学姐姐叫床。

“嗯？”艾莎直起身子，歪着头，好笑的看着安娜，“怎么不叫了？刚才叫不要的时候很好听啊……”那双漂亮的眼睛似乎看进了安娜心里。

安娜马上闭起了嘴，完了，果然没办法逃过姐姐的眼睛，天才就这一点不好，不是很好骗，但是也确实很舒服，不能算骗她的嘛，她就是想学学娇喘，被姐姐压着真的很刺激啊。

她赶快求姐姐：“好姐姐~好姐姐，给我……”

姐姐煞有介事的点了点头，换了个姿势，将她的短裤连同内裤褪到了小腿，又跨坐回去，慢慢用双腿之间蹭着她挺立的腺体，她风情万种的伏在安娜的胸前，手指又在她的乳尖打圈，一会儿又用食指悠闲的勾画指挥长漂亮的腹肌。

“啊……嗯，姐姐！”这几声呻吟真情实感，简直感天动地，不行了，精虫上脑的安娜想念那个紧致柔软又湿润的地方。

“叫姐姐干什么？”艾莎问她。

“……”安娜像是被噎住了一样，她抬起手想去抱身上的妖精，可是被金发Omega压在了一边，艾莎甚至连上衣都没有脱，她在等着安娜回应她。

“给我，姐姐——”安娜突然觉得自己又在被姐姐欺负了。

“不，安娜，我要你回答我，叫姐姐干什么？”艾莎抬手将头发解开，披散下来，显得更为妖冶性感，本来在腹部的左手向下，就轻轻握住了肿胀难耐的腺体，却丝毫不动。

“嗯……”安娜觉得快感直接冲上了她的头顶，她投降了，她想要，不行了！

安娜腰部用力，刚准备坐起来将身上的人压下去，就被握着她腺体的手开始上下撸动而劝退，她腰上一软，又被按回了沙发上，她真的一点都受不了了，她张开唇舌，奋力喘息，她带着乞求的眼神看向她的姐姐，然后说：“姐姐，干我。”然后就耻辱的要哭出来了，那个带着哭腔软软的声调又再次冒出：“受不了了，别欺负我了，我想要……”

“求我！”艾莎命令她。

眼泪再也忍不住了，姐姐是坏人，她真的在欺负自己，不心疼自己，还要我求她，我都已经这么羞耻了呜……

但是身体却谄媚的将自己顶向姐姐微凉的手掌，那团存在于腰腹之中的火越烧越大，她觉得自己快要干涸而死了。

不要脸了，不要面子了，什么都不要了，她现在只想……

安娜眼角垂泪，抬手摸上艾莎的脸颊，她把自己的底线像废纸一样揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶，她大喊：“艾莎，姐姐，求你干我！”

然后她得到了一个吻，在这个长吻中，艾莎带着安娜的手，一起脱下了上衣，然后指挥她解开自己的裤子纽扣，最后她脱下了自己的裤子，带着安娜的手在自己的身上游移。

已经很湿了，艾莎也很想要她，但是忍耐一直都是她擅长的基本功之一，在没有达到自己的目的之前，绝不可能妥协，现在她又没有发情。

安娜感觉那个湿润的地方在她已经涨的发痛的地方来回了两下，便轻轻浅浅的含进了顶端。

她自己想不经过女王的同意挺腰，却被狠狠警告：“你要是敢动，我们马上结束，你知道，我一向说话算话，安娜。”

没办法，只能求她，只能求艾莎。

“嗯……啊……姐姐……还要，再深一点，求你！”

“姐姐，再让我进去一点，好不好，让我进去。”

“求你，姐姐，给我个痛快，姐姐，干我，干我！”

“艾莎，呜……我想要……呜呜……”

终于哭了，终于崩溃了，她从不知道原来姐姐这么会折磨人。

艾莎用拇指擦掉安娜的泪水，吻了吻她的额头，一坐到底，将那根肉物终于完整的含进了身体里。

安娜终于如愿以偿，她右手撑起了自己的身子，觉得这种绝顶的快感快要把自己弄疯了。

“姐姐，动一动，嗯…可以吗…好紧、好紧……”

“啊~安娜！”艾莎的手搭在了指挥长的肩头，抬起了纤腰，开始了律动，肉径被层层推开嫩肉被深入，又被自己的力量撤开，再没入的快感，异常强烈。

不行，还想再深一点，离那个让快感散发到全身的点总是差了一点点，再深一点，被用力顶住的感觉，可是她自己动，总是差一点。

她垂头，盯着那个藏着腹肌的漂亮腰部，它那么有力，一定可以办到。

“安娜，还想要吗？”她漂亮的睫毛扇动，掩盖起自己带着欲望的眼眸。

“想……我想要你，姐姐，我想要……求你了，用力一点……顶我……”安娜感受着湿润肉穴的吮吸，她想极了。

“现在，你可以动了。”艾莎用力挺腰，用深处重重撞着这根热烫的硬物。

“啊！！”安娜觉得自己快要被顶的晕过去了，她大喊出声，差一点就要射出来，但是姐姐的指令告诉她，现在还不可以。

接着，艾莎就感受到了压抑许久凶猛的抽递，她被狠狠握着腰，身下的人像是不顾一切的努力将肉棒全部插入她的身体，越来越快，越来越用力。

艾莎逐渐从跨坐变成趴伏，那根肉刃及其了解她需要被顶弄的点，每一次都在进犯那里。

“啊……嗯……哈……安娜、安娜……”

这种从阴道内往上传递的酥麻快感不断席卷着艾莎，情欲迷蒙，混合信息素的味道赤裸又催情，让双腿之间湿的不成样子，热液将安娜的腿间染的发亮，却依然在不知餍足的进出。

快感、高潮、征服、压制……

一切就是巨大的浪潮，将艾莎搅的天翻地覆。

“啊……”那个让她几乎要停止呼吸的快乐如期而至，她觉得血液全部涌向了她的脑部，她的眼前绽放着最为绚烂的烟花。

她身下的人粗重的喘息，怎么都不肯停下速度，亚高潮被简单的忽略，一波接着一波完全要把一切驱散，让整个世界只有追求情欲巅峰的疯狂。

“唔……姐姐……我忍不住了！”安娜叫着，她要退出来，她真的忍不住了。

可是她被身上布满红潮的姐姐坚决的按了回去，她再次重重坐了下来，将那根肉物含进了最深处，开始不断挺动腰部，她抱着安娜，将她的头埋在自己的双峰之间，完全抛弃了安娜的哭求，不断吞吐着腺体。

“啊……姐姐，求你了，让我出去，我要射了……”安娜不停的在快感和理智中挣扎，她那不值钱的眼泪再次滑出了眼眶。

可是，艾莎根本没有理会她的请求，甚至刻意收紧了腔道，再次紧夹着将腺体撞进自己身体里。

然后，她感觉敏感的深处被一股热流冲刷，不断的刺激着穴口收缩，热烫又富有冲击力，她不动了，僵硬的挺起了身躯，闭着眼睛，快意呻吟。

结的膨大将两人再次亲密的连接在一起，安娜再也不可能管理自己的腺体，只能任由它将热烫的种子灌满生殖腔。

热液混着白浊逐渐从链接的地方渗出，淫靡又罪恶。

退不出来，她清楚的知道自己干了什么，安娜哭的不能自己，姐姐这真是要她的命了。


	64. Chapter 64

安娜真的没有准备好就这样直接将自己的种子送入姐姐的身体，可是她被姐姐压榨的完全没有办法，自制力刚才可能被她连带底线一起扔进垃圾桶了。

爽吗？当然，爽的她快要升天，艾莎紧致又湿润的穴道还在不断吮吸着自己，依旧不肯放松，闭着眼睛挺起身体接受攻击，甚至还在轻声呻吟，视觉得到了极大的满足，整个播撒种子的时间持续了很久，每一次热物冲向深处的感觉都会让两个人不约而同喊出声音。

软下身体艾莎被安娜抱着，接着被翻身压住，结还没有完全消退，她慵懒又满足的卸去所有力气，面颊潮红，轻轻喘息，腔道内不断产生热液，混合着白物，再次将相连的地方变得滑腻。

“啊……安娜！”艾莎扣住了指挥长的背，接着她又被狠狠顶了一下，呻吟声根本关不住，跟着美好的嗓音一起传递出来。

“姐姐，干我干的爽吗？”终于从那个脆弱深海中挣扎出来的指挥长问她。

“唔……”艾莎咬住了自己的小臂，连连摇头。

指挥长再次红着眼睛，腰腹用力，将这个不肯回答问题的人顶的向上移动了位置，逼迫她不得不用腿弯勾着自己的身体，“不爽？”

她根本不去管肩膀上伤口在提示她动作慢一点，她依旧用带着一些疯狂的嗓音问她的姐姐，“看我失控姐姐是不是很开心？”

背上的手指将她扣的更紧，艾莎根本说不出话，她也没有力气，安娜顶的又快又凶，她能发出的声音只有呻吟，她只能摇头。

混合着两人体液的地方不断被迫发出交合的啪声，接着，艾莎觉得自己的腰被用力握住，那双手不断控制着自己的身体让自己狠狠迎接攻击，太深了……太深了……。

结束了传承工作的结已经完全消退，抽插的幅度越来越大，而身上的人像是恨不得将她捅坏一样，丝毫没打算放过她。

艾莎感觉到背上的手被滑腻的液体濡湿，她一下反应过来那是什么，睁开了眼睛，手刚算离开安娜的背，却被狠狠压了回去，她眼含着情欲的眼里有些错愕，安娜怎么了？

“你……啊……停一下……你在嗯……你再流血！”艾莎马上喊停，她想阻止安娜，想去看她的伤口。

“流血？那算什么？呵……”安娜冷笑了一声，压住了艾莎的双手，腰部还在不断挺动，她的眼泪一滴一滴砸在姐姐脸上。

“看我失控是不是很开心？嗯？”

“为什么？为什么不让我出来？如果有意外，你知道你将面对什么吗？”安娜的声音越发凶狠。

“你要吃避孕药，或许你会怀孕，生下来？流产？选哪个？哪个对你的身体不是巨大的摧残？你为什么一定要这样呢？”

“姐姐，我不想你因为我受任何罪过，我们在一起已经很不容易了。”

“你知道你在做什么吗？艾莎！”

身下的人开始用腰部去回应每一次抽递，她们互相看着对方的眼睛，都想从对方的眼神里读出救赎。

艾莎笑了，异常的开怀灿烂，美的炫目，她用自己最为情动的呻吟声拉扯着安娜的神经，每一次被顶入深处，都会有娇媚的音调附和。

“我知道，我想要你的一切，你说对了，嗯……我喜欢……哈……喜欢看你为我疯狂……嗯……舒服……”

“艾莎！”安娜额角的青筋都因为这一声叫喊暴起，她没办法，她拿身下的这个人一点办法都没有。

“我是你的姐姐，我负担的起这样做的一切后果。”艾莎依旧看着安娜，她眷恋的将那张脸一遍一遍看着，她倔强的说：“你只要爱我就行了。”

天才都是这样自大吗？前一刻还说自己逞强因为这个生气，下一刻又说你什么都不要管，只要爱我就行了。

“嗯……啊……用力安娜、用力……”

疯了，全都疯了。

安娜最后一次狠狠顶上那个敏感深处时，放开了姐姐的双手，她垂下了头，额头贴在姐姐的胸前，听着姐姐因为高潮而悠长颤抖的声音，感觉自己乱极了。

沾着鲜红血液的手将安娜的脸捧起，艾莎一边喘息一边训她，“疼吗？疼死你算了……”


	65. Chapter 65

最后退出来时，两人都不约而同叹了口气，艾莎觉得自己的身体已经到极限了，连手指都不想动一下，开始用嘴指挥安娜：“药箱拿过来，安娜。”

安娜光着身子噔噔噔跑去拿药箱，顺便拽了两件睡袍，打算帮姐姐盖上，过来的时候，在沙发上躺着的人已经睡着了。

她平缓的呼吸着，抱着前胸，金发凌乱的铺洒在那张美丽的脸周边，脸上的红潮还未完全褪去，雪白的身体布满爱痕，从脖颈延伸到大腿，安娜将睡袍小心翼翼盖上，又怕不够，回头又去把被子抱过来盖上，她蹲在沙发前，笑着看着这个累到睡着的人，轻轻吻着她的额头。

艾莎动了动，挣扎的睁开沉重的眼皮，轻声道：“过来，我看看，给你上药。”

然后说完，又睡着了。

安娜自己拿过医药箱的止血消毒药剂给自己注射好，然后轻车熟路的重新处理伤口，用绷带缠好，还很好心情的给自己打了个漂亮的结，她去洗手间背过身看着镜子用湿毛巾擦了擦身体上的血迹，又走过去帮艾莎把沾血的手细心擦干净，然后换好衣服，轻轻关上了门，她在门口设置了两个电子警报锁，然后再三确认安全以后，让值班的卫队小心看守门口，便迅速跑出去了。

药店或者医院，姐姐需要避孕药。

距离不太远的地方有一家药店还没有关门，现在已经深夜四点钟了，她进门买了最好的，顺便装了一盒避孕套一起买了。

内射爽是很爽，但是她觉得还是有措施这样好一些，早点预备着就好了，她是真的没想到自己被姐姐搞到忍不住内射了啊，她觉得自己一向自控能力非常好，实在没想到这么一遭，话说回来，下次还是注意，不然我姐姐风华正茂现在就挺个大肚子算怎么回事。

从出去到回来总共花了不到二十分钟，回来的时候姐姐连睡觉的姿势都没换一下，看来真的累坏了。

她从冰箱中拿了瓶水，把药含进嘴里，用舌尖一点一点顶开姐姐的唇齿，然后把药推进去，仰头灌了一口水，渡了过去，用手稍稍抬起姐姐的脖颈，防止呛水，舌头监督下意识喝水的人把药咽进去。

虽说药是最好最贵的，但是肯定对身体还是有伤害的，她不介意自己被姐姐这样那样，但是她很在乎姐姐的身体，一点委屈都受不得，再也不要出现这种事了，把安娜心疼死了。

接着她连带被子把姐姐打横抱起，肩膀上的伤似乎已经习惯了，破罐子破摔，似乎在说随便你吧就当我不存在。

好好把姐姐放到床上，安娜去看了一下镜子，伤口没怎么渗血了，她就十分满意的抱着姐姐睡了过去。

这一觉，安娜做了好多梦，一个接一个，完全醒不过来。

艾莎将头探出安娜怀里的时候，床头柜的电子钟已经指向下午两点，她迷迷糊糊感觉头很重，干脆又缩了回去，闭眼昏睡了一会儿，又猛地睁开了眼睛，她把被子撩起来，撑着身体去检查安娜的肩膀，看到包的好好的伤口，才松了口气，小家伙嘴角挂着笑，也不知道在做什么美梦。

浑身酸痛，腰快断了，没有进入发情期的她哪里经得起早上晚上连着折腾，关键还都十分激烈，不行，必须要休战几天，不然艾莎觉得自己迟早要被做的晕过去。

想来想去，又睡不着了，她又把头探出来，亲了亲安娜，然后眼睛就瞥到放在床头打开的避孕药和一盒套，她又把头缩了回去，小家伙已经出去过了，买了药回来了，自己居然完全不知道，甚至自己已经吃过药了？

她的指挥长就是这样，温柔又细心的爱着她，虽然她是姐姐，现在也生出一种被自己的Alpha爱护的满足感，一直被热情温暖的阳光照耀着，真好啊，艾莎靠着安娜，在被子里轻轻把指挥长的手握了起来。


	66. Chapter 66

安娜的身体突然一抖，她拧起了眉毛，睡梦之中她喊了一句：“艾莎！”

“嗯？”艾莎以为她醒了抬起头来看她，结果发现安娜并没有醒。

梦到什么不开心的事情了吗？艾莎的手指覆上了妹妹的眉间，想抚平它，却被安娜紧紧握住了手腕，她睁开了一点眼睛，好像还没有分清楚梦境和现实，急切地说道：“别走……”

艾莎用拇指轻轻揉动安娜的眉心，缓声说：“我不走，乖。”

安娜终于缓过神来，揉了揉眼睛，接着伸了个懒腰，结果不小心扯到了伤口马上就龇牙咧嘴，艾莎按住了她说：“别乱动！”

“没事，没关系，艾莎。”安娜咧嘴一笑，弯着眼睛，将手搭上了艾莎的腰，“姐姐，我做了个梦。”

艾莎挑起眉毛跟着笑，“嗯，说说看呀！”安娜的笑容总是这么富有感染力。

安娜噘嘴道：“我梦到你好像是一个会魔法的女王，然后我想接近你，后来你跑了，脚底下会出现冰，冻结了一大片河流，我骑着马去找你，跑啊跑啊，在一座山上，我说我终于找到你了，跟我回去，你说你就想呆在这里还让我快走，我不走你就释放了魔法然后好像被穿透的心脏，你又想跑，我就说姐姐，别走别走……”

艾莎捏了捏安娜的鼻子说：“怎么会啊，你想接近我，我开心都来不及为什么会跑呢？”

安娜蹭着姐姐的手说：“那可不好说呢！”

“这个梦不好，我不喜欢。”艾莎捏起了妹妹的脸颊轻轻扯来扯去，“忘掉它！”

“好……”安娜点头，把自己的脸埋进姐姐的怀里，嗅着那淡淡的冷香。

“你昨天还出去买药了吗？我都不知道。”艾莎决定换个话题。

“是，你太累了，睡着啦！我就自己出去买药了，没有跟你讲。”安娜握紧了姐姐的手，突然小心翼翼地说：“没有很久，只有不到二十分钟，我很快回来的，哪里都没有多呆，你、你别生气。”

艾莎揉着安娜的脑袋，接着亲了亲她说：“没有，我只是觉得我的安娜真好，有你在，我很安心。”

这是姐姐生气以来第一次这么夸她吧，安娜突然脸红了，姐姐这句话简直就像是给她充能了一样让她兴奋不已，得到了夸赞和奖赏的指挥长开始傻笑起来。

“傻笑什么呢？”艾莎饶有兴趣的问她，又跟小孩子一样了。

“我喜欢姐姐夸我嘛！”安娜感觉自己身后好像平白长了个尾巴，不断摇动彰显自己的开心。

夸她的姐姐又奉上了一个香吻，接着坐起身来，被子从光裸的躯体滑下，清楚的将布满吻痕的身体展露出来。

“我要去洗个澡，你再躺一会儿，我们就回家吧，你需要静养，下次再来堆雪人，好吗？”艾莎说道，转过脸来看安娜，却发现那双眼睛已经隐隐在冒火花了。

艾莎突然意识到了什么，她抓起了被子挡住自己，想了想又不对，接着抬手捂住了安娜的眼睛，有些害羞地说：“不准看了。”

然后煞有介事的宣布条款：“这几天都不准碰我，我需要休息。”

安娜把那个虚掩在自己眼睛上的手拿到嘴边亲了亲道：“好，都好，我回去学做饭给艾莎吃好吗？”

艾莎惊奇的看着妹妹，问她：“什么？你说你学做饭？”

安娜点了点头说：“嗯，反正我休假没事情做啊，你吃了避孕药对身体也不好，我学着做一些有营养的菜谱来养胖你。”

“堂堂指挥长大人要去下厨房啦？你的士兵们听到会不会把下巴惊掉？”艾莎有些好笑，心里甜甜的。

“能为我的副总裁效劳，指挥长可是求之不得！”安娜在被窝里像模像样的对着副总裁大人敬了个军礼，惹得艾莎笑的停不下来。

两个人又腻歪了一会儿，艾莎起身去洗澡了，她一进浴室，就发出了一声惊呼，接着她围着浴巾又拉开了门向安娜问责，“我怎么身上这么多……吻痕啊！脖子上都有！安娜！”

安娜将脑袋埋进了被子里，假装自己什么都没有听到。


	67. Chapter 67

这次不美好里头又透着美好的假期随着艾莎私人星舰离开星港而告终，安娜还有些不舍，艾莎则是想快点回去。

两人驱车重新回到别墅时，已经快晚上了，照常推开门，准备叫机器人保姆做饭，刚打开灯，艾莎就顿住了身体，“不对……”

“什么？”安娜跟在艾莎的身后问道。

艾莎唤醒智能助理拉开电子版迅速查看了一下监控和警报，又四周看了看说：“有人进来过家里。”

虽然一切都似乎和往常一样，但是一向对自己房间十分有要求的艾莎还是觉察到了异样，一种欲盖弥彰的和她本身味道差不多的气味被分辨出来。

监控和警报没有任何异常，而自己客厅里最后出门前随手摆弄的插花换了个方向，她走进卧室，微小的翻动痕迹逃不过她的眼睛，最后，她推门进了衣帽间，果然，那个副衣帽间里，玻璃柜最顶部自己珍藏的相册，不见了。

安娜已经各个地方检察了安全情况，休假，遇到袭击，别墅被翻过，她脑子里很快就将许多看起来没有联系的事情串到了一起，甚至当她在别墅里面细细看了一圈之后，她摸了摸窗台，心里开始震惊起来。

这样高明又专业的手法……

“相册丢了吗？这些人打的什么算盘？”安娜看起来没有很紧张，无非是想要挟她们罢了，或者是警示？

但是安娜一向不怕这个，她只会在这种所谓的要挟出现之前，查到线索，把人做掉。

她过去圈住艾莎的腰把她抱住，艾莎回抱了她一会儿，便转身去客厅了。

安娜将副衣帽间再次细细检查了一边，肯定了之前心中所想，她慢悠悠从里面走出来，双手插兜，坐在了艾莎旁边。

“我得回一趟集团，安娜。”艾莎突然想到了什么。

“我送你去。”安娜马上回答。

“好。”艾莎答应着，一边用投影电脑在查询什么。

她呼了一口气，随即想到，偷来的时光，这么快就要到尽头了吗？

安娜弯腰穿好鞋子，站在门口等着艾莎，“走吗？”

艾莎收起了智能机，从沙发上起身，穿上外套，整理好之后，牵起了安娜的手，“走吧。”

她们跟下班高峰的车流相反，逆流而上，到集团车库的时候，已经没几个人了。

“我送你上去？”安娜问。

艾莎解开安全带，摇头说：“不，我觉得你可能要回去一趟总队，查看一下你的权限。”

“你和我想的差不多，山雨欲来啊。”安娜对姐姐的建议表示赞同。

“安娜，我会永远爱你。”艾莎倾身抱住了安娜，在她耳边轻轻说道。

“我也爱你，艾莎。”安娜吻了吻她的侧脸，两个这样聪明的人，不可能觉察不到阴谋露出的马脚，一边怀念之前轻松的时光，一边更加珍惜还能在一起的每分每秒。

目送艾莎上电梯之后，隔了一分钟，安娜坐在车里打电话确认了姐姐的安全，随后她便开车回总队。

艾莎将自己的办公层全部用最高级的安保代码锁死，没有她的指令，任何人都不能进来。

她的办公桌上有一张卡片，上面写着给我亲爱的女儿，这是一张星轨照片，看起来是艾格纳自己拍摄的。

爸爸回来了？他怎么没有告诉自己？

艾莎戴上耳麦拨打了爸爸的线路，没有人听，不知道这个老头子又去哪里玩了。

想了想，她迅速打开了电脑，将那个还没解码完的东西再次调出来，开始设定程序，不断解谜。

而正在路上心事重重的安娜，却接到了艾格纳的电话。

“呃……艾格纳总裁？”安娜有些意外，她放慢了车速。

“臭丫头，叫我什么呢？叫我爸爸！”

安娜终于知道姐姐的傲娇口气到底是遗传了谁的了。

“好的，爸爸，您请讲。”安娜干脆把车子改成自动驾驶，胳膊撑着车窗，听爸爸示下。

“二十分钟之内，到冰封总队二号星台这里，我有话问你。”

艾格纳说完就断了线，没有给安娜再说话的机会。


	68. Chapter 68

安娜到的时候，艾格纳正在星台外面的空地上一手插兜一手夹着雪茄吞云吐雾，黑色的西装被他穿的犹如君王华服。

“爸爸。”安娜从后方走来，这里十分安静，下车前她就用仪器巡查了一番，除了他们两个没有其他人存在，监听等其他设备也被排除，大阵仗啊，安娜心里想。

正在出神的艾格纳扭头冲安娜抬了抬手说：“哟，来了啊，过来。”

“姐姐之前说你不是已经不抽烟了吗？”安娜跟艾格纳面对面，看着眼前这个依旧帅气充满魅力的男人。

艾格纳叼着雪茄笑了一声，将烟雾吞进去，手指夹着雪茄从嘴上取下来指着安娜说：“现在她不在，我悄悄抽一根，你不准告状，知道吗？”

安娜耸了耸肩道：“你放心，我肯定会告状的。”

艾格纳把视线放到了别处，“带她去休假了？”

“嗯，不过遇袭了，所以提前回来了。”安娜老实回答。

“我知道。”说完他将安娜上下打量了一番才道：“伤怎么样了？”

安娜举起胳膊展示肱二头肌一样晃了晃笑着说：“放心，好得很。”

“是嘛，那很好。”艾格纳振臂将雪茄扔远，他脱掉了黑色的西装外套随手丢在地上，向前走了两步，问安娜：“睡亲姐姐的感觉怎么样？”

成熟的中年男人冷冷看着安娜，帝国财阀集团的总裁，在某种意义上的威压，比艾莎要还要强大。

安娜没有说话。

一个响亮的耳光狠狠抽上了安娜的脸，面色冷漠又平静的艾格纳在安娜正过脸来的时候又甩了一巴掌上去，脸颊肿起，鼻血很快就留了出来，艾格纳根本没有怎么控制力气。

“这两下，我替阿杜娜打你，你有话反驳吗？”

“没有。”

“你有什么要解释的吗？”

“没有。”

安娜笔直的站在那里，盯着自己的父亲。

“很好，不愧是我的女儿。”艾格纳点了点头，又道：“我不管你们两个人谁先开始的，你是Alpha，你应该知道责任两个字怎么写，你姐姐的脾气我很了解，她不愿意没人能强迫她，但是，我只问责你这个明明知道她是你亲姐姐还要操她的Alpha！”

艾格纳抬腿踢在安娜的腹部，安娜完全没有躲闪和反抗，她被踢的甚至向后滚了一下，吸了两口气，她又站了起来。

难得一见的总裁怒发冲冠，怒意因为安娜的不辩解不反抗更加澎湃，他再次抽了安娜一个耳光，又将她踢倒，然后安娜又爬了起来。

她的父亲，曾经同样的天才战争份子，优秀的军人，安娜知道，他并没有真的想打死自己，不然现在她的肋骨应该已经断了。

艾格纳走近抓起了安娜的衣领，看着这个完美继承了自己血脉的Alpha，然后整个将她抱进怀里。

“答应我，保护好自己，保护好艾莎。”艾格纳说道，他看着这无边的孤寂和黑暗，最终还是选择了做爱着她们的父亲，他逃不过对女儿的疼爱，苛责也好，生气也罢，现在，她们只能依靠自己了。

“爸爸……”安娜的眼泪砸在艾格纳白色的衬衫上。

十三年，还是多少年，来自爸爸的温暖怀抱。

“按道理说，你是妹妹，艾莎是姐姐，她是家长应当保护你，但是你是她的Alpha，虽然我的艾莎比你强多了，但是爸爸现在要求你，从离开我开始，无论如何，完成自己当年入军的承诺，帮我，帮妈妈保护好她，好吗？”艾格纳放开安娜，帮她抹去眼泪，“况且，保护自己的爱人，是每一个Alpha应尽的责任不是吗？”

“你不说，我也会这样做的，爸爸。”安娜有些紧张的看着艾格纳，“到底怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”

“很好，那么，我和你之间现在有一个秘密，你要守好这个秘密，就算是跟艾莎也不可以讲，知道吗？”艾格纳看着安娜，“我知道艾莎现在在做什么，她在拆联盟的最高机密，她很聪明，肯定不费什么力气就可以破开，我没有多久可以活了，那个玩意儿被破译开的时候，我体内的嵌体就会爆炸，我们的时间并没有很多，安娜，无论以后发生什么，帮我守好这个秘密，一定不要让艾莎知道，她不会放过自己。”


	69. Chapter 69

“你在说什么？我怎么可能不告诉艾莎！我现在他妈就要告诉她！”安娜不可思议的眉毛都一上一下的飞扬了起来，吼着马上就去翻自己的耳麦，“你不准死！艾莎凭什么要背负亲手杀了爸爸的罪恶！”

艾格纳扬了扬手说，“别找了，刚才我拿过来了。”

抱她的时候吗？安娜简直暴跳如雷，“操！你还给我！”

“本来我完全没有必要告诉你这件事，我找你来也不是让你们背负什么东西，那个机密里面是什么东西我也猜了个大概，我要是不说，也会有人告诉你们的，到时候会怎么样我不能预料，但是一下击垮我的两个孩子，我办不到，我也不想你这个疯子到时候出什么事，不过我也烦了，你必须帮助艾莎把联盟文件顺利破开，已经有人出手了，你应该感觉的到，我帮你们炸了几个分队，不然你们去度假的时候可能就死了，哈哈，好多年没干过这种事了，我死好过你死，我们之间必然要有人先做选择，我一个人活太久了，我想去见阿杜娜，我累了。”艾格纳毫不在意的笑了一声，嘴角上扬那种不羁又带着痞气的笑容，安娜是继承了十成十。

“你做什么春秋大梦，我妈烦死你了她才不想见到你！耳麦给我！”安娜顾不得再跟自己爸爸废话，上手就要抢。

艾格纳突然沉下了脸说：“让你去保护你姐姐，你当耳边风吗？”

“不行！我现在不能让你死！你烦死了，耳麦给我啊！艾莎要是知道你因为这个死了，她那么难过我就去把这些设计嵌体的狗东西全杀了，你不心疼你女儿我心疼好吧！”安娜扑了上去，然后就轻而易举被爸爸抱住，她腿卡着艾格纳的腰，手按着肩膀，要去抢耳麦，然后又被爸爸抱稳了。

“你怎么也被她吃的死死的啊，乖女儿，你不是天不怕地不怕的小霸王指挥长吗？”艾格纳得意洋洋的看着安娜，享受许多年没能和小女儿亲近的时光，“好了，再闹伤口就又扩大了啊，我要打你屁股了。”

安娜肿着脸又急又气，瞪着这个毫不在意自己生命的人，她哭着喊着又是打又是求他还给自己耳麦，而艾格纳则是笑眯眯的抱着她，就像小时候抱着一样，一步一步往安娜的车前走去。

“臭丫头，我因为想不到其它更好的办法，让你去跟姐姐假装情侣，然后你就给我来真的了？这顿揍你挨的不亏知道吗？”艾格纳拉开了车门，想把安娜扔进车里，结果安娜死死扒着他就是不放手，可是艾格纳也不是好欺负的，两个人的力量相当，又不可能互相下死手，局面就僵持住了。

“艾格纳！你警告你！把耳麦还给我！”安娜眼睛都红了。

“叫爸爸！哈哈哈哈你这个样子好像一只狗狗啊，艾莎有这么说过吗？”艾格纳笑眯眯的看着女儿。

“你能不能正经一点把你的命当命啊？那个什么鬼机密到底是干嘛的啊，为什么你会死啊？”安娜发现她拿自己爸爸也一点办法都没有。

你们父女两个在这一点上就不能不要继承的这么完整了好吗？

艾格纳依旧笑眯眯的看着安娜，“让爸爸好好抱抱你，我们安娜真可爱。”

安娜真的快要气死了，干脆大哭起来，“你怎么这么烦啊！这么多年呜呜你跟我当陌生人，也不出现，出现就说自己要死了还不让我跟艾莎打电话呜呜呜……你烦死了啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，怎么哭起来这么丑啊！艾莎没有说过吗？”艾格纳笑的声音真的很大，好像安娜是天然的开心果一样，他一边笑着，一边想也好，最后能这样跟女儿呆在一起也不错。

破译到百分之九十七，艾莎拿起耳麦给安娜拨打过去，问问她安全到部队了没有。

铃声响了好几遍，也没人接，她一边单手敲键盘，一边又拨打过去。

艾格纳刚准备抬手帮安娜擦眼泪，手里攥着的耳麦就震动起来，安娜终于找到了机会一把抢了过来。

她知道肯定是艾莎问她到部队了没有，她马上把耳麦接通大喊：“艾莎！！你停手不要唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！！！！！”

她的嘴巴马上就被艾格纳捂住了，艾格纳抢过耳麦笑着说：“安娜跟我在一起呢，你在忙吗乖女儿？”

艾莎坐直了身子，他们两个怎么在一起？

“爸爸？怎么回事？”艾莎问。

破译到百分之九十九，艾莎盯着屏幕，又去想爸爸和安娜在一块干什么，回来居然不告诉自己。

“我爱你们，艾莎安娜，好好幸福平安的走下去。”艾格纳突然说了一句。

屏幕上的数字跳到了百分之百。


	70. Chapter 70

“等等，爸爸，你们到底在说什么，把手放开，我要听安娜讲话。”艾莎皱起了眉毛，决定还是先停下这边手上的东西，问问发生了什么事。

“呃……艾莎，没什么，我在跟安娜聊天呢。”艾格纳有点心虚。

“爸爸，我要听安娜讲话。”艾莎又重复了一遍。

那边好像打了一架的样子，让艾莎越来越摸不着头脑了。

终于，耳麦里传来安娜的声音还有艾格纳被捂着嘴的唔声。

“艾莎！你是不是在拆什么机密！？”安娜大声吼着问，将耳麦上的公放按了出来，她怕爸爸又来抢耳麦，干脆公放着将耳麦放到车顶。

艾莎被这一声吼的差点聋了，她把耳麦拿远了一点，闭着眼睛说：“是。”

“停下来！！艾格纳会死啊！他身体里的嵌体会跟着联盟机密的破解而引爆的！”安娜又吼，眼泪哗哗的流。

艾莎终于知道他们到底在搞什么鬼了，沉默了一下，她说：“我已经打开了。”

“什么？你已经打开了？”安娜快把耳麦喊破了。

“什么？我居然没死？”艾格纳挣脱了安娜的捂嘴。

“所以你们两个不会在上演什么爱恨别离的悲情戏码吧？”艾莎女王般清冷又高高在上的声音让艾格纳和安娜同时缩了缩脖子。

安娜抹了一把眼泪和鼻涕，凑上来揪着艾格纳的脖领大声说：“你他妈吓死我了！”

艾格纳则是冲着耳麦喊：“怎么回事，当时嵌体数据我看了的，只要这个文件一开我必然会死。”

艾莎的声音传来：“你觉得我的智商破不了这个愚蠢的代码吗，爸爸？”

艾莎觉得自己的智商受到了侮辱，她确实在破译到百分之九十五的时候发觉这里面还写有另外一个控制程序，之所以破的稍微慢了点就是她顺便也把这个程序拆了，她一向细心，做事力求完美，不会放过任何疑点。

艾格纳靠着车滑座到地上去，大口喘气，“还好，还好我们艾莎是个天才，看来阿杜娜真的不想见到我。”

电脑屏幕上的破译已经完全解开，落日计划，红色的文框，里面包含大量没有释放的数据，她点了几下，全是关于安娜的各种详细作战信息和数据分析，其他的程序居然又各自有打开的指令要求，还需要再次破译，果然重要文件相对于普通的加密多了又多。

艾莎单手啪啪按着键盘的声音没有停，但是，她的声音却冷的似乎在下冰雹。

“你们两个，三十分钟，站到我面前来，我有话问你们。”

艾格纳首先回答：“不了不了，乖女儿，我今天刚回来，我太累了，我要先回去休息一下，我们明天再说，真的，体谅一下爸爸。”

艾莎又道：“安娜？”

安娜打了个哆嗦，赶紧回答：“好，你放心，我一定三十分钟带着艾格纳来你办公室。”

艾格纳哭天抢地：“安娜！你怎么能这样对你爸爸！”

安娜瞪了一眼艾格纳说：“总裁大人，您刚才怎么对我的？我们回去跟姐姐好好说说！”

艾莎直接挂线了，这父女两个人怎么一天到晚就不能有点正行呢？我到底是不是亲生的我真的很怀疑。

在等待文件释放的时候，艾莎起身去泡了杯咖啡，脑子里把最近发生的事情全部缕了一遍，确实，有很多奇怪的事情要是联系在一起就不奇怪了。

帝国财阀，豪门世家，迟早会成为有些人的眼中钉，肉中刺，不拔掉，心里就永远不会安宁。

艾莎漂亮的眼眸里装着星辰大海，她想，没关系，我一定会尽全力去保护我爱的人们。


	71. Chapter 71

安娜把麦收了回来，然后拉开车门，冲艾格纳道：“请上车吧，总裁。”

“等等……”艾格纳转身去空地上把自己的西服捡起来，搭在肩头上，插着裤兜磨磨蹭蹭往车这边走，安娜倚着车框，看着艾格纳，一边思索等会儿回去怎么告状。

“你快点啊总裁，我们只有三十分钟，艾莎不喜欢不守时的人你知道的吧？”安娜催他。

“叫爸爸！没大没小的，你怎么回事？”艾格纳教训安娜。

安娜哼了一声，别过头来没理他。

突然，她好像听到了什么声音，太熟悉了，那种子弹穿破空气的声音尖锐哨声，狙击枪！

安娜的听力判断了子弹袭来的位置，一共两发，两个方向。

“艾格纳身后八点钟位置！！！！！”安娜大吼了一声。

已经到中年的艾格纳反应力很显然没有安娜快，只是眨眼间，父亲高大的身子歪了一下，白色的衬衣马上被血液染红，腹部中弹，艾格纳的动作却没有停，他向安娜的方向走了两步，安娜正在向他扑过来，然后她清晰的看到子弹穿透了爸爸的心脏。

“爸爸！”安娜把即将倒地的艾格纳扶住，她身上只带了手枪，其他的武器在车里，根本不可能去跟狙击枪的射程比拼，她拖着艾格纳绕到了车后，想用手去按住爸爸身上流血的枪口。

“快……回去……保、保护艾莎，走…快走！”艾格纳抽搐着，一边推安娜。

“一起走！”安娜拖着艾格纳从副驾上车，不断有枪声击打在车身，自己的装甲车有防弹功能，她拖着艾格纳将他放好，迅速将医药箱拿出来将止血剂注射进去，接着从后座拿出狙击枪来，几下装好，车窗向下摇的同时，她的枪口已经对准了远处的狙击手，一枪爆头。

安娜将车倒出车口，一脚动力猛的轰出，自动驾驶开启，她打开车的天窗，探伸出去，狙击枪稳稳抬起，又是一枪，巨大的枪响声在空中回荡，又一个狙击手被精准爆头。

还有一个，她弯身下去，闭上眼睛，手上快速换子弹，两个呼吸间便判定了位置，再次从车窗出去，安娜侧身躲过弹道，抬手瞬瞄又是一枪，角度刁钻，将敌人从腮部穿过了头颅，精准的避过了头盔所保护的位置。

关闭天窗，安娜坐下身的时候，艾格纳已经闭上了眼睛，永远的停止了心跳。

安娜狠狠捶了两下方向盘，眼泪夺眶而出，她的手发抖，如身坠地狱。

嵌体，嵌体！安娜想到了爸爸说他的心脏上也有嵌体，她赶忙改变方向去了总队，艾格纳身上的血液几乎将整个副驾染透，连止血剂都无法及时凝固伤口。

安娜背着艾格纳将他带进医院，抢救的时候，她坐在外面，她给艾莎拨通了电话。

那边很快接通了，艾莎带着微笑的声音安娜根本不敢去听，她烦躁的抱着头，身体一直在发抖。

“安娜？你们到了吗？”艾莎问她。

“艾莎……艾格纳……中枪了。”她几乎是用尽了全身的力气，才准备好了说了这句话。

那边是艾莎猛然立起撞到桌子的声音，接着是同样有些惊慌的问询，“你们在哪？”

“总队。”

接着就是艾莎飞快跑动的脚步声。

医生正在脱沾满了血液的手套，他站在安娜身前，说道：“致命伤两处，失血过多，全部机能死亡，救不了了，艾格纳总裁他……已经死了。”

安娜抱着头，发抖，绝望将她拉入了无底的深渊。

也不知道过了多久，安娜被人拽起了衣领拉了起来，她有些失神的抬头，是艾莎那双湛蓝的眼眸，现在蓄满了泪水。

艾莎提着安娜，问她：“你不是说好的，三十分钟内，带他来我面前吗？你不是说好的吗？”

安娜不敢跟姐姐对视，她低着头，感觉自己在被一点点杀死。

“对不起……”是我没有保护好爸爸，可是她这一声，不能说出口。

艾莎的眼泪已经没有办法停止，她哭着将安娜推在墙上，抵住她的脖子，“我不要对不起，把爸爸还给我。”

安娜肿着脸颊，又浑身是血，从极度的愤怒和绝望中没能清醒过来，她也不敢去抱艾莎，只能说，“对不起。”


	72. Chapter 72

艾莎摇着头，最终手上的力气变成了环住了安娜的脖颈，哭声刺激着安娜的耳膜，这是艾莎第一次伏在安娜的怀里痛哭，她知道妹妹和她同样的感受，但是现在她只能把脆弱释放给她的Alpha，两个孩子同时失去了父亲，而她可以正大光明的哭着要爸爸，可安娜，连这句话都不能说出来。

“艾莎……”安娜叫着姐姐的名字，轻轻拍着她的后背，众人的目光所及，只是一对此刻无比凄惨的情侣。

最后，安娜选择带着艾莎去了自己在部队的休息室，她哭太久了，安娜心疼。

艾莎安静的被抱着，哭泣逐渐停止，这是一个漫长的夜晚，无数专业刑侦部门已经到了现场，可是她们都知道，爸爸的死，只能靠她们去追究，这些人，不过是走个过场。

“你又受伤了。”艾莎眼眶的红色没有褪去，她手指蹭着安娜肿起的脸颊，顿了顿，她从安娜的怀抱里出来，在房间里找到了医药箱，从里面拿出消肿的药，给安娜擦上。

安娜依然还在自责里无法脱身，她张了张嘴，最后还是把想说的话变成了三个字：“对不起。”

艾莎摇了摇头，没有说话，她解开了安娜的上衣，让她侧过身去，查看了背后的枪伤后，目光落在了又出现了青紫色瘀痕的腹部，微凉的手覆上去的时候，安娜吸了一口气，想去躲避抚摸。

“你能不能爱惜自己一点，身上总是旧伤没好又添新的。”艾莎教训着安娜，又拿过药来，给她涂上，干脆又让她站起来，解下了她的裤子，上上下下看了一遍，总是这样，搞得浑身就没几块好地方。

安娜知道姐姐会心疼自己身上的伤，可是这顿打，她又不可能躲，想来想去，觉得自己最多挨顿骂就是了。

“告诉我，你是怎么又搞出这身伤的？”艾莎将药收起，问她。

“我……我……”安娜不知道该怎么回答，支支吾吾的说：“可能是刚才太急了车开太快了，我又狙了三个人，忘记怎么来的了。”

艾莎一边从衣柜里拿来安娜的队服衬衣，一边给她穿上，之后细心的帮她扣好扣子，才缓缓开口说：“不要总是脑子一热就什么都不管了要逞强好吗？”

安娜缓缓点头，却不敢跟艾莎对视。

“我们已经没有了爸爸，我……我不能再失去你了，安娜。”艾莎抱住了她的腰，把额头抵在安娜的肩上，没过一会儿，安娜就觉得肩头湿了一片。

“对不起。”安娜觉得她今天好像除了对不起，什么都不会说了。

“不要对不起……”艾莎再次将拥抱的力度收紧。

“你要跟我去现场吗？我想再去看看，说不定会查到点什么。”安娜轻声问怀里的人。

艾莎轻轻点了点头，趁着今晚还有时间，明天的阳光到来之时，她们即将面对的是无数临时出现的意外需要解决，无论是葬礼，还是……权利的倒戈，总裁死于意外，现在整个北山集团所有的重担都要压在这个并不宽阔的肩膀上了。

两人驱车前往现场，检查队已经将周围消息资料全部收集好了，安娜将资料递给车里的艾莎，目光看了看最后一个被她击毙狙击手的地方，那里检查队还没有去过。

艾莎很快将资料看完，安娜便开车走了，没过多久，她便找到了那具尸体。

“他们没发现这里还有一个狙击位置吗？”艾莎有些奇怪。

“嗯，这个位置比较不科学，而且根本不合适狙击，但是当时被袭击的时候，我很确定，是这里的子弹先来的，就是说，他一定程度上是引导位。”安娜将尸体翻过来，在他身上摸索，头盔，耳麦，接收器，智能机全部一一摘下来，有用的扔进车里，她不让艾莎下车，她怕不知在什么地方又冒出来一颗子弹。


	73. Chapter 73

忽然，她的手顿了下来，她从这具尸体的裤子里面，摸到了一个肩章，这是个没见过的形制，迅速收起来后，她再次确认了一下狙击枪的型号和子弹，便带着艾莎离开了。

两人再次回到总队，已经很晚了，安娜去接受调查了，一时还回不来，刚吃了一点东西坐在沙发上的艾莎正在解码从这个尸体上发现的智能机。

其实程序里面看得出来已经被销毁的十分干净，但是在隐藏极深的地方，还是被艾莎找到了蛛丝马迹，她顺着销毁代码一路反黑，最终在信息库里调出来了一个不长的视频。

似乎是个军用反侦察微型探查器的讯号录屏，有两段，时间是从安娜出现在星台开始的。

看到艾格纳转身的时候，艾莎再次掉下了眼泪。

这是父女第一次这么互相面对吧？

艾莎想。

她听到父亲问安娜，“睡亲姐姐的感觉怎么样？”

她能看到安娜猛然握起来的手。

“这两下，我替阿杜娜打你，你有话反驳吗？”

她看到了安娜身上的伤到底从何而来……

“我只问责你这个明明知道她是你亲姐姐还要操她的Alpha！”

艾莎抬起头，她不敢再去看屏幕了，只是听安娜被踢翻在地又爬起来的声音，就足以让她心痛到窒息。

或许在当时觉得这一切持续的时间很短，但是，艾莎清楚的知道，爸爸就这样打了安娜几乎三分钟。

安娜一直没有说话，没有辩驳，只是一次次爬起来。

明明是她们两个人铸成的不伦之爱，是她先放下了道德，把自己交给妹妹的啊……

我是姐姐，本应当肩负起一切，怎么能怪安娜呢？

艾莎抬手捂着眼睛，又一次痛哭出声。

爸爸一直是个有意思的老头，他也是被迫要接受两个女儿相爱的事实，谁有错呢？谁都没错……

直到视频的最后，那句一定不要让艾莎知道，她不会放过自己。

艾莎知道，爸爸一直深切的爱着她们。

另一段视频就不是很清晰，画面有些抖动，是爸爸一直笑着逗弄安娜，就像小时候一样。

“叫爸爸！哈哈哈哈你这个样子好像一只狗狗啊，艾莎有这么说过吗？”

“让爸爸好好抱抱你，我们安娜真可爱。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，怎么哭起来这么丑啊！艾莎没有说过吗？”

爸爸真是了解自己啊，她确实都这么说过或者想过安娜。

“我爱你们，艾莎安娜，好好幸福的走下去。”

艾莎撑着头，眼泪已经不需要任何控制，任它肆意流下。

接着，画面抖动了几下，变成了黑屏，她听到了一声耳麦里传来的男声，“开枪吧。”

艾莎擦掉了眼泪，迅速将这段倒回，反复听了很多遍。

这个声音，她在哪里听到过，一定听过的！

她一边将这段视频提取，放在自己的私人数据库，一边将所有发散可能性代码完全拦截，让这段视频永远的消失在大数据库。

安娜回来的时候，已经很晚了，艾莎一直缩在沙发上等她回来，安娜过来抱住了她，轻轻吻了她的侧脸。

“你还好吗？”

两个人同时问对方。

艾莎跪坐起来，她看着眼前这个无比优秀又坚强的Alpha，直起身子，勾住她的脖颈，向下轻轻拉动，便吻上了她的唇，安娜往前移了一小步，揽住了姐姐的腰。

她们之前已经接吻了很多次，这一次，双方都没有带有情欲，而是一个缠绵缱倦的吻，互相依赖不依不舍，呼吸互相洒在对方脸上，艾莎主动地，探进了安娜的嘴里，灵巧的舌头一步一步将对方的舌尖顶上上方，又温柔的带它游移，似乎在告诉安娜，放心吧，跟我走。

今天晚上注定了是个不眠夜，两个人说了几句话交换了一点信息，安娜给两人倒了水放在桌上，她把头发扎起来，脑子里想着细节，一边将手中的手枪拆开装上又拆开，这似乎是她思索事情的习惯。


	74. Chapter 74

如果你惹了一个天才，可能会死，但是你惹了两个天才，可能就会死的很惨。

你以为她们会被父亲的死亡击垮吗？不，她们现在满脑子都是怎么弄死你们，所谓机密，在她们眼中，都是废物，只要艾莎想查，一切所谓加密、包装、隐藏都看起来都没什么难度。

你们，确实不知道生命的可贵。

艾莎对于逻辑位面的思考方式总是直接又独到，先抛开这个下了开枪命令的是谁，但从这个摄录仪器上来找线索，尽管刻意抹去了许多有效信息，但是通过公式换算过滤掉伪装层，可以看到直属命令公式是安娜非常熟悉的军方代码。

“安娜，你来看看这个。”

“嗯？那个智能机里找到的吗？”安娜看了看数据，皱起了眉头。

“是，而且有反侦察微型摄录机拍摄的两段视频，最后，这里，这个声音，你听。”艾莎迅速将视频的声音反复放了几遍。

“这个声音有修音，以后慢慢查，反正都要死，对了，这个肩章你有什么了解吗？”安娜把手上捏着的肩章递给艾莎，顿了顿，她问艾莎：“你看到视频了？”

艾莎点头回答，“看到了，心疼你。”

“哦，那就把这些人全都杀了。”安娜左手握拳砸了一下右手。

艾莎盯着电脑又教训安娜：“你怎么老是想把这个杀了那个杀了，你是个女孩子，温柔一点好吗，我觉得激光炮全炸了省事一点，我知道这个肩章所属位置了，应该是个临时指挥队，等着程序分析，我在黑他们系统，肯定有问题，还要半个小时，你还有衣服吗，给我找一套，然后我们回一趟集团，快点。”

“好啊。”安娜当然知道姐姐想干什么，她跑去找队服，边说，“说起来，上次我们去玩遇到袭击，艾莎你的枪法也太准了吧，改天我们切磋一下？”

艾莎把智能机收起来，想了想说：“可能是天赋吧，你厉害我也不差，枪械这些我十几岁就跟爸爸玩烂了，太简单了，爸爸对我的特训也不少，主要我是个Omega不太适合搞这些，所以我就决定把射击之类当兴趣，主要去开发武器了。”

安娜挑着眉毛说，“你要是个Alpha，可能全天下的Alpha都活不了了，所有的Omega只想嫁给你，太完美了吧。”

“那你呢，安娜？”艾莎转身问她。

安娜指了指自己的鼻子说：“我？我要是Omega我就想办法勾引你上我，然后让你娶我，哈哈，我如果是Alpha，嗯，我先想办法把你搞定然后你再搞定我！”

艾莎笑着说：“看来我魅力还挺大。”

安娜把衣服放到她面前说：“那是，我的姐姐是这世界上最完美的人。”

艾莎戳了戳安娜的额头，说了一句：“Alpha果然没有一个好东西，就会阿谀奉承~”

艾莎将衣服换下，她们体型差距不是很大，安娜给她找了自己的衬衫和作战裤以及作战皮靴，等着姐姐换好以后，她给姐姐戴上了夜视镜，之后两人一起戴上了口罩，因为如果有爆炸或者其它气体的话，这个口罩会很好防护呼吸道，至于外装，她们根本没想过去遮掩，两人一起出手，不可能有什么意外留下。

之前就说过了，艾莎的发型本身又美又帅，换上了指挥长的军服，让她的气质与平时完全不同，冷酷又迷人。

安娜吹了声口哨说，“哇哦，真酷，你要是参军，现在肯定厉害的要死。”

艾莎正在戴手套，头也没抬的说：“比不过你，这个方面我最多是好看，而你却真的是继承了爸爸的天赋，嗯，好看吗这样？”

艾莎吧口罩拉下来，唇角扬起，左手食指和中指并拢抬起拇指做了个开枪的动作，抬了下手腕，冲着安娜“开了一枪”。

安娜觉得心脏猛的漏了一拍，向后退了一步靠在门上说：“啊，被你击中了心脏！”

艾莎抬手对着指尖吹了吹并不存在的白烟，笑着说，“走吧，你们冰封总队的监控我黑了十分钟，看不到。”

安娜欢呼了一声，带着艾莎从窗户跳出去，直接开车走了。


	75. Chapter 75

安娜飙车一向比较凶猛，可是今天，艾莎依然觉得不够快，她实在想出一口恶气。

我们只是好好做生意的，并没有其它想法，爸爸在一天，集团与政方的冲突就会被柔和化，是你们，一定要逼我们上绝路的，这些人，都要给爸爸陪葬。

艾格纳像是一直压抑她们二人的砝码，父亲为了保护女儿甘愿被植入嵌体，女儿们为了父亲一直兢兢业业干自己的事情，他们妥协了很多了，甚至将安娜交给政方，只是不想这个和平的阿伦戴尔蒙受灾难，今天，这个砝码从天坪上被移除，得到的，只有两个天才的解放。

可惜，这些贪恋权势的人并不懂。

“快一点，安娜。”艾莎催促指挥长。

指挥长除了把动力踩到底以外，还从这句话里头想入非非，她心里那股想调戏姐姐的心又被勾了起来，笑着说：“好姐姐，再多喊两句？”

艾莎先是愣了一下，接着侧过头看安娜的坏笑，她顿了顿，幽幽地说：“等忙完了，在床上我好好叫给你听，现在专心开车，我的指挥长大人。”

安娜马上闭嘴不说话了，心里又是一种打不过打不过，她就是个垃圾，就不应该挑衅姐姐的感想。

迅速到了集团总控室，艾莎打开了备用储存间，厚重的保险大门缓缓打开，两人快步走进去，里面是个高级大仓库，军火按照品类一一分类搁置在不同的区域，上到三代激光炮下到手枪应有尽有，安娜跟在艾莎身后惊叹了一声：“我去，s级别的军火库啊？”

“嗯，你自己挑。”艾莎转身去了研究室。

安娜从架子上挑了最新设计的静音狙击枪，还有激光冲锋枪，两把手枪和光剑，顺便把便携式遥控炸弹也带了几个。

艾莎从研究室里提了个箱子出来，长方形的银色密码箱，随后她顺手拿了把激光手枪，表示已经准备好了。

“这里面是什么高科技？”安娜冲着艾莎手里的箱子努嘴问。

“这个啊，我新研发的微冲炮，还没试用呢，今天可以找机会试试。”艾莎眯眼睛笑，看起来人畜无害，安娜却想打哆嗦。

安娜抬手看了看腕表，两人又重新回了车里。

艾莎把东西放好，坐在副驾打开智能机投影，查看着分析资料，迅速定位完毕，告诉安娜。

车程不到四十分钟，两人将车停在了一处山谷外的车道旁，探查飞行器已经放出去了，数据分析刚刚传达回来。

“是这边放的指令，而且，我翻到文件了，他们下达袭击你们的证据肯定在主控台里，没有链接网络，我黑不了，但是我们得拿过来。”艾莎用拇指在下唇上滑了几下，盯着屏幕跟安娜交流消息。

“嗯，我这边也清楚了，基地大概两百人，有六个通道，中控室在三楼312，要快速去中控的话我们从这里，想办法突围进去比较快。”安娜把电子板挪给艾莎看，两个人只用了几分钟就把所有的地点和注意点全部摸清楚了。

“门口有三个守卫，房顶有一个狙击手，情况就这样。”安娜说。

“ok，我先去把门口的解决了，你帮我把楼上的狙掉掩护我好吗？”艾莎说道。

“你？我去吧，你掩护我，我直接上三楼不就好了？”安娜马上否决这个提议。

艾莎皱起眉毛说：“你带着伤呢，怎么上去？听我的，你在后面帮我狙掉就行，我进去之后三分钟，你接应我，有你保护我的背后，我很放心。”

“不！”安娜瞪着眼睛否决，“我没事我这个伤……唔……”

接着她就被艾莎拉下了口罩吻住了嘴，听到安娜不说话了，艾莎才抬头看着安娜，“听我的，不然回去你别想碰我。”

？？？安娜真是浑身有气发不出来。


	76. Chapter 76

深夜的守卫都无精打采的捏着枪来回走动，感觉随便来一首摇篮曲，都随时会睡着。

月光混合着基地外的探照灯下，有道黑色的人影缓缓向这边走来，她穿着黑色的衬衣，长腿正一步步悠闲的挪动，双手插在口袋，戴着黑色的口罩，金色的长发编成的辫子在胸前，身材高挑又带着冷意的人，好像是随便走走的闲散人士，却又带着一点不怀好意。

“喂！这里是军事禁区，马上离开！”有个守卫率先看到了艾莎，他看到艾莎戴的夜视镜和作战服，便知道是有来头的，他拔枪道：“举起双手，你是什么人？冰封总队的吗？”

“哦？看来你对冰封总队很了解？”高冷的女人站住，口气里面带着几分戏谑。

“请你现在马上转身回去，不然我开枪了，这里是A级军事禁区，我再声明一遍。”另外一个守卫也大喊道。

“我连冰封总队的总指挥长都不怕，你觉得你这样说话，我会怕吗？”艾莎的声线冷俊又性感，成熟女人的魅力总是不容小觑，她慢慢悠悠从兜里抬起了右手，想起之前安娜在采访厅那个帅气的点手动作，跟着点了点，嗯，指挥长肯定知道我的意思。

一直用瞄准镜看着艾莎的安娜突然笑了，她跪在车顶，手中的消音连发狙击枪早就架好，艾莎的手指点下去的同时，扣动了扳机。

一共三枪，枪枪穿过脖子，一击致命，甚至除了顶楼尸体摔下来的闷声以外，没有其它声音发出。

瞄准镜中，她看到艾莎背对她抬着的右手，拇指与食指交错，冲自己比了个心，接着，就像是回家一般悠闲，破译门口的密码器只用了不到十秒，接着推门而入。

安娜将激光冲锋枪背好，看着腕表，两分四十秒，她从车前出发，三分整，站在了艾莎刚才推开的门前。

耳麦里是艾莎悠闲的声线，“安娜，进来。”

安娜正用夜视镜的热反应探测器查看卫兵移动路线，听到艾莎这么说，便推门而入，回应姐姐，“i'm coming~”

那边传来艾莎的轻笑，“别闹，嗯，上面有移动守卫，我需要你二十秒帮我从三点钟方向的楼梯夹口灭了他们。”

“OK！”安娜迅速踩上楼梯，将一边摆放的油漆桶踢倒，果然引起了巡守的注意，根据脚步声判断，毫不费力的将几人全部毙命，整个过程不到十五秒。

“我现在已经进中控室了，我需要……嗯，稍等一下我看看，大概三分钟的破译时间，能做到吗？”艾莎开始用智能机投屏电脑解锁中央密令。

“没有问题。”安娜靠着墙，时刻判断其他人来袭的方向。

最后大约有一分钟的时候，警报哨声终于响了，比安娜预料的晚了足足一分三十秒，她摇头叹气，果然和总队差的不是一星半点，如果是冰封总队，现在她们说不定已经被几十个枪口瞄准了，真是垃圾。

她从腰后面拔出光剑，守在通道入口，简直就像是守株待兔一般，进来几个死几个没有任何挑战。她的斜对面有一个安全门，她的心里默数军人的行进速度，大约在十二秒后，会有人推开那扇门。

安娜双手拔出手枪，除了抬腿直接将最后进来的人一脚踢飞出去之外，那道安全门打开的时候，就倒下了三个人，她击倒了前面的冲锋之后，迅速换了个掩体，心中叹气，太慢了，还不如总队演习，这样下去，不是被她玩死吗，怎么一点挑战都没有？

接下来就是防弹服卫兵来了吧？安娜的心里默数。

果然，艾莎的声音从耳麦中响起，“我搞定了，安娜，现在下来。”

“好的，你来，他们大部队可能要来了，我掩护你撤离，现在计时，五秒钟后你开始下楼。”安娜在这种混乱场面下反而如鱼得水。

“真厉害，指挥长大人。”艾莎夸她。

安娜一边把便携式遥控炸弹装好，一边笑道：“指挥长厉害的地方多呢。”

艾莎拉开进来时的大门时，身后不远处的炸弹刚好爆炸，因为安娜锁好了安全门，完全隔离了爆炸伤害，听起来像是放炮一样。

艾莎放心的跑出去，一路上所有瞄准着她的人，都会被身后的指挥长率先击毙。

战争天才的可怖他们发现的太晚了。

耳麦里是艾莎启动车子的声音，接着她听到了命令，“十五秒，跑过来，然后卧倒。”

“是！”安娜灵活的在枪林弹雨中穿梭，最后，她轻松跳过围栏，趴在地上。

安娜矮身的瞬间，一道金色的光芒闪动，接着，巨大的爆炸声袭来，山谷之中那个临时指挥营瞬间飞灰湮灭。


	77. Chapter 77

你让我北山集团天亮后不得安宁，你们军部同样别想好过。

安娜的车很快离开了这里，她抬手伸向艾莎，艾莎紧紧握住了她的手，脸上是愉快又得意的笑容。

其实说起来，艾莎应该比她更喜欢冒险，一炮给人家轰完了，也就她能干出这种事了。

“艾莎，你是不是之前就已经打算好了灭了这些人的，并且没打算带我去？”安娜想到当时回来时艾莎在查资料并且主动的那个吻，很有深意，她从里面感受到了一种来自艾莎特有的准备离别的情绪。

艾莎握着安娜的手，拇指慢慢摩挲她的手侧，叹了口气说：“我是这样想过，主要是你受伤了，但是一想到你知道了一定很生气，就算我走了你也肯定找得到我，我又打不过你，到时候肯定会更麻烦，指挥长又厉害肯定是最佳搭档，想想还是跟你一起，毕竟，爸爸的仇，我们一起报会更好，没想到我们指挥长这么厉害，我都没怎么出手就搞定了。”

安娜挑着眉毛哼了一声，一脸的算你识相的表情说：“敢丢下我一个人去做危险的事，我发誓会恨你一辈子的。”

艾莎抿住嘴巴，没敢说话。

此时，天空已经蒙蒙亮了，两人回到集团吃了点东西，接着艾莎去换了衣服，纯黑的西装，没有穿裙子而是换了长裤和高跟鞋，里面的衬衣安娜坚决要求不让换，所以艾莎还是穿着指挥长的衬衫，她特意找了条差不多的领带系上，因为刚洗过澡，头发披散着还没有盘起。

安娜靠在沙发上吃着巧克力，她倒是很有精神，毕竟作战的时候几天不睡都是常事，她担心艾莎会体力透支。

艾莎在等自己的咖啡，听到安娜懒懒的叫了一声：“姐姐，过来。”

她脑袋里想着事情，听着声音走到沙发前，问安娜：“嗯？”

安娜弯着眼睛笑了，抬手拽住了她的领带，往下带，副总裁双手插袋有些猝不及防的被拉的弯下了身体，接着就被捏住腰向安娜的怀里带去，让她跪在了安娜双腿之间的沙发上，下巴被捏住，然后被带着甜腻巧克力气味的舌尖撬开了唇齿。

安娜的嘴里含着一块巧克力，她用舌头将巧克力抵上嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻咬住，在艾莎的唇上轻轻滑动了两下，将那里涂上巧克力的颜色，接着，不甘示弱的副总裁同样用唇包裹住那块温热的巧克力，用舌尖舔动，两人的唇齿各含了一半在各自的嘴里，安娜抬手把艾莎的后脑扣住，接着用舌头轻轻一顶，那块湿滑的巧克力就完全送入了姐姐的口腔里，接着她的舌头迅速追着那块已经变小了一些的巧克力，艾莎用舌尖卷着，刻意不让安娜找到它，带着一些挑逗性质，导致很快巧克力的争夺战就变成了两个人唇舌的纠缠，不知道是可怜还是幸福的巧克力正在两人的舌头上融化，让这个吻因为可可的特殊香味添加了激情的味道，亲吻带着轻微的液体交融的声音，直到双方的唇舌里的巧克力完全没有踪影，这个长吻几乎让两个人都喘不过气来。

“吃了这块巧克力就不会犯困了吧？”安娜笑眯眯问艾莎。

艾莎意犹未尽的舔舔唇角道：“我不介意再来一块，怎么这个巧克力这么好吃？”

“比以往吃的都好吃？”安娜问她，一边轻轻捏着姐姐的腰。

“嗯！”艾莎肯定的点头。

安娜笑着又拆了一块，放到了姐姐嘴边，“那再给你吃一块。”

艾莎啊呜一口就把巧克力叼走，顺便亲了亲安娜的捏着巧克力的手指，巧克力在她的嘴里绕了两圈，安娜都可以看到边角撑起了姐姐的脸颊，她问，“好不好吃？”

艾莎挑着眉毛摇头，有些含糊的说：“好像没有刚才好吃。”

接着她就被压在了沙发上，水润又刚刚受到了爱怜而艳红的唇再次被封住，她嘴里的巧克力又被指挥长夺了过去，她安心的抱着安娜，闭上眼睛，舔了舔安娜的上唇，似乎在暗示，把巧克力还给我！

被融化了一些的巧克力又被送回了她的嘴里，连带着的是沾满了化开巧克力的舌尖，她情不自禁的上去想与安娜一起分享，直到两个人一起将那块巧克力吃的干干净净。

嗯，怎么这样巧克力就会变的更好吃了呢，艾莎心里想。


	78. Chapter 78

“困吗？”安娜抱着闭目养神的艾莎，问她。

“还好，今天很多事情要处理，我也睡不了觉，你问问军方，什么时候爸爸可以下葬。”艾莎享受着最后一点时间的休息和拥抱，不知道什么时候才能再次像现在一样在一起了。

“好，你注意休息，我七点半回部队，有什么事就及时告诉我好吗？”安娜有些不放心她，怕自己走了，孤单的艾莎又觉得没有人爱她了，爸爸离去的悲伤几乎已经不能在副总裁的脸上见到，但是艾莎知道，她的心里一直都没有停止过哭泣。

艾莎在安娜的怀里缩了缩，伸手紧紧抱住了她，再过十分钟，她就会短暂失去这个安心可靠的怀抱，去迎接腥风血雨。

“注意自己的伤，安娜。”艾莎提醒她。

“好，我会尽快回来陪你。”安娜的心再次疼痛起来，她不舍得离开艾莎，现下两个人都需要拥抱陪伴和安慰，为什么这个机会都不能留给她们呢？

最后的十分钟，快的好像一分钟一样，恋恋不舍的分开，和最后的拥抱，艾莎目送她的指挥长离开办公层。

这一刻开始，好像世界都发生了改变。

北山集团总裁艾格纳遇袭身亡轰动了整个联盟，各路人士发文悼念，也有无数双贪婪的眼睛盯上了阿伦戴尔最为代表性的高楼。

联盟军方的一座临时基地被炸毁让整个军部都抖了三抖，但是很快被压下了消息。

艾莎副总裁宣布接任北山集团总裁职位，并且不再设立副总裁位置，雷厉风行的总裁完全没有让集团因为突然失去总裁而失控，反而因为权责的完全掌握而管控的井井有条，整个集团依然没有什么变化，除了一些人的职位调动以外，有些高层连你还年轻应该成立高层董事会这种话都没说出口就被推了回去。

冷的不带任何感情只有理智的艾莎在集团会议上一番演讲和调控让人无话可说，她双手撑着会议桌，面前除了数据就是数据，每一句话都极有价值，盘起的金发在阳光下闪光，一如降临人间的神祇。

不敢相信，几个小时前，她还像个柔弱的姑娘一样缩在自己的Alpha怀里。

而军部的会议同样展开，最后，艾格纳被定为联盟最有贡献者而享有最高礼遇的身披联盟旗帜下葬，葬礼在三日后举办。

而安娜这边接到了指令，远星异动，她需要继续去战斗，不过，她被批准参加完艾格纳葬礼之后再启程。

军部首脑不是傻子，闭着眼睛也知道自己几百人的指挥营怎么没的，但是这个节骨眼，他们需要用安娜，需要北山集团的稳定利益输送，除了闭嘴别无办法。

艾格纳下葬的日子，天气居然也跟着阴沉，这是盛大的葬礼，来参加这场仪式的人都对于各界来说举足轻重。

北山集团的身后，无数利益牵扯，背景磅礴，让联盟觉得头顶悬着一把随时会落下的剑。

艾莎允许了实力的完全外露，甚至当众牵起了冰封总队总指挥长的手一同在艾格纳的墓碑前献花。

总指挥长何许人也？一支冰封总队可以轻松灭掉十几个星球的怪物大队，军商牵手，简直正大光明的说，我劝你们认真思考一下现实。

所以，联盟害怕了，命令安娜马上出征，无论是政治需要还是……向艾莎示警，我们握着安娜的命。

事实上，葬礼一结束，安娜就被叫走了，她甚至来不及和那个流着泪的爱人说一句照顾好自己。

远星集结了一批人进行对联盟总站的反攻，这次的声势确实强大，并且幕后推手也实力强劲，十几个星球的联合攻击让联盟有些难受，但是也不至于不能招架，他们的领土范围还没有延伸到那片星域，结果却被这些自发成为新的联盟星球率先攻击。

两个人都被不断席卷而来的重任冲散，一个踏上征途，一个权衡军商。

期间，有一个职位变动，汉斯被任命为副指挥长，跟安娜分为两个指挥营分别攻击远星联盟。


	79. Chapter 79

有多久没见到她了呢？嗯，三十一天零八个小时。

艾莎坐在沙发上，叹了口气，好想安娜。

身体，连同灵魂都在饱受煎熬，这是她们在一起后第一次分离这么长时间，虽然偶尔有通话，但是指挥长和她总是很多很多事情要忙，说不了几句话就挂了。

是的，艾莎感觉到了，自己身为Omega感性的时间快要来了，不然为什么这几天总是不能认真投入工作而是满脑子的思念？

她捏着手里白色的药片，放进嘴里，混着水一起喝下，本来现在的她应该从床头拿出阻断剂或者抑制剂给自己注射，但是，她选择了服用避孕药，这种不同于之前吃的紧急避孕药，提前吃其实对于身体没有伤害，她的心里确信，贴心的指挥长一定会记得上个月特殊的日子，并且想办法回到她的身边。

最近艾莎也遇到了点开心的事情，邻星合作集团董事长的儿子，一个和安娜年纪差不多大小的Alpha，作为学习交流人员前来集团与高层会晤，他跟安娜有点像，总是很活泼很多话，又很聪明，勤学好问，现在的年轻人好像个个都出类拔萃一样，艾莎在第一次会议上因为他的开小差而点名批评了他，结果让这个小子完全陷入了对总裁的迷恋。

可能唯一的开心就是这个孩子让艾莎的生活没有那么枯燥。

不过，跟她的指挥长比起来，这个孩子稚嫩又差了些什么，帅确实是挺帅的，个子也高，站在艾莎旁边看起来极为登对儿，笑容灿烂又热烈，见到艾莎的第二天开始就对她发起了热烈的追求。

但是他的礼物一次一次被退回，那个冷淡的人始终没有打算接受他的追求。

“希尔，我有喜欢的人了。”

再一次在车库被少年用一大束玫瑰拦住的艾莎只是淡淡的看了一眼他，接着关上了车窗，开车离去。

不行，安娜……我好想你。

第二天，她就在管理通道再次被拦下，少年问她：“您是说您喜欢那位指挥长吗？”

艾莎听到指挥长这三个字，忍不住弯起了嘴角道：“嗯，是，我喜欢她。”

“你们在一起了？”

“是。”

“不，我觉得你并没有真的喜欢她，不然你怎么没有被标记呢？你喜欢她肯定会让她标记你的呀！”少年热烈又急切的说，“可以考虑一下我吗？我想我会比她更好。”

艾莎摇了摇头说：“不，没人比她更好了。”

再一次吃瘪的少年握紧了拳头，不服气三个字简直要写在了脸上。

其实在短暂的通话中，安娜知道艾莎的身边出现了这么个对总裁穷追不舍的Alpha，她并没有过多担心，嘴上说着啊我要吃醋之类的话，心里却从没多想过一分，她很确切，她的总裁并不是一个水性杨花的人，她的爱，从来都是内敛而唯一。

不过，安娜决定是时候回去一趟了，因为她记得，艾莎的发情期要到了，这个期间她需要陪伴，趁着因为和谈时期的休整时间，她得到了准许回来暂时离队休息几天，战争持续了一个月，因为另外星域的攻击复杂性导致推进没有想象的顺利，另一方也在顽强抵抗，持续久了，大家都觉得该休息休息了。

安娜回来的时候，艾莎正在集团开市民公开会议，因为这是北山集团和阿伦戴尔星球的惯例，指挥长知道艾莎在忙，并没有提前打电话通知她这个事情。

这个公开会议在各个网站都有直播，正从星港开车去集团的安娜闲来无聊也打开了投屏直播，看那个自信又美丽的女人正在侃侃而谈，又变漂亮了，她想。

会议结束大家都准备离场的时候，有个黄头发的男性帅气Alpha冲上了台，同时，整个会议场面播放起了浪漫的音乐，他手捧鲜花，对着正准备下台的艾莎说：“艾莎总裁，请跟我交往吧！我相信我会比那个总指挥长更加优秀！”

艾莎只是回了希尔一句话：“不，我觉得你要大难临头。”

她转身下台，可直播却沸腾了，同样沸腾的，还有在开车的指挥长大人。


	80. Chapter 80

总裁办公层的玻璃长廊上，艾莎正在跟克维斯交代事项，旁边坚持不懈的希尔仍然希望可以和艾莎搭上话，不过他仍然礼貌的站在不远处，等待艾莎交代完事情准备转身回办公室的时候，拦住了她，“艾莎，我爱你，我确信我这辈子只会喜欢你一个Omega，你很厉害但是我会变得更厉害，给我个机会好吗？我知道那位指挥长也很优秀，但是我不怕她，我甚至可以跟她同时追求你，我希望你可以好好感受我对的爱好吗？我们家族同样经商，没人比我们更合得来了。”少年的声音响亮，生怕周围人听不到他在跟艾莎表达爱意。

大集团的太子就是这么肆意妄为。

艾莎看着面前的少年，要不是自己和他爸爸关系很好，可能希尔早就被她冷言冷语扔到集团外面了。

“是吗？你不怕我？”安娜的声音从长廊尽头传来，清脆又带着威胁。

艾莎的心猛地漏了几拍，她的脸迅速爬上红晕，身体竟然在这个声音进入耳朵的时候就情不自禁的开始发麻。

棕红色头发的英气女人走路快极了，头发都被颠的上下在肩膀上跳跃，她的眼里似乎充满着怒意，那身黑色的特战队服让人忍不住心神荡漾，怎么会有人会把军服穿的这样好看。

指挥长边走边脱下了外套，随手扔了，黑色的衬衫上金色的勋章闪动。

希尔终于见到了这个传说中的情敌。

他快速站在了艾莎身前，挺起了胸膛，身体却被指挥长袭来的威压被迫颤抖，这是他作为一个Alpha第一次这样惧怕另一个同类。

“我有权利和你竞争艾莎！”希尔喊道，但是明显感觉到有些底气不足。

接着，他就看到了指挥长的冷笑，那道身影快极了，只是那声笑音刚刚消失，希尔就被安娜的手拍上了侧脸，接着，一道巨大的力量将他的头撞向了玻璃窗，那个原本看着质量不错的玻璃窗瞬间被砸的支离破碎。

“你是什么狗东西？活烦了吗？”安娜像一头发怒的狮子，本来不屑与你斤斤计较，可是这个人越来越嚣张了。

希尔试图反击，结果还没出手就被指挥长一脚踢出了老远，嘴里吐出一口鲜血，他头晕目眩，仅仅两下就被打的爬不起来，发怒的指挥长根本拦不住，她又迅速上前拽起了希尔的头发，拖着走了几步，全身迸发出的杀意让安保人员根本不敢接近，她蹲下身子，强迫他抬头看着自己，问他：“就你，也配跟我争？”

指挥长拍了拍希尔英俊的脸，捏起他的脖子站起身，轻而易举将他抬起来撑在墙壁上，“我警告你，再让我看见你出现在艾莎的两百米范围内，我就杀了你。”

“好了，安娜，他是客人。”艾莎终于出言阻止了这头猛兽。

安娜听到了那声指令，猛然松开了捏着希尔的手，任由他跟一条死鱼一样倒在地上，她闻到了，艾莎的气息。

只是短短的目光交融，那只猛兽就已经到了面前，打横抱起了她，直接进了她的办公室，砰的关上了门。

宽大的总裁办公桌上的东西被指挥长全部扫在了地上，艾莎被抱上了桌子，接着就被吻住了唇。

喜欢极了，这种被安娜气息包裹着的感觉让艾莎颤抖，太久没有感受过这种拥抱和热吻了，让她突然之间好像打开了所有关于爱的开关。

缠绵又炽热的吻带着绝对的霸占欲望，让艾莎的喘息变得快速。

她从这种快要沉沦的世界里稍微捞回了一点理智，颤声唤醒了助理：“吉米，我的办公室全部……嗯……全部锁死关闭。”

她只来得及说出这句话，因为她的上衣已经被暴力的撕掉了。

“安娜……我好想你。”她抬手解着指挥长的衬衣扣子，一边任由那双手对她的衣服进行无情的撕扯。


	81. Chapter 81

发情期因为这个Alpha的接近被猛然唤醒了，艾莎终于不用再去忍耐身体的折磨了。

发情热很快席卷了艾莎，双腿间已经不受控制的开始分泌液体，只因为她看着安娜，她的手捏着指挥长衬衫领子，只来得及解开她两三个纽扣的手就没办法继续下去，只能抓住它。

那双带着热度的手覆上她的胸前，引来了艾莎的第一声呻吟，“啊……”

压着她在办公桌上的人在不断亲吻着自己的身体，空虚、寂寞、热潮、通通都泛了出来，它们在等待指挥长来救赎。

每一寸肌肤都在尖叫，都争先恐后等着她抚摸，从来没有这样浓烈的想去拥有一个人，就像是沙漠里逃荒的人终于见到了泉水。

穴肉已经开始不断的张合收缩，不断涌出热液，感觉自己的身体已经谄媚到极限，甚至不需要任何前戏，就已经叛离了理智，因为没有得到指挥长的爱怜，那里正闹着极大的脾气。

艾莎圈住了安娜的脖颈，左腿勾动了一下她的腰部，主动的去咬住她的耳垂用舌尖挑逗，又断断续续告诉指挥长她的需求。

“热……安娜……等不及了……嗯……进来……”发情期的Omega声音柔媚的几乎要滴出水来，怎么会有人能拒绝这种请求呢？

“姐姐……”欲望灼烧的嗓音开始低沉，她松开了一直在揉捏双峰的手，解开了自己的裤子，释放出了那根见到艾莎就开始自己向女王示好的腺体。

“要我、要我！安娜……”

任由裤子落在脚底，办公桌的高度刚好，那扣着自己腰部的修长双腿已经急不可耐的拉着自己向她接近。

没有人能等得及了。

热烫又硬挺的腺体只不过是刚刚抵住穴口，就感觉到了热烈的吮吸欢迎，甚至像是姐姐柔嫩的嘴唇在舔舐一样含着它不断再向里收缩。

这种湿热和吮吸，让安娜吸了一口气，挺腰将自己完全没入深处，滑腻的液体早就准备好了进入，完全没有受到一点阻力便可以深入到底，紧致，温暖，又热情的地方，从插入开始，就没有打算放过这位客人。

“啊！”艾莎的声音陡然变调，被填满的感觉让她失控，接着就是几次缓慢的抽插，一次比一次更为用力的推进。

“嗯……安娜、安娜……快一点……我想你，我要你……”她已经不管不顾，把自己迫切见到安娜的想法全部说出来，为接下来的疯狂做最好的开幕致词。

指挥长握着她的纤腰，看着在办公桌上被顶动的人，觉得一切快意极了。

这是艾莎君临天下的地方，是她冷淡站在高山之上挥斥方遒的地方，现在她正在她的王座上淫靡的呻吟，在叫自己快一点。

交合处的液体已经滴落在黑色的桌面上，她不断挺动着腰，听着身下人一次比一次婉转的叫喊。

“啊~嗯~啊……”她的呻吟短暂又急促，跟着被顶动的节奏，欢快的自己跑出来。

艾莎的身上已经蒙了一层薄汗，鬓角都有些湿，情欲把她的脸变成赤红，不断感受一次又一次的占有。

这种快感狂潮里，除了抱紧安娜，吻她，不断邀请她占有自己之外别无他法。

她甚至仅仅在这种开端的抽插之中就到达了高潮，身体却还是饥渴的喊着不够，还要。

紧致的花穴里不断缩紧的皱褶一次一次挽留那个粗长的肉棒，不想它离开，想让它再进去一些，艾莎在心里幻想那里一次一次被进入的样子。

接着，她被轻而易举的抱起来，那个带来快感的腺体短暂的离开了需要它的地方，艾莎被转动身体，被压在了办公桌上，双手也被另外一双手锁住放在两侧，不断吐露情欲味道的热液没办法制止自己涌出，反而更为淫靡的说着快进来，我在等你。

肉物并没有让再次遭受空虚的地方等太久，就再次长驱直入，后入好像一下就撞到了另外一个敏感的地方，让艾莎直接咬住了下唇，发出了闷哼。

生殖腔的紧缩告诉她的Alpha就是这里！

接着，有个带着阳光热意的身体覆上了艾莎的背，一个吻落在了她的后颈。

“啊……！安娜！”艾莎惊叫了一声，腺体被吻上的酥麻感一下就贯穿了她的四肢百骸，加上身体还在被撞击，被顶在深处的身体混合着这个突然到来的快感一下将她送上了顶峰。

她疯狂的喘息，除了叫喊Alpha的名字，除了将自己撞向她以外什么都忘记了。

让Omega不能控制自己的腺体此刻在Alpha的唇舌下被掌握，由开始的吻变成了舔和牙齿叼起它的轻咬。

“哈……啊……安娜……啊……”她的身体在期待被征服，期待被Alpha咬破脖颈注入信息素，期待被完全占有，期待那根热烫胀大的东西顶进最深处将自己撞到眩晕。

“你是我的，艾莎！”一直沉默的指挥长终于被拉进了欲望深渊，她在渴求自己的姐姐，本能正在不断逼迫她快点占有她，这样，谁都不会抢走她了。

“我是啊……你的，我是你的，安娜！”主动热切的人趴伏在办公桌上，胸前的乳肉不断被挤压，连带着顶弄被前后变换形状。

被压制，被征服，这是陷入发情狂潮的Omega最期待的东西，想被蹂躏，想被暴力的占有，想被霸道的宣称你是我的，每一条，她的指挥长都办到了，都满足了她。

接着，是让艾莎忍不住发出尖叫的狂欢，她被按住了头，在一次比一次用力的撞击中，感受到了极度快乐的狂潮，安娜咬住了她的后颈，没有犹豫的将牙齿没入了那里，就像是腺体没入了生殖腔一样，那么契合，那么……让人疯狂。

信息素的交融释放出了两人气息交合产生的瑰丽芳香，简直就是天生为她们准备的催情剂，将只想要你这几个字刻进了自己的DNA。

咬着Omega腺体的安娜压着艾莎，快速挺动腰部，每次顶进去被深处小嘴的吻住的感觉太好了，巨大的征服感已经快要将胸腔炸掉。

我要标记她，我要完全标记她，可是可恶的理智又在鞭笞她，你会伤害她，她会怀孕。

艾莎明显感觉到了那犹豫着想要离开自己的动作，不想，别走，不要你走，就这样，填满我，占有我啊！

“唔……进来……我要……不会怀孕嗯、嗯快一点啊安娜……我要你进来……”艾莎紧紧捏住了指挥长的手，把所有最为羞耻的话全部说了出来。

“你吃药了？”安娜瞬间明白了什么，她的姐姐，一直在等她，甚至算好了自己一定会回来，还吃了避孕药，等着自己要她。

没有什么比这个更能刺激安娜的神经了……

那根代表着自己心情的腺体再次涨大，再次将自己完全没入。

“嗯~”这是一声满足的叹息，来自于艾莎的喉间。

“这里好湿啊，姐姐，再咬紧我好吗？”猛兽俯身，再次咬住了猎物的脖颈，感受猎物的挣扎，感受那个紧致穴道的收缩。

艾莎在不能停止的呻吟中到了从来没感受过的高潮之中，这种刺激让她几乎忘记了呼吸，身体开始剧烈颤抖，热度从交合的地方带着千万勇猛的士兵攻占自己的全部，这种快乐让她将一切遗忘，期待一次又一次的撞击维持这种快感，它越来越深了，酥麻又舒适的感受不断在加深，最后它好像闯过了什么最后的难关，直抵花心，每一下都让艾莎疯狂。

接着，沉沦的诱惑开始了，安娜不断在她耳边提问，不断用身体顶动要她回答。

“姐姐，舒服吗？”

“啊……舒服……”

“喜欢我操你的感觉吗？”

“喜欢、喜欢……”

“还要吗？”

“要我，嗯……别停……”

标记快感可以持续很久，胜过之前体验过的所有快意，自己的腺体被注入了属于安娜的信息素，不断渴求对方的味道，全身都在向这位Alpha投诚。

湿热的地方一次一次不断咬着硬挺的顶端，终于，再几次加速之后，艾莎听到了安娜释放的呻吟声。

接着就是深处再次被精液冲击的酥麻，同时被钳制着两个敏感地带的人，失去了所有力气，任由身上的人肆意占有。

结已经卡在了入口，将那里撑大，肉棒的前端还在持续释放自己，而脖颈依然被Alpha咬在口中，这是彻底的占有，完全的标记。


	82. Chapter 82

安娜用完全拥抱的姿势持续抱着艾莎，用手卡在桌边，不让姐姐的腹部因为桌角而压的难受。

直到结完全消退，艾莎才动了动身体，安娜缓缓抽离了包容她的地方，大量的爱液因为没有了阻碍而滑出，又让艾莎狠狠叹了口气，大腿两侧已经完全湿了，甚至已经流到了小腿处，原来资料上说的真的没错，标记快感高于一切高潮，自己都觉得这样完全不像自己了。

她的身体根本没有多余的力气，没有了支撑，竟然缓缓要往下掉，安娜接住了她，抱起来，把她放在沙发上。

“这么热情，看来我的姐姐很想我。”安娜亲了亲艾莎的脸，帮她把额头湿掉的头发拨弄到后面去。

艾莎睁开了眼睛，看到趴在自己身上的安娜，忍不住轻笑了一声，接着就再也忍不住了愉快的笑了起来。

“怎么啦？你笑什么？”安娜有点懵。

“我笑我们指挥长大人吃醋啦，生气了的大狼狗真厉害呢！”艾莎捏着安娜的鼻子摇了摇。

安娜偏过头道：“没有，我哪里吃醋了，我跟小屁孩子吃什么醋。”

倔强的否认，结果耳朵却率先红了起来。

“哦？那刚才那个压着我标记了我怒意冲天的大魔王到底是谁？”艾莎捧着安娜的脸，不让她去看别的地方，一边好笑的问她。

“……”安娜没说话，脸上感觉有点烫。

“啊，没吃醋怎么那个把小孩子打的半死，又众目睽睽之下抱我进了办公室的人又是谁啊？”艾莎不依不饶地问。

“………………”安娜觉得自己的脸上的温度又升高了一分。

“现在清醒啦，指挥长大人？”艾莎笑的开心死了，捧着妹妹的脸亲了好几下，接着温柔的说：“我好想你，安娜。”

安娜的脸再也管不住的烧红起来，她凑近姐姐，抵着她的额头，鼻尖轻轻蹭着她的，手上再次把身下的人圈紧，“我想你快想疯了。”

“嗯，我知道，回来多久这次？”艾莎捏了捏大狼狗的脸，问她，又抢在大狼狗回答她之前说：“你要是这几天要走，我就要发脾气了。”

大狼狗甩了甩脑袋说：“不走，我回来就是陪你过……嗯，的，我可是老早就把日期排好了的。”

她居然不好意思说发情期三个字，大狼狗怎么更可爱了啊，好喜欢她。

艾莎抬起腿搭上了安娜的腰，然后紧紧抱着她，缓缓地说：“我也在等你，我知道你会回来的，因为你不舍得我难受。”她摸着大狼狗的脑袋，安稳又放心的说：“带我走，我想回家。”

“好~”

“我的办公桌……”艾莎看了一眼那边，有点心疼那个她十分喜欢的摆件，此刻正四分五裂的躺在地上。

“啊！抱歉，刚才来不及了，你喜欢哪个？我赔你。”安娜不好意思的笑了笑，接着启动里面房间里的机器人保姆出来收拾这乱的一塌糊涂的办公桌，顺便让那被撕扯成碎片的衣服放进处理器里一起粉了。

艾莎哼了一声说：“上次的裙子你都还没赔给我呢。”

安娜哈哈笑了几声，“一起赔，一起赔，指挥长哥哥赔得起的。”

艾莎难得的脸红了，抬手捂住了她的嘴巴，“不准乱说！我是姐姐！”

安娜笑着自己扣好衬衣的扣子，穿好裤子，要去衣柜找衣服给光溜溜的总裁，“我去拿衣服给你？”

结果又被总裁抱住了腰，总裁的手紧了紧说：“我不，你别走，别离开我太远。”

指挥长只能抱着她一起去了休息室，想来想去，她找了件长风衣把人裹住，抱在怀里，再三确认不会走光以后，又盖了个外套在腿上。

“就这样？”艾莎的脸埋在指挥长胸口。

“就这样，是不是很刺激？”安娜笑着，想着风衣下面是一丝不挂的身体，她要抱着姐姐，从管理通道走到车库，在这期间，也不知道情潮会不会突然到来。

艾莎把手缩了回去，然后紧紧抓住了风衣，把头埋好，轻轻说了句：“那走吧。”


	83. Chapter 83

从什么时候开始，自己居然变成了这样，我可是北山集团的现任总裁啊！

为什么这么羞耻的事情，她竟然同意了这样做呢？

她想宣告什么吗？

别来烦我了，我有Alpha了吗？

不……

把头埋在安娜怀里的总裁想着，只是什么都交给安娜的感觉太轻松了，她想怎样都好，无所谓，我什么都不想要，我只想要她。

而且这样确实……很刺激，不是吗？

我还是我吗？被标记过后的顺从还是以前的艾莎吗？

不知道，但是她知道，安娜在就好了，人或许总是会有很多个面具，但是面对心爱的人的时候，把这些全部拿掉，坦诚相对地说我爱你不好吗？

我就是喜欢你，我喜欢你看着我，要我，占有我，为我疯狂，你的一切都是最好的，我的心里装不下别人，我只想把我最不羞怯，最不被理智禁锢的地方展示给你看，除了你，没有别人了。

我们好不容易才在一起了，不是吗？

有些东西，得到了就再也不想松手，再也不要她走，被爱着的感觉太好了。

总裁室的大门打开了，美丽又带着帅气的指挥长大人一步一步慢慢走向了管理通道电梯，她怀里的人被轻松的抱着，白金色的长发在指挥长的臂弯外洒出了些许发梢，身上被包的很严实，什么都看不到，但是看到了这一幕的人又觉得自己好像又什么都看到了。

冷俊的指挥长怀里抱着的是他们的总裁，刚才发生的那一幕，和几个小时后她走出来的样子，只要你是成年人都知道发生了什么。

安娜的身影消失在电梯间，接着就是集团总部的整个轰动。

克维斯的一声咳嗽制止了事件的发酵，大家就当做什么都没发生，回到了各自的岗位，克维斯问了下助手：“希尔先生怎么样了？”

“刚才接到回馈，还在重症监护室没脱离危险期。”助手回答。

克维斯吹了个口哨说：“去送点水果表示一下，不然多不好，顺便明天的会议我主持，总裁累了好久了，让她休息几天。”

车子的启动声音响起，坐在后座依旧抱着艾莎的指挥长终于说话了，“好了，现在都看不到了。”

半晌，怀里的人都没有动，她只好去揭开风衣的遮挡，这才看到，她的姐姐，脸已经红的要滴血了，羞愤的再次把挡着脸的风衣抽了回来继续盖上。

“害羞了吗，好姐姐？”安娜又去扯盖着那张漂亮脸蛋的风衣领子。

那双漂亮的眼睛四下看了看，接着瞪着想出这个好主意的指挥长说：“没有哪里露出来被看到了吧？”

安娜笑着摇头说：“没有，但是我抱着你出来，大家都知道了呀。”

艾莎顿了一下说：“知道就知道了，总裁也是人，也会有……”她想了想，改口说，“也会想被自己喜欢的人抱嘛。”

接着，她就对上了安娜亮晶晶的眸子，“姐姐，我觉得有件事情可能搞错了。”

“啊？什么事？”艾莎问。

“我感觉好像是我的发情期到了回来找你安慰，我怎么感觉我什么时候看到你都会有……生理反应啊。”安娜有些无辜地说。

生理反应……

那个顶在自己腰侧的难道……

艾莎就觉得身体一下像是被点燃了一样，突然热的难受。

她从安娜的怀里坐起来，跨坐在她身上，也不管风衣从身上脱落，任由暴露在空气中赤裸的身体正在让指挥长血脉喷张，她的唇贴着安娜的喉间，带着些许撩人的嗓音说：“那我要标记你了。”

艾莎张嘴咬在了脖颈中间，从喉咙里冒出来的呻吟声微微颤动，传达到她的唇上。

她解开了指挥长的裤子，将手伸了进去，握上那个挺立的腺体时，感觉自己的小腹也在隐隐不断的酸麻。

“唔……好姐姐，标记我吧。”

安娜将头后仰，闭上眼睛，双手摸着艾莎的背，忍耐半晌，她说，“姐姐，帮帮发情的Alpha吧……”

言辞恳切，声情并茂。


	84. Chapter 84

“你犯规，安娜指挥长！”艾莎红着脸说。

那个上一秒还在春情荡漾求着姐姐帮她的人，下一刻手就探进了她的腿间，在那个湿润异常的地方摸了一把说：“到底谁犯规？刚才谁在风衣下面摸我的胸？”

“我…没…”艾莎的狡辩还没说出口，就被指挥长拽住了另一只手按在胸前，安娜大方的说：“给你摸啊。”

艾莎一下把两只手都抽回来了，交握放在胸口，脸色红红说：“你别瞎说，我是不小心……。”

靠着座靠的安娜直起身贴近了慌乱的艾莎，拇指在那张水润的红唇上来回了两下，诱惑又邪魅地说：“姐姐，你真的很不擅长在这方面说谎，还有，我真的发情，你救救我，我想进入你的……”安娜刻意顿了一下才说：“口腔。”

艾莎觉得一大股热液马上从下面涌了出来，她根本来不及反应，被这样挑逗的快要羞的钻到车缝里去了，可是身体想要，想要极了，空虚感伴随着热潮不断冲击她，她差点忘了，她还在发情期。

暧昧的空气里燃烧这情欲的气息，车速并不快，也不会有人看到里面，坐在Alpha身上的人长发被手挑开，接着她的手再次被带着握住了那个还在胀大的腺体。

“嗯……”

艾莎听到了来自Alpha独有的声线。

接着，她亲了亲安娜的唇角说：“现在不行，现在它应该呆在另一个需要它的地方。”

安娜的眼里全是姐姐的笑容，接着，她就觉得自己被带到了另外一个快活的天堂。

那个地方正在卖力的咬着自己，湿润的热液混合着紧缩的腔道将她紧紧包含，面前的人闭着眼睛，自己挺动着腰部，小声呼唤着她的名字。

“啊……艾莎，你……你这是犯规！”安娜马上抗议。

可身上的人眼里含着薄薄的泪珠，无辜又可怜的问她，“你要罚我吗？指挥长哥哥……”

我，安娜，冰封总队总指挥长，平生！最！喜欢罚这种随便就改变了我的性别，还勾引我，叫我哥哥来撩我的总裁了！

安娜咬紧了牙，抬腰用力顶了进去，换来了一声带着颤音又饱含着满足的呻吟。

一声比一声撩人，但是安娜并不满足，“不继续叫了吗？”安娜边挺腰边问。

“你先……嗯……先叫我……姐姐！”骑着指挥长的人倔强的说。

接着就被急速的抽递完全击退了倔强，她的声音似乎跟着她的身体一样被顶向了高峰，再重重落下，欢快又带着些许羞涩。

原本的深入变成了浅急的抽递，就在穴口，一次一次吐出爱液的地方，腺体的顶端进入这里，又出去，刮擦着敏感的入口，一直被照顾深处的地方突然被唤醒了另外的敏感地带，她情不自禁的收紧那里，绷紧了身体，她的腰被有力的臂膀撑着，这种若即若离的感觉让她觉得舒适又空虚，复杂的情绪交错，完全不知道该怎么办。

艾莎的眼睛睁开，试图从安娜的眼睛里寻找答案，而那个总是带着笑意的眼睛缓缓眨了一下左眼，似乎只是这个动作，就可以揭露一切她想要的。

她羞愤的抬手捂住那双好看的眼睛，趴到了指挥长的怀里，废了很大的力气凑到了她的耳边软着声音说：“指挥长哥哥~深一点~”

脸上的热度马上就被感知，一直撑着她腰部的手猛地带着她往下坠落，肉刃长驱直入，直接将所有媚肉层层推开，顶上了让艾莎不得不大声呼救的点。

“啊……舒服……还要……”她抱紧了安娜，在她耳边的声音越来越放肆，越来越不知羞耻，越来越让她忘了自己是姐姐，“嗯~哥哥，顶我~”

“操……”安娜受不了一样的骂了一句脏话，将这个满嘴喊着哥哥的人压在了身下。

激烈的抽插不断白热化，那个敏感的尽头也在不断承接着顶弄，深入的水声和肉体拍打的啪声不断给烈火放上干柴，安娜觉得背后又被姐姐抓破了，那个满脸潮红而不自知，还在叫着指挥长哥哥的人真是太过勾魂夺魄了。

“嗯……嗯……啊……要到了！”抱着她的人带着哭腔咬住了安娜的肩膀，身体颤抖，紧缩的密处有汩汩热液浇上体内还在抽动的肉棒，让安娜忍不住剧烈喘息。

顶进去，再深一点，再久一点，再快一点！

这是安娜心中现在能想到的所有的东西，当车子行驶进车库时，安娜抱着她的总裁，再一次挺腰，将热烈的种子送进了孕育生命的地方。


	85. Chapter 85

现在面临一个严峻的问题，车子停下了，而她们才刚刚停下，怎么办？

艾莎已经把头埋在指挥长的肩膀上装死，将这个难以解决的问题抛给了她的Alpha。

两人交合的地方还缠绵的契合着，拔出来是肯定拔不出来的，那么要么在车里等结消退再进去，要么抱着她进去。

“渴……安娜。”艾莎小声说道。

这一句话迅速给了安娜下决定的信心，我姐姐渴呢。

其实，车库离侧门也不是很远不是吗，安娜心里下了决定，她坐起身来抱着艾莎，让她再次面对自己，双腿分开搭在自己腰上，接着单手将自己的靴子裤子什么乱七八糟的全部脱下来扔在车里，反正她现在也不可能系上自己的裤子不是吗，将风衣罩在了艾莎的身上，推开车门，自己单纯靠着腰腿的力量抱着艾莎出了车厢，此间，又引来了艾莎的几声轻吟，她手臂往上托了托说：“好姐姐，帮我拽好衣服，我可光着屁股呢。”

“我才不管你是不是光着屁股呢！”艾莎说着，将那件原本盖着她腿的外套挡在了安娜的屁股上。

口是心非这几个字姐姐真是把它描绘的淋漓尽致，安娜抱着她像是一个完全的熊抱一样，她的姐姐紧紧抱着自己，安娜特意将步伐放慢，感受自己的腺体因为移动而在姐姐自己体内跟着行动的感觉，姐姐身上散发出的是与平日截然不同的暖香，发情的气息闻起来让它更为深沉浓稠，似乎只需要闻到一下，就不可抑制的被她带走，心里只有这个味道的主人，眼睛瞟下去，长发覆盖下隐约露出的是自己的齿痕，那里还有着些许血液，带来的却不是疼痛，而是奇妙的快感，真是难以相信。

侧门自动打开，接着很快关上，整个房间再次被设为密闭，只有中控交换机在辛勤的工作，空调已经提前将房间的温度调到了舒适。

那虚挂在两人身上的衣服掉落在了地上，安娜抱着姐姐，从冰箱里拿出了水，接着走到沙发前坐下，将瓶盖拧开，递给她，“喏，喝水。”

艾莎接过水瓶，仰头咕咚咕咚喝了半瓶，看起来真的渴了，接着她又喝了一口，然后移开水瓶，低头对上了安娜的嘴唇，那张唇轻而易举的明白了她的动机，主动张开了嘴，将被另外一个口腔暖热了的水接到了自己嘴里，然后喉头一动，咽了下去。

艾莎舔了舔安娜嘴角漏出来的那一滴正在往下流动的水滴，像是又渴了一般，再次吻了上去，发情时期的艾莎真是时刻在渴求着安娜，甚至不愿意她离开自己手臂可以抱到她的距离甚至一秒钟。

下面被满足的填充着，不会感觉到发情期蚀骨一样难忍的痛楚，身体也不再发热，一切都那么温和舒适，都是她的妹妹带给她的，她可以不用再需要抑制剂，可以不用去掩盖自己的味道，可以任性，她不让安娜离开她太远，安娜就真的时刻都抱着她，幸福极了，她第一次觉得，当一个Omega也不是一件很难以忍受的事情了，以前的她，总在被这种从生理上的限制束缚，每月都要忍受这种不舒适，而安娜来了，将那个原本她最为讨厌的日子变成了心里最期待的日子，果然，她的灵魂的确比她的身体还要更为荒淫，可是，又做不到因为这个推开自己的妹妹。

她的手不再发抖，而是十分灵动的解开了安娜黑色的衬衣，她们的唇缓缓分开，艾莎将手贴上安娜的腹部，轻轻在那片她最喜欢的地方来回抚摸，一个月过去，她的小怪兽果然恢复能力强健，身上的伤全都不见了踪影，除了肩头才愈合的伤疤以外。

“手感好吗？我晚上休息之前还会特意再锻炼一下腹肌，因为你喜欢这里。”安娜有些得意的向姐姐邀功。

艾莎再一次害羞的把脸埋进了安娜的肩头，可是摸着那片腹肌的手却没有停，手感真好，不想停下，真好摸啊。

花径也因为这片地方而不自觉的紧了紧，没办法，她不可能停止对于安娜的欲望，不管是心里，还是身体。

“啊！姐姐……好舒服。”安娜一下抱住了身上的人，一边赞叹，这种温柔收缩的内壁，就像是最好的温床，让她永远不想离开。

深埋在体内的硬物没有丝毫要休战的意思，这个一个月都没有被好好照顾过的腺体明显在贪恋这难得的舒适。

结离完全消退还有一段时间，她们现在只能这样好好呆着，不能进出，但是不能代表没有其它方法……

穴肉一张一合，缓缓将腺体包裹又松开，像一只温柔的手在抚摸着自己，舒服的让安娜连声叫喊，又是一股热液释放在了深处，冲刷敏感的腔壁。

“唔……”艾莎轻哼了一声，身体跟着绷紧，向前坐了坐，将腺体含的更深。

两人的呼吸又变得沉重起来，艾莎感觉得到，安娜十分喜欢这样呆在自己的身体里，喜欢自己咬着她。

她终于离开了安娜的肩窝，双手撑在安娜的腹部，看着那里因为猛的吸气而完全展露出来的小块肌肉，还有性感到极限的马甲线，麦色的皮肤将它们展现的令人痴迷，指尖收紧，感受完全不一样的肌肤触感，她觉得自己淫荡极了，只是因为看到了安娜的腹肌而已，就忍不住让生殖腔变得更加湿润了，可是，记忆里那里挺动的时候真的太好看了，性感极了，衬衣是她亲手解开的，只有内衣包裹着安娜的饱满胸前，接着就是这片地方了，作为女人，安娜有着属于她自己风格的诱惑。

啊……这样好看的人，这样美好的躯体，这样亲密的连接，好满足。

作为视觉的回报，她一直再努力让安娜舒服，含着她，轻轻咬着她，不断紧缩的媚肉含羞吮吸她，让她情难自禁的发出呻吟声。

“嗯~姐姐、姐姐！”安娜叫着艾莎，沉沦在这种充满爱意的包裹之中。

两声姐姐，让撑在安娜小腹上的手缓缓握起，却又不舍的贴着，“啊……安娜！”艾莎觉得腰间的酥麻再一次炸开，她的身体，不知羞耻的，就这样，再次高潮了。

艾莎的眼角渐渐生出泪水，她不知道自己为什么会有这种反应，但是又好像只能通过这样表达自己现在的餍足。

“嗯……”艾莎的鼻间轻叹，再次软进了自己的Alpha怀里，发情期的她好像被打了什么奇怪的兴奋剂，完全不觉得累，不想睡，也不觉得哪里不适，只想被要，被不停的要下去。

“饿吗，姐姐？”安娜问她。

艾莎摇了摇头，身体正处于极度的满足状态，根本没有感觉到饿。

“不行，你需要吃点东西，不然等下说不定就没空吃了哦，好姐姐。”安娜看着闭着眼睛一脸潮红的姐姐，心想这么一个尤物，怎么就是不喜欢吃饭呢？自己在部队每天最期待的事情可就是吃饭了，不吃饱哪里有力气做爱啊。

没有再问艾莎的意思，安娜自顾自设定了程序叫机器人保姆做饭，卡在两人之间的结终于逐渐消退，连带着情潮一起，暂时离开了她们，安娜缓缓退了出来，到最后时，穴口挽留腺体顶端的感觉让她差点忍不住又插了回去，咬咬牙，又忍住了，毕竟她们还有很多的时间可以继续，艾莎现在需要补充体力，爱液随着腺体一起出来，比平时多上许多，滴落在她的小腹上，带着一些白浊，混合着两人信息素还有情欲的撩人气味缓缓弥漫在她们之间。

“呜……安娜，难受，总感觉自己没办法控制自己了。”艾莎颇有些委屈的窝在了妹妹怀里撒娇。

此刻她们如同换了身份，好像安娜才是年长的那个一样，她笑着说：“姐姐在我面前为什么要控制自己呢？”


	86. Chapter 86

艾莎好像终于想起来了自己才是姐姐这件事，她蜷起手，放在唇前假模假样的咳嗽了一声，声线又回到了之前的清冷，正经的说：“放开我，我要去穿衣服了。”

“穿衣服？等下还会被撕破的！”安娜好心提醒姐姐，现在可是发情期。

艾莎的脸一下红了，但是又不甘心的说：“找件撕不破的总好了吧？”

安娜挑着眉毛认真思索了一下点头道：“好主意！”

接着姐姐又被打横抱起，走进了卧室。

“穿这件吧？”

“……不要！安娜！”

“就它了，上次你穿着很好看，我就在想，什么时候能看你再穿一次。”

“不要！”

“为什么？它撕不破呀……”

卧室里是有人被压倒在床上，之后一阵布料来回的声音，最后，艾莎又被抱了出来，金发缭乱，上身松松垮垮套着指挥长的黑色制服衬衫，扣子刻意只扣了两三个，刻意轻而易举的看到里面的胜雪的风光，感觉比赤裸更让人浮想联翩。

抱着她的人，一脸满意的样子。

大狼狗变坏了，艾莎心里默默的想，一边收回自己脸上的热烫。

安娜把她走到哪儿抱到哪儿，保姆已经做好了饭，她干脆就抱着姐姐一起吃，这样更好，可以更近监督她的姐姐吃饭。

然而，自己已经快速扒完了碗里的牛肉饭，姐姐的那份才吃了三分之一，然后她就看到了艾莎脸上不打算继续吃下去了的样子。

安娜又要开始谴责她了：“不可以，你吃的太少了，是饭不好吃吗？你可以……唔”

结果艾莎马上捂住了她的嘴不让她继续说下去了，她认真又诚恳的看着安娜说：“亲爱的，我会吃掉那份水果沙拉的，好吗？不要凶我了嘛，我真的吃不下了。”

？？？？我什么时候要凶你了？安娜张着嘴巴好像连话都不会说了，她的姐姐撒起娇来，真是能让人连骨头都酥软了。

高冷，遗世独立的高岭之花，可望而不可及的总裁大人今天换乐趣了吗？

算了，不吃就不吃了吧，安娜心里轻轻说了一句，妥协了。

这种攻势她真的招架不住，这个过分美貌的人软下来跟你撒娇，除了答应她想不到什么其它办法了。

“艾莎，你知不知道你这个样子看起来真的很可口啊？”安娜舔了舔嘴唇，感觉自己饿的发狂。

艾莎把她的头推远说：“大狼狗不许过来，我在吃沙拉呢。”

大狼狗都快开心的飞起来了艾莎你真的没发现吗？

艾莎边咬着嘴里的草莓，边冷艳的瞥了一眼安娜，接着转过身体，真的跟摸狗狗一样在安娜头顶揉来揉去，没过多久，她优雅地离开了大狼狗的怀抱，抬起长腿下了台阶，赤足踩在地毯上，松垮的指挥长制服因为刚才脱离安娜的怀抱时被扯了一下，露出了光洁的左肩，衬衫又完美遮住了翘臀，艾莎将头发撩起散开，然后垂落，使得发梢均匀的铺洒在制服上，慵懒又带着纯净，让人的目光根本不会从她的身上离开。

安娜看的都忘了自己好像还需要呼吸。

艾莎十指交叉背着身，向上舒展身体，伸了个大大的懒腰，接着向后勾了勾食指，呼唤她的大狼狗：“过来~”

安娜觉得这一定是她人生跑的最快的时段之一了，她再次将艾莎捞进怀里，艾莎软软的将自己完全放在她的手臂上，长发再次垂落，她轻轻笑了一声，仿佛微风吹过的银铃，抬眸看着安娜，轻轻说：“叫我姐姐。”

她的声音空灵又动听，温软的像在滴水。

安娜觉得自己一瞬间便口干舌燥，身体像是被炙烤在烈火之上，双腿间的腺体又精神的站起来，仿佛她才是那个需要渡过难熬发情期的人。

“姐姐……”安娜无法违抗艾莎的要求，她早就缴械投降了。

她的姐姐湛蓝的眼眸里倒映着自己的脸，因为这声呼唤而展现出笑意，看起来水润又可口的红唇轻轻张合，她没有发出声音，可安娜却看懂了她的唇语。

“对我温柔一点。”


	87. Chapter 87

安娜把姐姐放在了柔软的床上，她细细吻过这具过于完美的身体，没有任何伤疤，又柔软雪白，每一处都那么令人沉醉。

她像是亲吻世界上最珍贵的宝物一般，一寸一寸吻过她，直到这具身体逐渐变的滚热起来。

安娜轻轻推起艾莎的双腿，然后分开她，从小腹吻起，一直向下。

一直闭着眼睛享受细吻的艾莎突然明白了这个没有打算停下来的吻究竟要去向何处，她睁开了眼睛，羞意将她的脸染得更加透红，她伸手按住了安娜的头，毫无作用的说了一句：“不，别……”

可安娜已经吻了上去，轻柔的舔弄花瓣的中间，带着热度的呼吸让这里的温度再一次拔高，然后，本来就湿润不已的地方再次涌出了一股热液。

她的心在狂跳，第一次这样贴近，这样直接的带着色欲想完全感受艾莎的味道，这里美极了，除了她，无人造访过。

“唔……安娜！！”艾莎惊叫了一声，按住安娜头的手变成了抓起了她的头发。

阴蒂被温柔又湿润的唇轻轻含着，舌尖在上面打着圈，令人战栗的快感陡然而至，她向上弓起了腰，难以忍耐这种温柔的攻势，无师自通的指挥长慢慢掌握了让这里兴奋的诀窍，从生涩变成了带起艾莎所有感官的主导者，快速的舔弄，加上被含住的热源，让艾莎的呻吟开始变调，僵硬绷起的身躯突然软了下来，她开始跟着唇舌每一次的包围律动，只要她愿意睁开眼，就可以看到战无不胜的指挥长埋头在她的腿间，不停卖力的讨好她，取悦她，灵巧的舌尖加快了拨弄那个果核的速度，时不时还将整个舌头贴上去用力往上舔过，不同于里面的快感，这里一点点带起的愉悦，让第一次尝试这种感觉的人浑然忘我。

心里与生理的双重快感让那个生涩又脆弱敏感的地方很快迎接召唤，舒适又如同微弱电流蹿动的感觉冲上了脑部，也冲开了艾莎的呻吟，那一声声带着甜味又羞涩的嗯声，带起的是双腿的紧夹和颤抖，可是指挥长的舌尖再次游移下去，探进了那个腺体无数次进出的穴口。

“啊！！不要！不要！”艾莎根本不知道说什么好了，她只能叫着不要，不同于硬挺粗壮的肉物，柔软的舌尖探进去的感觉无法描述，虽然只在穴口来回，却灵巧无比，它会用力向上抵着那个蠕动收缩的穴口，跟着它张合的频率不断试探着敏感的地方，湿滑的热液无法抑制的流出，艾莎感觉自己的身体从来没有像现在一样期待安娜继续下去，却又无法说出来，这比以往正常的做爱方式更加情欲缠绵，从来没有预料过原来这里被唇舌照顾会如此的愉悦。

腰部重重的探动之后，她再一次被安娜的舌头送上了顶峰，没有深入，没有撞击，没有原始的抽插，却让她现在像快化了一样，软的不像样子。

温柔的让她沉溺，看，她说要温柔一点，安娜就一定会将温柔乘以十倍反馈给她。

修长的手指一向没有多余的指甲，那是一双与艾莎肤色完全不同的手，却同样修长好看，指节分明，因为常年握枪和训练稍显粗大骨感一些，却更英气，两根手指并拢，安娜轻轻将漂亮的手指送进了刚才唇舌呆过的地方，好奇的四处探索，刚刚探入，就被饥渴的内壁疯狂包围，贪婪的吮吸着她的手指，一种奇异的酥麻热痒从指尖开始延伸，竟然微微泛着疼痛，和腺体对那里的渴求一样，期待着攻城略地，这太不可思议了。

她明显感觉到艾莎的身体缩了起来，抬头看去，却发现那个人根本不敢看她，她将自己的脸埋在随意拉起的被子下面，呻吟声也因为被子的遮挡而显得朦胧，她在害羞，但是又顺从的分开着腿，身体十分喜欢这种感觉。

偏偏是这样，更为害羞吗？

“姐姐，看看我。”安娜试着喊道。

并没有人回应她，她的手指轻轻在这个柔软的地方来回抽递，指腹的敏感不断感受着里面的变化，它们比腺体灵活太多了，没有费多大力气，便在不算深的地方找到了一块微微的凸起，双指向上轻轻贴去，就听到了艾莎的声音：“不！啊……不要……”

可是身体却出卖了主人，它在颤抖，穴道更湿滑，令人酥麻又难以言喻的酸胀开始弥漫她的整个小腹，因为那双手而尽情释放快感。

“嗯……安娜……不……哦……我不行了……不要！！！”艾莎抓紧了被子，腰部压着手指顶向了上方，那块小小的凸起慢慢在揉弄之下变成了如同纪念硬币般大小，手指微微勾弄那里，就会有热液涌出，弄湿她的手心。


	88. Chapter 88

情潮的不断席卷，让这个Omega完全迷失了自己，但是她又十分喜欢的接受了难以启齿的感觉，可能是因为被标记过的原因，那个Alpha浓烈的信息素包围她的时候，她竟然感觉到的是兴奋，她从未在安娜身上闻到过如此强烈的味道，像是被浓缩了放在宝盒里的水沉，又带着一些让她沉迷的性暗示，这种情况只有一种解释，从来不会主动发情的Alpha被带入了自己的世界，她发情了。

这是艾莎在被发情热冲昏头脑前，能思考到的所有事情了，她睁开眼睛，看到的便是真正意义上的被占有欲和情欲赋予了的，带着红色的眼睛。

信息素的味道太浓了，与发情的Omega信息素交融，让这个从来站在最高处的总裁心里竟然产生了畏惧和想要臣服顺从的感觉，天性的压制在此刻展现的淋漓尽致。

安娜在发狂，但是她依然非常温柔的取悦艾莎，她甚至觉得自己的分身胀痛的要爆炸，但是依然严格的控制了自己，做完了手上该做的一切，姐姐好像非常享受这样，她喜欢就好了。

她的安娜，永远在心里爱她，尊重她，把自己看的比她自己重要的多，甚至因为自己当时随口的一句情话，就这样认真又小心的贯彻，让她体会了别样快乐之后，又不肯开口索要她。

真是个傻孩子啊，本可以不管不顾，只需要把腺体放进来，操她就可以了，就是这样简单粗暴的渡过这个时间，但是她没有。

那两根手指在高潮之后离开了她的身体，暂时压制住了发情的热潮，可是压制不了此刻，身为姐姐，内心突然升腾起的愧疚。

这么好的安娜，本来会有闪耀的仕途，会有正常的恋爱，会结婚，会生子，会美好的渡过余生，却被自己牵扯了进来，因为她的内心自私的，十几年来都只在肖想自己的妹妹，她不可能办到去和另外的人相爱结婚，因为自己的自私，安娜得到了什么？得到了父亲的指责殴打，得到了永远不可能有的，正常家庭生活，艾莎不可能与她结婚，也不会为她生育后代，这一切简直就是赤裸的嘲讽着她们，乱伦，这两个字，所有沉重的压力，妹妹无声的帮她扛了起来，她接受了妹妹的爱，同样为此沉沦，到底是为什么，要让她们相爱呢？

不知道，不知道……

我不愿意推开她，我的身体我的灵魂我的一切都热烈的爱着我的妹妹，我觉得自己羞耻堕落又肮脏，却没有办法在安娜伸手向她走来的时候拒绝她，即便她知道不可以。

艾莎不知道为什么自己明明在发情之中，本该脑子里只有做爱，却偏偏想到了这样让她平时不愿意去想的问题，可能是安娜的温柔把她本来沉重的脑子变得清醒，又或者是脱离了腺体与生殖腔的古老组合以外，这种单纯的交合方式，把这一切都往爱上推搡。

她感受得到妹妹的爱，她同样坚强的在乱伦的外壳下爱着自己，她只是不说，但是从开始她们第一次做爱以后，作为Alpha内心的煎熬必然大过于自己，她在发情期，甚至随便一个Alpha来让她渡过这个时段就可以了，不管你是谁，她可以把这个责任全部怪罪给发情期，可这个Alpha却不可以，她很清醒，她知道自己做了什么，她在煎熬之中跟自己说对不起，而真正需要说对不起的人，是艾莎自己吧。

她一定是脑子被烧坏了，她心里除了渴求这个Alpha以外，竟然生出了别样的念头，她想和安娜结婚，甚至是生孩子，不是为了什么责任道德，她想给安娜一个圆满的人生。

因为她知道，安娜爱着她，爱着自己的姐姐。

我已经躲避了许久，或许真的应该真正当个姐姐，好好将她的妹妹完全保护，她已经受了很多委屈了。

“安娜……”艾莎圈着妹妹的脖颈，她的眼泪汹涌而出，她看着安娜，问她：“你爱我吗？”

“我爱你，艾莎。”安娜根本没有任何犹豫，坚定的告诉她的姐姐。

“好，那我，等着你给我戴上戒指。”艾莎说完，吻了吻安娜的侧脸。


	89. Chapter 89

安娜觉得自己可能听错了，姐姐说什么？

她愣了，在巨大的震撼之中，身体陡然僵硬，什么发情，什么欲望全都消退的一干二净。

姐姐是说，她愿意和自己结婚吗？

她怎么了？为什么突然这样？

她竟然第一反应不是高兴，是姐姐怎么了？哪里不好了吗，她怎么了？

安娜跪坐起来，双手用力，将艾莎猛然抱进怀里，将她整个的抱进怀里，像是小时候姐姐抱着她的样子，她有些紧张的说：“怎么了？为什么哭了？”她不断亲吻着落下的眼泪，不断将手臂收紧，不断安慰着怀里的人，接受不了了，难受的要死，心痛的要死，她只能开口乞求姐姐：“别哭了，求你了，姐姐。”

艾莎刚刚陷入情绪中又被安娜这个样子轻而易举的带了出来，看啊，她总是能这么轻巧的化解自己的忧伤，这到底是什么魔法？还是她拥有解开自己魔咒的能力？

艾莎吸着鼻子，侧脸靠着妹妹的锁骨，手搭着她的肩膀，一边压抑自己抽泣。

她不肯说，那么一定是埋藏在心底，最不愿意面对的事情。

安娜的唇角扬起，阳光又温暖的笑着，她抱着怀里的人，一字一句，慢慢将爱意说给她听：“姐姐，我不知道你突然想到了什么，如果你希望给你戴上戒指的人是我，那我当然荣幸又开心，但是如果是处于奇怪的愧疚还是其他什么的，为了我而去做，我觉得完全不必，所有的一切，都因为我爱你，我愿意，哪怕我们除了现在这样以外什么都不能拥有，但是拥有你，我已经很满足了，我爱你，爱你的一切，其它什么虚荣牵绊我都不要，我只要你，懂吗？”

她将自己贴近姐姐的额头，靠着她慢慢摇晃，“你就是我的生命，艾莎。”

怀里的人动了动，让自己能与安娜面对面，艾莎伸出手，将安娜推倒在床上，她跨坐在安娜的腹部，俯身狠狠咬了一下Alpha的脖颈，让那里马上烙上齿痕，接着唇齿又到了Alpha的耳边，她的声音有些颤抖，却好像在读什么神圣的誓言，回应着她的Alpha：“不，我是真的想嫁给你，安娜。”

姐姐，你知道我们不能。

理智的Alpha将击碎幻想的话咽了回去，安娜按着她的头，轻轻抚摸，笑着说：“傻姑娘。”

眼泪却再也难以止住，被心中的汹涌感情冲了出来，顺着眼角一滴一滴滑落，然后连城了线。

“要我，安娜。”

“艾莎……”

艾莎一下捏紧了撑在她肩头的手，安娜能感觉到她深呼吸了几口，接着自己的脖子就再被狠狠的咬了一口，厉声道：“叫我姐姐！”

“艾莎！”安娜没有再听话，而是倔强的要把她的名字与自己放在一个位置，并且没有打算退让。

沉默了一段时间，艾莎的声音终于再次出现，她大声命令她的妹妹，“干我，Alpha！”

艾莎感觉到自己的腰被握住，失控的力量将她的腰臀抬起，然后带着她猛地坐了下来，被大力贯穿的感觉让她忍不住后仰了身体，发情期的润滑让进入完全没有任何不适，甚至还带来了快感，她双手撑在了安娜的腹部，身体又开始热烫起来。

“安娜！啊……”一声包含复杂情绪的呼唤，又把一切情欲拉了回来。

她被狠狠压进了床里，被狠狠贯穿，凶狠的肉刃每一次都进到最深处，腿被分开然后被放上了Alpha的肩头，她的身体前压，将这具身体弯曲成美妙的弧度，挺动她的腰腹，顺从着女王的指令。

“艾莎，看着我。”

她在指挥长的呼唤下睁开眼睛，与正在进入她身体的人对视。

“我爱你，并且任何时候比任何人都相信你，不要悲伤，因为你有我呀！”安娜笑着，好像冬日结束后的第一缕阳光。

“安娜……安娜……”艾莎只能叫着她的名字，没人比安娜更好了，没有人。


	90. Chapter 90

激烈的顶动在温柔的话语中逐渐温和下来，内壁的收缩却在持续的收紧，艾莎也被安娜的笑容完美安抚，她不再哭泣，用喘息声替代了它。

“嗯……安娜……”艾莎把这个叫了无数遍的名字再次喊出来，脸上的红晕因为汗液的陪衬变得更加柔情。

她觉得心里好像有一块什么重重的石头放下了，让她可以畅快呼吸。

每一次的深入都让安娜的头皮蹿上酥麻，紧紧绞住她的地方还在不停挽留她，这足以让每一个Alpha疯狂，安娜粗重的喘息，又是一次深入，她愉悦的表扬着身下Omega的热情，“艾莎，好紧……嗯……你好棒！”

这个近乎于折叠的姿势可以让艾莎清楚的看到安娜漂亮的小腹挺动，还有不断进出自己身体的红色腺体，视觉上的刺激让她觉得羞怯，可是身体上却因为这种刺激更加兴奋。

粘腻湿滑的液体不断被带出，顺着圆润的臀部往下滴落，床单已经湿了一片，肉体结合的淫靡水声还在逐渐增大，安娜觉得自己根本停不下来，这个世界上最美的人正躺在她的身下，因为自己的进犯而呻吟，没来得及脱去的指挥长制服大开，在姐姐的身上穿着感觉淫靡又色情，与她的肤色形成最彻底的对比，发情期的身体会产生美妙的变化，她光滑洁白的身体因为情欲蒙上薄红，胸前比以往更加浑圆涨大，它们正因为撞击而跳动，漂亮的眼眸看着她们连接的地方，天呐……这一切，太疯狂了。

“啊~啊！安娜！”

她的姐姐跟着律动开始迎合自己，她知道，那个让姐姐快乐无比的时间要来了。

安娜翻动了那具还在散发着热意的身体，让她侧躺，再次架起了艾莎的腿，再次开始快速的抽插，而艾莎只能无助的握着枕头的一角，接受着一切快感来袭。

接着，艾莎觉得脑中只有一片空白，她甚至都没有叫喊出声，只有身体猛然的抽搐和花穴的不断蠕动收缩来彰显此刻她正沉沦在高潮之中。

从深处出现的热液浇在安娜敏感的冠头，让她发出舒适的叹息，两个深顶，她再次将Alpha的种子射向了早已为她张开的子宫。

“安娜……抱……抱我”艾莎喘息着，用尽所有的力气，抬起了手，想去握住安娜的。

接着，就被翻了回来，被完全抱住。

艾莎在感受到这个怀抱之后，眼睛轻轻闭上，放心的睡了过去。

也不知道过了多久，艾莎觉得自己这一觉睡的十分安稳舒服，不像是平时的轻浅睡眠，也没有发情期的难熬无法睡着，全身都散发着舒适，也没有发热，熟悉的Alpha信息素包围着她，香甜又安全。

舒服，过分的舒服，她甚至不愿意睁开眼睛从这种感觉中醒来。

接着，好像有什么让她忍不住的从喉咙里发出来了一声轻喊，一声像小猫撒娇一样的嗯声。

艾莎终于知道了这一切是为什么。

腿间的秘处在被轻缓的抽插照顾，温柔又小心。

她撑开沉重的眼皮，周围几乎都是黑暗，小夜灯在床头柜散发着暖光。她对上了一双眷恋又深情的眼眸，与她相似又完全不是一个风格的漂亮脸庞上挂着汗珠，看到自己睁开了眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛跟着弯了起来，她被亲了唇角，身上的人轻轻问她，“不再睡会儿吗？”

艾莎侧了头，时间已经是晚上十一点了，看来她的确睡了很久，难道安娜一直……就这样？呆在自己的身体里？她脸上跟烙铁似的又红又烫，她被自己这个想法搞的完全失去了思考能力，我被安娜做到睡着再做到睡醒了吗？

思忖良久，艾莎决定还是关心一下她的大狼狗，“你……不累吗？”

这句问候好像用尽了总裁所有的脸面，她觉得自己好像羞耻的不能再羞耻了。

“姐姐在关心我？”安娜愉快的笑了一声，“我很好，我好的不能再好了。”

“你就这样……啊~一直？”她再次扔下羞耻去问妹妹的时候，却不小心放出了一声短促的呻吟。

安娜怎么会不知道姐姐的局促是想问什么，她慷慨的给她解惑，“不是，是我感觉到你有发热的迹象之后会进来，我可舍不得一直这样，会把我的姐姐弄坏的。”  
  
艾莎松了口气，还好，不然她都不知道怎么再去面对自己这具过于淫荡的身体了。


	91. Chapter 91

她的手想抬起来放在安娜的肩膀上，只进行到一半便要落回去，发情期的Omega就是这样没办法控制自己的身体。

艾莎即将垂落的手被握住，轻轻抬起，被带到了温软的唇边，安娜把这只漂亮的手细细吻过，然后将它放上了自己的肩膀。

“姐姐，你好美。”安娜由衷的赞叹着艾莎的美貌，无论她是什么样的表情，都是最美的，她皱眉的时候、哭泣的时候、淡笑的时候、愤怒阻拦自己的时候、担心她的时候、轻轻呼唤她名字的时候、在情欲中的时候……任何时候，都这么让安娜着迷。

艾莎因为这句夸奖而显得更为情动，她眨了两下眼睛，笑着说：“你喜欢就好。”

安娜感觉自己的心脏在狂烈的跳动，这种可以将一切乌云拨开的笑靥，让她的心里开满了各色的小花，微风吹过，正在微微摇晃。

美丽的女人顿了顿，搭在安娜肩膀上的手微微收紧，她启唇有些害羞又有些急切地说：“动一动……安娜。”

安娜吻过她的额头，一直吻到下巴，腰部轻缓的律动，看起来异常缠绵。

艾莎整个人被抱着，被子里的温度刚刚好，一切都柔情的不像话。

连绵不绝的呻吟之中，又添了一句，“快一点……”

时间的流逝总是会在快乐中明显变快，发情期的热潮在第一天尤为强烈，在满足之后会慢慢递减情潮，可是做着做着，已经无关于什么发情热了，仿佛两个人身上都带有让互相不能克制的催情药，总是能在一个眼神的交汇或者手指的交握后，点燃这爱的火焰，新旧交叠的吻痕布满了对方的身体，可仍然不愿意放弃纠缠。

年轻的Alpha总是像有无限体力，任何时候都拥有着热情，总能让这个Omega完全的被满足。

而她的姐姐也会带给她无上快感，硬挺的腺体被艾莎的唇舌包裹时，她想起了自己曾经说过想进入这里，厉害的指挥长也学会了控制自己抛弃羞耻去享受，持续的被照顾再一次让她舒服的释放了自己的同时与那个伏在她腰腹的人十指相扣。

这是艾莎人生真正意义上与伴侣共同渡过的完整发情期，被爱着，被温柔的包裹着，一切外界的连接都被断绝，能体会到的只有安娜。

安娜抱着她做任何事情，让她能安安心心的闭着眼睛放松享受一切。

当身体完全回归了自我以后，艾莎终于可以慢慢自己行动了，除了些许肌肉酸痛外，没有其它多余的反应，安娜总是会把脆弱时候的自己照顾的很好。

她终于能穿上衣服了，她简直对于衣物在身上的感觉无比怀念，洗过澡后，她将自己的睡裙套在身上，看着镜子满意的点了点头，这让总裁终于找回了一些脸面。

安娜躺在床上，她终于感觉自己好像有点困了，她的眼睛随着姐姐的身体动来动去，看着看着就眼睛闭上睡了过去。

艾莎回过头时，安娜已经轻轻在打着小呼噜了，将被子细心的给安娜盖好，知道她的大狼狗终于舍得睡觉放过她了，给她了一个晚安吻以后，便走出了卧室。

艾莎喝到了这几天以来的第一杯咖啡，之前总是来不及等咖啡煮好，要么被打断在正在煮的时候，要么就是等她想起来的时候，咖啡已经凉了。

她坐在客厅的沙发上翘着腿看智能机投屏的电脑一边优雅的喝着咖啡，头发被简单的绾起，像刚刚睡足吃饱了的猫儿一样，慵懒又富有韵味。

克维斯把一切都处理的很好，她翻看了这几天的会议记录，加以批示，签署了一些等待她签字的文件，顺便回复了邮件。

那个冷静独立又富有魅力的总裁又回来了。


	92. Chapter 92

安娜醒来的时候已经是第二天下午的事了，艾莎已经去了集团，给她留了信息，大约是今天要开会加班，如果醒了就给她回信息，没醒就算了。

她赶忙回复了一句我醒了，晚上接你下班，接着就去洗了个澡换了身衣服，客厅的餐桌上放着保姆提前做好的饭，她狼吞虎咽的全部吃完，并且喝了一大杯牛奶之后才终于满足的打了个饱嗝儿，不知道艾莎吃过饭了没有，想了想，又问了她一句。

无聊的指挥长在沙发上左右等不到总裁大人的回信，做了几十组必要的体能锻炼之后，她突然拿起了耳麦给汉斯打了个电话。

询问了前线状况以后，指挥长尴尬的咳嗽了一声，问汉斯：“听说你对奢侈品之类的很了解？”

“嗯？还好吧，我之前的女友是做这方面的，你想了解什么老大？”

安娜红着脸闷了半天说：“额……也就是最好的最贵的……嗯……戒指什么的，你了解吗？”

“wow~老大，你终于开窍了？什么戒指？求婚戒指吗？”汉斯八卦的声音都快穿破了耳麦。

“少那么多屁话，我问你哪家买戒指的比较好？”安娜觉得自己的老脸正在被汉斯这个狗东西一层一层的扒下来。

“你可以去市中心的奢侈品综合大楼啊，只要钱够，什么都好说，CROCUS珠宝宇宙驰名，就是极度的贵，我觉得你可以去了解一下，毕竟嫂子她也看不上低端的东西对吧？”汉斯讪讪笑着说。

“知道了。”安娜马上挂了线，汉斯的一句废话都听不下去了。

她在车库里随便开了一辆姐姐的豪车，往汉斯说的大楼开去，停在广场前，因为这辆太过骚包的车，安娜轻而易举的就吸引了无数目光，还好她戴了口罩，一身宽松的运动装，上身的帽衫刚好可以戴起遮住头发，很多人以为这是哪个富二代来炫耀了，不过在这种地方很常见，谁叫这里是最吃钱的地方呢。

指挥长走路永远都带着风，她进了这个富丽堂皇的过头的地方后，随意瞟了几眼柜台各类东西的标价，都让她觉得心痛，一个数字后面这么多零真的太狠了。

主要是她这个‘豪门’着实没见过世面，也不知道自己一把特制狙击枪的造价就顶人家一个柜台了。

她终于想起来自己还有钱这个东西，赶忙打开智能机，查看了一下自己的账户，嗯……懒得数有多少个零了反正大概看起来应该是够买一个戒指了吧？

问过工作人员，安娜直接上了电梯到了CROCUS奢侈珠宝的专层。

黑色帽衫和烟灰色运动裤穿着篮球鞋的安娜感觉跟这里格格不入，怎么大家的打扮都这么西装革履，这么认真？感觉自己不是来买东西的，可能是来看艾莎开会的。

“您好，女士，请问有什么需要我可以帮到您？”漂亮的Beta导购热情的询问她。

“额……我想买戒指，最贵最好的那种。”安娜有些不好意思。

这看起来是个青涩的富二代准备求婚了吗？有经验的导购心里这么想到，这位Alpha的气质卓然一看就不像是没有钱的，虽然穿的很休闲但是衣服没有一件不是名牌只是比较低调，她手上的腕表可是完全限量，只在图册里见过呢。

“请问您的恋人有什么特殊的喜好或者您愿意描述一下吗，我可以帮您推荐。”Beta导购一脸期待的问安娜。

安娜想来想去，艾莎这么完美的人你让她怎么形容？

“就和北山集团的总裁艾莎那样风格的，应该知道了吧？”安娜觉得艾莎的知名度这么高，她一说，肯定就不用说那么多废话了。

Beta一脸我懂了的表情，不知道多少个顾客都是这么形容他们的恋人的，艾莎一向是大众Alpha心中的完美女神。

“那么，请这边来。”

安娜被带到了一个更加富贵的展示厅，最中央的柜台里面展示着两枚戒指。

没有过于女性或者男性化，它们是一对指环，银色和金色的搭配，第一眼安娜就觉得艾莎肯定会喜欢，漂亮的钻石完美的镶嵌在指环上，银色的戒身上雕刻着雪花，金色的戒指则是太阳的图腾。

“那个，怎么卖？”安娜指了指它们。

Beta导购一脸惊讶道：“这对儿吗？我们的镇店之宝，不卖的，这是北山集团与我们的合作纪念款，是艾莎总裁给的草图我们的大师设计的，只是用来展示。”

安娜挑了挑眉毛，不愧是我姐姐。


	93. Chapter 93

“它们是什么时候设计出来的？”安娜走近两步，绕着玻璃展柜仔细看了一圈，越看越喜欢。

Beta导购道：“大约是三年以前。”

安娜直起身子满意的点头说：“嗯，我喜欢它们，我想买，多少钱都可以。”

导购有点为难的说：“您稍等我一下我问一下我们的经理，这个我们确实是不卖的。”

“去吧，谢谢你。”安娜的眼睛在这对儿简约又好看的戒指上就没有移开过，艾莎设计的戒指，果然好看，太漂亮了，如果这个戒指戴在她的无名指上……安娜想起了那双漂亮修长的手，咽了一口口水想，太适合了。

不多时，以为梳着油头的中年男性Beta走了过来，他礼貌的跟安娜打了招呼，“您好，尊贵的客人，您的需求我刚才了解过了，真的不好意思，这对儿戒指我们真的只做展示，是非卖品。”

安娜转过身来，将帽子脱下，棕红色的长发显露出来，接着她摘下了自己的口罩，异常灿烂的对男性Beta笑着说：“帮帮忙，我真的喜欢它们。”

经理显然陷入了巨大的震惊之中，这是什么大人物？这是冰封总队的总指挥长北山集团副总裁艾莎的伴侣，大众情人之一的Alpha，这是安娜总指挥长啊我的老天爷！

惹不起，这种人物即便是他们家大业大也不可能惹得起，何况，他们公司百分之六十的股权都在她的女朋友手里呢。

“指挥长大人……”经理说话都有点不流利了，这显然不符合他身居一流奢侈品品牌管理者的正常业务能力，但是没有办法，谁在这里可能都是这个反应。

安娜问：“我能买它们吗？真的，多少钱都可以！”

经理抹了抹额头的汗说：“指挥长大人请稍等，我需要找我的上级商讨一下。”

结果安娜长腿一跨皮笑肉不笑拦在经理前面说：“艾莎能跟你们合作还画草图肯定跟你们挺熟的，你要是敢跟她汇报请示，我就把你们这里全炸了。”

他们身后的导购一脸震惊的快晕过去了，卖了这么久奢侈品，头一次听到了对恋人形容的如此准确的人，TMD，谁能想到艾莎真的是她女朋友啊！

“……”经理心里想，我哪里敢说话。

最后，安娜心满意足的将戒指盒放进了口袋里，笑眯眯的在众人的鞠躬中进入了电梯。

账户上被划走了多少钱反正她也没数，大概几千万？算了，反正买到了就行了。

开开心心的安娜开车，开往北山集团准备先去等着艾莎下班，经过一个路口等待绿灯的时候，有一个男人站在车前拦住了她。

安娜并没有动，因为她看见了男人放在引擎盖上用手压着的东西，那本应该在副衣帽间的相册。

安娜的脸色瞬间变得严肃起来，她开了姐姐的车，不清楚车上的武器放在那里，但是她明白，此刻她必须下车。

她打开了车门，走上前去，“你是什么人？”

这人身形中等，但是肌肉非常匀称，从站姿和动作上来看，应该军人出身，是个厉害的Alpha。

“看来我们指挥长大人很识相嘛。”男人坐在车的引擎盖上，十分嚣张。

安娜没有说话，心里在想等下怎么一击扭断他的脖子。

“相册里的内容很劲爆哦，指挥长大人。”男人嘲讽道，“wow~商政两界最强的Alpha和Omega，她们对外看起来是天造地设的一对儿，谁知道其实她们是亲姐妹，玩、乱、伦呢？”

安娜冷笑了一声：“关你屁事，乱你了？”

“你这么优秀的Alpha原来喜欢干这种事，感觉很刺激呢。”

“你不要以为你有这个破东西就有恃无恐这么跟我说话，我看你不想活了。”安娜盯着他说。

“指挥长大人，你敢吗？我手上可捏着让你们身败名裂的证据，我劝你说话客气一点，乱伦者。”男人站起来，同样盯着安娜，“有录像设备看着呢，你敢拿我怎么样吗？”


	94. Chapter 94

安娜活动了一下手腕，笑了一下说，“我确实很想给你点颜色看看，但是我觉得你们肯定就想看到这一幕吧，游戏不好玩，我们会再见的，狗东西。”

安娜当然知道他们掐准了自己易怒的脾气故意激自己生气，然后设好陷阱等她跳，她大可不必在这里跟他纠缠，有的是机会查清楚。

“怂了？指挥长，上你姐姐一定很爽吧，怎么现在怂了？”那个男人不依不饶，“之前对克里斯托夫的时候你可不是这样哦。”

“我劝你说话嘴巴干净一点。”安娜本来插袋的手又握了起来。

“艾莎叫床一定很好听吧？”男人及其下流的顶了一下胯部，吹了一声口哨：“水多吗，紧吗？操这么美姐姐一定更刺激，介意我用相册交换，总裁给我试一下吗？她被妹妹操应该也觉得意外的爽吧？”

周围的气场突然完全变了，好像一种浓稠的抹不开的黑雾，从中骤然迸发出了浓烈的杀意。

男人指了指远处说：“你敢动我吗？试试？三台机器哦，看着我们呢。”

“真好笑，还有我不敢的事情？”安娜沉声说了一句，好像从地狱之中爬上来的杀神。

她腰部带力，抬腿一记回旋踢直接踢向了男人的面门，男人被踢的身体都几乎转了个圈，接着安娜继续抬腿直踢到了他的胸腔，就听到了几声肋骨断裂的声音，男人已经退到了不远处，他大喊着：“tmd！你是不是想死？”从背后抽出了手枪。

安娜将引擎盖上的相册扔进车里，语音设定了集团艾莎的停车位，接着跑车绝尘而去，只剩下了不远处的他们两人。

人群已经断断续续的围观上来，因为男人掏出了枪而引起了混乱。

“呵，你不过一条肮脏的蛆虫，你敢跟我这么说话？”安娜双手插兜，毫不在意那个枪口，一步步走近那个男人。

一声巨大的枪响在两人间响起，可是瞄准的那个人轻松的躲过了子弹，不过一个侧身而已，接着，又是那条长腿带着劲风，已经踢掉了他手上的枪，并且把他的手腕踩在了脚下。

“废物，威胁我？”安娜轻飘飘的说话，却向一道死亡的令箭插在了男人身上，她甚至从始至终都没有出手，只靠腿脚就将这个男人踢的无法还击。

都说了，不要惹天才发怒。

又是一脚，这个男人竟然被踢的向后几乎重新站起来，只是眨眼，飞身上前的指挥长膝盖已经顶碎了他的下颌骨，几粒牙齿也跟着飞了出来，血液从男人的嘴里喷涌而出。

“你以为我真的不敢杀你？别以为你背后站着几个臭虫给你撑腰就敢污蔑艾莎，你是什么东西？”

安娜说话的速度不快，却每一句话都会带来一记飞踢。

她跟踢球一样，将这个男人从街头踢到了灯杆上，那个双手插兜看起来悠闲自得的棕红发女人慢悠悠走过来，却如同带着死亡的气息。

被踢碎了下颌骨牙齿几乎都掉没了的男人已经完全被血染红，他蜷缩着，蠕动着，却始终不能向后退去。

本该帅气好看的篮球鞋已经被溅上了血液，它踩在了这个人的头上。

“你不是很能说话吗？再说两句我听听？”这是安娜本来阳光活泼的声线，她甚至偏了下头，手放在耳朵边，像是认真要听他说话一样。

可是这个男人真的跟安娜所说的，肮脏的蛆虫一样，只能在原地蠕动，肿起的眼睛只剩下了一条缝，却挡不住里面露出来的恐惧。

他没想到，自己也是陆战特训人员，竟然被这个看起来个子不高的Alpha仅靠双腿便打的完全没有还手之力。

现在，他要死了。

安娜嘴角的笑容依然是狂妄不羁，她跟踩什么害虫一样，左脚碾动，一点点，踩爆了他的头。

无数特警军用车辆围了了过来，她笑呵呵的举起了双手，站在尸体前面，好像刚才虐杀男人的人不是她一样。


	95. Chapter 95

手上被戴上手铐，她没有反抗也没有任何辩驳，上了警车，她在车上已经迅速将所有线索都过了一遍，然后心中下了定论。

警车停下，安娜被安排进了警署最高级的禁闭室里，没人会不认识总指挥长，但是按照法律，她现在只能这样呆着。

因为当街杀人，引起的社会舆论太大了，各种视频都被放在了网络上，甚至有一段完整的从安娜踢那个男人第一脚开始的视频，但是没有声音。

艾莎万万没想到，她不过是去了集团一天，安娜就出事了。

她正在开会，然后本来在准备下一场会议的克维斯突然敲门进来，脸色十分难看的在总裁耳边说了两句话。

艾莎一贯冷淡的脸上露出了一丝惊讶，接着她便立即叫停了会议，用智能机查看视频。

指挥长确实打人很帅没错，但是这依然是首都中心，等同犯罪，视频里没有任何起因，只有安娜打死人的过程，但是看她的表情，应该是异常的生气。

她的妹妹虽然脾气不好但是绝对不会在思虑不周的情况下出手，除非是真的逼急了。

舆论正在不停发酵，要求澄清的声势异常浩大，他们大多数都是指挥长的粉丝，觉得一定是有什么不得已的冤屈在里面，而喊着杀人同罪的也跟澄清党分了半壁江山，各类舆论甚至都影响到了政方，要求给个说法。

智能AI提示她自己有辆车已经到了停车位，安娜肯定是开着这辆车来准备接她下班的时候出了什么意外。

她当即去了车库，总部的安全尽可放心，她的私人车库没有指令不可能有外人进来，而当她看到座位上放的那本相册的时候，心中一震。

一切安娜为什么会这样做，她已经很清楚了。

智能机微微震动，提示她收到了一条信息。

她坐在车里，打开，里面一条视频，是安娜打死人的视频，但是这段视频非常的清晰，并且有当时的对话声音，从安娜下车开始。

不出所料，一旦提及艾莎，安娜的保护欲根本无法停止，她的怒意一定是来自于这个人对自己的侮辱。

接着，一条通话请求被接线，这人一定知道自己在看这条视频，她一边在迅速反黑视频来源的时候，打开了双程序，一边将之前破译的落日计划重新打开，安娜走的那段日子，她基本上将里面的内容全部破译完毕，大多数都是详细记录她的战斗方式和军功还有各项数据分析，从安娜入伍就开始的跟踪报告。

最后一份文件，她还没来的及解开，她的直觉始终告诉她，一切疑点都有联系，从安娜的休假开始，一场滔天的阴谋就在酝酿。

艾莎选择了接通语音，“喂？”

“你好，艾莎小姐。”对面很明显是合成过的声音，嗓音异常令人不适，但是艾莎还是听出来了，和那句开枪吧，出自一人。

“有什么事？”艾莎手上的动作没有停，甚至开了第三个程序，追踪这个电话的来源。

“相信您一定看到了那个视频，我也感到十分震惊，原来您与安娜是这样的关系。”

“与你无关。”艾莎冷言冷语。

“我想，您一定不太愿意这段视频的完整音频被放在网上吧？我知道您的反黑技术一流，可是每一个基点现在都有一份备份，您拆不过来的，不仅您的名誉受到影响，我想指挥长的仕途也会就此断送吧？”

“你想要什么？”艾莎直截了当的问，懒得听无聊的措辞。

正在此时，最后一份文件顺利破译开，弹出的是一颗3D模型的心脏，各项标准和数据都在旁边标注，那个嵌体的植入和分析报告也在后面的资料分析里，心脏旁边有一格类似于电量展示一样的东西，显示为百分之二十三，而那里注明的赫然是——心脏活力。

“我就直说了，我要北山集团的军火调度控制权，要求你自愿把它并入联盟，我会给你我的专码，这不过是您百分之四十的财产来源，您不会不舍得吧？花这个钱换名誉和指挥长的仕途，不然她可能因为无辜杀人被判处死刑，一点都不亏，毕竟她是您的爱人不是吗？”


	96. Chapter 96

艾莎冷笑了一声道：“名誉？仕途？你们联盟用了安娜这么久得到了多少利益心里没数吗？安娜不要仕途不当你们这个指挥长她也不会怎么样，你觉得我养不起她吗？试问整个联盟的公民都在要你们给说法，你们敢公布吗？你不觉得你这个威胁太无力了一点吗？指挥长平白无故当街杀人，很明显是你们联盟刻意的手笔，到底是谁先要毁了指挥长的仕途？怎么，我妹妹的心脏活力只剩下百分之二十了，快死了，不能用了就要过河拆桥了？我还没找你们要我妹妹的清白，你们反倒先行一步？”

那边是长久的沉默，似乎被冷静的总裁一番质问逼的无话可说。

“看来你知道的很多，艾莎小姐，我希望你冷静的思考一下，不然我们没得谈，乱伦的新闻点可比她当街杀人更大，你的集团损失到时候可不止百分之四十这么简单了。”

艾莎换了个坐姿，她沉思了片刻，泰然自若，甚至没有任何紧张的说：“没关系，我现在要的是我妹妹的清白，她没有杀什么所谓的无辜公民，她杀的是你们特派的下级士官，你觉得我查不出来？挑衅指挥长还出言侮辱自己爱人的下流废物，都是一条道上混的，谁不比谁脏？你们就干净吗？笑话！舆论？害怕？你觉得我艾莎敢跟我的妹妹在一起，我会怕走到今天这一步吗？你失算了，元帅阁下。”

“……艾莎小姐。”

“对了，杀父之仇，我会一一全部要回来的，北山集团的军火调度，你们联盟想都别想。”

“我想你忘了，安娜现在还在我们手里，你不怕再也见不到她了吗？”

“元帅阁下，我希望你搞清楚现在的事态，你敢让安娜死吗？远星联盟虎视眈眈看着你们呢，安娜死了，你们有好果子吃吗？嗯？你试试看，杀了安娜有什么后果，需要我告诉你一下，远星联盟的军火储备现在的具体数量吗，我觉得您可能会有点头疼。”

“你！艾莎！”那端合成的声音消失，被艾莎猜到了的身份，觉得没什么再隐瞒的必要了。

艾莎将额角的汗用手擦去，唇边勾起笑容，“果然是你，我没猜错，元帅阁下，那次安娜心脏重启接电话的不是部长而就是你吧？”

“不得不承认，艾莎总裁你确实聪明过人。”

他们可能觉得经商的天才很好对付，换做一般的人早就瑟瑟发抖答应一切开始求饶了吧，可是，她是艾莎啊。

她清冷的嗓音不留情面：“乱伦？你尽管去说，哦，不，我帮您告诉联盟所有公民，你们肮脏的联盟到底用了什么卑劣的手段不断压榨北山集团，想让它分崩离析，我们的妥协好像增长了你们的贪婪，我父亲被植入心脏爆炸嵌体被暗杀，我的妹妹被植入爆炸嵌体，十三年不能与亲人相见相认，现在不知道什么时候就会死去，现在，又伸向这里了吗？我希望你搞清楚，我们北山集团身在阿伦戴尔，是这颗星球的守护者，你们联盟不过是合作伙伴，我们不想阿伦戴尔受到战火袭击，但是不代表你们可以这样肆意妄为！”

艾莎摘掉了耳麦，手上快速按着投影键盘，接着，她的身体微微一滞，深深吸了口气，按下了程序的发送键。

各大社交网络同时被刷上两个视频，一个是安娜打死人的前因后果，一个是艾莎刚才与元帅的通话记录。

说了那么多，艾莎不过是盲猜怀疑这个人是谁，最后被逼的自露马脚的人，是你自己啊，你输了，联盟。

接下来会面对什么艾莎很清楚，但是她不可能不去保护安娜，谁也别想欺负我的妹妹，任何人都不可以除非我死了。

那天她想过的，如果有一天自己跌入泥潭时，会怎么办，现在她正在告诉那时候的自己正在践行自己的想法。

再污浊，再泥泞，她都会走出来，保护安娜，为她遮风挡雨，这是一个姐姐，深沉的爱意。


	97. Chapter 97

舆论简直只能用爆炸形容，公民对于政方的不信任和讨伐声，关于最配的一队A和O居然是亲姐妹的震惊，关于那个人确实该死的声势反扑，因为艾莎的一个指令，这个世界就好像要大乱了一样。

政方完全没想到艾莎来了这么一手，所有本该在暗处的东西被翻上来无异于是在向他们宣战。

这片鼎沸的讨论战场之中，涌现了一批人，他们每个人的ID身后都标着Arendelle，他们据理力争，拥护者身陷在舆论里的艾莎和安娜。

整个阿伦戴尔，从寂寂无名变成最发达最令人向往的宜居星球都依靠的是北山集团，没有人比他们更清楚，北山集团一直以来对于阿伦戴尔的帮助和保护，是他们集团为这颗星球带来的蓬勃生机，带来了科技兴起，带来了无数荣光，联盟想搞死北山集团，等同于威胁每一个身在这片土地，深爱着阿伦戴尔的公民。

姐妹相爱，怎么了？

你们谁敢站出来说你们配得上她们？

爱情与亲情出现交集，你们也不能否认她们的优秀和对世界的贡献。

但是，显然反对者的呼声更高于阿伦戴尔的拥护者，乱伦背德一下让两个高高在上的人变成了网上玩梗的笑料。

一夜无眠，艾莎现在联系不到安娜，但是希望她之前所说的话能成为妹妹的护身符，至少联盟现在的确不敢把安娜怎么样。

第二天，她照旧准备开会时，推开会议室，只有寥寥四五人和克维斯，她知道很多人看她的眼神都带着嘲笑，带着赤裸的不屑，就好像有一天高不可攀的人终于有了什么把柄，内心的自卑就恨不得永远把优秀的人踩在脚下，当做笑柄不断传播。

艾莎仍然挺直着脊背，并没有倒下，她不可以倒下。

冰封所有分队都受到调令全速前往总队空间总站预备战役，远星敌对联盟蠢蠢欲动。

在禁闭室的安娜还不知道这一天到底发生了什么轰动宇宙的大事，直到汉斯站在了门前。

安娜看了一眼汉斯，笑了笑说：“你怎么来了，副指挥长。”

“老大，我……”汉斯张了张嘴，却说不下去了，他默默将安娜的智能机和随身物品扔了进去，还有一套她的队服，“对不起，我不知道事态变成了这样。”

安娜接过智能机打开，她头也没抬说：“出卖我的时候，怎么没想到呢？”

最能轻而易举知道自己行踪的人，除了汉斯，没有别人了，自己打算去买戒指，也只有他知道，安娜开始万幸，汉斯选择了来找她，如果他选择去找艾莎，说不定艾莎会因为他是自己的下属而放松警惕。

“我要带队前往总站了，希望这是我的赎罪，你的姐姐，现在很需要你。”汉斯看了一眼自己胸前的徽章，他知道，这次回到联盟总站，他就会代替安娜，成为总队总指挥长。

安娜快速浏览了一遍消息，内心还是被深深震撼了，那个发布两条视频的ID赫然写着艾莎。

她的心里狂风暴雨，听完了那段对话之后，她靠着椅背，久久说不出话，她明白艾莎为什么会走出这一步，联盟和北山因为安娜再也不可能如同表面那样和平下去了，她宁可背上乱伦舆论，也不想自己平白受辱，为了自己，艾莎居然选择坦然面对世界所有的恶意和嘲笑，这需要多么大的勇气啊。

“看来，联盟决定击退远星联盟后的下一步就是毁灭阿伦戴尔了吧？那我们可能要在战场上相见了，万万没想到，有朝一日，我要跟自己的属下刀兵相见，但是，汉斯……”安娜走了过来，她伸出手，隔着栏杆，抓住了汉斯的衣领道：“我知道你做这一切无非是想走上高位，你不甘屈居人下，你也很聪明，没有人会妨碍你了，我知道我快死了，我受命去打远星联盟的时候我就知道了，在这之前，算我求你，如果你还算是阿伦戴尔的公民，请你给我留一艘战斗星舰，我愿意为了我的姐姐和阿伦戴尔，战斗到最后一刻。”

汉斯有些苦涩的笑了，他的手覆上安娜的手，看着她说：“死在我的手下吗？”

“也没什么不好，你想当指挥长，那么，跟我公平的战一场。”安娜看着这个英俊优雅的属下，其实他也算是个天才。


	98. Chapter 98

“我得走了，老大，保重。”汉斯向后退了一步，然后他拿出了军用专业解码器，扫了两下，安娜手上的手铐和禁闭室大门同时开了，他走了两步，又回头说：“对不起，我只是……嫉妒艾莎，但是我知道，我配不上你。”

安娜背对着他，摆了摆手。

脚步声逐渐远去，安娜在禁闭室迅速换好了衣服，她戴上耳麦，给艾莎拨通了电话。

很快线路就被接起，安娜问姐姐：“艾莎，你在集团吗？”

艾莎轻笑了一声说：“嗯，你还好吗？闯祸的大狼狗被关禁闭的感觉是不是不太好？”

安娜跟着故作轻松的回答说：“不太好但是我知道我的好姐姐可急死了。”

两个人的攀谈似乎根本没吧这个世界的动乱和舆论当回事。

“你怎么过来？”艾莎问她。

“你等我就好。”安娜挂了线，迅速跑出了警署，其实也不是没人看到安娜跑出去，大家都心照不宣默不作声的当做自己什么都没看到，甚至还刻意放了一辆警车在门口，开着驾驶门。

阿伦戴尔现在的气氛很奇怪，大家几乎都默不作声，一边不停用智能机刷着各路网站疯狂和其它人对喷，也不知道为什么，感觉就是一致对外，你骂她们两个我们就要骂回去。

安娜开着车一路飙到了集团楼下，刚准备上楼就被人泼了一杯咖啡在身上，一身工装的女人尖利的骂她：“你怎么好意思再来这里的，我们总裁怎么就被你糟蹋了！”

安娜抬手在自己的队服上弹了下，队服防水，所以咖啡成为水滴直接落到了地上，她只是抬手弹走了剩下的小水珠，“我不配她，你配她？”安娜只丢下了这句话，就跨入了电梯，本来她应该瞬间就能扭断她的脖子，但是她觉得此刻她反而不生气了，随便你们怎么说吧。

顺利到达办公层，她的总裁正撑着头闭眼睛休息。

那一方办公桌，就是她的战场和王座，女王始终没有离开这里。

安娜把门轻轻关上，还没走到桌前，艾莎就睁开了眼睛，略微有些疲惫的望向她，然后笑了，她说：“回来了。”

她跑过去，将姐姐用力抱进怀里。

“艾莎……”安娜觉得此刻哪怕是天崩地裂都没有关系，只要把她抱进怀里就好了。

“很奇怪安娜，你不在，我好像连觉都无法睡了，我是不是很没出息？”艾莎贪恋的将脸埋在安娜的肩膀，深深吸了口气。

接着她就被抱起进了休息室，脱下她的外衣和裤子，将她放在床上，然后圈好抱起来，安娜将这张绝美的脸又亲过一遍，然后盖好被子，轻声道：“睡两个小时，我会叫你的。”

艾莎轻轻的嗯了一声，放心的闭上了眼睛。

没有多余的话，她们之间已经到了完全不用去交流那些废话的程度，对方的一举一动，都会被互相懂得。

艾莎的手贴着安娜的心脏，感受那里一点一点的跳动，巨大的精神压力之下的她在这个怀抱里面迅速卸去伪装，泪水不受控制的滑出眼眶，我谁都不要，我什么都不要，我只想要你，安娜。

安娜轻轻拍着她的背，轻声安慰这个对外没有丝毫弱点的女人，“好了，我在，我在呢，艾莎。”

这个Alpha的气息太过好闻了，艾莎哭过之后，竟然就这么安静的睡着了。

安娜逐渐停下了拍背的动作，她微微低头，目光一遍又一遍扫过艾莎的容颜，最后，在额头轻轻吻了一下。

两个小时，似乎过的很快，艾莎觉得自己好像只是过了几分钟一样，被安娜温柔的声音逐渐唤醒。

“醒了吧？克维斯刚才来找你，让我转告一下你，等下有个新闻发布会要你参加。”安娜握着艾莎的手，抱着她坐了起来。

“好……”艾莎轻轻回答。

“我送你去。”安娜轻声道。


	99. Chapter 99

安娜的耳麦有电话接入的指示灯亮起，她戴上接通，竟然是汉斯的。

“怎么了汉斯？”安娜有些意外。

她正牵着艾莎的手进入新闻发布会直播采访厅，两人都是一身黑色装束，安娜是指挥长制服，而艾莎是一身黑色的西服短裙，风格迥异却看起来非常搭对。

安娜停止了步伐，艾莎也没有松开手，静静在她身旁看着安娜。

“老大，收到线报！联盟这帮狗，S级军事母舰已经往阿伦戴尔星来了！！他们调虎离山派我们冰封总队和分队在前面送死啊！远星联盟的战舰太多了！操！”汉斯的声音听起来在急速的奔跑。

安娜皱起了眉头，问汉斯：“分队现在回得来吗？总队的战况损失报给我，远星联盟一直对于总队出征打法迂回敌意并不重，你现在在哪里，我马上过去。”

“我发给你！我现在这里只有十五个总队的士官，老大！我们……操，对不起，总指挥长，我们听你的！”

安娜思忖了一下道：“够了，我们可是总队骨干不是吗？等我，半小时到。”

她迅速挂线，和艾莎交流了一下情况，调动阿伦戴尔守卫兵开启守护层，进入备战状态，艾莎贴着安娜的耳朵说了两句话，安娜重重点了点头，冲她笑了一下。

“去吧，小心一点。”艾莎知道，这是安娜身上肩负的使命，她不会阻拦，安娜保护着她同时也守护着阿伦戴尔。

安娜灿烂的冲着姐姐笑了一下，接着她单膝跪地，从兜里拿出戒指盒，她摘下那枚银色的指环，牵起艾莎的左手，轻轻戴进了她的无名指。

没有求婚，没有对话，只有眼神的交流，艾莎第一次在众多机器面前掉下了眼泪，她拉起妹妹，将另外一枚金色的指环同样戴进了安娜的无名指。

安娜抬手帮艾莎抹去眼泪，后退了两步，说：“我走了。”

艾莎没有勇气去看安娜转身的背影，深呼吸了两下，她走上台，坐在了席位中央，调整了心情，说：“可以开始了，先提问吧。”

“艾莎总裁！关于网上曝光的关于联盟与北山集团的情仇是真的吗？”

“艾莎总裁！您好，关于集团因为舆论而造成的损失该如何补救？”

“艾莎总裁！阿伦戴尔总台代表大众公民表示支持您的一切举措，联盟公信力尽失，您对于领导阿伦戴尔星走向自由有没有看法？”

……

安娜一路直冲总部而去，她知道这个线报很可能是卧底用生命换来的，他们必须在母舰抵达战斗位置之前将它拦截，或者想办法消灭。

阿伦戴尔星的兵力只够防御，如果真的没能拦截下来，那么后果就是这颗星球的灭亡。

她的速度很快，到达登舰口的时候，汉斯和士官已经站在那里等她了。

见到她来，几人齐刷刷的敬礼道：“指挥长好！”

安娜对他们同样敬了个军礼道：“为守卫阿伦戴尔，献出生命。”

“献出生命！”众人跟着大声应答。

卫队和守卫军无法参与这种高危驾驶战斗星舰的活动，冰封总队和副队身在前线，此刻不知道该听谁的调令。

“汉斯，不想当指挥长了吗？”安娜问他。

“抱歉，我此刻只想当你的下属。”汉斯有些愧疚地说。

“冰封总队确实是个出色的队伍，如果我战死，能接任的只有你，别再坑你爸爸了。”安娜抬手拍了一下汉斯的帽檐。

出卖上司，本身其实罪不容赦，但是安娜觉得同僚那么多年，她相信汉斯只是一时鬼迷心窍，在权利和欲望面前，真正能有几个人抵挡得住诱惑呢？

他们又不像自己，生来就是天才和豪门。

各自登舰之前，汉斯还打趣安娜道：“老大，这个戒指真不错，好眼光。”

“我也觉得，艾莎设计的呢，她亲手给我戴上的呢！”安娜笑着还抬手晃了一下自己的戒指。


	100. Chapter 100

总队的军事储备一向完备，备战检查完毕后，安娜收到了艾莎的信息，北山集团已经派了工程师去改装了战舰主炮，两个小时候可以出发。

十几个人在不同的单人战舰里打屁聊天，一边夸嫂子就是厉害，为了自己的Alpha什么看家东西都拿出来了，安娜在那边得意的翘着脚搭在主控台上打哈哈，问你们羡慕吗，就问你们羡慕吗？大家看起来十分轻松，但是其实心里都知道，这一趟战役基本上有来无回，大家不过是在生前给自己找点乐趣。

改装结束后的信号一出现，大家便严肃了起来，这次工程师调整了主炮的射程和威力，是艾莎之前用在新一代军事战舰上的还未对外透露的成果，不过已经测试完毕性能稳定，预备在明年投入生产，这次就提前用了。

安娜想起了艾莎最后在她耳边说的话：“你别怕，远星联盟是我领导的，总队不会有事的，拦截母舰，等远星联盟过来就好。”

果然，女王风范，她早就做好了一切准备，如果真的有一天阿伦戴尔陷入危机，能拯救这颗星球的，只有艾莎。

而安娜很高兴，自己被姐姐牵着，不是站在她身后，而是并肩而行，桥有两端，她们共同支撑着阿伦戴尔。

怪不得自己打了一个月都没怎么攻入对方腹地，要真论在战争眼光方面能与她打打太极的，只有艾莎的调度了吧，她早该想到。

那么远星联盟正在和总队调情的空档，艾莎调度的舰队大约三天就可以到达阿伦戴尔，自己只要拖住这个时间段就好了。

“准备好了吗，我们出发。”安娜打开了闸口。

“出发！”

特战微型战斗星舰依次使出总队军港，前半个小时阿伦戴尔宣布正式脱离联盟。

这一战，异常惨烈。

安娜的指挥一向狠厉并且刁钻，先是三艘星舰直扑供给区，随后她率队炮轰了母舰的后尾，大型战舰对于这种小战舰的灵活没什么对抗方法，不过一般的小战舰并不能造成这么大威力，但是这一队不一样，操控者是万里挑一的冰封总队士官，还在一个怪物的带领之下，攻击主炮完全不同军事检测，每一炮都威力巨大，完全将母舰打了个措手不及。

这样迅速的到达，都是几人拼了老命空间跳跃的成果，似乎在安娜的带领下，大家都变成了战争狂人。

接着，母舰分舱打开，大量微型星舰驶出，开始反扑安娜的小队。

可惜这是冰封总队骨干，个个可以一打很多，漂亮的阵型组合分散，突袭的无畏，指令的迅速响应，操作的华丽，是这些想靠数量取胜的队伍无法办到的。

仅仅十七个人，还真就拖住了母舰的速度。

而艾莎这里，再次收到了元帅的通话邀请。

“艾莎总裁，你这是再让安娜送死！”

“是吗，我没觉得她保卫阿伦戴尔有什么问题。”艾莎回答。

“我给你一分钟的时间思考，让他们停止骚扰母舰，不然我就要启动嵌体爆炸装置了。”

艾莎用拇指腹蹭了蹭自己的指甲毫不在意的说：“启动吧，没关系，反正我已经破译了，她死不了的，你开心吗阁下？”

艾莎面前的电脑屏幕上的进度条显示在百分之九十七。

漫不经心的表情和动作下，是骤然颤抖的身体。

“不可能！这种嵌体无法破译，不要开玩笑了，艾莎总裁。”

“不可能你为什么不按下去试试？”艾莎开始玩手上的钢笔，衬衣已经被汗水浸透，她已经坐在这里两天没有动过了，一直在重复同一件事，尝试解掉安娜嵌体的爆炸程序。

还好之前的心脏嵌体数据够多，不然她确实不可能这么快可以找到切入点。

九十八。

“一分钟还有四十秒，总裁，我说过给你时间考虑。”

“我说了，我不考虑，因为她死不了。”

艾莎额头的汗水已经顺着脸颊滴落在桌面，她死死盯着屏幕进度条，心里乞求快一点。


	101. Chapter 101

“从侧面夹击蜂尾！给我把这帮废物全吃了！”安娜喊道。

队伍配合及其熟练，不过几个交锋，几乎把一整队全部打残，正在安娜准备拐到另外一个战斗点时，胸腔猛然一麻，她的头一下磕在了伸出的操控板上，血液流进眼睛，眼前一片赤红。

“老大！七点钟方向有包围圈！”汉斯还在不断报告战况。

“需要你给我们方位，老大，老大？？？？”

安娜已经几乎不能动了，突然的窒息感让她全身几乎麻痹，胸腔里的心脏几乎要隔好久才跳动一下。

突然失去了主指挥的小队只能维持当前的阵型，两侧夹击的大量包围圈已经要到了眼前。

“我是副队，临时指挥，现在马上开启流光，我们先后撤！”汉斯马上接过了指挥权，他从雷达上看见安娜的战舰已经失去了控制，自行向前驶去，直挺挺的往包围圈冲去。

“安娜！！”汉斯顾不得徐多，在麦里大喊安娜的名字。

本来跟在后面掩护撤退的五号战舰突然换了方向，它直接追着安娜的战舰而去，击退了马上要来的几个战舰之后，用自己的动力抵住安娜的战舰强制将它换了个方向。

安娜在获得了心脏跳动的几秒钟里，挣扎着抬起了头，她看了一下外面的情形，说了一句：“从侧翼突围，c点……有薄弱……防守，你们先走！”

突然漫天的火力照亮了安娜的操控台，从她的战舰侧面出现了另个战舰，挡在了她的前面，安娜大吼了一声：“阿豪！走！”

骤然响起的爆炸声和巨大的颠簸将安娜的战舰直接推向了远方。

“指挥长！我们六个战舰被击毁，现在请求指示。”汉斯满脸的汗，他带领剩下的士官强行突围现在正在母舰的身后。

安娜剧烈的呼吸着，她的战舰作动力已经被击毁，全靠自己的操作将战舰拉回。

安娜被不断的从生死边缘拉回，胸腔里的心脏此刻正在经历最危险的博弈。

“时间到了，爱莎小姐。”元帅的声音响起。

艾莎同样回复他：“那么，我就挂了。”

她又赢了，但是这次只能说是险胜，如果元帅不是多疑去查自己的黑入方式而是直接按了的话，安娜就没命了。

她将线断掉之后，整个人如同从水里捞起的一样，一向少汗的她从来没有这样紧张过，最后二十秒，解码终于完成，代表着安娜获得了自由。

获得自由的代价是，七艘战舰因为失去了指挥而陨落。

艾莎缓了很久，她慢慢抬起身子，用之前安娜给她的专用通讯器呼叫了她。

接通的时候就听到了剧烈的爆炸声。

“安娜！”艾莎呼喊了一句。

“无论如何，把母舰给我拖住！远星联盟就要到了！撞上去！”这是安娜的吼声，她似乎没有听到艾莎在呼唤她，而是在紧张的重新指挥。

剩下的孤军犹如饿狼，杀红了眼的总队士官们进行着最后的困兽之斗，杀一队不亏，爆了他们血赚！

一声命令之下，十架战舰没有任何犹豫，直接将内爆装置开启，向母舰撞去。

安娜跟在后面，因为失去了一半动力，没有办法第一时间跟上前去。

她正准备打开内爆程序，设置弹出舱时，汉斯的战舰过来，用引导轨道直接将安娜的战舰拖出了可爆范围。

“艹！汉斯你干什么！”安娜不可置信的大喊！

“我替你去，好好活着安娜，我代你为阿伦戴尔献出心脏！”汉斯用备用的推送装置将安娜缺失的左动力续上，接着，流光自保装置开启，她的战舰向星域外飘去。

接连不断的爆炸声响彻了战场，s级的母舰被炸的硬生生停下了速度。

最后一道爆炸光袭来，安娜终于在雷达上看到了无数来自于远星联盟的战舰支援。

接着，安娜的意识开始昏沉，在不断出现的黑雾之中，她似乎听到了艾莎的声音。

“艾莎……是你吗？”

“是我，安娜！”

“好，我爱你。”

“答应我，活下来，无论如何，好吗？”

“……”安娜觉得自己好像说了一声，“好。”

姐姐的要求，她一定会做到。


	102. Chapter 102

安娜的战舰颓然跌落下去，星域地形复杂，只是一瞬间就再也找不到那个属于安娜的战舰了。

艾莎的电脑屏幕上那颗还在被持续监控的心脏数值怦然跳动起来，红色的数字正在不断减少，二十二……十二……零。

她双手撑着额头，眼泪不断砸在桌面上，找不到了……找不到了，她的安娜。

追不到位置，通话断掉了，心脏活力没有了。

她将自己一个人关在办公室，周身陷入巨大的寒冷之中，她首次感受到彻骨之寒，她没有温暖的怀抱给她放肆哭泣，从默默滴落眼泪到痛哭只需要几分钟。

安娜……求你了……不要……

她的脑中被熟悉的片段淹没，是谁举起了剑，又是谁倒在地上痛哭着，叫喊着妹妹的名字，冰封的世界，难以抵挡的风雪，又是谁……在那剑落下的时候毅然决然冲上前来化身冰雕挡下了那一剑？

是安娜啊！

那个惶恐不安的人寻求的一直都是安娜的救赎啊！

可是，现在，她再一次失去了她。

世界在这一瞬间似乎失去了光彩，只有毫无生气的黑白。

那十七人的小队，一人失踪，其余战士全都为了阿伦戴尔壮烈牺牲。

是人都有感情，冰封总队所有的阿伦戴尔公民自愿丢下军衔，返身阿伦戴尔。

失去了完全公信力，又打算让冰封总队孤身面对远星联盟送死的举动无意加剧了灭亡。

远星联盟像个新生的年轻人，轻而易举就从这个苍老又落后的联盟手中拿过了权利。

克维斯扶了扶架在鼻梁上的眼镜，一身黑色西装站在艾莎身后，看着这个女人一步一步走向权利巅峰。

这个世界容不下我们，我们便亲手改变世界，总裁在最后一次与他的私下交谈中这么说道。

BOSS一直这样冷静聪慧，他从十六岁跟着艾格纳一直到现在依然站在北山集团身后，为这个集团付出一切，燃烧生命，却是发自内心佩服这个优秀的女人，他为艾格纳感到骄傲，他拥有这样两个女儿。

一年的时间，足够艾莎将一切再次掌握在手中，她推行了星球自治，联盟合作，北山集团的名号永驻历史。

最后，这个女人，回到了自己的母星，继续守护者阿伦戴尔。

即便是成为世界的焦点，她仍然固执的每天上下班来回于集团与那栋小别墅间，似乎在深切怀念着什么，爱着什么。

各路优秀的领导者先后带领着自己的星球发展，友好合作的联盟带来的是另外一个盛世，这个联盟没有首脑，没有政权，更像是各界的大型友好交流会一样。

旧党中的几位首脑听说死的及其难看，可是也没有人再会想起他们了。

没有人再去讨论关于艾莎与安娜之间的关系，几乎听不到什么关于乱伦又或者其它的言论，这个女人用自己的实力让舆论乖乖闭起了嘴。

她爱谁，是你们可以去质疑评判的吗？

那个指挥长呢？她死了吗？

她流落于各个星球，这是另外一片没有听过或见到过的星域，纷乱的空间跳跃点跟迷宫一样。

安娜的头发逐渐变长，她来回于各种星球收集动力能源，默默修补自己的战舰，从语言不通到流利说话，她总不会在某个地方停留太久，总是在尝试各种方法从这里离开。

她脱下了自己的指挥长制服，将它埋葬在一片雪地之中，烈酒撒上，为逝去的战友奉上敬意。

胸腔里属于她的，热烈跳动的心脏告诉自己，那个嵌体已经完全失去了威胁，并且再次重启，让这颗因为持久征战的心脏重新跳跃起来。

她也不太清楚到底过了多久，但是每一天醒来，都会告诉自己，艾莎在等她。


	103. Chapter 103

“嘿，大狼，你要走了吗？”稚嫩的童声从战舰的后方响起，有个脑袋正探头探脑的看着安娜。

安娜拍了拍手，然后叉起腰，扬起一个灿烂的笑容，看着这个修补好的座驾，满意的点头说：“嗯，我要走了。”

这是个及其可爱的小男孩，是她流落到这个星球快死的时候给了她一口水的孩子，他是个孤儿，双亲因为星球内部政变而死，听起来说不定他也曾是个贵族小王子，这个孩子丝毫没有因为失去双亲和失去富足生活放弃一切，他湛蓝的眼眸里透露出的聪慧与倔强让安娜第一眼就想到了艾莎。

安娜歪着头又看了一眼这个孩子，六岁的身躯看起来稍微有些瘦弱，白金色的短发正被微风吹起，脸上脏脏的，却不难看出他的优秀血统，笑容灿烂热烈，生性乐观，体质竟然跟她一样像个怪物，小小年纪就可以自己做手枪，在安娜来了以后还学会了玩狙击枪。

“奥拉夫，我走了你准备干什么去？”安娜笑着问他。

奥拉夫摇了摇头说：“不知道，大狼走了这里真不好玩，我不喜欢这里，你是要回去见你的艾莎了对吧？”

“对，见我的生命。”安娜的眼眸里出现了难得的温柔，流落与这个世界大多数时间都在活命或者找离开的方法。

“我能跟你一起走吗？”小男孩跑过来，握住了安娜的手。

安娜瞪大了眼睛说：“你要跟我走？”

小男孩无辜又可怜的眨巴着眼睛，与某个人真的太相似了，“大狼，看在我救了你一命的份儿上？”

安娜没有说话，小男孩又抱住了她的大腿，假模假样的哭喊着说：“呜……大狼太坏了，不要我了呜呜……留我一个人在这里，我要去告诉别人，她昨晚上还威胁我让我叫她Dad！不然就不让我吃饭！虽然我不知道是什么意思但是肯定是占我便宜的词语！”

安娜觉得自己头疼，啊……艾莎会不会觉得我从别的星球搞了个孩子给她啊回头？

“Dad你放心，我见到了你的艾莎，一定会对她好，大狼喜欢的人，一定是世界上最好的人。”奥拉夫抱着她的腿左摇右晃。

“奥拉夫！！！我裤子要掉了！”

“Dad~”

“你再不滚上来，老子就走了！”安娜气急败坏，这个小孩子真是难缠啊！都说了小屁孩子太聪明了不是好事。

奥拉夫欢呼了一声，跑到星舰后面背起了自己的小包袱，跟着安娜进了战舰。

安娜转了转自己无名指上的戒指，打开了启动器，星舰微微抖动，之后，一切程序恢复正常。

“空间跳跃不是很舒服，你自己找地方抱着垃圾桶，不要乱吐听到了没有！”安娜说道。

“知道啦！”坐在后方座位的奥拉夫双腿悬空在椅子上晃悠着，好奇的看着里面的一切。

安娜将头上棒球帽的帽檐转到后面去，设置路径，一切就绪之后，星舰消失在了这片星域。

那种熟悉的感觉又回来了，她又想起自己带队赶赴前线时的画面。

经过数次的尝试，战争天才便从无数的跳跃点中找到了正确的，面前再次出现无垠的宇宙和漫天星河时，她笑了，动力全开，启动空间跳跃向那个漂亮又熟悉的母星而去。

“啊！大狼！好酷啊这里！”奥拉夫竟然没有因为空间跳跃感觉到丝毫不适，这让安娜感到惊讶。

“你不难受吗？”安娜问。

“不！”奥拉夫跑到了安娜身边，看着面前各种数据的操作板。

安娜把他抱上自己的腿，系好安全带，问他：“你想不想学怎么开这个东西？”

“想！”

安娜觉得有点欣慰，这个家伙果然很合自己的口味，当我儿子就好了。

“你要当我儿子的话，我就教你。”安娜说道。

奥拉夫转过头白了她一眼说：“你真的以为我不知道Dad什么意思吗？你要不要脸啊？”


	104. Chapter 104

安娜呵呵笑了一声说：“你真想见艾莎啊？你可别后悔啊，她比我可厉害多了。”

奥拉夫按着操纵板跟着引导程序在学习基础操作，安娜觉得这个小家伙看起来一点都不像小孩。

“我为什么会后悔啊？我觉得我一定很喜欢她。”

“是嘛？我都怕她呢，打不过她，她可厉害了，我拿她没办法的，只能听话的那种哦~”安娜笑眯眯的开始给奥拉夫做心理建设。

“什么？你都打不过她？不会吧？那我更期待了。”奥拉夫笑呵呵的回答。

两个人傻笑的样子倒映在悬窗上，如出一辙。

到底怎么这么神奇的，这个孩子好像跟她的缘分很深。

安娜抬手揉了揉他的脑袋，心中竟然意外的感觉到十分圆满。

她们不可能生孩子，那么有这个小家伙，似乎还不错。

奥拉夫真的很聪明，有了电脑以后，他竟然可以在回程的半月学会了通用语言，虽然不是很熟练，但是已经很可怕了。

他们最近一直用通用语交流，安娜也闲的发慌，就干脆教他，快到阿伦戴尔时，奥拉夫已经可以自己看看儿童读物什么的了。

着陆之后一切都简单起来，反正自己的账户钱多的不能再多，随便租了一辆车，安娜带着奥拉夫直冲艾莎的别墅而去。

周围看起来没有什么大的变化，经过市中心的时候，安娜在广告版上看到了艾莎巨大的广告横幅。

日期看起来距离自己消失过去了一年半，不知道艾莎现在怎么样了。

“喏，那个就是艾莎。”安娜指了指那个广告横幅。

奥拉夫扒着车窗哇了一声说：“不愧是你喜欢的人！”

“你觉不觉得你小子跟她有点像？我是说你们这个发色，还挺罕见的。”安娜笑着问他。

“你这么一说，我觉得好像真的是这样诶，我们什么时候可以见到Mum？”奥拉夫一脸的天真无邪。

安娜一脚动力差点撞在马路沿上，她有些惊魂未定的说：“你别这么叫她先，看看反应，她要是紧张或者害羞了就会跑的。”

“那你到底怎么脸皮这么厚的非要让我叫你Dad？”奥拉夫皱起了小小的八字眉，看着安娜。

“哈哈哈哈……你别皱眉，和艾莎好像。”安娜一下笑的都想在车里打滚，神似，神似啊！

街道上的车流还算正常，现在还不到下班高峰期了，她熟门熟路的开车到了别墅前，带着奥拉夫下了车，出租车自动巡航走了，她穿着背心，外面套着一件粗布衬衣，宽松的裤子和一双帆布鞋，靠在别墅的门前，帽子依然没有正回来，看起来有点街头小青年的样子。

安娜的心跳一直在加快，好像每过一分钟，艾莎就能离她近一点。

奥拉夫两手交握放在小腹前，乖乖地站在安娜身边，也没说话。

两个人不约而同的都很紧张，连奥拉夫一贯张扬炸起的金毛都有些垂落下来。

日头在马路上铺上灿烂的金黄，车辆行进的声音逐渐清晰，安娜侧头看去，那辆她曾经开过的蓝色跑车出现在远方。

接着，一声刺耳的刹车声响起，好像驾车的主人看到了什么震惊不已的事情。

车门缓缓打开，有人扶着车框缓缓下车，一身白色的长裙，高贵典雅，金发柔顺的垂在她的肩头，令人炫目的美丽。

“安娜……”艾莎不敢相信自己眼前所看到的一切。

这个沉寂了太久的黑白世界因为那个靠在墙边的人猛然焕发了光彩。

她不顾一切向那个人奔去，想证实这并不是每天都会出现在脑海里的梦境。

而安娜同样跨了几步，她伸手，将艾莎紧紧抱进怀里。

“我回来了，艾莎。”


	105. Chapter 105

她的肩头被狠狠咬了一下，接着就是艾莎埋头在她脖颈的哭泣声。

你回来了，你终于回来了，你怎么……才回来？

可是艾莎说不出来，她什么话都说不出来，这是真的，这不是做梦，她的安娜回来了，她没有死，她坚强的回来见她了。

是不是上辈子我做了什么事情，导致了我这辈子要这样等待你，偿还你，安娜？

我等不了了，我真的无法失去你啊，安娜。

安娜轻声安慰着怀里的人：“姐姐，我说过，我不会再离开你了。”

长久的拥抱在艾莎停止了哭泣之后逐渐分开，安娜一脸心疼的帮她擦着眼泪，然后牵起了她的手，亲吻了她的手背。

那个一直未曾摘下的银色指环正在散发着微光，手指相扣，这对戒指也轻轻触碰到了对方。

直到安娜准备牵着艾莎进别墅的时候，她才想起来奥拉夫还站在那里。

“奥拉夫，你不是一直想见艾莎吗，过来。”安娜笑着说。

艾莎抬头看去，金发小男孩正腼腆又紧张的冲她摇了摇手。

她的脸一瞬间爬上了红色，自己刚才不是……

“奥……拉夫？”艾莎有点疑惑。

“嗯，我捡的儿子，是不是跟你很像？我的战舰受损坠落在未知星球，从舱位出来时，快死了，这个小屁孩救了我，有水喝，也没有被冻死，力气挺大的，拖着我到了他家里。”安娜带着艾莎走上前，揉了揉他的脑袋。

“你怎么把小孩子就这么带回来了？”艾莎还红着眼眶，但是一贯理智又将她捞了回来，“小孩子的父母呢？”

安娜摇了摇头，另一只手牵着奥拉夫进了别墅。

“死了，我走了好像就没人管他了，所以我就带回来了，今年六岁了，但是很聪明，非常聪明。”

艾莎看了看奥拉夫，发现这个孩子也正在偷偷看她。

房门关上，艾莎蹲下给奥拉夫找了一双稍小的拖鞋，接着，摸着他的头，笑了笑说：“谢谢你，救了安娜。”

奥拉夫的脸瞬间红了，金色的短发拼命散发着活力，再次蓬松起来，他左手捏着右手有些嗫嚅的说：“不……不用，大狼很好，她也照顾了我。”

“我们先去洗个澡换身衣服，等会儿吃点饭，我们两个穷光蛋脏兮兮的。”

安娜说着脱了衬衫，艾莎才看到她露出的手臂和后背几乎全是伤疤。

“走，儿子，我带你去洗澡啊，你今晚睡二楼的房间好吗？”安娜熟门熟路的拽着奥拉夫笑眯眯的就上了楼，将他扔进了客房，告诉了他各种东西的用法之后，关上了门，还喊了一声：“慢慢洗，不要着急，洗干净一点！”

她顺着栏杆直接单手翻了下来，落在沙发上，顺势一滚就把艾莎再次抱进了怀里。

“我好想你，艾莎，日日夜夜都在想你。”她把头埋在姐姐的胸前，瓮声瓮气的说。

“回来了就好，心脏呢？怎么样？”艾莎回抱住她的安娜，轻柔的问她。

“经历了一次重启，好像变好了，没什么不舒适，你看我不是好好的吗？”安娜拉起艾莎的手，贴上自己的心口，“我知道，我的姐姐一定不会让嵌体爆炸的。”

“你吓死我了，安娜。”艾莎闭上了眼睛，如释重负般地说了一句。

安娜将艾莎从沙发上抱起，走向卧室，“去洗个澡？被我蹭了，你也得洗，哈哈，你闻闻，我臭不臭？”

然后安娜的嘴巴就被艾莎抬手捂上了。

她正在这种被抱着的世界里重新感受阳光的温暖。


	106. Chapter 106

这个吻怎么接起来了反正艾莎忘了，卧室的门刚关上，她就被抵在了门后。

她热情的回应着这个隔了一年半的吻，像是要把所有的思念担心和彷徨无助全部通过这个吻传达给安娜。

舌尖放肆追逐纠缠，互相挑弄，持续了很长时间，安娜只给了她几次短暂呼吸的时间便又会吻上来，依然是她怀恋的那种甜味，艾莎的味道是她无数个日夜里都无法不去想念的，太想她了，自己拼尽一切，只为了回到她的身边。

不行，不够，怎么都不够，我想要她，想把她揉进我的生命里，我要与她缠绵生生世世，我的灵魂要永远追随她，看着她，爱她，她是我的女王，是我生命的主宰，她标记了我，她不让我死，不让我离开她，我怎么敢违抗王命？

吻着她，抱着她，抚摸她，我才觉得我的热血在流动，我的心脏会跳动，她到底有什么魔力，可以为她生，为她死，只要这张红唇所言，皆是世上最美妙的箴言。

唇离开了唇，亲吻了她精致的下巴，吻过了修长的脖颈，也吻过了她的锁骨，布料遮挡下的完美身躯让安娜迫不及待想感受，我好想念她。

刚刚获得了喘息机会的艾莎感受到了Alpha躁动的气息，浓烈又熟悉的信息素将她包围，让她的身体跟着附和这种暗示。

那双手急不可耐的在她的身体上游走，想找寻可以褪下这身华贵衣装的方法，但是却迟迟没能得手，粗重的喘息代表着Alpha不能再这样保持理智的解开姐姐的衣服了。

“不……安娜……不要撕……我可以、自己来……”

为了自己喜欢的裙子还能建在，艾莎不得不将手反过到背上，主动的拉开它们，使得裙装变得松垮，露肩的裙子刚与身体出现距离，就被身前的Alpha抓过，向下扯去，内衣被快速解开，扔在了脚边，艾莎抱着Alpha已经埋在了自己胸前的脑袋，任由她将胸前盛放的花蕾含进嘴里吮吻。

“唔……”艾莎轻哼了一声，收紧手臂，将怀中的人向自己再压近一分。

熟悉的感觉，熟悉的怀抱，熟悉的一切，我爱她，我爱她对我这样的渴求，对我的念念不忘，我爱她的一切。

长裙被推上腰部，内裤被焦急的Alpha褪了下来，那双始终带着炽热的手在大腿来回，最后捏上了富有弹性的臀肉，艾莎挺直了腰，感受这种久违亲密的占有。

在身上再也待不下去的裙子还是被没有耐心的安娜扯开了，雪白赤裸的身躯就呈现在了Alpha面前，她甚至可以清晰听到自己吞咽口水的声音。

她缓缓蹲下身体，亲吻她的腰腹，接着跪下，亲吻她修长笔直的腿，她甚至跪拜一样，用唇一路向下，一直亲吻到女王的脚尖。

已经被这种亲吻烧掉了所有理智的艾莎再次被快感刺激的睁开眼睛的时候，她已经被抱到了浴室里，温暖的水流冲击着两人光裸的身躯，浴室氤氲的湿气将这场欢爱染的朦胧，安娜将艾莎压在浴室的瓷砖上，开始亲吻她的背部，接着，唇便停留在脖子后方，那个散发着艾莎味道的地方，异样激烈的酥麻开始散开，让艾莎不能控制自己的呻吟，她的双手被压在墙上，被那双麦色的手紧紧按住，最为敏感的地方被霸道的侵占，使得艾莎的身体开始不由自主的颤栗起来。

许久没有被这样热情对待过的身体很快对于熟悉的主人示好，每一寸肌肤都在被抚摸或者亲吻以后让双腿之间的湿度增加一分。

那里不断收缩着，酸麻着，空虚着，又期待着什么。

“啊……安娜！！”艾莎的嗓音已经完全被情欲侵占，变得湿润性感，婉转情动，金发下隐藏的Omega腺体被Alpha又舔又咬就是不肯放开，让这美妙的吟哦持续不断的刺激着Alpha的神经。

艾莎的腰被捏住，身后的人往后拉了一下，让她不得不翘起了臀部，水花溅落在那里的样子好看极了，那根思念了这个女人许久而变得异常的饱胀粗大的腺体刚抵住了熟悉的入口，就让这个背对着她的人颤动了一下。

那里含羞的吮吸着冠头，又带着盛意的邀请，让Alpha完全不能停止对这里的渴望。

推进，缓慢的进入，每一厘米的没入都是绝顶的快感，根本舍不得加快速度，那里面紧致湿热，不断有热液混合在她们之间，不能再自控的Alpha用力挺动了一下美好的腰部，将自己全部没入过分想念的地方。

“啊……”两人几乎同时呻吟出声。

接着只是几下适应一般的缓慢抽递，然后就变成了快速的进攻，饱含腹肌的腰线不断挺动，握着细腰的手指扣紧，不愿意放松半分。

“哈……嗯……安娜……”金发的女人被顶弄的只能叫出Alpha的名字，她根本管不住自己的喉咙，让声音一声比一声软媚。

Alpha猛然俯身，咬上了她的腺体，牙齿深咬进去，肉刃的进攻越来越快，越来越深，而包容着它的肉径却越来越紧，它在不断绞弄着这跟肉棒，谄媚的告诉它这里还需要它。

艾莎已经分不清楚到底是哪里的快感将她抛向了高空，又随着抽插坠入地面，她只能叫着安娜，感受这个人带给自己的快乐，太久没有感受过了，可以击穿她灵魂的快慰，内心里希望这种动作不要停，最好一直下去。

再次被咬住腺体标记被顶撞着的绝伦快活体会过一次之后身体就会牢牢记住它并且渴望它，当这一刻真正到来时，这具淫荡的身体毫不自制的将她连带灵魂一同带向了高潮，大股热液从深处浇在肉棒的顶端，让不肯停下速度的Alpha叫出了声音，却将她越来越拉向自己，每一次进入都越来越用力，不停撞击着那脆弱的深处，这让刚刚泛起的高潮被持续拉长，被注入了Alpha信息素的腺体再次散发除了催情的芳香，将两人从清醒的边缘再次拉向疯狂。

肉物猛地拔出，安娜掰过艾莎的身体，再分开了她的双腿，再次从正面插了进去，她看着艾莎被红色占领的身体和脸颊，将她完全抱起，撑在墙上，抱着她的双腿，将她一次一次向上顶动，艾莎咬住了自己的手背，不让这种完全不能停下的高潮让自己失控，不能大喊出声，不能……外面……小孩子……一定会听到的。

可是安娜完全没有打算放过她，抽递越来越过分，越来越用力，根本没有留给她从高潮余韵走出来的机会。

“嗯……啊……太深了安娜……啊……”她终于放开了自己的手，无力的垂下，告诉她的Alpha自己的溃败。

“你想我吗姐姐？你这里告诉我你好想我。”安娜贴上了艾莎的耳廓，在这里肆意舔舐。

“嗯……想你！”她只能诚实的回答。

身下的挺动更加热烈，因为这一句短暂的对话，好像添加了不知疲倦的动力，根本不知道过去了多久，深度的高潮再次袭来，艾莎的身体只剩下了颤抖和腰腹下意识的短暂抽搐，身体完全瘫软，只能靠在Alpha的怀里喘息。

抽动逐渐缓慢下来，那张含情脉脉的小嘴咬着自己的频率逐渐变低的时候，安娜缓缓抽离了姐姐的身体，大股热液跟着流出，又被淋浴喷洒的热水冲走，却留下了独特的气味让这个地方变得更加淫靡。

“好姐姐……帮帮我，帮帮我，我想射出来。”安娜带着艾莎的手，将柔荑带到自己依然怒涨的腺体上，想要得到更多的疼爱。

金发的妖精稍作休息，她用力将Alpha推在墙壁前，轻轻咬过她的唇不让她再妄语下去，之后便贴着她的身体，缓缓吻过，亲过她最爱的小腹，接着跪在了Alpha的双腿之间，将贴在脸颊的长发拨弄到耳后，接着从根部开始一点点亲吻上来，如愿换得了几声安娜的叹息，她能看到那片小腹剧烈的上下收缩，将腹肌完美的一次一次展现，然后张开红唇，将片刻前还呆在自己身体里给予自己快乐的东西含进了口腔，唇瓣包裹着柱身，小心不让牙齿磕到脆弱的粘膜，舌尖很快便占据了主动，灵巧的来回在脆弱的冠头勾画。

“啊……姐姐、姐姐！”安娜的手搭在了艾莎的头顶，情不自禁的想进入更多。

善解人意的地方马上回应了安娜，她将那根凶器含的更深，手揉着安娜肌肉紧实的臀部，快速吞吐着这根充血的硬挺肉物。

这种场面对于Alpha来说更为刺激，跟随者伴侣的速度，她弓着腰，尽量不让自己冒然的顶进去让姐姐感到不适。

再也无法抵挡的快意冲上了安娜的脑海，她按住了姐姐的头，收住力量，微微的挺动了几下，在不断的低声喘息中释放在了温暖的包围里。

艾莎被马上捞起，被她的Alpha完全抱进了怀里，水流不断冲刷着两人，却冲不走久违的热情，她们仍然在热烈的接吻，再不断从对方身上汲取爱意，宽大的浴巾被麦色的手扯下，包裹住了她们，然后将瘫软在自己怀里的艾莎抱出了浴室。

共同跌倒在床上，安娜扯过被子将姐姐盖好，在红唇上又再次肆虐了一番后，才舍得放开艾莎。

再也不想离开你了，再也不要离开你了，艾莎。

过了大约两个小时，艾莎突然坐起了身子，她拍了一下安娜的肩膀怒声说：“糟了，不要睡了你快去看看小孩子啊！你自己捡的儿子忘了吗？”


	107. Chapter 107

安娜连动都没动一下，睡的很沉，回到她身边一定累坏了吧？她的身体机能一向很奇怪，好像每隔一段时间就会有沉睡期一样的东西，不知道是跟她在一起后才这样还是本身就这样，她的数据里面也没有提到过安娜在部队有过这种情况呀？艾莎觉得有些匪夷所思，但是又舍不得真的叫醒她，毕竟没有什么急事，好像每一次她都需要这样恢复什么能量一样，艾莎觉得为什么自己有了一种成为充电器的错觉？

没办法，小孩子捡都捡回来了，又不能不管，艾莎咬了咬唇，自己翻身下床，找了睡衣穿上，打算去看看奥拉夫。

现在已经是晚上九点钟了，安娜充了电不用吃东西，小孩子长身体他肯定要吃的。

奥拉夫这个孩子，怎么说呢，艾莎第一眼看到他，就觉得心里喜欢他，会生出一种莫名的不排斥的感觉，一向不喜欢他人进入自己生活的艾莎觉得可能是因为这个善良的孩子救了她的安娜，还有一点，他让艾莎有一种穿越了时空，看到了小时候的自己，除了他是短发以外，几乎和小时候的艾莎一模一样。

思虑之间，艾莎已经到了二楼，她轻轻敲了敲房门，里面就传出来了一声：“请稍等。”

接着，小小的身体拉着门把手将门打开，他抬头看着艾莎。

“呃……我还以为你会觉得我是安娜。”艾莎突然有点局促，不知道为什么。

他有些羞涩的对着艾莎笑了一下说：“她才不会这样敲我的门，都是恨不得把我的门拍烂。”

艾莎忖着下巴说：“抱歉，她睡着了，你饿了吗？我让保姆做了饭，介意和我一起下去吃饭吗？”

“好，谢谢您。”奥拉夫点头跟在艾莎身后下楼。

奥拉夫的身体因为常年的营养不良而比正常发育的六岁孩子看起来更小一点，事实上在安娜到来之前他更为瘦弱，安娜在的时候他就时不时会有一些肉吃，当她离开去别的地方寻找能源时，基本上一天，奥拉夫只会吃到一顿稀粥或者面包，毕竟一个孩子，还不能很好的照顾自己，但是看了太多东西的他却比一般的孩子懂得这个世间的残酷和世态炎凉。

等待保姆做好饭的时间，艾莎和奥拉夫两人面对面坐着，相对无言，艾莎本身就是一个慢热型的人，而奥拉夫对于艾莎，似乎带着一种更为奇特的尊敬。

艾莎站起身来，从安娜放零食的柜子里面找了一下，拿出来几块巧克力来，本来家里从来不会有零食，但是艾莎不想有一天安娜回来，家里没有她喜欢吃的东西。

“饭可能还要一会儿，先吃点巧克力，可以吗？”她将巧克力的包装打开，递到奥拉夫身前。

奥拉夫倏然睁大了眼睛，他极为惊恐的拍掉了艾莎手中的巧克力，向凳子后面缩去，在艾莎惊讶的几秒中内，奥拉夫几乎是用蹦的从椅子上弹起来，从地上捡起那块从艾莎手中掉落的巧克力，塞进了嘴里，眼泪马上涌出了眼眶，他轻声对艾莎说：“对不起。”

艾莎的眉头微微蹙起，心里觉得莫名有些心疼他，她蹲下身子帮奥拉夫把眼泪擦掉，而奥拉夫却浑身颤抖的不能自制，他稍微顿了顿，抬起了手，将艾莎的手贴着自己的脸颊，轻轻蹭着她的手心。

“我是不是和你的母亲有点相似？”这是这个孩子突然出现这种反应唯一的解释了，艾莎认为。

张扬的金发垂落在头上看起来极为服帖，奥拉夫看着眼前的艾莎，轻缓的点了点头：“像极了。”

机器人保姆的饭放上了桌子，艾莎再次摸了摸他的头，以后，奥拉夫想说的时候他会说的，现在这个孩子需要吃饭。

“吃饭吧。”艾莎轻柔的说。


	108. Chapter 108

“好，谢谢您。”奥拉夫慌忙用手背把自己的眼泪抹掉，“对不起，我刚才有点不太礼貌。”

艾莎摇头说：“没关系。”

奥拉夫很乖，一碗饭把着勺子啊呜啊呜吃的连一粒米都没有剩下，烤鸡腿肉也吃的干干净净，似乎是从美食中获得了能量，服帖的金发再次蓬松了起来。

艾莎撑着头，看着奥拉夫吃完饭，又放了一杯牛奶在他面前，顿了顿她问奥拉夫：“安娜遇到你之后过的好吗？”

“大狼吗，她不太好吧，当时大家都以为她要死了，但是也不知道怎么的她就活过来了，我当时、当时没有吃的，只能每天给她喂点水，她全身都是血，有一会儿她好像都没有呼吸了，大家都说她死了，我不信，不让他们把大狼拉出去埋了，后来她又好了，那时候，我还听不懂她说什么，她身体很烫，会一直……叫您的名字。”奥拉夫双手握着杯子，慢慢说着，对于艾莎的提问，他很老实的回答，根本不会像是面对安娜的时候那样带着调皮捣蛋。

奥拉夫的通用语还有点别扭，不过艾莎听懂了大概。

“先把牛奶喝掉吧。”艾莎的眼光落在了杯子上。

奥拉夫马上很听话的将牛奶一口气全部喝完，然后正准备用手背抹嘴的时候，艾莎用餐巾纸帮他擦掉了唇上面的牛奶。

奥拉夫的脸马上变得透红起来，他有些愣的任由艾莎帮他擦干净嘴巴，然后呆呆地说：“谢谢您。”

“不必这么客气，你可以叫我艾莎，或者……你想叫什么都可以，我不介意。”艾莎坐在对面，看着奥拉夫。

半晌，奥拉夫捏着被子的手指都有些发白，他执拗了半晌，还是说道：“谢谢您。”

艾莎对他笑了一下，没有再说其他，这个孩子真乖。

保姆将东西全部收走，煮好了咖啡放在艾莎的身前，她拿过智能机投影电脑，准备明天的会议内容。

“您不需要用过晚餐吗？”奥拉夫坐在椅子上，没有乱动，大概是艾莎并没说他可以回房了之类。

“我不饿，不太想吃东西呢。”面对小孩子的关心，艾莎还有点意外。

奥拉夫缩了缩脖子，小声说道：“您可以吃点饭，不吃饭，对身体不好。”

艾莎突然笑了，他这个样子还有点安娜总是赶着她吃饭的神态，不过有些小心翼翼，她看着奥拉夫说：“好，我会吃点的，谢谢你，我可能要忙一会儿工作，如果你想去休息或者玩一会儿都可以。”

“好，那么我就先回房了，谢谢您，记得吃饭。”奥拉夫捏着手，飞快说完这句话，便上楼去了。

艾莎想了想，叫机器人保姆做了一份简餐，一边工作一边吃了一点饭，然后她起身走进了卧室。

卧室的温度让安娜再次把被子踢走了，艾莎把门关上，不让这房间里因为这个Alpha释放的过于浓郁的信息素漏出去，夜灯温和的亮着，艾莎走到了床边，将安娜的身体一点点看过，身体上确实许多愈合的伤疤，大小不一，又把安娜推了推翻了过来，反正她现在也不会醒，最长的在背部，从右肩一直斜着到了左腰，那里的皮肉新生，让这道伤疤显得异常可怖，可以想象当时她受了多么重的伤，却又坚强的活下来了。

感谢安娜没有离开我，感谢上帝，感谢一切，她回来了。

所有的路障我都扫平了，这次，安安稳稳待在我身边吧，不要离开我了。

艾莎躺回了床上，抱住了安娜，蜷缩在她的怀中，勾着她的脖子，轻轻闭上眼睛，在这安全又让她眷恋的怀抱里沉沉睡去。


	109. Chapter 109

早上，艾莎睁开眼睛的时候，发现安娜正撑着头看着她，眼神相交了片刻，安娜笑着说：“早安，你醒啦。”

艾莎还有点朦胧，带着一点睡腔，手自然的再次圈住了安娜的脖颈，说道：“嗯，早，我以为你又要睡个好几天。”

安娜笑了一声，揽过艾莎将她放在自己身上，然后抱着她说：“以前心脏不太好需要沉睡嵌体才能慢慢修复，现在比以前强多了，可能是命太硬，舍不得离开你。”

艾莎懒懒地趴在她身上，又眯上了眼睛说：“嗯，最好这样，我要起床了，你要不要送我去上班？”

安娜摸着她的背说：“我刚回来，今天可以不去上班了吗？”

艾莎的手悠闲的在安娜的腰腹间来回摸着，听到安娜这么说，笑了一声道：“不可以，今天的会议很重要，你没有提前告诉我你回来，你犯规了，我可以今天的会议结束后休息几天。”

“那好吧~我送你上班，现在我可是无业人员，你缺保镖和司机吗？”安娜问。

艾莎笑着说：“嗯，缺你这样的司机，但是呢，阿伦戴尔现在更缺个将军，重组的冰封总队还没有总指挥长，你有兴趣吗？”

“没有，我想当你的司机和保镖。”安娜摇着手指头说。

“当了将军你就是我的御用司机和保镖了，你的面试已经通过了，我很满意，要录用你，你来不来？”艾莎握住了那个一直摇晃着说NO的手指，看着安娜。

“哪里满意呀？”安娜笑眯眯的看着艾莎，“身体吗？”

艾莎马上推了她一下道：“不准乱说！”

“哈哈哈哈……那我就去报道了！”安娜哪里还能说不呢？

“这才像我的安娜嘛！”艾莎松开了她的手，转身去穿衣服了。

“昨天回来的时候，看了很多新闻，我的艾莎好像干了许多不得了的大事，不愧是女王。”安娜看着艾莎起床，一边靠在床头，欣赏着她穿衣服。

艾莎穿好衬衫转身走过来，挑起了安娜的下巴道：“我只当你的女王好不好？”

安娜笑着说：“乐意至极。”

艾莎好心情的赏了安娜一个吻。

安娜司机终于离开了被窝后，一拍脑门，终于想起来了什么似的：“儿子呢？他昨天吃饭了没有？”

艾莎伸出食指点了点安娜的额头说：“等你？那你儿子都要饿死了，他吃过饭了，我看着吃的。”

安娜笑了笑说：“看到你太激动了嘛，满脑子都是要你，把他忘了，我去看看他。”说罢，从副衣帽间拿了一身短袖短裤穿上，跑到二楼去了。

砰砰砰！安娜抬手拍了几下门，喊道：“乖儿子，醒了没？起床了啊！”

然后门很快就被早就穿着整齐的奥拉夫拉开了，他抬头没好气的白了一眼安娜说：“比你醒得早，你就不能小声一点敲门吗，我又不是聋子！”

结果就被安娜拎起了衣领夹在胳膊下面带下了楼，安娜笑眯眯的说：“吃早饭吃早饭，我们送艾莎去上班，然后我带你去买些衣服什么的，Dad告诉你，艾莎是最有钱的，我们想买什么买什么，知道吗，快吃饭！”

奥拉夫看到艾莎从卧室出来，连忙连踢带推挣扎着从安娜的胳膊下逃出来，把被弄乱的衣领整理好，然后坐上了餐桌，看到艾莎坐到了对面，说了一声：“早上好。”

艾莎笑着摸了摸奥拉夫的脑袋说：“嗯，你也早，等下就听安娜的，让她带你去到处玩玩好吗？”

“好，谢谢您。”奥拉夫点头。

“哇哦，你们已经这么好了吗，奥拉夫你怎么这么乖啊，你跟我怎么不这么说话呢？”安娜坐在艾莎的旁边，惊讶的看着对面的奥拉夫。

奥拉夫低头吃饭，假装没听到安娜问他。

“好了，你快点吃饭安娜，我要迟到了。”艾莎提醒她，一边优雅地喝着牛奶。


	110. Chapter 110

守卫阿伦戴尔的英雄安娜总指挥长回来了！

这一句话，被各大网站马上送上头条，并且爆了。

照片上的安娜单手抱着奥拉夫在怀里，右手牵着艾莎进了首都的会议中心。

阿伦戴尔军事最高指挥官要回来了吗？！

这是所有公民在留言中最多的问题。

阿伦戴尔最高权力掌控者，北山集团总裁艾莎的回答是肯定的。

“我很荣幸，我们的指挥长安娜回来了，这是阿伦戴尔的眷顾。”

安娜抱着奥拉夫走出会议中心时，她听到身后的直播屏幕里的艾莎这么说道。

她右手插兜，停了两秒，继续向前走，嘴角挂起笑意，这是你的眷顾，艾莎。

“走啊，我带你去买衣服，我会努力当个好Dad的，以前的日子不好过，现在，我和艾莎会让你成为最幸福的孩子，好吗？”安娜捏了捏奥拉夫的脸。

奥拉夫抱着安娜的脖子，小小声在他耳边叫了一声：“Dad。”

安娜乐的大牙都快笑掉了，她问：“那你有没有叫艾莎Mum？”

奥拉夫连忙摇头说：“你那天说了，会吓到她的，昨天晚上，吃饭的时候她说我叫她什么都不介意……但是，我觉得，再等等吧。”

“好，你自己看着办，但是她肯定喜欢听的。”安娜笑着说，往停车场走去。

还没走到车前，她就看到了一大群记着向这边奔涌过来，甚至从她的车底钻出来了几个。

“指挥长大人！请问您是怎么回到阿伦戴尔的？！”

“指挥长大人！这个孩子您方便说下什么时候和总裁生的吗？”

“安娜指挥长，请问您和总裁什么时候举办婚礼？”

“指挥长大人请问您对于阿伦戴尔的独立军事有什么看法和战略布局吗？”

叭叭叭叭叭叭……

又没完没了。

她抱着奥拉夫，把他的头压在怀里，然后迅速的转身，往不远处的商业综合体跑去。

“乖儿砸，走走走，我们快跑！”说完就再次把奥拉夫夹在了胳膊下面，一路狂奔。

指挥长一路东躲西藏鬼鬼祟祟，终于摆脱了各路记者。

两个人手上各自捏了一个冰淇淋开心的舔着，安娜牵着他，直接进了儿童区。

一小时下来，奥拉夫穿戴一新，看起来更好看了，气质与穿着粗布衫的时候完全不同，现在简直就是贵气逼人的小王子，嗯，再胖一点就好了，安娜心里这么想。

接着，拎着一大堆东西，嘴里含着棒棒糖的安娜牵着奥拉夫出综合体大门的时候，差点没吓死，这是有多少采访团记者？感觉大门已经堵不住了。

“Dad，你看起来好像很出名的样子？”奥拉夫跟着她往后退了一步，嘴里的棒棒糖差点掉出来，又被他吸溜了回去。

“那是，不然怎么配的上艾莎？”安娜嘴角上扬，十分得意。

“好了，所以现在我们怎么办？”奥拉夫看到安娜的鼻子都快戳到天上去了。

安娜打了个响指说：“简单~跟我来。”

安娜带着奥拉夫上了楼顶，不多时，自己的纯黑色的机甲座驾已经停在了空中，像是许久不见的老朋友，安娜拍了拍车身，接着打开车门，把手里的东西扔到后座，接着把奥拉夫扔在副驾，给他系好安全带，绝尘而去。

“好酷！”奥拉夫赞叹道，“还会飞呢！”

“哈哈，喜欢吗？我教你开啊，飙车飙起来很爽的这个动力。”

然后安娜就带着奥拉夫飙了一下午车，接艾莎的时候，总裁看了一眼坐在后座头发完全倒立起来一脸惊恐的奥拉夫问安娜：“你们下午干嘛了？”

“哈哈哈，带他开了会儿车，小问题，这小子空间跳跃都没感觉的，没事儿！”

接着就被艾莎狠狠拍了一下肩膀：“他还小呢，你能不能悠着点儿啊，吓坏了你没发现吗？！”


	111. Chapter 111

阿伦戴尔的旗帜飘扬在广场正中央，那个代表着自由与和平的图案让人不由得升腾起敬意。

今天的天气很好，湛蓝的天空嵌着棉花糖似的白云，还有那照耀大地给予所有生命温暖的太阳。

棕红色头发的英气女人身穿白色笔挺将军礼服，金色的徽章在肩头和胸口闪耀，左肩上的阿伦戴尔图腾被冰封总队的队标托起，与它完美融合，领口里面是一丝不苟系好的领带和艾莎亲手给穿上的衬衣，紧身的纯白礼裤包裹着修长的腿，黑色过膝的皮靴让这身礼服更加帅气，只有她才有资格戴起的军帽同样被金边包裹，肃穆庄重的镶嵌着阿伦戴尔的标致，黑色腰带扣在腰部上方，腰间悬着礼剑，白色的手套正被她握在手上还没有戴起，那枚金色的戒指在阳光下闪着微光，今天，是她被艾莎授予阿伦戴尔总将军衔的日子。

“快快！将军！大家已经在等你了！”

安娜猛地回头，她以为自己听到了汉斯的声音，结果来的人是冰封总队新任的副队，她有些恍惚，想到了许多事情。

感谢你们，为了守卫这片土地所作出的牺牲，作为最高指挥官，最后活下来的人竟然是我，将来我死的时候，见到你们，会亲自给你们道歉的，说一句我来晚了。

她迈步到礼堂的时候，发现冰封总队所有士兵已经在广场下方列好了队伍，看到她出现，整齐的敬了军礼，同声大喊：“冰封总队，欢迎总指挥长归队！”

无数优秀军人的喊声在这片广场回荡，那个站在高处的女人同样回敬了他们军礼。

奥拉夫也穿上了精神的小西装，坐在礼堂最前方，安娜过去揉了揉他的脑袋，笑呵呵说：“你Mum呢？”

“哎呀！别揉了！全乱了啊！”奥拉夫赶紧抱着头离开了安娜的手掌，赶快整理了一下自己的发型，“Mum在和议员商讨事情，让我先进来了。”

“好。”她懒洋洋坐在了奥拉夫旁边，翘着腿，玩着自己手上的戒指，漫不经心问奥拉夫：“要去上学了，开心吗？”

“开心啊，更开心的是你吧，没人妨碍着你和Mum亲热了。”奥拉夫斜着眼睛看了一眼安娜，一副你别说了我全都懂的神情。

“哈哈哈！”安娜干笑了几声，手中的手套拍了一下奥拉夫的肩膀说：“小孩子太聪明了真的不是一件好事情哦。”

艾莎进门的时候，就看到安娜又在欺负听话可爱的奥拉夫，她走到两人身前抱着臂问道：“你们在说什么？”

“没什么！”两个人同时回答。

艾莎挑起了眉毛说：“哼，肯定没好事。”

艾莎今天穿的十分庄严肃穆，颇有点电影里中世纪女王冕服的风格，金发盘起，看起来高贵又……禁欲，让安娜的脑子里开始冒出一些不该有的火辣场景，比如说这样的什么都没露又感觉什么都露了的样子，真是让人想压在床上狠狠撕开这身华服，探索里面的风光呢。

然后她的下巴就被高贵的女王捏起来，她的耳朵有点泛红，似乎是对于安娜过于炽热又明晃晃剥她衣服的眼神不能招架，却又不能当众去嗔怪她的样子而感觉到有些羞愤，开口警告她的总将：“你在想什么？”

“想你。”英气美丽的人直截了当的回答她。

“仪式要开始了，收心。”艾莎摇了摇Alpha的下巴。

而那个坐在椅子上的总将可不这么想。

她灿烂地笑着，倾身上前一把抱住了艾莎，将她带离地面，看着这个过分美丽的女人慌乱拍着她肩膀要她放下来的样子。  
授衔仪式即将开始，许多官员和联盟外交官都已经到场落座，她就这么在众目睽睽之下，抱起了这个至高无上的女人。

“艾莎！你愿意嫁给我吗？”

她抱着她，大声问道。

“Will you marry me，Elsa?”

“嫁给她！嫁给她！”  
  
“嫁给她！！”

无数人起立在礼堂里大声欢呼，让那个一贯冷静自持的人脸上迅速蹿上了艳红。

她捧起了安娜的脸，笑着蹭着她的鼻尖，只想把这句话说给她听。

“我愿意，Anna。”

接着，她低头吻上了安娜的唇。

掌声，鲜花和无数口哨欢呼声将整个礼堂淹没，这哪里是庄严肃穆的授衔仪式，这是安娜很早就准备好了求婚现场。

国歌逐渐奏响，阿伦戴尔的公民都停下了手中的事情，将手放在胸前，跟随歌曲一同见证历史。

这样的美好的王国

愿它永远充满爱与希望

多亏上天赐予的祝福

在秋高气爽的蓝天下

我们生活在衣食无忧的王国

那代表着美好和富足

我保证阿伦戴尔的旗帜将永不落下  
我们的旗帜将永远飘扬

Some Things Never Change

I'm holding on tight to you

英气的总将单膝跪地，虔诚的牵起面前授予她军衔女人的手，她的女王始终如沐浴着神光一般，接着，她低头，亲吻她上的手背，又抬头看向她。

看向这个注定了让她沉沦一生的美丽女人。

“安娜.阿伦戴尔，恭迎女王。”

完。  



	112. 浓雾，强强番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讲述奥拉夫的出生。对，我就是想换个方式GHS而已。  
> 内含各种暴力！刺激性言语！  
> 不喜勿入！  
> 这是HS废料！是另外一个时空里面完全不一样风格的故事！  
> 不喜勿入！  
> 不喜勿入！

1  
我知道分化以后同种性别会具有排斥性和天然带有敌意，但是，我万万想不到，我的姐姐，艾伦戴尔的女王，竟然可以将这种排斥夸张到如此地步，分化以后的不再相见让我还可以接受，她是女王，我只是个没有什么话语权的公主，她冷漠，政治眼光狠绝，手腕强硬，高高在上，亲卫队已经在帮这个优秀的Alpha寻找合适她的Omega王后了。

这个世界，Alpha很多，Beta无数，但是Omega却是几十万之众才出几位的，及其稀有，姐姐的王后，一定是难得的Omega之中最好的，要认真挑选，而她这个公主，可能就随便找个什么贵族Beta之类，用来联姻，毕竟，公主而已。

但是，我的亲生姐姐，今天，下了诏书，要送我去阿塔霍兰，美其名曰游学。

我不能理解，完全不能，没有分化之前明明感情那么好，为什么？就因为我们都是Alpha？是我的错吗？我有罪吗？

怒不可遏！

安娜公主脸上的神色是个人看到都知道她在极度的愤怒，她手里捏着诏书，推开了几年都未曾接近过的大门。

她那位高高在上的女王，她的姐姐，正坐在案前处理公务呢。

可能是太生气了，生气的安娜都自己笑了，大门关起，她将诏书猛地砸向了书案。

艾莎这才抬起头，看了她一眼。

“你们先下去吧，我和妹妹有话要谈。”女王淡淡的开口，顺便将那封诏书扔在了书案下，左右退下之后，她道：“如果下次再这样无理，你就去禁闭室，艾伦戴尔的公主，安娜。”

“呵，原来我的好姐姐还记得有个妹妹？”安娜双手撑在书案前，完全没有理喻刚才女王说的话，禁闭室？说的她好像没呆过一样，无论是之前砸了她房间窗户的时候又或者打算拆了她房门的时候。

“有什么事吗？”艾莎将手中的笔放下，坐直，看着安娜。

“分化为Alpha是我的错吗？女王陛下？我可以接受相处变得不舒服我可以离你远点，但是你居然看我不顺眼到要把我送走吗？我在这里出生，在这里长大，我是你的妹妹，我是Alpha我也不想，你就让我呆在王宫里又怎么样？我不会打扰你了，也不会烦你了！”

安娜的眼里是急怒，是绝望，混杂了一些不舍，她很清楚自己为什么会有这样激烈的反应，一想到自己几乎不会再被允许回到这里，不能再见到她，她的心就不可遏制的疼痛。

女王静静的听完，没有任何表情，她只说了句：“你要违逆王命吗？”

安娜愣住了，她像是被什么邪恶的女巫施与了巫术，如同一具雕像一般站在那里。

是她想太多了，她以为姐姐会心软，可是她忘了，她的姐姐是掌控这王国的统治者，王，是不会拥有过多感情的。

眼眶一热，大颗泪珠滑向脸颊，接着滴落在她的衣服上，我到底怎么惹到你了，妨碍你了，你就这样急切的要让我走？

安娜的胸前剧烈的起伏，她红着眼睛盯着自己的姐姐，紧紧握起的双手，指甲几乎要把手心穿破，她向女王陛下行了君臣大礼，她跪伏在地上，额头抵着地板，几乎是咬着牙说：“王命自不可违，女王陛下，但愿你幸福美满，但愿在你统御下的艾伦戴尔标榜史册，你千古留名！你万世长盛！”

“谢谢，没什么事，你可以下去了。”王座上的人没有任何其它的话，她只是又低下头，看自己的公文。

安娜将几年前姐姐送她的项链扯下来，扔在地上，摘下了公主发冠丢向了角落，解开了自己绣着艾伦戴尔图腾的斗篷扔在艾莎的脚下，然后，一件一件，将自己身上所穿的，尊贵皇家服装全部褪下，扔在案前，给你，全都给你，还给你！

她光裸着身躯，头也没回的离开了这里。

2

什么狗屁阿塔霍兰，我才不去！

四周的仆人都自发面向墙壁，没有人敢去直视公主的身躯，她就这样大摇大摆回到了自己的卧室，换了一身之前托人从集市上买来的便服，背着挎包，里面是一些必要用品和钱，她从窗户跳到了不远处的阁楼楼顶，接着从那里一跃而下，身体被下方的篷顶接住，她顺利的翻下了地，接着，就迅速的爬出了王宫。

刚下过一场雨，道路还有些泥泞，这里还是皇宫的附属街道，这边的侧门是供应蔬菜肉物的通道，安娜用围巾把脸挡起来，看到不远处巡回的卫兵后，她推开了一扇房门，接着便被黑暗笼罩，周遭是一片根本看不清周遭一切的浓雾。

她静静站在门后，等着那整齐划一的步伐逐渐远去，接着抬手拉门，却发现那扇门似乎从外面锁住了。

或许是这一切太过奇怪，什么都看不清的感觉太难过了，她按照记忆再次去推门的时候，有道声音从后面响起。

就像是一双大手，牢牢的将安娜钳制在那里，那交谈声隐隐约约，却像是故意的一样，一字不漏的全部进了安娜的耳朵。

这好像是一场奇幻梦境，却又因为自己的体感认知她还处在现实。

“陛下，瞒不住了，一年以后你就要成婚，没办法了！”

这是凯的声音，安娜绝不会听错，艾莎的心腹。

“就说找不到配得上我的不就行了？”

冷淡的声音安娜也绝不会不认识，一个小时前自己还祝她幸福美满标榜史册。

“可是陛下，您已经觉醒了，发情期会马上到来的，你需要一个Alpha解决需要，用来维持理智！”

“我不需要。”

“我会帮您找到合适的Alpha送进浓雾，陛下，大局为重。”

“我说过，我不需要！”

这是什么？

都是些什么？

艾莎怎么会需要什么Alpha，她不是需要一个血统高贵的Omega来释放欲望吗？

幻觉！肯定都是幻觉！

咚咚咚——

似乎是什么东西撞向木板的声音，安娜猛然醒神，她朝着声音发出的地方摸索过去，半晌，她摸到了一个箱子，声音就是从这个里面发出来的，摸到了缝隙，她掀开了箱子的顶部，探手摸进去，又极快的缩了回来，人，这里面是个人！

“你是谁？”安娜问道，她看不清一切，只能靠声音和触摸。

“唔唔唔……”那声音只能呜咽，似乎是嘴巴被什么堵住了不能说话。

安娜再次把手伸进去，提着这个人的衣服，一点点把人拉出了木箱，能闻得到，这是个Alpha，手上的触感告诉安娜这是个长发的女性Alpha。

从挎包里拿出匕首帮她解开了身上的绳子之后，还没来得及把她的手解开，安娜就被这个Alpha用肩头撞倒，她一个趔趄，倒进了那个箱子中，匕首也掉在了地上，那个Alpha消失了，这样的浓稠黑暗之中，再也难以寻觅她的身影。

一种难以言喻的芬芳一下蹿进了安娜的鼻子里，这个木箱里面是放着什么东西？她的身体迅速瘫软，身体不由自主的开始发烫，腹部不断收缩，她剧烈喘息，一种原始的渴望被叫醒，双腿间的硬物开始昂扬起来，撑起了裤子。

有人打开了木箱，似乎是骂了一句什么，接着她被蒙上了眼睛，被反剪双手到背后绑起来，嘴里被塞了东西然后用布条绑住。

她在极端的欲望挑拨和被束缚起的惊惧里，那个箱子被抬起，放上了马车，她能感觉到外面的颠簸，接着，便失去了意识。


	113. 浓雾，3

3  
她被扔货物一样抛到了一处软床上，接着双手被铐起，铁链碰撞的声音在极度安静的地方哗啦啦作响，异常刺耳，双手被吊起来，接着被固定好，双脚被分开，同样被固定在了另外的地方，她能活动的动作仅限于，坐着，或者躺着。

那种始终围绕在周围的奇异味道没有消散，甚至越来越浓郁，让这个从未体会过发情的Alpha难受的四处扭动，汗水不断从毛孔中生出，浸透了她里面的衣衫，她被蒙着眼睛和堵着嘴，发不出任何响亮的声音，可怕极了，她想怒吼我是艾伦戴尔的公主，是谁居然敢对她如此无礼，却没有办法。

脑中却被欲望完全蒙蔽，身上的布料摩擦带来的是巨大的痛苦，难受，想要个随便什么Omega或者Beta之类的狠狠贯穿它们柔软的地方，好让自己放松下来，甩脱这种极端的不适。

一点火光的热度在她的脸颊上来回了两下，接着，只剩下一片死寂。

好像任何声音都会被周围的空气吞噬，极度的压抑和令人绝望。

“陛下，下午您要与邻国进行贸易洽谈，尽快将自己调整好，味道不能收敛，后果不堪设想。”

“知道了，我没得选。”

两句对话将安娜从快要疯魔中拉回现实，明明那声音出现在远方，却为什么总会让自己听到？

“浓雾之中，陛下您什么都看不到，只需要跟着味道找她就行了，那个Alpha已经准备好了，举火人会在两个小时候为您提示出口，非常安全，不会有人发现的。”

“退下吧。”

这是耻辱柱，要把自己牢牢的钉在上面，再让自己不断被折磨灵魂，让她永远不能放过自己。

她是君王，她穷有一切权利，可以控制王国的一切，所有臣民都不敢直视她，却无法控制自己这具生为Omega的身躯，恶心，厌烦，自我唾弃。

她必须为了权利牢牢握在手里而就这样，可笑的，跟一个完全没见过，不认识的人做爱，献上王的初夜。

因为她发情了，该死的发情了！

不解决的话该死的发情气息会让所有人知道她是个Omega，一个Omega只能当妻子，当王后，却无权称王。

她走近了迷雾，浓的化不开的黑色将她包围，一切陷入了黑暗。

然后被一种让她身体发软的气息渐渐吸引，她不能控制自己的身体对那种味道的渴望，抬步走了过去。

华丽的王服在黑暗之中形同虚设，主人却没有丝毫想褪去它的打算，本来，这只是王与囚徒在深渊之中的交易，囚徒还不配让王为他赤裸身躯，坦然相对。

她的步伐被床沿挡住，呼吸已经开始紊乱，身体不断的分泌可耻的体液从腿间涌出，那里张狂的嚎叫着，要什么东西满足它。

该死该死该死！

她是王！为什么却拥有这样不知羞耻的躯体！

铁链的声音响起，她的前方有什么东西动了一下，浓郁的味道马上推开了迷雾将艾莎狠狠缠绕，一瞬间让她几乎不能好好站立。

她的脑海里想起了安娜的脸，还有在数个小时之前，她一件一件脱掉衣服的动作，和那具光滑裸裎的身体。

像是星火瞬间点燃了所有干草，蜜穴蠕动的更加强烈，甚至因为空虚而疼痛不已，看啊，真是耻辱啊，发情，因为想到了自己的妹妹而让欲望灼烧一切。

真是……恬不知耻！

必须要快一点做些什么了，下午还有事情等待她处理，国民在等待王的恩泽，自己怎么可以因为这具该死的身躯而踌躇不前？

她俯身而上，摸到了床上Alpha的胸前。

铁链马上激烈作响，下面的人因为这种突然的触碰而颤抖，她想叫什么，但是很快被浓雾吞掉了声音。

王的手套被摘下，放在了床边，略微有些冰凉的双手解开了Alpha腰间的束缚，向下拉动。

那根被憋在裤子里面胀痛多时的东西弹了出来，轻轻打在了王的手心。


	114. 浓雾，4

不！！姐姐，她是艾莎，她是我姐姐！她在干什么？

安娜惊恐地向后退着，试图将腺体移开那她曾经握着不肯放开的微凉双手。

王似乎很不满这种退缩的举动，她扯开了身下人的外衣，将她往回带了一点，好让那根完成任务的腺体离自己更近一些。

这个Alpha的味道闻起来至少不会令人生厌，甚至让她觉得有些放松和兴奋，内心告诉自己，这个味道是令她舒适的。

可是这个味道的主人却不这么想，她抖动着，挣扎着，逃避着王，却因为铁链的束缚而只能在方寸之间挪移。

啪！

王甩手在了Alpha的脸上，对于这种不敬的躲避而感到不悦，手指擦过脸颊，王能感受到她脸上的布料，是被蒙住眼睛和塞住了口唇，虽然身在浓雾，自己的心腹还是做到了防范一切细节。

安娜偏过了头，脸上开始烫红，她一时间忘记了挣扎，愣愣的任由王将她拉过，一条湿软的薄布被扔在安娜的腰侧，她猜那是姐姐的内裤，然后，自己的姐姐骑上了她的身体。

得体的冕服裙装铺开来，身上的王没有任何慌乱，连每一根发丝都好好的盘在头上，金色的王冠在发间却在浓雾中失去光泽，下面便是冷漠的没有任何感情色彩的美丽脸庞。

她甚至连身后的斗篷都没有解下，她只是褪下了内裤。

王的身体更加炽热，让她不可自控的向那个挺立的东西靠近，接着，用手扶着它，对准了已经迫不及待的穴口，蹭了两下，就直接坐了下去。

未经人事的腔道被突然挤入发烫的粗长肉棒，那完全被撑开的感觉伴随着撕裂的疼痛在提醒着艾莎，这只是解决需要，她本该不用这种需要。

她没有叫喊，即便是鼻尖已经被密密麻麻的汗珠占据，只是仅仅攥住了身下人那摸起来粗糙的衣料。

大量的体液开始分泌，之前已经足够湿润的地方此刻简直像是要将那根肉物泡进热水里一样，不知羞耻的内壁在适应了疼痛之后的片刻就开始贪婪的吮吸着那个散发着热意的硬挺，王甚至能感觉到那物体上跳动的血管脉搏。

尽管安娜不止一次的想过跟姐姐有更进一步的亲近，但是绝不是现在这样，她从来没想过自己的姐姐居然是个Omega，她只敢在自己的意淫之中将那个过分美丽的人想成极度性感的女人，然后来满足自己内心里的渴望，当这一刻，真的来时，她却害怕极了。

可是说什么都来不及了，安娜的脑海里已经有了姐姐坐在她身上的画面，但是真的不应该是这种情景不是吗？自己的腺体被暖物完全包围，还被不断的吮吸，舒适极了，刚才令人发疯的难受感觉瞬间被驱除，一同拿回来的是自己的神智。

渴求，她在渴求着那里，她竟然渴求着姐姐的深处，这种卑劣的羞耻却刺激着腺体使它更加涨大。

即便是她的姐姐需要，也该是被温柔以待而不是像这样自我放弃一般，完全不顾自己的疼痛猛然坐下。

青涩的内壁吐露出一些液体，跟随者热液一同流动出来的，是淡红的血液，这是王失去贞洁的证据。

短暂的身体僵硬后，身上的王便开始了微微的动作，她抬起了臀部，将那热物抽出来一些，接着又含进去，数次来回，撕裂的不适感逐渐消失，替换它们的是让人忍不住想叫喊出声的酸麻快意。

紧紧的咬住它，把它顶向最深处，让胀痛和高热逐渐消失，让冲昏王思考能力的可耻欲念离她远去。

她挺动着自己的腰臀，被埋在身体里的原始冲动支配，只想去寻找这种感觉的终点。

王始终，没有发出任何声音，只有身体交合的地方因为过多的体液而发出耻辱的水响，即便是这样，都在鞭挞着王的自尊。

太过舒适的快感让囚徒逐渐忘记了内心的挣扎，只想跟随这种律动一同走向高峰。

当她想顺从身体挺腰附和王时，却被毫不留情的又甩了一掌，响亮又带着制服。

“谁允许你动了？”

王这么质问卑微的囚徒。


	115. 浓雾，5

可恨，又是这种冷漠的命令，安娜最讨厌的语气。

内心的叛逆开始滋生，不，你现在不是女王，你是一个发情期被操的Omega而已！

铁链被挣动了几下，安娜抬腰猛地向上顶了一下，直接将那个在失控边缘徘徊犹豫的身体推向了高潮。

安娜感觉自己被狠狠捏住了下巴，似乎是在警告她。

而这个叛逆的公主却根本没有理喻这种警告而是将挺腰的速度加快，甚至将身上的王顶起又使她坠落。

高傲的王无法反抗这种延伸快感的动作，她本来挺直的脊背略有弯曲，一手无力的撑上了Alpha的肩头，她却不断的告诉自己，不能软下身体，这个人不过是个卑劣的囚徒，只是个工具。

她极力咬住自己的下唇，低下头，不允许任何表达快感的音调漏出，这该死的身体竟然如此喜欢此刻的欢愉。

不，它背叛了王的意志。

这些皆来自这个囚徒违抗的王命！

安娜的领口被王双手揪起拉坐起来，距离接近，呼吸喷洒在她的面颊，清楚的感受到了王压抑的喘息。

然后她被扼住了咽喉，呼吸被拦截导致了脸部的涨红，随之带来的是缺氧的痛苦，她觉得自己好像快要死了一样。

两人的身上都被粘腻的汗液覆盖，安娜只能摇着头，希望能得到一点空气的吸入。

缺氧使得腺体变得更加硬涨，简直像是在进行什么最后的狂欢。

她感觉自己被狠狠的顶了两下，使得她头皮发麻的快感即将到来，从腺体顶端传递到她的小腹之后直接击入了灵魂。

她猛烈的收缩着腹部，却不能呼吸，嘴里还被塞着东西不能求饶也不能叫喊，泪水很快染湿了蒙着的布条。

也不知道我这样死了算什么，被姐姐强奸然后还被姐姐捏死？

太可笑了吧？

在安娜觉得自己的人生即将结束的时候，那只手松开了她，身上一轻，那个包裹着腺体的地方离开了她。

她不断呼吸着，把空气贪婪的吸进鼻子里，身体不断颤抖，那个硬挺的地方还没有得到最后的发泄，硬是在快要出来的时候，被抛弃了。

还不如死了吧，她突然这么想到。

就这样，平静的过了许久，腺体因为催情的芳香不断刺激着不肯回到皱褶中去，依旧挺立着，她现在只是女王泄欲的工具，她很清楚。

只是不知道以后她的姐姐知道了这个工具是她的妹妹会作何想法。

思绪来去的时候，那具散发着热意的身体再次回来了。

因为体会到了濒临死亡的感觉，让安娜再也不敢违逆王，任由她摆弄自己。

再次结合时，明显能感觉到比第一次的时候顺利多了，小穴因为发情而获得了充足的湿润，再次被填满的时候，王忍不住后仰了脖颈，没有疼痛，没有不适，只有让人想叹息的舒服。

只有这样，她才能获得片刻的放松，身体在情事上迅速的适应着对方。

高贵的王手抬起来，摸到了束缚着囚徒的铁链，向下而去，便是已经被汗液和眼泪弄湿的脸。

这应该是个相当漂亮的女孩吧？

散发着能让王忍不住想去接近的气息。

她，哭了？

王的脑海里突然出现了那个本来笑起来极为好看的姑娘，她本来无忧无虑阳光快乐，最后却浮现出了她失望哭泣时的样子。


	116. 浓雾，6

可是身体根本不想去管王现在在想什么，只是因为脑海里浮现出了那个女孩笑靥如花的回眸而变得更为热情。

身体的动作逐渐加快，王在征战四方，在寻找战利品。

安娜……

王的视野里是一片黑雾，她本该什么都看不到，却又好像穿透了浓雾看到了安娜。

如果这种禁果一定要她去摘下，要随便把身体和初夜给谁，为什么不能让我抱着安娜呢？

她的心里开始有些后悔，她为什么没有将自己给她的妹妹，随后又被羞耻蒙蔽，天呐，多么可耻下流的想法啊！

但是王绝对不可能允许这种事情发生，绝不允许。

固执的要送妹妹走，她害怕自己如果发情而不能自制的身体执着的想要去找自己的妹妹，这种丑事，会吓到她，会让那个女孩离自己千里之外。

王讨厌这种被人拒绝的尴尬，还不如，自己先推开她。

一向运筹帷幄的王也会有无法解决的事情，比如，她爱上了自己的妹妹。

她们在王宫一同长大，晚上互相抱着睡觉，一起捉弄仆人，一起去郊游，一起沐浴，所有的小秘密都会跟对方讲，而她的小妹妹，永远那么欢快又坚定的跟着自己。

如果不是那次在图书馆两人突然的接吻，她可能一直都觉得她对于妹妹的爱只限于亲情，或许只是比亲情更多了那么一点儿。

而那个吻却时时刻刻告诉自己，我喜欢她，我渴望她，我竟然爱上了她。

从那一刻开始，她们就注定了离别。

算了吧，还是让这种不堪的想法被她一个人承受，这是她自己的罪孽，自己该去地狱，她是王，她不应该被这种私欲晃动情感，她必须要承认自己现在做的这件事情是对的，但是，身体告诉自己，你操着身下的女孩，心里想的确是妹妹。

甚至连现在，她都闭上眼睛开始幻想这个正在她身体里的腺体是——安娜的。

啊！

她在心里呻吟，身体紧紧缠着那根腺体不肯放松，看啊，高傲的王正在被自己的想象欺骗。

安娜、安娜……操我……我想要你啊！

她在心里嘶喊，却没有声音回应她。

啊……再快一点吧，求你了安娜，上我，要我，我不想你走。

王的身体耸动的越来越快，越来越激烈，越来越用力，内壁持续的发烫。

这一切，皆因为王在脑海里想着自己的亲妹妹而使得空气里多了意外的柔情。

只能默默被上着的安娜显然感受到了王和之前的不同，她好像在想谁。

她一向对自己直觉的敏锐感到自豪，却第一次开始讨厌自己准确的直觉，她在想谁呢？哪个Alpha会让她产生被征服的欲望？

王一手撑着她的肩头，一手在她的身上抚摸，她从衣服的下摆探上来，揉捏着自己的胸，那只她握了无数次的手，此刻正在贪婪的想从囚徒身上获得点其它宽慰。

好吧，就当她是安娜吧，这样，起码我能更快让自己正常。

这里是浓雾，谁都不会知道自己龌龊的想法的，这个女孩也会在她结束发情期后永远的闭上嘴，谁都不会知道，安娜也不会知道。

王妥协了。

她想着安娜如果是这样上着自己会不会因为她的外貌而情动，不去想那些背德乱伦的事情呢？

我不是想那样冷淡的对待你的安娜。

对不起。

我不可以。

不要怪我，不要……怨恨我。

她已经听从了王命，她已经启程去了阿塔霍兰，上天啊，求你了，让她在那里找到自己的幸福，让她好好过完余生，我看着她就好了。


	117. 浓雾，7

再一次的，王离开了这具被想象成安娜的身体，热潮彻底的因为自己内心龌龊的想象带来的高潮而褪去了。

理智回来了。

王迅速的戴起了手套，背对着床，弯下身体，干呕起来。

太恶心了，太恶心了……

只是发情而已，为什么要想象她是安娜呢？

她不敢去想如果安娜知道了是什么反应，她会不会流露出嘲讽的表情，然后云淡风轻的告诉自己：“姐姐，这样是不对的哦，我要离你远一点。”

之后，远方有一点火光亮起，孤傲的王整理了自己繁缛的王服裙装，向亮光迈步而去。

而囚徒，依然只能卑微的在床上坐着。

她双腿间的东西快要爆炸，次次被给予了快活，却次次不让自己倾泻欲望，那个无情孤傲的王才不会管一个囚徒是不是同样渴望被解决需要，不是吗？

她的手被吊起，她连想自己解决都做不到。

甚至连喊叫都不可以，痛苦的无以复加。

但是内心却有些许庆幸，还好是她当了这个王的囚徒，要是让她知道姐姐就这样把自己给一个其他人，她就忍不住想要杀了那个人。

至少，她的初夜是属于我的，那么这份痛楚也不是不能忍受。

她瘫软下身体，向下滑去，躺在了床上，回味着发生的一切。

腰侧那个姐姐褪下的内裤还放在那里，散发着淫靡的气味。

安娜想着姐姐的样子，没有分化前那个好姐姐，什么时候都护着自己，疼爱着自己。

一切，都是因为自己的不知轻重，是她先犯错了。

图书馆，姐姐低头看书的样子美极了，淡蓝色的常服包裹着她的身体，绾的精致发髻，阳光透过图书馆的琉璃窗洒在她的身上，真是让人迷醉。

姐姐将书合上，抬头看着自己。

偷看着她的安娜慌忙想撤回视线，却被姐姐看着她的眼神黏住。

她真是被女神迷了心窍，她怎么可以走过去，怎么可以捏住姐姐的手腕，怎么可以吻上姐姐的嘴唇呐！

可是她太想知道那里与她的嘴唇接触的感觉了。

与姐姐的手常年的冰凉不太一样，唇上是温软的，带着甜味的，安娜干脆闭上眼睛，生涩的想着书文里情侣接吻的描述吻着姐姐。

舌尖碰到艾莎舌尖的那一刻开始，她就沉沦了，姐姐的味道甜腻又温柔，她紧张的呼吸，却不知道为什么没有推开自己。

安娜眷恋的在那个地方来回品尝，追逐着姐姐的舌尖将它缠绕，然后她将艾莎抱进了怀里，那个之前被捉住的手腕也搭上了自己的肩，她稍微睁开了一点眼睛，姐姐红着脸，似乎有些喜欢这个吻。

从一人的深吻变成两人的热吻，一切就是这么猝不及防又十分美好。

最后，安娜想说点什么，可是姐姐说：“安娜，忘了这件事吧，求你了。”

然后姐姐转身走了，后来，她们分化了，从那天开始，那个最好的姐姐就变了。

她拒绝关于自己的一切，哪怕是一句关心，听说长大就是这样，是同类的话就会天然的想离对方远一点。

天知道她根本不想离姐姐远一点好吗？

可是姐姐想。

艾莎……

她就这样，在回忆里看看姐姐，看看阳光，企图忘记自己现在是个身在黑暗中的没有任何人权和自尊的囚徒。

持续的催情不断促使这个Alpha流露出想要交合的欲望，这样不断的透支自己的体力和精力，到最后，跟着王的秘密被埋葬。

有什么办法呢？她现在，只是囚徒。


	118. 浓雾，8

她就这么睡了过去，其实她很渴，梦里都是在找水喝，因为紧张和持续的交合让她出了很多汗，极度的渴望水的滋味。

她难耐的皱起眉，这个公主从未遭受过这种待遇，连一口水都不能开口乞求。

浓雾逐渐将她淹没，将一切沉寂。

一点火光由远及近，黑色的浓雾似乎幻化成了一个人，他将火把放在一旁，解下了安娜嘴上的布条拿出了塞在她嘴里的东西，接着，一颗药丸混合着她最为期待的水一起被送入口中。

她想开口说话，说她是安娜，却没有任何力气。

然后，她再次被堵住了嘴，身体好像因为这颗药丸和水的送入变得轻盈起来，不适感极大褪去，不至于感觉自己快要因此亡命。

她再次睡了过去。

结束了会议的王再次踏足了这里。

接下来的几天她都不得不来这里。

王俯身，再次冷漠的爬上了安娜的身体。

那根依旧挺立的腺体无时无刻不在为她服务，反正这只是工具罢了。

安娜是因为姐姐身上清冷的气息而转醒的。

王坐分开腿，屈膝跪在她的腰侧，几声轻响，听上去似乎在摘去手套。

安娜呜了几声，想要提醒姐姐，最好能发现自己，可是这声音刚出现，就被这浓雾吞噬了，她的姐姐听不到她任何的声音。

不同的是，这次，王松开了一粒衣领最上面的结扣。

很热，很难受，那里该死的又开始了，不断涌出液体，不断张合收缩，不断叫嚣着我要。

她很快顺应了这种叫嚣，她再次坐了下来，将那个硬物塞进了自己羞耻的身体里。

王的手触碰到了那个粗糙的布料，顿了顿，摸索着将囚徒的上衣全部解开，然后松开了胸衣，推上去，双手抚摸着囚徒的身体。

囚徒的呼吸陡然变重，却因为身上的人是王不敢有任何动作。

这个女孩的身体和艾莎想象中安娜的身体有些相似，同样温软，又富有弹性，手掌抚摸上去，是滑腻温暖，和自己常年的低温完全不同，在这之前她们共同沐浴的时候，她也只是敢伸手摸过安娜的背。

这里是浓雾，可以让她肆意妄为。

王的思维已经被那个唤做安娜的人霸占了，她几乎连下午的会议都要开不下去了。

王从来不知道自己原来这样喜欢安娜的身体，仅仅只是想到，就开始躁动。

她的气息真好闻啊，王稍微动了一下僵硬的身躯，向前了一点，接着弯下了腰，在她的脖颈间嗅了嗅。

顿了一会儿，似乎是经历了激烈的思想斗争，王将头埋的更低，张口咬住了她的脖颈。

腰部跟着开始动作，因为这样近距离的接触导致动作不会很大，但是却觉得十分缠绵。

安娜在蒙着的黑布下瞪大了眼睛，她还是不敢动，身体却兴奋的开始欢唱王的接近。

分化之后的Alpha身上的味道会和之前有所不同，她们分化之后几乎没有见过面，指望姐姐通过味道认出她，几乎是不可能的。

王的身躯接近了囚徒，本来应该是高贵的她怎么会去想要抚摸这具低贱的身躯呢，甚至想试着亲吻她。

仅仅是因为王靠着脑海里安娜的样子吗？

罪恶，肮脏至极！

她怎么可以这样觊觎自己的妹妹呢？

她脑海里全都是没有分化前，两个纯粹的女孩之间的吻，不掺杂任何性别的吸引，我为什么那时候没有推开她呢？

对不起，安娜。

我做不到推开你。

我不是个好姐姐，我该被千刀万剐而不是坐在这个王座，王座不配被我这种乱伦之爱的人拥有！

一滴热泪，落在了囚徒的颈弯，是忏悔，是罪孽，是一切乞求救赎的可悲。


	119. 浓雾，9

束缚着安娜的铁链激烈的晃动起来，王哭了！她哭了！艾莎哭了！不！

安娜忍不住晃动那该死的铁拷，放我下来！让我去抱住她，她在哭啊该死的！

我的姐姐，高贵的女王，因为什么哭了？

王很快就从短暂的脆弱中走了出来，离开了她的脖颈，将她的头向侧面按去。

“安静，你太吵了。”王命令道。

该死的铁链将她从那个拥有安娜的世界里拽了回来，让王又再次意识到了自己在做什么，自己这具恶心的身体又在做什么。

她猛然退离了这里，不行，如果不是安娜，她就觉得恶心，但是身体又诚实的想要着解除热潮带来的麻烦。

似乎从想到安娜的那一刻起，她就无法在控制自己了。

即便是忍受热潮也不要再这样继续下去了。

我只想要安娜，只想要她。

高贵的王跪在低劣的囚徒身边，掩面痛哭，似乎在哭自己的无能，在哭自己的爱恋，哭泣自己不得不失去的贞洁。

那哭泣声中，多了一声：“安娜——”

虽然很小声，但是安娜听到了。

她再次挣扎起来，内心在咆哮，姐姐，我在这里，是我啊，是我！

王再次厌烦的按住了囚徒的头，她抓起了囚徒的头发，怒声道：“我说了，让你安静一点！”

囚徒剧烈的喘息，在这浓雾中显得那么无用。

王愤怒地将她的头按向床间，果然，不会有人比安娜更懂得她了，这个卑劣的囚徒只会打扰自己想念她，然后嘲笑自己，还会用得到她。

“你要是再这样乱动，我马上就杀了你。”王无情的告诉囚徒，你令人厌烦。

安娜不再挣扎了，她安静的躺在那里，感受艾莎冰凉的手指按在自己脸上。

这是王命，可以轻而易举将自己杀死。

漫长的夜晚似乎注定了要让王在囚徒这里停留。

因为很快，折磨人的热潮又来了，这是最为狂烈的一波，简直要撕裂她的身体和灵魂。

王不得不再次跨上囚徒的身体，内心告诉自己，这是安娜，这是安娜……

她的灵魂像是在最深的地狱里面饱受业火煎熬，这一定是对于觊觎妹妹的惩罚。

她忍不住想吐，身体却在囚徒身上快意驰骋。

每一次挺动都意味着她离纯洁越来越远，她离安娜越来越远。

太热了，王终于解开了自己的斗篷，松开了一些衣领。

“安娜……要我……”王将这种身体的屈辱强行拉扯给想要见到的人。

发情使得王的嗓音变得妩媚春情，尽管此刻她内心仍然抗拒着这样。

叫安娜，叫她，会好受很多。

再次睁开眼，浓雾好像散去了不少，交合的地点似乎变成了一片花海，躺在自己身下的人正是自己日思夜想的姑娘，只是她被蒙着眼睛，嘴里叫喊着什么王却听不到。

“安娜！安娜……”

她忘情地用手贴着姑娘的脸颊，对就这样，蒙着眼睛，别看，不要看你身上这个淫荡的姐姐。

“嗯……安娜，用力一点，要我！”王启唇，要求着她。

她脸色潮红，身体战栗，全都因为清风吹开浓雾，让她看见了她的太阳。

“就这样，操我、别走……嗯……上我……安娜！”王不顾一切，想开口挽留她的姑娘，甚至说出了这样低劣粗俗的语言。

本该沉默的交合变成了一场格外热烈的交欢，因为王喊出了她的名字。

直到那快感再次淹没了王，美妙的呻吟之后，王再次睁眼，她正想笑着去拥抱那个姑娘，却发现，眼前不过还是那层黑雾，和身下剧烈呼吸的人。

她如坠地狱，却在想象中与她交欢。

可耻吗，王？

艾莎自己问自己。


	120. 浓雾，10

后来，王再也没有这样过了，每一次来，都无声地解决了自己的需要，然后绝情的退走。

时间慢慢再推进，王来的次数越来越少，她厌恶唾弃的发情期终于要结束了。

这是她最后一次来这个地方，身体已经不需要再被进入了，王的一切又回来了。

王只是打算再来看一眼，这个包含了自己堕落与龌龊的地方。

她会永远记住这几天的事情，好让自己的良心时刻鞭笞自己曾经这样无耻过，她用了一个人当囚徒来泄欲，这不该是一个君主做的事情，却因为王座上的权利而肮脏。

她会死吗，答案是一定的。

王再次坐在了囚徒的腰腹，带了一点复杂的情绪，用指尖刮过她的脸颊，又摸过这具被她凌辱过的身体，这个姑娘或许也有她之所爱，却被自己剥夺了一切。

身上的罪孽又多了一层。

接着，她的手指顺着吊起的胳膊向上，逐渐覆上了她的手掌，不知道出于什么心情，或许是自然的在想象中又想牵起安娜的手吧。

囚徒却猛然握住了王的手。

如此无礼！

王正要开口怒斥时，那只手的拇指轻轻摩挲了两下王的指侧。

王猛然被一道巨雷击中一般，僵在了那里。

她怎么会不知道这是什么动作？

怎么可能？

只有她们牵手的时候，才会有的动作！

艾莎会轻轻去用拇指去抚摸安娜的手啊！

她们在过去的十几年，牵过无数次手，这个动作永远没有变过，哪怕是在这种浓稠的黑雾里，王也绝对不会认错。

怎么可能？

不可能！

王有史以来第一次仪态尽失，她如同躲避瘟疫一般迅速离开了床，快速往浓雾中心跑去。

老天，帮帮我，怎么可能，不可能，绝对不是……

她浑身颤抖着，弓着身子，两手来回交握，她像个疯子一样在原地转圈，告诉自己不要感受，不要感受……

浓雾！该死的浓雾！

“她到底是谁？！”王凄厉的问向浓雾。

浓雾猛然间全部散去，因为王的质问而消失。

这里，是王的寝殿，这里是她的卧房，这里，是她和妹妹一起躺过的床上！

她扑上去，将那个被铐起的人抱进了怀里。

这不是做梦，不是！不是！这是安娜，她这几天都做了什么？

铁拷自动散开，那个身体向一张纸一样，轻飘飘的倒在了王的怀里。

“安娜！！！”王的眼泪涌出，怎么会这样啊？是谁居然敢将艾伦戴尔的公主这样捆绑，甚至送进了浓雾？

该死，该死，该死！

那具身体因为这声呼唤而动了动，她睁开了眼睛，这是发狂的，被情欲完全逼疯的狼一样的眼睛。

“姐姐……你终于，认出我了。”可是那个姑娘嘴上却挂着笑容，看着她的王。

“对不起，对不起！对不起！”王再也不能克制自己了，她如同那日跪在囚徒身边痛哭一样，让眼泪不断涌出，击垮了王所有高筑的城墙。

安娜深深吸了口气，她从王的怀里挣出，接着扑向了她的姐姐。

这三天，她听的够多了，忍的够多了，原来你心里根本就喜欢我，却还要把我推开，艾莎！

高傲的王！

为什么不给我一个机会呢？一个向你坦诚的机会？

王的衣服被一层一层剥离，可以说是撕扯，可是王却没有因为这种无理产生任何抵抗的情绪。

“姐姐！你爱我！”

她将王翻过狠狠压在身下，腺体压着那个穴口，再也无法忍受一般，却又缓慢的进入了她的王。

王在自己的身下快意呻吟，王在叫她的名字，王在让她快一点，王在让自己用力操她。

那个高贵的王冠被囚徒扔在了床下，盘发被囚徒散乱，身体被囚徒霸占，王却觉得轻松极了。

完全不知道持续了多久，直到肉物狠狠将自己挺动到最深处，将灼热的液体灌满了王的深处。

她压着女王，毫不留情的咬住了她的后颈，跟着腺体一起将这个人完全霸占。

直到再也不能使出力气，两个人才在床上昏沉睡去，双手交握。


	121. 浓雾，11

我对我的妹妹，都做了什么？

王从睡梦中醒来，感觉到那个紧紧抱着自己不愿意放开的怀抱。

安娜……

王不断亲吻着妹妹的脸庞，对不起、对不起……

我背叛了我的心，我跟一个囚徒上床，我不想给自己找理由，即便唯一幸运的是那个人是你。

不知道是你的时候，我煎熬着，把她想象成你，我龌龊极了，我明明想要你，喜欢你，我还推开你，然后徒劳的把自己给予囚徒。

可是，安娜睁开眼睛看着她的时候，王觉得自己内心的肮脏全都被这双纯净又热情的眼睛驱散了。

“姐姐，我应该向你坦白，我喜欢你，我爱你，这样，是不是就不会让我们隔阂那么久？”

安娜这么问王。

而王愧于回答。

当一天的国事结束之后，王便迫不及待回房去看那个被折磨了许多天的妹妹，最好的药，最佳的食物全都由王挑选过后，送到了安娜的床前。

其实她也没有受什么伤，只是需要休息一下而已，安娜觉得姐姐过分的小心了，不过心里却十分甜蜜，她的姐姐果然还是在乎她的。

“我的姐姐……”

囚徒抚摸着王的身躯，感受着她蹙眉隐忍的颤抖，帮她吻去眼角的泪珠。

“你的初夜，不该那样，应该很痛吧？”

“对不起……我……”王想起了那份不得不解决需要的耻辱。

“不要怪罪自己，我的姐姐，你也是没有办法，我都知道的。”

囚徒这么安慰王。

她将两人盖着的被子掀开，细细亲吻过王的每一寸身体，在耳边喊她：“姐姐”

她像是一场温柔连绵的春雨，灌溉了王的干涸。

囚徒的手带着温暖，将略微冰凉的身躯一寸寸暖热。

那个可笑的发情期算什么？

即便是已经过去了，王依然会因为这个抚摸和亲吻她的人是妹妹而湿润，而空虚，甚至比身在浓雾时，身体迫切想要被进入的感觉更强烈。

这样，温柔的对待，将王当做妻子一样的关怀，在绵软的大床之上，睁眼是王宫最为华丽庄严的装饰，室温温暖，气味缠绵。

这才像是一个女人，该有的初夜。

安娜的脸色因为姐姐的绽放而变得更为痴情，脱去了王的伪装，她是那个最关心她最为爱她的姐姐，脱去了姐姐的称呼，她是带着羞意，又带着爱恋喜欢着她的女人。

安娜觉得自己被神眷顾了，一定是这样，能得到王的爱，姐姐的爱。

当王的身体在拥抱中被缓缓推入占有时，她抱着安娜，一点点感受这种被填满的幸福，她不禁抬腿，搭上了她的腰，将自己贴向安娜。

“这样会痛吗？”安娜抱着她，缓声问。

王摇了摇头，她不敢去看安娜，她生出了莫名的羞怯，好像是新婚当夜的丈夫轻声询问自己的妻子，我会不会太用力了。

她的身体早就因为发情而饱尝性爱带来的快活，却在此时，在心里觉得，我将自己交给了她。

似乎是因为对于妹妹的愧疚，王在床上对于妹妹的索取全部都用了最热情的方式回应，她亲手撕开了自己的遮羞布，然后把自尊自傲全都踩在脚下。

就这样，不要走，看着我，爱着我，要我的一切。

王的呻吟声刻在了安娜的心里，我愿意为她奉献生命与灵魂。

王不允许安娜离开她，要她的一切，在几乎无法停下的缠绵里，她已经忘了是多少次将自己的欲望释放在了姐姐的深处。

这样的射入让王会挺起腰肢承接，会让她的呻吟变得更加妩媚，会让王获得完全拥有她的满足。


	122. 浓雾，12（完结）

王说，她怀孕了。

王说，我要留下他/她。

安娜看着王坚定的眼神，默默握住了她的手。

各种孕期的症状逐渐出现在王的身上，她会在国会时突然想冲出去呕吐，会变得易怒，会喜欢吃以前她从不去碰的零食，变得粘人，变得会撒娇，变得缺乏安全感。

王宫的内室里，仆人几乎都被遣散到外面，王越来越少出现在大臣们面前，直到几个月后，推开会议室大门的人，是一身盛装的公主，安娜。

“王的身体不适，委托我代政几个月。”

这位之前不被瞩目的公主在疑问声中，将所有政务揽下，开始和王还有所商讨，后来，就可以一人独揽。

越坐在王座，她越触目惊心，越知道姐姐在这里每天都要面对些什么事情。

那天，值得安娜铭记终生。

安娜哭了，握着姐姐的手，再怎么说不要了，不生了姐姐都会在痛苦中弯起嘴角安抚她的妹妹。

小王子嘹亮的啼哭声几乎要将严加隔音的王室穿透，床上几乎要被她的母亲被汗液浸透。

我想为你，为我们，留下点什么。

希望这个孩子健康聪明。

她们给孩子取名叫奥拉夫，希望他以后同样是个乐观开朗的孩子。

王的复出再次惊动了朝野，王没有任何解释，只是告诉大臣们接下来的方略。

面对滔天的质疑声，和突然严密封死的王宫，众人皆将怀疑的目光投向了这位高贵的王。

奥拉夫四岁前的时光过的十分幸福，他很聪明，金色的短发总是那样焕发着精神，笑起来和安娜很像，坐在那儿不动想事情的时候，却和艾莎一模一样。

艾莎是王，是他的母亲，在奥拉夫的心里是最为尊敬的人。

她的学识渊博似海，她的教导总是令奥拉夫可以学习到很多，她抱着自己去看这片江山王图，笑着问他：“奥拉夫，你想去这里玩吗？以后我们一起去。”

年幼的奥拉夫异常聪慧，他仅仅四岁就好像懂得了许多大道理，甚至可以跟自己的母亲好好讨论一些名著见解，虽然这些都是从图书馆看来的，他现在从来没有离开过王宫一步，但是总会出去的不是吗？

“dalangde……”这是母语里对于父亲的称呼，是奥拉夫叫的最多的词语，安娜会教他射箭，会跟他说很多好笑的冷知识，会带他在晚上爬上皇宫最高的楼顶跟他讲故事和星河，会告诉自己以后长大了要好好保护母亲，会神神秘秘变出许多好吃的零食一边叫他不要告诉母亲一边让他赶快吃掉。

而每一次几乎都会被母亲抓到，然后被捏着耳朵拎回去卧室。

奥拉夫在艾莎的熏陶下成为了有气质爱读书又富有智慧的小王子，又在安娜的熏陶下乐观开朗喜欢研究各类事物，尤其是军火枪械之类新传入这里的东西，她很擅长，奥拉夫也很喜欢。

可是，纸哪里能包得住火呢？

艾伦戴尔的守卫军强行撬开了王城，因为他们不止一次听到谣言说陛下未曾大婚便有了孩子，她与自己的血亲妹妹公主安娜苟合，听说王宫里曾经散发过Omega发情的味道，她们之中必然有一个珍贵的Omega。

哪一条，都会成为二人的死罪血书。

王的所有命令都因为这些看起来可耻的罪行而变得无用，她似乎看起来背叛了她的臣民。

有人觉得是王，因为王曾经许久没有出现过，让公主代政，有人说是公主，因为公主进了王的卧室才出现了Omega的味道，并且她曾经要被送往阿塔霍兰，肯定是想养胎。

今天，必须要有一个罪人为此负责。

抱着奥拉夫本来在艾莎房间里看落日的安娜亲眼看到王城被包围，她知道，这一天还是来了。

“奥拉夫，我带你去找MONMER~”安娜笑着说，这是他们母语里对于母亲最庄重的称呼。

她将奥拉夫放下，从兜里翻找了一下，只剩下一块巧克力了，她笑眯眯将巧克力剥开，放在了奥拉夫手里，“你能将这块巧克力分给MONMER一半，你们一起吃掉吗？今天她可不会凶我们。”

奥拉夫觉得不安，可是他又只能听话的点头，他进门的时候，回望了一眼安娜，而安娜则笑着摆手说：“吃完巧克力，我忙完就会回来的好吗？”

接着，这扇沉重的大门被牢固的上了锁，安娜将这扇门在外面全部堵死，凯依旧保护着王，将她锁在安全的阁楼里，等待援军到来。

接着她拍拍手，满意的看了一下自己的杰作。

她依旧带着笑容，在艾莎的嘶吼和哭泣之中，慢悠悠走近了围困她们的卫兵。

她举起了双手，大声喊道：“我是那个罪恶的Omega，我勾引了我的姐姐，我勾引了王，我坦白，我赎罪！”

箭矢离弦的声音接二连三，甚至还有几声枪响，罪恶的勾引王的人，即便你是Omega，也不可能活命，她说对了，她需要赎罪，是她害的现在的艾伦戴尔陷入了恐慌。

那个身躯缓缓跪地，棕红色的长发被血液染透，她闭上了眼睛。

她死了……安娜死了，我还要什么王权，我还要什么生命？我是王，拥有至高无上的权利，却没有办法阻止她离开我！甚至为遮掩我的丑恶而死，为王而死！可笑吗？可笑极了！

艾莎跪倒在地上，她在笑，笑自己所谓的至高无上，又在哭，哭这该死的至高无上。

奥拉夫手里分成两半的巧克力没来得及递给她的母亲。

王要求凯带着奥拉夫离开这里。

母亲也骗他，她把那块巧克力放进奥拉夫的嘴里，亲吻了他的脸颊，她说她去带安娜回来，奥拉夫哭闹着要母亲，而母亲头一次严厉的说：“你要违逆王命吗？”

她们都骗我……

都骗我……

一切的动乱都结束了，有新的王杀死了旧主登上了王座，艾伦戴尔好像又恢复了往日的宁静。

而凯也在保护他的途中死去，奥拉夫一个人，却坚强的活下来了，因为母亲说过，人不可以妄生，也不可以妄死，如果还没有什么值得你舍弃生命，那么就好好活下去。

我活着，记着她们，她们就在我心里永生，因为她们说过，我来的并不容易。

遇到大狼是在冬天，我正好出去找点吃的，远处正好有什么咚的一声响，地面都震了几震，雪地里有火光，我加快速度跑过去，发现是一个冒着烟的大家伙，正准备凑上去看看，发现前面的门动了动，有个浑身是血的人从里面滚落下来，抽搐了几下，就不动了。

我的心里突然升起一种想要去看看的念头，因为这个人身上的味道飘过来了，是我非常非常熟悉的香味。

dalangde？

我敢肯定，别人都不可能有她那个味道，母亲说过，她身上的味道是独一无二的。

我跑了过去，用袖子将这个人脸上的血擦了擦，果然，是她！

“dalangde？”我喊了一句，接着趴在了她身上听了一下，还有心跳！她说过，她会回来接我们的，我就知道，我就知道！我赶快抹掉了眼泪，她最讨厌我哭。

我把雪用手暖化变成水，让她喝进去，她穿的太少了，只有单薄的黑色衣服，再像这样在雪地里躺着，可能就要冻死了，正好这里离我住的地方不太远，我扯住她的手，一点一点把她拖进了屋子。

我找隔壁的朋友借了一点木柴，把房间变得暖和一点，用烧好的热水沾湿毛巾，帮她把脸上的血擦掉，我又想哭了，一千次，一万次，都不会错，dalangde回来了，MONMER。  
  
“你叫我什么？”指挥长终于转好的时候，用别别扭扭新学来的话问面前这个孩子。  
  
奥拉夫说：“你好像一只大狼狗，我这么叫你，可以吗？”  
  
安娜耸了耸肩说：“嗯，你跟我爱的人对我的评价很相似。”  
  
“你有爱的人吗，我可以知道她的名字吗？”  
  
指挥长大方的揉了揉奥拉夫的头，转了转手上的戒指说：“她叫艾莎。”  
  
Elsa·Arendelle


	123. 番外2，关于会议

1  
今天是奥拉夫第一天去上学，一大早安娜就已经打扮的非常正式在车里等着艾莎和奥拉夫，正好今天冰封总队有个演习作战布局研讨会，所以安娜就打算送过奥拉夫和艾莎之后直接去部队开会。

奥拉夫嘴里叼着片面包向车边跑来，金色的短发蓬松看起来心情不错，穿着墨色的小学校服，看起来怪可爱的，一个多月在两个人不遗余力的投喂下，终于看起来有肉感了一点。

自从有了奥拉夫，安娜就再也没有享受过在卧室以外的任何地方跟姐姐刺激恩爱一番的待遇，这让指挥长心里十分想念以前的二人世界，哦，现在是总将。

忍不住撅了噘嘴，我真可怜，有了儿子就不管我死活了。

当然了这话她肯定不敢说，说了，她的总裁大人就肯定真的不会管她死活，甚至有可能让她滚去楼上跟奥拉夫睡，楼上的一间客房现在改造成了儿童房，跟书房很近。

即便现在艾莎是阿伦戴尔星的权利统治者，但是依旧让大家还是称呼她为总裁，别的名号她感觉总是不太习惯。

“Daddy！你看你看，我有新手表了哦！Mummy刚才给我戴上的！”奥拉夫从后座扒到前面，把手伸到安娜脸前炫耀。

“wow~好酷，这是你的开学礼物吗？我也想要！”安娜顺着奥拉夫的话表示一下羡慕。

“对！我也觉得好酷！”奥拉夫兴奋的挑着眉毛，将表的各种功能给安娜讲了一遍。

安娜十分担心的看了一眼这个手表问奥拉夫：“等下次接你的时候，这个表还能完整的戴在你手上吗？”

奥拉夫说：“当然了！这是Mummy送给我的，我才不会拆，你送的就不一定了。”

安娜不服气的冲奥拉夫挤了挤鼻子，看了一圈问：“Mummy怎么还不出来？”

正问，艾莎就出门过来了，今天的艾莎穿着一身休闲装，披散着长发，白色的宽松T恤，下边是安娜之前穿的一样的运动裤和球鞋。

安娜一下就来劲了，什么？艾莎今天没事要忙吗？今天不去上班吗？苍天啊，工作狂居然休假了！！

“Daddy，你能不能把你的嘴巴合上，我感觉你口水要流出来了。”奥拉夫伸手帮安娜把下巴抬了上去。

安娜把奥拉夫的手拍掉说：“小屁孩子瞎说什么呢，我是这样的人吗？”

嗯，我是，安娜在心里默默回答。

艾莎拉开了副驾车门，坐上来，将手包放在一边，然后系好安全带，又回头看了一眼乖乖坐好的奥拉夫，满意的说：“嗯，今天的奥拉夫真帅。”

奥拉夫的脸又红了起来，他十分腼腆地说：“谢谢您的夸奖。”

然后总裁捏过指挥长的下巴，将她的脑袋左右转动看了一遍说：“嗯，大狼狗今天也很酷，指挥长制服真适合你。”

安娜和奥拉夫两个都美的快要从车里飘出去了。

“我的艾莎今天依旧这么漂亮，没有事情忙了吗？”安娜趁机拍马屁。

“嗯，今天没什么事，你不是要去开会吗，我陪你去。”艾莎松开了捏着安娜下巴的手，“出发吧，等下奥拉夫迟到了。”

安娜恨不得拿个什么通天大喇叭跟全世界宣告一声，艾莎要陪我去开会啊！！！

总之，大家都很开心的出门了。

“好啊，我也要手表，姐姐！”安娜想起了奥拉夫的炫耀。

艾莎装作惊讶的口气问安娜：“哇，指挥长大人你也六岁吗？你还要什么手表，衣帽间放的哪块手表不是星球限量？好吧，你喜欢哪块？我买给你。”

“我是想体会一下被总裁包养的感觉嘛！”安娜边开车边笑。

“包养，包养，你要什么，都买。”总裁大人满口答应。  
2  
在艾莎坐在副驾的情况下，安娜开车都还比较平稳，到时，刚好八点半，许多小朋友都在路上，许久没有见过这么多小孩的奥拉夫看起来很期待。

安娜的耳麦微微震动，看来是有电话打来。

“你在车里呆着吧，我去送他到门口。”艾莎解开安全带，推门下车了。

“好，我正好回一下部队电话。”安娜冲艾莎和奥拉夫摇了摇手。

奥拉夫见状赶忙跟着下车，刚下车，就被艾莎牵起了手，向学校门口走去。

进大门前，艾莎蹲下身子，双手牵着奥拉夫的手，看着他温和的说：“好好学习，跟小朋友们好好相处，嗯？周五我们来接你，有什么问题给我们打电话，好吗？”

奥拉夫重重的点了几下头，“您放心，我会乖乖的。”

艾莎摸了摸他的脑袋说：“嗯，我知道你很乖，去吧。”

艾莎正准备起身，结果被奥拉夫环住脖颈抱住了，小家伙的声音有一点不舍，带了点哭腔说：“我会想念你们的。”

“好，我们也会想你的。”艾莎轻轻回抱住了这个可爱的孩子。

“要好好吃饭……”奥拉夫松开了手，他小小的八字眉挑起，然后轻轻地追了一声：“Mummy~”

艾莎笑了，捏了捏奥拉夫的脸，“乖。”

“那么，我就先走了，周五见，谢谢您。”奥拉夫红着脸对艾莎再次挥手之后，双手抓着书包带跑进了学校大门，然后抹掉了脸上的眼泪。

艾莎回车上的时候，安娜已经打完了电话，正在用智能机找什么东西。

“你回来了，姐姐。”安娜冲姐姐笑了，然后将智能机投屏出的电脑转向艾莎，“好姐姐，帮我找找之前我存在数据库的作战视频，我现在开车哦！”

“好的好的，指挥长大人，今天你说了算。”艾莎将安全带系上，开始帮忙找安娜要的视频。

“奥拉夫有没有哭鼻子啊，我觉得他肯定会哭鼻子的。”安娜突然乐了一下，想起自己第一次被送去上学的时候。

“嗯，有点吧，但是没让我看到，奥拉夫比我们安娜强多了，至少不会在学校门口撒泼打滚不肯放开我的衣服。”艾莎打趣她。

指挥长没敢再说下去，赶紧假装在认真开车。

到了部队，离开会还有大约半个小时，后场已经集合的士兵们接受了指挥长的检阅以后就回到了各自的军营，艾莎本来打算在休息室等她的，突然想到她的智能机还在自己这里，就起身去了会议室，她之前来过几次总队，还是比较熟悉这里的位置。

会议室还暗着灯，看来还没有人来，因为今天只是需要指挥长讲几句话，大家看一下之前的作战视频，分别报告一下特训情况就差不多了，所以各营营长就没有这么早到场准备。

艾莎前脚刚推门，后脚就被人抱住了。

安娜刚过来的时候，就看到自己姐姐推门进了会议室，她跟在姐姐身后，会议室里面还是一片漆黑，因为即将放映视频而拉起了窗帘。

指挥长的胆子就大了起来。

“瞧瞧，我抓到了一个美人儿。”安娜圈着姐姐的腰，咬了一下她的耳廓，轻轻扯动，还用舌尖舔了一下。

“啊~我好怕啊！”艾莎笑着说了一句，她怎么会不清楚这个为非作歹的人是谁，就顺着指挥长大人的话当一回被劫持的美人儿吧。

“让指挥长哥哥看看，要是长的漂亮，就把你掳回去当指挥长夫人。”安娜“威胁”着美人儿，一边将身后的开关摸到，打开了灯。

“你想得美呢！”艾莎拍了一下安娜的手，从她怀里挣脱出来：“好了安娜，我是来给你送智能机的，放在你的讲桌上了，我去休息室等你。”  
3  
“别走，还有一会儿他们才来呢，这里的会议监控还没打开，让我抱一会儿，姐姐。”安娜说着，顺手把会议室的前门锁了起来。

“那怎么行，这里是部队不是家里……安娜你放我下来！”艾莎正准备教育妹妹乱来的时候，就被直接抱了起来。

指挥长走上了讲台，然后把艾莎放在了讲桌上，双手从姐姐T恤下摆伸进去，抚摸着纤腰，嘴上还要霸占着姐姐的唇齿。

可能是因为在室外环境，这样就会显得格外紧张刺激，艾莎一边被吻着还要担心突然有人进来，她这个总裁的脸面可怎么保得住。

直到快要不能呼吸，艾莎终于推着安娜的肩膀让两个人离开了点距离，喘息之间，她T恤里面唯一的布料一松，那只手竟然从后面解开了她的内衣！

总裁的脸终于烫的要开始冒烟了，她连忙按住那个已经开始在胸前揉捏的手，小声说：“住手！你！这里是会议室安娜！”

结果腰被勾着更贴近了安娜的身体，安娜笑着说：“会议室怎么了，我是这儿的老大。”

艾莎又羞又怒的捂住了脸，太羞耻了，太丢人了……万一真的有人进来……

不行！

结果，她的手就被安娜的手从脸上移开了，手腕被抓着，安娜问她：“捂脸干什么哈哈姐姐你好可爱。”

然后，艾莎的双手被按在了指挥长的腰腹，隔着制服被带动着来回再那里抚摸，安娜松开了艾莎的双手，那双手也很听话的并没有离开那片地方，指挥长将害羞的姐姐抱进了怀里，正准备搞点其它的小动作时，听力敏锐的指挥长听到了脚步声，还不止一个人来这里了。

艹，这么勤奋来这么早干什么？指挥长心里头一次嫌弃下属的敬业。

她做贼心虚一样迅速将艾莎抱离了讲台，然后蹲下身，把总裁大人放在了桌下，面对总裁的惊愕，她竖起食指在嘴边挡了一下道：“他们来了，你先乖乖呆在这里。”

话刚说完，会议室后门就被推开了，几位营长看到指挥长大人从演讲桌下头冒了出来。

“呃，东西掉了，呵呵，你们这么快就来了啊，坐吧坐吧。”指挥长有些僵硬的扯动肌肉，硬是挤出来了一点笑容。

完了完了完了，玩过火了，这下总裁回去不弄死她啊！

主要是总裁大人刚才衣衫不整，这总不能被瞧见吧！

总裁从巨大的震惊中回过神来，窝在桌子下头迅速将自己的衣服穿好，然后心中的羞怒简直快要爆表。

我都说了，这里会被看到的！

现在怎么办？她总不能从指挥长的演讲桌下面爬出来吧！

她恨不得现在就将安娜绑起来用鞭子狠狠抽她几下。

接二连三，来到会议室的人越来越多，讲台离下面的坐席有一点距离，加上前门被她给锁了，人都从后面来的，还好还好。

在总裁脑子里天人交战的时候，台下已经众人起立互相敬礼了。

完了完了完了……

一本正经站在讲桌前的指挥长额头都开始流汗了，一边一脸严肃的听指挥报告，一边想着被她委屈的丢在桌下的姐姐，想着回去什么姿势死的比较好看一点。

然后……

指挥长的表情突然变了，她的眼睛突然瞪大了，吓了正在报告的营长一跳。

“指挥长，有什么指示吗？”营长有点害怕地问。

安娜极为尴尬的咳嗽了一声，打开了麦克风说：“没有，你继续说。”

然后安娜迅速关上了麦，她搭在桌子上的手已经死死的攥住了，艾莎，你是我姑奶奶，你别玩啊现在！她的心里山崩地裂波涛汹涌宛如世界末日。

所谓，以其人之道还治其人之身，总裁很懂这个道理。

所以，她拉开了指挥长裤子的拉链，甚至还特意来回拉动了几下。

安娜开始心虚的深呼吸起来，属下的报告从左耳朵里进去根本没有任何停留就从右耳朵里跑了出去，说的啥是一个字没听懂。

因为，有只微凉的手已经从拉链那里伸了进来，不怀好意的勾了勾她的内裤。

会议记录监控已经打开了，安娜绝对不可能现在将手伸下去阻止姐姐的动作，只能任她‘打击报复’，脸上还要装作一脸认真的听取报告。

然后，皮带被松开了……

安娜瞬间汗液从脸上刷刷刷的出现就快要滴到了桌上。

在那双手带着各类挑逗的刺激下，腿间的腺体已经开始苏醒，在总裁大人的魅力下逐渐涨大变得斗志昂扬。

而艾莎还在不断的隔着内裤用手指去挑弄这个诚实的伙伴，她另一只手贴着腺体往上，就摸到了没有什么阻隔手感极好的腹部。

安娜的身体都开始发抖，强行用胳膊撑着不让自己看起来太过失态。

对不起我错了姐姐，总裁，女王大人对不起我有罪我回去谢罪你想怎么样都好求求你了我在开会啊！！

安娜觉得自己都快哭了，心里不断的跟姐姐道歉，却一个字都不能说出来。

正这样想着，那根被束缚了许久的硬物脱离了内裤的束缚，被放了出来，接着就被握住了。

安娜紧紧靠着讲桌，紧张的汗水几乎已经将背后湿透，她看着台下坐着的一片人，咬着牙，深深吸了两口气，打开了麦克风，却近乎十几秒说不出话来。

那只手熟练的在柱身前后挪移，时不时还要照顾一下前端。

最后，坚强的指挥长，还是稳住了，她说：“先看资料片，之后再结合报告。”

没有断句，没有什么不正常，就是声音听起来有点奇怪。

会议厅很快暗了下来，安娜身后的屏幕亮起，开始播放之前的作战视频，指挥长终于可以在这种不被注意的时候趴在了讲桌上，她剧烈地呼吸，一直揉捏着她小腹的手配合地跟着她的呼吸按动着腹肌。

那双手似乎还在挑衅指挥长，似乎在说你刚才不是很厉害吗，怎么现在就怂了？

安娜终于可以悄悄地将左手伸到桌下，按住了那个还在腺体上来回的灵巧手指，似乎在讨饶，战斗爆破的声音在音响中来回，指挥长终于敢轻轻的哼出几句呻吟来。

她的手被毫不留情的推开了，然后，就是前端被湿润又柔软的地方包裹的快感，安娜狠狠捂住了自己的嘴，从前端开始蔓延的酥麻一直在层层往上翻涌，袭击自己的脑海。

这是姐姐的口腔，她知道。

湿润的舌头还在不断撩动着顶端，甚至打起了圈，根部还被握着来回轻轻抚摸，没错，这是姐姐的疼爱，但是……

安娜的腰腿跟着一起软了下来，但是又不可以现在从讲台上下去把这个藏在桌下的人就地正法，极度的紧张化为了变态的快感不断让安娜的喘息变得粗重，却又不得不把自己从桌上撑起来，毕竟太久了，会引人注意，她假装自己很认真的在看智能机里的视频，眼里却被泪液充斥。

真的要哭了，太舒服了，太羞耻了，太刺激了……

被玩弄，被钳制，被征服，被……上了。

那个口腔还在不断将腺体含的更深，不断的顶着她，不断挑衅她，不断诱惑着她向前挺腰，可是，指挥长不可以。

可恶啊！！她的内心咆哮。

视频一共是十五分钟，安娜抬眼看了一下，还有四分钟结束，她已经被姐姐这样，甜蜜又快意的折磨了十分钟了！

不行了，真的不行了……

“嗯……”她再次羞耻的垂下了头，闷哼了一声。

含着她的人对指挥长的反应太过熟悉，那个温热的地方故意将这根热烫的硬物含的更深，几乎要全部没入，然后退出来些许，再次吞进去，甚至还刻意在最深处停留一会儿，退出来的时候用舌头快速的包裹着已经开始抖动的顶端。

安娜咬紧了牙，她是故意的，故意的！

可是她现在有什么办法呢？没有！

如此被反复对待了几次，指挥长终于忍不住了，腰部猛地向前送了一下，把所有要倾泻的东西都送了出去。

艾莎感觉自己的口腔深处被牢牢顶住，然后，熟悉的带着淡淡安娜味道的东西涌了出来，女性Alpha的液体并没有难闻或者其它刺激味道，反而带了一点甜味，至少安娜是这样的，艾莎也对这黏糊糊的东西没什么排斥。

指挥长觉得自己的身上简直像洗了澡还没擦干一样，她强大的意志力控制着自己不散发Alpha的信息素味道，也不让自己有太大的反应，却在姐姐的折磨下，丢盔弃甲。

手上的红光笔都快被捏断了。

姐姐的唇轻轻吻了吻已经释放了需要却还没有软下去的腺体，满意地把它又放了回去，好心的揉了揉以示安慰，贴心地帮指挥长拉上了裤子的拉链，扣好了腰带。

然后，隔着裤子，抚摸着它。

小指挥长，你跟我玩？

那你就带着你的帐篷走出这间会议室吧。

总裁心里觉得十分平衡，似乎无声的再问安娜：“会议室怎么了？我的指挥长大人。”


	124. 番外之关于婚礼，1

其实关于想嫁给安娜，可能在她用枪抬起我的下巴吻上来的时候，我就这么想过了，说起来很好笑，二十七岁才失去初吻好像有点太晚了，都怪你，安娜，早点啊。

其实关于想嫁给艾莎，可能在我第一次顾不上周围环境的糟糕吻上她那双我想过很多年的唇的时候，就这么想过了，虽然作为一个Alpha，理当我娶你嫁，但是我的艾莎那么好，我就直说了，我也想嫁给她。

今天值得我们两人铭记，因为，我们要结婚啦！

礼堂的钟声已经敲响，来自各个星球的朋友们都已经在礼堂就坐，这是阿伦戴尔历史最为悠久，又最为华丽壮观的礼堂，是在漫漫百年中，再一次被启用，作为一场婚礼见证誓约的地方。

“Daddy！你快点呀！Mummy那边都准备好了呢！”奥拉夫扒着化妆间的门，嘴巴贴着锁孔朝里面喊道。

“哎呀！来了来了！别催我……还有你不要贴着锁孔说话好吗，不是很卫生，你要去擦过嘴巴才可以！跟谁学的啊真是的！艾莎要是看到了肯定要说我没带好你。”

门里面的人啰里吧嗦，外面的奥拉夫把头往后缩，想离这个声音远点，身上黑色的小西装飘洒着白色亮晶晶的小雪花，里面白色的衬衣上系着可爱的橙红色小领带，还绣着一些小胡萝卜花纹。

这扇门打开了，从里面走出来以为极为漂亮的棕红色头发的女人，她穿着洁白的长婚纱，姣好的身材被贴身的婚纱包裹，露出肩头和手臂，长发盘起，被精致的宝石饰品固定好，淡妆修饰过后的安娜别样清丽好看，一个多月的准备，为了适应这套婚纱礼服，我们指挥长穿了很久的高跟鞋，其实脱离一直以来的中性打扮，完全女性化的装扮对于安娜来说也十分乐意接受，因为这样，会和艾莎的个子在一个水平线上，她手中握着捧花，然后笑眯眯拉过奥拉夫，把花放在他怀里道：“走吧，我们的花童奥拉夫先生。”

“我今天很忙！我还要帮你们递戒指礼盒！”奥拉夫灿烂的笑着，然后说：“哇哦，Daddy这样很漂亮。”

“是的是的，辛苦我们奥拉夫了！”安娜捏了捏奥拉夫的脸蛋，冲他眨了一下左眼道：“那必须很漂亮啊，Daddy我颜值不输Mummy的哦！”

奥拉夫没好气的又翻了Daddy一个白眼，真是会夸自己啊，虽然她说的的确没错，但是你的口气为什么这么嚣张啊！

“走啦走啦！你有没有偷偷去看过Mummy的礼服啊？”安娜牵着奥拉夫，在礼堂右侧的长廊等待上场，推开这扇门，就是礼堂的中心礼台。

奥拉夫飞快的点头道：“看过看过，特别好看！”

“我发现你Mummy真的属于设计天才，从婚纱到戒指，审美好到我要尖叫。”安娜不放过任何一个夸姐姐的机会。

“咳咳，安娜总将，五分钟后我们就要上场，您准备好了吗？”旁边的冰封副队长伴郎打断了父子吹妈的谈话，因为好像不这样，他们会很开心的讨论个没完。

“好啦好啦，我什么场面没见过，我根本不会紧张。”安娜笑眯眯的回答。

“不紧张吗Daddy？那你不要捏我手这么紧啊，疼！”奥拉夫喊道。

公放中是神父的声音：“现在让我荣幸的有请两位新人Anna·Arendelle 与 Elsa·Arendelle在圣堂盟誓！

婚礼的音乐奏响，安娜面前的大门缓缓打开，她微笑着，看着堂下无数人起立鼓掌，她走过长廊，微微提起裙子前方，向礼台走去。

这是一片盛放的玫瑰花海，每走一步，都会有热情似火的花瓣洒下，她看到了从对面打开的大门里走出来的人。

她是姐姐，她是艾莎，她是我的生命，她……美极了。

她好像天生就适合穿如此贵气高雅的裙装，白衣胜雪，那层层叠叠的轻纱弥漫，白色的蕾丝边手套一直到小臂，她将捧花递给身边的伴娘，慢步向前走来，长裙摆拖在红毯上，每向前一动一步，都有花瓣点缀在上，白金色的盘发上是一顶金色的王冠，曼妙朦胧的头纱遮掩着女王的容颜，同样是露肩抹胸的款式，优雅又从容，如同误入尘世的冰雪精灵，胜雪的肌肤，搭配着这令人晕眩的装束，安娜捂住了自己的嘴巴顺便捏了捏鼻子好让鼻血这种东西不要在这时候喷涌而出。

这是，她的新娘。

她们彼此接近，眼里只有对方，直到伸出手臂就能抱到对方的距离，安娜的双手握住了姐姐的双手，抬起来，放在两人中间，虽然还没有说一句话，她就开始哭了。

“安娜……”艾莎唤了她一声。

安娜努力点了点头，不哭了不能哭，不能哭，大家都看着呢。

“Anna·Arendelle，你愿意嫁给Elsa·Arendelle，并且承诺将永远爱她，保护她，尊重她，与她相伴，共度一生吗？”

安娜与艾莎双手相扣，她灿烂地笑着，看着她的姐姐，大声说道：“我愿意！无论什么都无法再将我们分开，过去，现在，未来，每分每刻，我都在爱着你，我会永远陪着你，直至我生命的最后一刻，我在圣堂盟誓，此生只爱你一个人，只要你一个人，我爱你，艾莎。”

“Elsa·Arendelle，你愿意嫁给Anna·Arendelle，并且承诺将永远爱她，保护她，尊重她，与她相伴，共度一生吗？”

艾莎回握住了眼前这个漂亮女人的手，将交握的指节扣紧，她启唇道：“我愿意！我在圣堂盟誓，此生唯爱安娜一人，与她共度朝夕，将她视为我的太阳，永不会变，我爱你，安娜。”

圣堂的掌声犹如潮海，见证这对新人彼此盟誓。

“现在我以神的名义，宣布你们的盟誓生效，现在你们可以交换戒指。”

奥拉夫将戒指盒打开，双手递了上去，犹如安娜一样灿烂又热烈的笑容，祝你们永远幸福，Daddy、Mummy。

这是她们两个共同设计的戒指，选用了传统结婚钻戒的样式，依旧是金银搭配，戒指内侧镌刻了对方的名字。

安娜拿起那枚银色的戒指，缓缓戴进了艾莎的无名指，随后隔着手套亲吻了她的手背。

艾莎摘起那枚金色的钻戒，轻轻戴进了安娜的无名指，将那只手抬起，亲吻了她的无名指。

这场婚礼直播是空间联盟所有星球这个时间段热度最高的，无数献花礼物挤爆了直播间，海量的祝贺几乎要将直播路线卡到崩溃。

这样两个美丽的女人，她们经历了磨难，经历了生死离别，又互相信任，互相吸引，又互相爱着，这不是真爱，那世间可能就没有真爱了。

两个捧花由两位新人分别扔下，引起了一片呼声。

安娜将艾莎面前的轻纱掀上去，搂住了她的腰，吻上了新娘的嘴唇。

艾莎同样回应着这个盟誓过后的吻，这是缠绵又甜蜜的仪式，不是之前的热烈，而是轻柔的依恋。

“我爱你，姐姐。”安娜亲吻了她的侧脸。

“我也爱你，安娜。”艾莎拥抱了她，轻轻吻了安娜的肩头。  
  
这辈子，都没什么能将我们分开了。  
  
她们牵手，拥抱，亲吻，欣然接受所有人的祝福，她们等的太久了，太不容易了。


	125. 番外之关于婚礼，2

接下来的是婚礼酒会，两位新人一同牵手去换礼服，整个衣物间非常大，外面就是酒会走廊，安娜迅速的将婚纱脱掉，她保证她这辈子！都没有这么快的速度，她松垮的随便套了个长衣，就冲进了女王的更衣室。

才褪下了手套的艾莎很显然被吓了一跳，“安娜？你怎么这么……”

艾莎就被这位急切的新人堵住了唇，安娜把更衣室的门锁好，压着还是一身婚纱华服的姐姐到墙上，握着她的手腕，身体贴着姐姐，还好还没脱，还没脱，她心里暗暗想着。

随着姐姐的呼吸越来越急促，安娜终于舍得放开了她，她看着艾莎，然后食指搭着姐姐又要教育她的唇道：“你可不能喊出声哦，外面很多人的！试衣间的墙板很薄，你瞧，它并不隔音。”安娜有模有样的敲了两下墙壁。

艾莎的身体往后倒了倒说：“你在乱说些什么？我有什么好叫的我……啊！安娜！”她的裙子被从前面捞了起来，有只手直接抚上了她的大腿，她的脸刷一下就红了，明白了刚才安娜说这话的不怀好意。

安娜笑眯眯地说：“你看，我说了，姐姐你不可以叫哦！”

“你放开我！等下酒会我们还要去呢……”艾莎瞪着她。

“不，我的新娘，指挥长夫人，我们现在哪儿都不去~”安娜亲了亲姐姐的脸，她的目光里露出了几分渴望的火焰，“你好美，知道吗……”

“安娜！”艾莎拿这只浑身上下都透着Alpha欲望的大狼狗根本没办法，只能用声音警告她，一边心里想着，完了，我这身婚纱可能又保不住了。

“你要是想让走廊上的人都猫过来听的话，姐姐你可以再大声一点。”安娜一边将姐姐的发冠摘下，使得盘发松散下来，一边在姐姐耳边说着。

她的脖颈又被身后的人咬住了，这位美丽的新娘马上就轻轻地叫了一声，并且扣住了在她腰间抚摸的手。

“晚上……晚上好吗？你想怎么样都好。”艾莎不得已，跟这位压在她身上的人商量。

安娜宛如一只急不可耐重度饥饿的大狼，眼睛都要冒出绿光了，她迅速回答她的姐姐：“不，马上就换礼服了，我就看不到这样的你了。”

“……”艾莎竟然一时找不到话来反驳安娜。

后颈的腺体被持续的攻占，让艾莎完全不能抵挡迅速袭来的快感，那种令人产生渴望的酥麻又爬了上来。

漂亮的婚纱被麦色的手迅速拉开，从抹胸向下拉去，胸前一对跳动的东西很快就落入了温暖的手掌，并被轻轻揉捏。

“嗯……”艾莎忍不住轻哼了一声，双手撑在桌前，觉得身体开始迅速发软，好像无论什么时候，这个人一接近她，挑弄她，她就很快会被这种挑逗欺负的要投降。

长裙之下被分开的双腿间，开始不受控制的湿润起来，从不断喘息之中出现的情欲气息马上弥漫了整个更衣室，这让一直压在她身上的罪魁祸首越来越兴奋。

白色的内裤被流连在她臀间的手指顺着臀缝勾下，轻轻往下扯去，而身上依旧被持续的吻和抚摸占据，她的呼吸跟随着身上的动作而越来越急切，脑海里突然想到今天同样一身婚纱的安娜，美丽，热情，眼里带着浓烈炙热的爱意看着向自己走来，一举一动，都让自己的心跟着她跳动。

密处因为主人脑海里另一位新娘的到来猛然涌出了一股热液，将那个正在这里流连的手染湿。

“姐姐，你在想什么？”俯身在她身上的人问她，将那只沾满了爱液的手抬上来，扣住了艾莎的下巴。

“在想你……”艾莎如实回答。

“想我什么？”安娜的语气里带着诱惑，想听姐姐的答案，“告诉我，姐姐。”

“喜欢你的任何样子，今天的你……美极了。”艾莎的脸因为这句夸赞妹妹的话语而不可自制的烧红起来。

“噢……看来我应该穿着那身婚纱进来找你的。”安娜挑起了眉毛，亲了亲姐姐的肩头，又再次吻上了她的颈间。

艾莎转过身来，抱住了安娜，细碎的吻落在了安娜的脸上，脖子上和肩上，在吻上安娜的唇之前，她说：“我终于嫁给你了，安娜。”

然后热烈的吻将一切封缄，身上的婚纱也凌乱了起来。

她被抱上了梳妆台，然后身前的人将她的腰拉近自己，接着那根熟悉的滚烫硬挺的热物就被送进了自己的身体。

“啊……”她死死的捏着安娜的肩膀，不让这句呻吟声穿透薄薄的墙壁被别人听到。

安娜能感觉到这里在热切的欢迎着她到来，湿润又紧致，不断的将她向深处拉去，挺腰，直到全部没入，姐姐已经软在了自己怀里，婚纱也夹在了她们之间。

这位新娘美极了，现在面色艳红，又带着几分迷离情潮看着自己，水润的唇微微张开，贝齿衬着它们，让人想忍不住去探寻和品尝，披散下来的金发落在她的胸前，发香带着专属于姐姐的冷香一起把安娜的眼睛烧红。

挺腰，抽插，进去一点，再进去一点，深一点，我还想看她更多的柔情模样。

在这个并不算大的更衣室里，断断续续冒出了压抑的呻吟声和沉重的喘息声，身体更加柔软，出了点汗，却紧紧抱着她，不肯放开正在顶动她的人。

实在想喊的时候，艾莎会咬住安娜的肩头，然后发出呜咽，更衣室外来回走动的脚步声让艾莎的身心一直不敢放松。

“好姐姐，咬的太紧了，放松点。”安娜在她耳边求饶。

她的姐姐只好咬她的肩膀咬的更用力了，甚至还用指甲刮着她的后背。

安娜俯身，使得艾莎的双腿分开的更大，只能挂在自己的臂弯，然后将胸前变硬的乳尖含进嘴里轮番爱怜。

婚纱在腰间，而身体逐渐泛红，跟雪白的布料划分了色差界限。

桌子发出轻微撞着墙壁的响声，这让艾莎觉得羞耻极了，如果有人在外面，不可能不知道里面发生了什么事。

这种怕被人发现的感觉一直让绞着安娜的地方收缩的更为激烈，爱液也不断随着抽插滑出，随着臀瓣流下去。

每一下都很深，每一次进入都会有让头皮炸开的强烈快感，她好紧，每次进入都让总将觉得这是真真正正的攻城略地，分开紧张的腔壁，将自己直接送达深处王城的感觉让她根本无法停下。

有人敲了敲她们更衣室的门，是个女人的声音，听起来是艾莎今天的伴娘：“艾莎，准备的怎么样了，大约还有二十分钟我们就要出场了哦。”

本来正沉迷情欲中的艾莎被这一声吓的猛然睁开了眼睛，她慌乱地就要推开安娜，却被安娜捂住了嘴巴，接着就是更为用力的深顶，这让艾莎紧紧蹙起了眉头，将头后仰。

被捂着嘴巴，被猛烈撞击，外面……外面她的朋友还在等她……

她的眼睛渐渐湿润，不知道是快感还是害怕，眼泪抑制不住的从眼角往下滑落，她用力扣着安娜的肩头，将指甲嵌入进去，不让过分的快乐化成呻吟跑出来。

艾莎的腰被牢牢箍住，那个好看的腹部和细腰向她的深处发起了最为猛烈的一波袭击。那个敏感的点被不断攻占，腺体总是抽出来许多又猛烈的撞进去，她闭着眼睛，在晃动中被推向了巅峰。

她的手心都开始冒汗，眼前只剩下了白光，从花心深处猛然炸裂开来的快感蹿上脊椎又跑进脑海，然后开始不断绽放，她眼角滑出的泪水更多，脸上的红色也更为艳丽，性感极了。

“艾莎？能听到我说话吗？”伴娘依然在门外，她没有走。

而那个粗大的腺体同样也没有走，安娜始终紧紧咬着牙，她一直再看着艾莎，将此刻她每一秒的表情都放进心里。

那个刚被送上高潮的身体又被再一次的抵着深处快速释放的热液冲击，让艾莎猛然挺直了腰，紧紧抱住了安娜，跟着同时到来的又是一波凶猛的快感。

快不行了，自己感觉在这里要被安娜上的晕过去了，实在是太紧张了，这会让快感被无限放大的。

“我是安娜，我正跟艾莎有点悄悄话讲，马上就来，谢谢你。”安娜轻快又带着元气的声音打破了一切，她还在轻轻顶动着艾莎，却因为结卡在她们之间而不能有更大的动作。

清醒过来的Alpha正在给不能回话的Omega找合适的理由，背上却被软的没什么力气的人捶了两下。


	126. 关于婚礼，3

不得不说，结婚确实是一件很累的事情，酒会，舞会，欢庆会连带着媒体邀请会，总之两个人终于回到酒店最高层的套房里已经是晚上一点钟了。

安娜被灌了不少酒，当兵的总是觉得喝酒是庆祝新婚折腾长官最好的方式。

总将大人换了黑色的制服和皮靴与一直挽着她的白色长裙的艾莎在会场之间来回敬酒，红包也不知道封了多少出去，一打一打的反正感觉铺天盖地。

总裁的婚礼总之要么不办，要么最豪华，钱是什么，废纸啊简直可以说。

就算是总将大人海量，面对下属一声一声指挥长指挥长夫人要幸福美满之类的话美滋滋的被灌下不知道多少杯酒以后，终于有些醉了。

艾莎本身不大喝酒，但是并不代表她酒量不好，她很会控制自己喝酒的量，一杯酒愣是能在四五桌之后才重新拿过新的酒杯，反正也没人说得过她，大家不敢灌总裁大人，只好把目标转向了可怜的指挥长。

所以，安娜勾着艾莎的肩膀，摇摇晃晃挂着她，被总裁大人一来二去的反正就连拖带抱拐进了婚房。

这个家伙也真是实诚，人家给她敬多少她就喝多少，就跟之前买戒指一样，别人划她账户多少钱她就任由别人划，还自己给别人加钱，真是不知道说她聪明还是笨。

花了六千万！六千万买一对戒指，指挥长你真是前无古人后无来者！当她看到报告的时候真是觉得挣多少钱都能给她的指挥长败光了！

不过还好，这六千万还是归了北山集团，也没有什么损失其实，不给买还扬言要炸了人家店铺，脑回路总是和普通人不太一样。

“指挥长大人，你还好吗？”艾莎把她丢在床上，问了一句。

指挥长大人长靴嗑在地上，腿曲折，就半个身子躺在床上，听到艾莎这么问，撑起身子大声说：“我好的不——得了！我还行！”

得了吧，说话都打结了还好的不得了呢。

“头痛不痛呀小傻子！”艾莎侧躺在安娜旁边休息，手搭在安娜的脸上。

安娜只能摇头，想说啥，咕哝了半天反正也说不出来。

想了想，艾莎还是起来找了点牛奶给安娜灌了点，没有醒酒药，干脆躺着得了。

艾莎把手中的杯子放下，眼光上上下下又把这个人看了一遍。

嗯，腰细腿长胸大漂亮，小美人啊小美人，你自己醉了，可别说我欺负你啊！

新婚之夜嘛，总得有点什么值得纪念的事情不是吗？

总裁大人突然想到中午胆大妄为的安娜在更衣室做的事情，精神和身体是很愉悦没有错，但是还是觉得被欺负了。

想到这里，艾莎就觉得，今天不把你上哭，就对不起我中午的隐忍。

总裁大人十分粗暴的拽下了指挥长的皮带，然后翻身骑在了她身上，把醉的没什么反抗能力的指挥长压好，连哄带骗的用皮带绑起了她的双手。

“艾莎……你在拽我%￥…………￥##*…………”

“嗯嗯，是的呢，有点热，乖哦，姐姐给你脱下来就好了。”

“姐姐！我手呢？”

“姐姐手握着的呀，你没感觉到吗？”

“姐…姐，我怎么好像……被绑起来了？”

“嗯嗯，姐姐绑起来了的，你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……”

艾莎始终憋着笑，还要一边哄她的指挥长，太可爱了太可爱了！

总裁大人的手熟练的单手解开了指挥长裤子的扣子，拉开拉链，然后猛地向下一拽，有个光屁股的人就在床边啊了一声。

接着，指挥长大人的长靴被拽了下来扔到了后面，砸到窗帘上，窗帘委屈的抖了抖。

裤子被完全拽掉了。

“安娜，安娜，往上拱一下，对就这样，你都要掉下去了！”总裁大人的声音一派好姐姐作风，手上却拉着她的领带往上带，十分流氓的诱拐指挥长自己缩去床上。

“姐姐……抱，我的裤子怎么好像不见了？”安娜半睁着眼睛，脸色红红，暴露在空气中的长腿左右蹭了一下，好像在怀念自己被扒下的裤子。

“抱着呢，我们安娜没感觉到吗？”艾莎搂了搂安娜的腰，把她贴近自己，“冷不冷呀？”

安娜点点头，又摇摇头，自己也不知道冷不冷但是突然想起来了什么，她突然睁大眼睛说：“不对！我今天结婚！我我我还没跟姐姐上床……我……手呢？裤子呢……我要……”

艾莎抬手揉了揉妹妹的脑袋，忍不住又亲了几下她的脸问她：“你想怎么上床？”

指挥长大人颇为认真的想了一下说：“抱上去，然后压住……”

“想不想绑住姐姐的双手？”艾莎觉得自己太坏了，但是根本停不下来。

安娜点头干脆的说：“想！”

“你想不想……把姐姐的裙子撕开？”艾莎贴着安娜的耳边，带着些许撩人的嗓音勾引她。

安娜的脸突然变红，兴奋的点头道：“想！”

“你想不想把姐姐按在床上，然后听她说不要~不要~？”

“想！”安娜点头点的十分诚实。

然后指挥长的衣服就被撕开了，她睁大了双眼，说：“不要~不要！”

“不要什么？”

安娜的下巴被姐姐的指头挑起，她双手挣扎了一下，没挣开。

艾莎在她的唇上肆虐了一番，又问安娜：“不要什么？”

安娜喘着气说：“要……”

就问了几句对姐姐的想法，Alpha腿间的腺体就精神的站了起来，以表示对姐姐的忠诚。

安娜的双腿被艾莎分开，她卡在妹妹的双腿之间，白色的裙装贴向腺体，然后身体压下去，与它相贴，再慢慢向上移动，艾莎亲上了安娜的胸前。

“嗯……”安娜娇吟了一声，阳光少女的呻吟声和成熟女人的截然不同，艾莎觉得好玩极了，趁醉上手，新婚之夜，当然是我想怎么样就怎么样啊！

“我喜欢这个声音，多叫几声给我听好不好小安娜？”艾莎奖励似的又在胸前来回舔了一下。

“姐姐。”安娜一下好像回到了没有分化之前的少女时代，含羞带怯的，被姐姐的言语一下将指挥长的威压抛到了九霄云外。

艾莎心里想，怎么这么可爱啊，该威风的时候帅的令人心醉，该少女的时候又可爱的让人忍不住想怜爱她。

“你喜欢姐姐吗？”艾莎问安娜。

“喜欢喜欢！”安娜抢着回答。

“你喜欢听姐姐叫床吗？”艾莎不怀好意的用自己的腹部蹭着腺体。

“喜欢喜欢！”

“你能叫给我听一下你都喜欢姐姐怎么叫床吗？”

“……”安娜好像陷入了思考模式，想了半天她说：“啊~要我……安娜！嗯~用力~指挥长哥哥你好棒……快一点……唔……”

艾莎马上抬手捂住了安娜的嘴，脸猛然跟安娜成了一样的红色。

安娜似乎很迷惑姐姐为啥不让她继续叫了。

觉得过分羞耻的总裁转战到了安娜的腰腹，来回舔咬，又不放开那张还能说出些什么淫词浪语的嘴巴。

直到指缝之间跑出了安娜表达快感的叹息，还有因为她的抚摸带来了属于女性的呻吟声。

没想到，这种自娱自乐调戏醉酒指挥长的新婚之夜，先忍不住的是一向看起来非常禁欲的艾莎。

腿间的湿润已经不能成为提示她的反应了，而是不断张合收缩的蜜穴在说，我想要她，她太可爱了。

艾莎的手主动将身上的裙子脱去，竟然有点像等不及想进入Omega身体的Alpha一样。

正在到处找自己手的指挥长就感觉腿中间敏感的东西被熟悉的湿软紧紧包裹和咬动。

“啊……姐姐！”安娜忍不住挺起了腰，大喊了一声。

她一个Alpha，硬生生觉得好像被进入的人是她一样。

“我在呢，姐姐在呢，感觉到了吗？”艾莎亲了亲安娜的鼻尖，“我弄痛你了吗？”

安娜摇了摇头说：“没有，很舒服。”

接着就被压在她身上的人持续不断的顶动带来的舒爽弄的说不出别的话来。

太舒服了，那里紧紧含着自己，夹着自己，来回将那根肉棒反复吞吐，时不时还要重重的将自己顶向最深处，她能感受到姐姐的臀部撞着自己的肉感，一下比一下快乐。

“嗯——啊——姐姐，舒服，要我要我！”安娜好像想明白了为啥之前姐姐要问她怎么叫床的，这不是活学活用吗？然后脑子又被酒精蒙蔽了。

太性感了，她的指挥长在身下，头发散乱，衣服被撕开，领带被扯松，黑色的衬衫跟着手臂上两道金色的线条一起跳跃着，双手被指挥长自己的腰带绑着，手腕上来不及解开的金色袖扣上还是阿伦戴尔的图腾。

麦色的身体正在跟着自己的节奏挺动，好看的腹肌全部展现了出来，艾莎的指尖滑过了这里形成的竖线，又再次向下坐去，把腺体往自己的深处再次撞去，还收缩下面的小穴，死死绞弄着敏感的腺体。

这一下，差点把身下的Alpha爽晕了，眼泪马上诚实的冒了出来，身体都跟着抖动起来。

“啊——艾莎——呜——”

“求我，不然我要停下来了，小安娜。”艾莎喘着气说。

“嗯，姐姐，别停，求你了，不要停……”安娜马上求饶，不可以停，还要！

金发的美人按着安娜的肩膀，细腰不断挺动，雪白的身体转化成快感刺激下的薄薄红色，她的频率跟着身下指挥长挺腰的频率相合，好让每一次进入都最深最舒服。

“啊、安娜……嗯，再用力一点~”她扣着安娜被绑起来的双手，整个身体开始渐渐向指挥长贴去。

现在无比听话的指挥长一边娇喘，一边又履行着Alpha的本能，将自己顶进去一次又一次。

大量的液体浇过冠头柱身然后跟随抽插被带出，将结合处湿的不能再湿。

冷酷的总裁压着可怜的指挥长，然后被顶的说不出话来，耳边还听着软着嗓子的来自安娜的娇吟声。

这简直是双倍的刺激快乐。

这漂亮性感的腰腹像是存了十足的动力一样，不断顶撞她，让这个女人发出了与安娜完全不一样的婉转吟哦，带着湿润的魅惑，让醉酒的Alpha更加疯狂。

“啊啊……”艾莎绷紧了身体，把自己完全贴向安娜，抬手解开了绑着指挥长的腰带。

获得了自由的指挥长在双手解放的一瞬间，就将身上的人压在了身下，狠狠贯穿她。

“嗯~慢一点……啊太快了安娜……”

“啊~不要~你顶的太深了……”

“好姐姐，你不是喜欢这样吗？”

“没……没有……”

“那你求我！”

“唔……求你了，指挥长哥哥……别欺负我了。”

总裁眼含泪光，讨好一样的握住了指挥长的手指。

夜还很长，酒精把安娜的理智归还回来了以后，剩下的只有兴奋和快慰了。


	127. 番外之这就是情趣2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我OOC我自己~哈哈，这可能是强强剩下的为数不多的番外了。

“叮~”

一声轻微的铃铛响动，让棕红色头发的女人身体不禁前倾了一点，她本来漂亮的眼睛被黑色的领带蒙起，细心的人还在脑后给她系了个漂亮的绳结。

她身上的衣衫还保持着回家时指挥长该有的样子，只不过……

脖颈被套上了棕色的手指粗细的软皮项圈，金色的小巧铃铛挂在中间，只要稍微挪动，就会有脆响出现。

“过来一点。”后面的绳线拉动，示意她过来。

她循着那熟悉的冷香而去，赤足踩在地毯上，几声铃铛轻响后，她的心口被面前的人用食指抵住。

接着，那双手将黑色的衬衣纽扣解开了两粒，指尖慢悠悠从铃铛那里缓缓滑下，直到下一颗还未解开的纽扣。

这样的动作好像带着特殊的魔力，安娜觉得向下的每一寸，都让她皮肤下的热血开始跟随手指而涌动。

她的呼吸变得急促，没出息的吞咽口水，面对女王的撩拨，轻而易举的投降。

发丝撩过她的耳尖，艾莎的唇轻轻含住安娜的耳垂，牙齿咬上一点，然后舌尖将那里舔湿，接着她轻声问安娜：“你想吻我吗？”

点头带来的，依旧是两声铃铛轻响。

什么都看不到，但是安娜却非常熟练又精准的吻上了薄唇，只是短暂的相接，女王的齿关并没有打开去欢迎舌尖的造访。

安娜的唇缓缓下移，而搭在她双肩上的手也跟着她的动作将她向下按去。

这是丝质的吊带睡裙，安娜轻而易举地将它剥下，唇和手感受到的是别样的内衣款式，感觉似乎和平时的不太一样，因为很容易感受到这几片没什么作用的薄布下的肌肤。

嗯，不过是双手贴上这具手感犹如绸缎般光滑的身体，就已经让安娜觉得口干舌燥了。

手抚过胸前，又向下而去，顺着腰线下移，有双手将她的手带到了腰后，指腹感受到了一个蝴蝶结，细细的绳线，她轻轻拉开一端，这个勉强挂在身上的内裤便掉落在艾莎的脚下。

呼吸陡然变重，她跟随者手指不断向下的唇狠狠吻过女王每一寸娇柔的肌肤。

直到跟着吻跪在了艾莎腿前，那悦耳的铃铛脆响一直未曾断过，似乎在提示安娜她正在失控。

“好了，我的安娜。”女王娇软地发号施令。

金属特有的凉意在安娜的脸上滑过，那东西从脸侧滑向了颈后，她的手被牵起，那金属质感的东西先是扣住了左手，接着是右手。

安娜怎么会不知道姐姐现在给她戴上的是什么东西，但是她没有反抗，任由姐姐用手铐把她的双手困在身前。

没出息的Alpha甚至因为这个举动而更加兴奋，脸上都开始发烫。

“姐姐……”

她的唇很快被封住，她的姐姐说：“嘘~现在还不是叫姐姐的时候。”

“叮~”那声脆响似乎代替了安娜的回答。

艾莎将安娜的下巴捏起，用指腹微微摩挲勾弄，“我想听听，安娜，在没有得到我之前，有性冲动时，是怎么想姐姐的，之前在衣帽间，你说过，你想着我的样子自慰。”

铺天盖地的羞耻感迅速投射到Alpha的脸上，让她的脸一下变得赤红。

“我……”安娜感觉自己的喉咙干的根本说不出话，嗓子已经要被欲望的烈焰烧的没有任何湿润的感觉，沙哑，低沉。

那魅惑的嗓音再次出现在安娜的耳边：“我想听，安娜。”

腿间的腺体已经自顾自的撑起了裤子，高高抬着头，出卖着她的主人，让她不得已将腰腹直起来一点，好让这个跪姿舒适一些。

可是有双手放在了她的头顶，轻轻将安娜的脸压向了那个湿润且带着明显情欲味道的腿间，鼻尖蹭过肉缝边缘，而当她再也受不了一样的想亲吻上那里时，艾莎又推开了她的头。

“还要我重复一遍吗？”女王居高临下。

Alpha的脑海里面挣扎了一番，最终决定向施问者投诚。

“我想你抱住我，赤裸着身体……让我……”安娜低下了头，“让我揉你的胸，让我……干你……”

下跪者感觉自己正在被审视，她缩了一下身体，把内心深处的性冲动加以让人脸红的词语直接地表述出来。

“我想把你压在身下，狠狠进入你的身体，顶进去……最深处……”她越说，声音越小，嗓子开始发紧，在被意淫者面前，倾诉自己对她的淫荡和渴求。

艾莎安抚似的摸着妹妹的头，这个回答似乎令她十分愉悦，她启唇道：“乖，继续说。”

得到了嘉奖，Alpha的羞耻感好像褪去了一些，安娜抬起了头说：“想要标记你！想要不停地操你……想听你叫床……想听你求饶，还、还想看你被、干哭的样子！”

即便看不到艾莎现在的表情，但是，她敢确信，那一定是与她一样被情欲挑拨起来的红色，她的姐姐一贯如此。

Alpha的语言直白，粗暴，却最能直接的将所有欲望挑起，让这个已经体会过无数次快感的Omega身体反应强烈起来。

微凉的手掌从安娜的肩头往衣领下窜去，揉捏着她的胸前，艾莎问她：“是这样吗？安娜的胸手感也很好。”

嗯声之中夹杂了一些被抚摸的快意。

她是个Alpha，却也是个柔软的女人，棕红色的发丝被她亲手揉乱，有些贴在了脸上，眼睛被蒙起，被亲吻过后的嘴唇更加红润，领口大开，而自己正在她的胸前放肆，看看，多么让人热血翻涌的场面。

艾莎的手贴着安娜的胸，接着将她轻轻推倒在地上，地毯隔绝了地板应有的凉意，艾莎坐在了她的小腹上，将她的上衣纽扣全部解开，抚摸着她的腰腹。

她好湿……轻微的来回挪动，安娜都能感觉腺体不远的小腹变湿，那极度柔软又敏感的地方正在轻轻蹭着自己的腹肌。

“啊……”她情不自禁的轻呼一声，被撩拨着，征服着，被人压在胯下又用着最色情方式磨蹭着的快感让安娜觉得欲仙欲死。

翘臀缓缓向上移动，安娜能感觉到姐姐的发梢带来的轻痒，被手铐锁住的双手被那个湿润的地方临幸，然后右手便轻而易举地摸到了湿润的源头。

那里含着她的指尖，轻轻张合吮吸，带着更多的热液和一声勾人心魄的轻吟。

就在手指想进去更多的时候，那里又绝情的离开了这里，只留下了还带着她体温的湿滑液体。

躺在地上的Alpha无意识地挺起了腰部，很显然那个高涨的腺体也需要同样的安慰，但是艾莎并没有打算去看望它一眼。

她俯下身，左胸压在了安娜的唇前，这个干渴的Alpha马上张嘴含住了乳尖吸吮，舌头将那个变硬的蓓蕾反复爱怜，这里被反复舔舐和包裹，让她身上的人不禁将身体更压向自己。

不能分的太开的双手弯曲，托起了艾莎的臀部，直到她几乎要坐在自己的锁骨处，被蒙起眼睛的安娜舔了舔唇角笑着说：“要不要试试我的舌头？”

她感觉艾莎很明显的软了一下，却没有回答。

可是安娜却直接用手将姐姐的腿间推向了自己的脸。

直到那声铃铛的轻响和唇吻上花瓣的响声重合，艾莎双手撑着地毯的手不禁蜷缩起来。

“安娜……”她听起来不像是在叫妹妹的名字，更像是急促的呻吟。

灵巧又湿润的舌头很快开始了动作，轻重不一的舔弄和时不时舌尖的挑拨，让跪在那里的人娇喘连连，她将双腿分开的更大，将自己压向安娜的唇舌，腰部轻轻地迎合，一边听着来自于Alpha颈上的轻响铃声。

每一次舔弄，每一次舌尖深入，每一次吮吸，都想让艾莎尖叫，但是她却自己捂住了嘴。

跟随着舌尖进犯的动作，她的腰臀的摆动幅度越来越大，直到艾莎没办法靠一只手臂去支撑自己，她终于放下了手，双手撑着身体，低头，让呻吟声带来外面的高潮。

这样的姿势带来的快感让艾莎高潮时的呻吟带上了哭腔，那种柔弱的似乎一碰就会散掉的绵软。

那张嘴终于舍得离开了那里，艾莎低头清楚的看到安娜的舌尖在唇上扫过，好像品尝过什么好吃的甜点一样正在回味。

“解开我，姐姐。”Alpha喘着粗气说，“当是奖励，好吗？”

“不，安娜……”艾莎觉得这个Alpha一旦放开，自己可能会被弄疯，最好就这样锁着，任自己欺负。

那个被蒙着眼睛的人翘起了嘴角，眉毛挑起，她的声音轻快又带着威胁，“这可是你说的。”

这种非专业的手铐，在特战出身的指挥长手上，不过是个玩具罢了，手腕一翻，她及其快速地按住了锁扣，向上一挑，手铐掉落在地毯上的闷声突然绷住了艾莎的神经。

那双麦色的手挑衅似的缓缓抬上来，接着，在艾莎的注视下，带着笑容，解开了蒙着自己的领带。

然后，那双淡绿的的眼眸就看着坐在自己身上的女人。

“不、你怎么弄开的？”那个女人被这双眼睛盯的猛然一缩身体，想逃。

“我是指挥长，我想姐姐你忘了。”

铃铛响动的声音愈加激烈，艾莎被地上的人直接抱起，然后按在了衣帽间的镜子前。

她的腰被揽着，被强迫地抬起了屁股，接着，那个一直没有被爱怜过得腺体已经抵在了湿滑的入口。

艾莎双手撑在镜子前，被钳起了下巴，让她看着镜子，她能清楚看到自己的表情，被进入的表情。

“啊……”

空虚的地带被热烫硬挺的东西全部填满了，这让白皙的皮肤马上被覆盖了潮红。

当性器顶端撞在花心的那一刻，她就直接被送上了高潮，她看着镜子里自己被高潮席卷的脸，还有正在认真干着自己的Alpha。

她拧着眉毛，麦色的肌肤上滚落着汗滴，脖颈上的皮圈让她看起来好像是被驯服的大狼，铃铛正在跟着抽插叮当作响。

撞击的快感越来越强烈，抽插的幅度也越来越大，自己的叫喊跟着铃声此起彼伏，她感觉自己的心快要跳出胸膛，她用力收缩着小穴，将肉棒绞弄地更紧，如愿听到了Alpha的呻吟。

谁也不愿意放过谁，艾莎的上半身几乎被压着全部贴着镜子，身后的人正在发起最后的冲锋。

“看啊，姐姐，这就是你被我操时候的样子，是不是很迷人？”安娜问她。

而艾莎只能发出呻吟声，根本无法回答。

大狼狗贴上了她的背，咬住了她的后颈。

这让压抑了许久的尖叫直接获得了自由。

“啊——安娜！”

巨浪一般的快感从小穴深处直接炸向了后颈被咬着的腺体，然后迅速蔓延全身。

她只能哭，只能尖叫，只能喘息，却不愿意安娜停下动作，让她肆意顶撞着自己。

铃铛的声音就在她耳边响动，像是给她的呻吟伴奏。

直到最后的深顶之后，热物挤满了她的深处，强行将生殖腔灌满，结卡住了入口，让高潮的热液和Alpha热烫的种子关在了一起，完全挤满那里。

艾莎觉得有那么一瞬间她都要死了，身体没有一个地方不在兴奋，甚至连她的灵魂都在不断被带向淫欲高峰。

被抽走了所有力气，她贴着镜子，要向下滑去，却被安娜紧紧抱进了怀里。

安娜轻轻吻着她，抚摸着她的身体，从她的眼角接过一点泪珠在指尖，她笑着说：“这也是性幻想中的某一次，我以前就想这样干哭你，我的姐姐。”


End file.
